The Final Lesson
by HoshiHikari
Summary: Complete! He had lost all emotions, all feelings all humane senses. How could Harry save the world and bring light into a world consumed by darkness when he is the Dark Master, the HalfBlood Prince. Can Remus save him or will it be too late? No Slash!
1. Then I don't want to be human

**The Final Lesson**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **He had lost all emotions, all feelings, all humane senses. How could Harry save the world and bring light into a world consumed by darkness when he is the Dark Master, the Half-Blood Prince? Can Remus save him or is it too late?

Part 1 of **A Lesson to Remember**

**Author Notes: Edited and revised. **There will be **NO SLASH**

**Chapter 1 "Then I don't want to be human"**

"I don't want to talk about how I feel, all right?"

"Harry, suffering like this proves you are still a man! This pain is part of being human--------"

"THEN----I----DON'T---WANT---TO---BE---HUMAN!" Harry bellowed. He seized out his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore.

The portraits immediately quieted. Albus stared at the teen's wand, noting the teen's hand was shaking.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!" Harry roared.

He could faintly see. A sudden pain washed through his head, his scar burning madly.

"I DON'T CARE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE-----"

"Put that away…." The headmaster said softly, equally as dangerous as Harry's wand was. "You have no idea what you're doing…."

"I know perfectly well what I'm doing. My wand is jabbed between your eyes. To say the least, I don't care. I swear, if you won't let me out now, I'll attack you and you would have thoroughly deserved it!"

"No. You are staying here until I have had my say. You will listen."

The headmaster's eyes caught one of the portraits, silently asking the person to bring help. The person nodded slightly before silently slipping out of the portrait.

"No one is going to save you…" Harry growled, aware of what the headmaster did. "Half the Order's out cold…let alone, still at the Department of Mysteries."

There was a pause and Dumbledore nodded, signaling the portrait to stay behind.

"What do you want?" The headmaster said finally. "Put that away and we'll talk it out."

Harry thought a bit, still blinded by rage.

"I want revenge. I want to, want to see you, to see you…"

"dead?" The headmaster whispered, ever so silently.

His eyes were not twinkling anymore, and Harry could tell, for he was looking directly into them.

"Yes, I've had enough. The death of Sirius was the last straw. You've taken away the last person that meant anything to me; everyone else can go to hell. You've all hurt me too much, for me to spare you." Here he paused before continuing, "any of you."

Dumbledore stared into the green orbs, trying to see past the pain, and rage. He tried desperately to find the answers, why, how, when, and where he had failed. Of course he knew that the death of a beloved one could always trigger pain, and sorrow, which may lead to anger, rage and then revenge. The Harry that he could recall, could remember, would have not taken his revenge out on him, but perhaps on Voldemort or Bellatrix.

"You're wondering why the other end of my wand point is at you and not at Voldemort or Lestrange?" Harry voiced the other's thoughts. "And do you know why?"

The headmaster shook his head.

"Either you've joined Tom and this had always been part of a larger plot…" Here Dumbledore reached out, grabbed Harry's left hand and exposed bare mark less skin. "Or you plan to do so."

Dumbledore didn't know if he should feel happy and relived that his first instinct was wrong.

Harry laughed harshly, one that matched that of Voldemort.

"Me, a Death Eater? No way! I will never fall to his level. He physically hurt me, the way you have, as well as mentally. It is just unfortunate that you're the first whom I have encountered and decided that revenge is the answer. After I'm finish with you I'll hunt him down and kill him."

"You have no idea how bad or miserable you have made my life. You took away all the things, and people that had meant the most to me. You've kept secrets from me, the truth from me. You've made me stay at my relatives, people who would have made the Malfoy's look like angels."

Dumbledore squinted his eyes. So this was it. It wasn't just about Sirius' death. He listened silently at Harry continued to curse on and on, expressing his hate towards him. From what Dumbledore could tell, Sirius' death was what had pushed him over, it had been the final straw.

Suddenly, there were cries of horror. A swooping sound was heard before Fawkes was in between him and Harry. Dumbledore was startled. He felt drops of phoenix tears land on his hand. Looking down, he was horrified that his right hand was being magically cut open. He supposed that he was too deep in his own thoughts, or perhaps distracted by Harry's change that he didn't feel the pain, or perhaps losing Harry caused too much pain that he didn't feel any physical ones. Then again, perhaps, Harry didn't want him to feel pain, just wanted him to die slowly, but that wasn't right, for if he knew Harry, the teen would try to inflict as much pain on him as he claimed to have done to the younger one

Fawkes, had brought the headmaster to the present situation, and made him aware of what Harry was doing as he spoke. The bird's distraction had also allowed himself and the teen some distance. Faster then the speed of light, he backed away from wand point and pulled out his own wand.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I'm warning you. You don't want to fight against me. I will kill you before I let James and Lily's child cross over. You will die if you have any intentions of sticking to your plan."

"I don't have a plan," Harry growled. "All I want, all I need is revenge. That is all that I will strive for—chaos and destruction. I'll inflict back all the pain this world has caused me."

"You will never accomplish that." Dumbledore stared hard into Harry's eyes. "I've seen this before. I won't let history repeat itself. Tom was just like you."

Harry glared at the man, and spoke though gritted teeth.

"I'm not Voldemort!!! I'm nothing like him!!"

"You have the same intentions." Dumbledore whispered softly. "I can see him reflected in you."

This set Harry off even more. In a sharp voice, Harry hissed out the first curse that would begin the first battle, which would eventually lead to his imprisonment in Azkaban.

"Avada Kedava" came out of Harry's wand.

However, Dumbledore was faster. He must have anticipated this, for his desk flung into the air, and blocked the curse.

"Harry, let me repeat myself" Dumbledore cleared his throat, avoiding the curses, but not sending any.

Harry didn't seem to have heard him.

"JAMES AND LILY AND SIRIUS WOULD HAVE NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOU TURN OUT THIS WAY HARRY!!!"

The teen paused momentarily, before regaining composure.

"They're dead, thanks to you! How could I feel anything for my parents when I've never even met them? How in the world would you know what Sirius would have wanted, when he's dead! Gone!"

Dumbledore was speechless. Then he added coldly.

"Perhaps, it is time you met them? I'll gladly help you. If there is nothing, no one, no reason for you to be here, then I'll gladly help you cross over."

Harry's face contorted, into an ugly grin. Using his wand, he conjured a huge globe of magic. It wasn't pitched black, nor was it entirely white. It was gray for the most part.

"I'm not going to die that easily. I still have plenty to do here."

He released the blast. Dumbledore had no time to defend himself. He stared in awe as the magic was conjured, then released.

He knew it was the end, but he was wrong. The blast hit with a loud rumble, completely obliterating the office. Harry was unharmed. Dumbledore was entirely scared with blood seeping out of his injuries. Though they looked minor, and defiantly not fatal at the time, it was quite the opposite. It showed Dumbledore glimpses of Harry's true power.

Before this was over, Curcio rang out.

"Suffer, feel the pain that had been inflicted on me. Feel the hatred which I've tried to hide for the past 15 years."

Dumbledore ended up quite defenseless. Even though his wand was still in his hand, he couldn't do anything; he didn't know what to do.

"I won't let you die so easily. By the time, I'm finished, you'll be neither dead or alive." A hollow laugh followed through.

Harry was still laughing insanely when the remaining office doors busted open. There were hurried footsteps and gasps of surprise. Maybe the obliterated room, or the fact that the headmaster was on the floor withering in pain, or maybe just the fact that it was an insane Harry who was causing it, had caused the gasps of surprise.

Professor Binns, and Madame Promfry, were standing awe struck. The two Professors had heard that Albus was back and had come to greet him.

"POTTER??" was all that escaped their mouths.

Harry snapped out of his mechanical laugh, before he moved aside so that they could see a clearer view of the nearly lifeless headmaster.

"Ah, you might want to tend to him now, instead of chasing me. He might not make it."

Harry kicked the headmaster hard, as he made his way to the shattered window. He stepped onto it.

"Harry…. please…. Don't let Darkness consume you…..Please…I'm sorry for the things I've said, for the things I've done…please…don't give in…to…it…." Dumbledore's voice wavered, and was quite unstable. "Once again, I'll offer you my hand of friendship…"

Harry turned around slightly, seeing the painful expression on the headmaster's face.

"It's too late…you're too late. I've already been consumed by Darkness. I'm already lost, already gone, dead."

Having said that, he flung his arms out, closed his eyes, and jumped.

The two Professors ran to the window. They watched as Harry's body fell, tumbled down, head first, before disappearing from their vision.


	2. Sixteen

**Chapter 2 Sixteen**

One month later

The dwelling was a mess. Scraps of the Muggle newspaper, and bits of the Daily Prophet carpeted the rocky floor. A distinctive smell of dried blood, and spoiled rotting, raw meet filled the air. The air was filled with a bitter coldness, that was unmatched by what a Dementor could cause, let alone Azkaban.

This place was not haunted, nor was it uninhabited, though it would seem so to any passerby, Muggle or Wizard alike. It was a home, a temporary home occupied in the last month or so, by someone who had betrayed his allies with no regret, but was not interested in bowing down towards his enemies.

He clutched and then unclenched a handful of newspaper clippings. Each time he read one, his anger towards the world increased. The hatred and loath tripled each time he read the article headings.

Harry Potter: Attempted Assassination of Albus Dumbledore

That came out two days after the incident in the headmaster's office. He had wondered why, it did not come the next day. Perhaps Albus had not recovered enough to speak with the press.

In the article, Dumbledore had made no attempt to justify the incident, his own wrong doings or what might have lead to this. The old cockpit had only tried to give reassurance to the remainder of the world, saying that

"Harry wasn't everything in the war. We can still survive if we band together. The lost of Harry Potter had been great, but it cannot add much harm to what has already been going on. He is nothing more then another Tom Riddle. I've defeated Grindelwald. The battle with Voldemort is winding down. The rise of Harry will be nothing; we need only to prevent him, from making alliances with Voldemort. All we need to do is crush each of them separately for neither can stand a chance against us alone…"

The first time he had read that, he had laughed out loud. It took much to control himself once more. Dumbledore was insane. It was true that Harry had once said he would never join Voldemort. He knew of Harry's powers, so how could he say that the teen wasn't a threat. Top that off, did Dumbledore really think he could afford a battle with two competing Dark Lords, one who wished to remain in power, while the other wanted to rise to power.

There were other articles, titling Potter: Supporter of You-Know-Who? which deciphered the Golden Boy's life and his possible stands in the current war and another Harry: Potter or Black that went furthered to question Harry's parentage and the possibility that he was following in his Godfather's footsteps, which meant taking the position of being second in command, next to Voldemort.

After letting his frustration out around the pile of mess around him, he stood up and stretched. He needed to get out from the toxic smell, as well as bath in the moonlight, the only time that he ever left the cave.

Once outside, he took in a deep breath before strolling to a nearby lake. It was still early. He stared at his reflection—jet, black, hair, which stuck out at odd end, emerald green eyes, behind a pair of glasses, bangs that covered the infamous scar—nothing special.

However, as the quarter moon rose, and the light shifted, he began to change. A cry of pain, echoed through the night, as he crumpled up to prepare for the nightly transformation.

Through the shimmering moonlight, a new person appeared. He stared down at his reflection. He was pale, white as sheets, without a sign of life. His figure was distorted. His fingers were long and scaly. Blood red, slit like eyes, were formed were emerald green had once been. There was no longer any scar for his now tamable hair which ran down his shoulders.

No, this was not Voldemort. In fact if these two men were to stand next to each other, Voldemort would indeed look quite groomed.

He stared miserably at himself, his other self which he had tried to hide so many years. Every night, his anger against Voldemort would build. After all, this was the life that the Dark Lord had either intentionally or unintentionally cursed him.

On that fateful night, so many years ago, Voldemort had given him power that many potentially dark wizards would have hungered for. He had become a Paraslmouth, a gift granted only to Slytherin's heir. Voldemort's powers had been transported directly into him. The infamous lightning bolt was only the physical mark that linked master to apprentice. Thus the power of change in appearance, especially this one in particular, was only a small fraction of what was given to him, the night he was marked, making it the second noticeable evilness within him.

"Voldemort…" the voice came out quite hoarsely. "You will pay for what you did to me. The way you cursed me to this ill fated life."

Even he could not recognize his own voice.

"and I'll make sure of it…."

He stood very still, as if waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Peering into darkness, he spoke again.

"Dumbledore, I swear you won't rest either."

He stared into the sky.

"Voldemort cursed me, but you made it worst. There is no way you wouldn't have known about this, about the transformations at night. Sixteen long years, every damn night, as long as I could remember. Where were you, when I needed you!! Why weren't you there to stop this? Why do I have to look like this! When in the world have you ever solved my problems! Let alone ease my pain!"

His questions were never answered. There was only a shift of wind. He cursed loudly as he made his way back to his 'home'.

Once inside, he flung himself onto the floor. He tried to sleep, but found that impossible. There was a soft flutter of wings, and he sat up immediately. An owl flew in. He took the letter and ripped it to pieces. He didn't need to read it, he knew exactly who it was from. He had been receiving one from the exact same owl daily.

This time, it was different. The letter burst into flames, and a soft voice escaped it.

His heart clenched and ached at what the voice said. He felt guilty, though he knew there was no reason for it. Without knowing it, a single tear escaped his eye.

"Happy sixteenth birthday Harry…."


	3. Nearly two Silent Years

**Chapter 3 Nearly two silent years**

Harry cringed at the voice, as though it was poison. It came out soft and with care, almost like a whisper. A voice carried by the gentle breeze, which soften his heart, ever so slightly. He denied it, entirely, the letter, the voice, and the owl. He did everything he could to break their connection, up to the point, which he wished the other had not existed.

He had lied to Dumbledore. Lied about not having a person worthy enough to keep him alive. The truth was there was, and it would be too painful to admit to it.

He had fallen too deep into darkness. He had done too much to regret it. There was no light in his life now, no hopes of turning back. The letter, that voice had caused a flicker of light in his pitched black world. However, it had disappeared as soon as it came, and so he denied its existence. The road, his path was already laid out in front of him. Though he could not see it, he could feel it.

Harry sighed, as he realized that his thoughts had wandered again. He was now officially sixteen and he knew that he could not afford to waste anymore time. Many things needed to be done, as he now was a fugitive, with both the good and the evil searching for him. Now, more then ever, he felt isolated and alone in the world.

"Sirius, where are you? Come back. Please, I need you now, more then anyone else."

Harry squatted, with his knees pulled against his body.

"Remus…help me…save me…"

Having done that, Harry laid back, closed his eyes, and let sleep take him. He didn't notice when there was a sudden gust of wind, which blew some scraps of newspaper and other clippings away to reveal bare, dirt floor. Then as if by magic, two words and three capital letters appeared.

"I will."

Underneath was printed RJL, who just so happened to be the person, which meant everything in the world for Harry.

* * *

Almost two years later, sometime in April, Spring break/Easter holidays

Headquarters, Number 12 Grimmuld Place

"It's nearly two years…" McGonagall, the new headmistress of Hogwarts said, at the opening of another Order meeting. "and still no sign of either or THEM"

She glanced at all those who were attending the meeting, each with their heads bowed, as though ashamed of the incident which left Dumbledore in a very unstable condition, with full signs of old age showing.

"and both of THEM have been too quiet, way too quiet."

No one replied. This had become a routine, an Order meeting every two days. The topic never changed. It had once been about HIM, when HE was the only threat, but now, it had turned into THEM, the equivalent of two HE's.

"Do you think HE's working for HIM now…?" Tonks asked tentatively.

To this group, and the rest of the world, it was obvious as to exactly who the women was mentioning. However, to the 'outsider' it would have been a confusing subject.

"Quite frankly, I think its possible…." Arthur replied, stating what no one wanted to hear. "I mean, with THEM being so quiet and all. It's possible that THEY are planning something big, and shocking, not to mention devastating."

The twins nodded in agreement to their father.

"and then throw in some pranks," George rubbed his chin, as his twin finished off for him.

"We reckon it'll be bad, really bad, especially since he was technically raised by two Marauders."

If Remus was around, he would have cursed them, as the topic of him not being the legal guardian that Harry so desperately needed, would have risen. Molly would have for one, brought up the topic and then blame it on Remus, for being exactly like Sirius, the irresponsible Godfather. Reminding him, slapping him hard in his face with a 'how could he let his best friend's son turn evil, without doing anything about it.' However, since the incident, she had never again, nor has anyone else, called Harry his or her own, or in fact spoke of him, by name, with a tone other then complete bitterness. Only Remus stuck to all of that, committed to doing all of it. Even Dumbledore seemed to have lost hope in his favorite pupil.

Perhaps that was another reason why Remus stuck to himself. He believed in something that no one else did. He believed he could make changes, and turn Harry around, open light to where darkness had befallen. Everyone seemed to have given up on the teen, even though it was only one incident, one incident too much. So Remus too had somewhat become isolated, different, separated among the others. He was treated fairly, and decently, no one giving him a cold shoulder just because he stuck to the fact. Remus took his job of being Harry's legal guardian seriously. No one really knew what he did all day, or when he ate, he was just locked up in Padfoot's chamber all day long, even on full moons. It was rare for anyone to see him so he had become somewhat mysterious and secretive.

There was an uneasy shift among the group, and a forceful laugh or two, provided by the twins themselves, as they always became touchy when it came to blaming who was responsible for the way Harry turned out to be.

"That's not true, and you know it. Fred, George, if there are any pranks involved, it was taught by you guys."

"Awe Cho, .have some humor! The two of us are in the Order to decipher all the pranks that might be used."

That was a fact. All Order members, served a purpose. No one could join just because they wanted to. Mad-Eye and Tonks was in the Order because of Auror skills, and Snape because of his Potion Mastery.

"Well it is obviously better then to be in the Order, just because you use to be HIS girlfriend, and so there is a high chance that he might contact you" Fred continued.

Cho's face darkened. It was true, and there was no point in trying to deny it. If it wasn't because of this, she would have graduated and become someone else, leaving all behind, especially the chapter about her and Harry.

"Mister Weasleys! Miss Chang!" McGonagall snapped.

She wasn't going to have another failed meeting, as each of the previous ones did, ever since Dumbledore, because of the condition that Harry had left him, was forced to retire as headmaster and leader of the Order of the Phoenix, and she had to take over.

The three did not seem to hear her, as they continued to act quite childishly. The headmistress slapped the table hard.

"A usual, this meeting is going nowhere." She heaved in an irritated breath. "Dismissed…."

The adults shrugged as they stood up to leave. Arthur caught a hold of the twins and led them to an empty room to talk about appropriate behavior, while Molly went up to check up on the younger Weasley's and Hermione. The others merely dispersed around headquarters.

"Cho, why don't you go see Dumbledore? He asked to speak with you."

Cho nodded at her ex-professor before leaving, heading up the stairs, to the room where the headmaster was staying.

* * *

The stars were glistening, through the open window. The half moon lighting the room.

He stared at the picture of a young teen, with two older people holding his hand. They were smiling warmly and waving madly at him. He sighed. This had been taken three years ago, when everything was still perfect. The teen in the center had been 14 then, and now he was how old? 17? Almost 18? The man to the teen's right was handsome, his bangs coming down to his eyes, so that he had to swipe them away, every now and then. The years of imprisonment hadn't taken away his features, the way it did to his cousin. The man on the left of the teen was himself, a younger one that he could barely recognize, for he look nothing like that anymore.

His was distraught, old, with age showing clearly on his face. It had only been three years, but much had changed, first with the death of the man on the right, and then the lost of the teen to darkness. He knew he was fighting a losing war, but he would not give up, for if he did so, then he really didn't know how to ever face his best friends, himself, and especially not the teen, young man himself.

"Oh Sirius, so much has happened since you followed in James' and Lily's footsteps. Nothing is the same anymore. Why can't we go back to how we used to be? The three of us were having so much fun.

Tell me what to do old friend. I'm lost and confused. Harry's not dead, but he would have been better off that way. Darkness has consumed him. You had authority over the boy, which I am regretful to say, that I don't. I never did. I was never as strong as you or James. I never stood up to you and now, I cannot do so, when Harry needs it the most.

Tell me, tell me, what can I do? How can I save Harry? What do I need to do? What should I do?"

He kept asking as if his best friend was still there. He tried desperately to seek advice, but nothing came. He looked outside, at the sky, pinpointing the constellation 'Sirius', which now took its form as Padfoot. It was the brightest star, outshining everything else in the sky.

He studied the sky, wishing that he had actually paid attention to Astrology and Divination. He was like Hermione, as he didn't believe in a foretold, set path. He wanted, enjoyed, preferred the freedom of being able to wake up each day, not knowing what to expect, giving it a sense of adventure. However, now, he regretted it. As foolish as the classes may have been, it would have provided some comfort.

After a while, he went back to study the photo. Remus watched, noting that the light from the constellation 'Sirius' shown directly onto the face of Sirius himself, before the light was reflected somewhere else. He tried moving it, switching places, however, the particular thing was, the light moved along with it.

An idea flashed through Remus. He wondered why he hadn't thought of it before. This was Sirius' house, let alone, his private room. There must have been something that the man kept, or had left behind, that he had anticipated on giving to either his Godson or to his best friend. Knowing Sirius, whatever possession left behind would have been very useful, and handy, as that was what Marauder's kept.

Slightly excited, Remus studied the light and the photo, as though it was a Map. Scooping through the room, he finally found what had been hidden, buried all these years. He held it in his hands, dusted off the dust and stared down at it.

He ran his fingers through the familiar outlines, tracing it entirely. It had been nearly 18 long years since he had last seen it. He closed his eyes, as painful memories rushed through him. However, he did not let it hurt him, as it was it the past, and too painful to recall. It was meant for Harry on his 18th birthday, to have been presented by _all _the Marauders, together. That was what they thought back then, that everything would be well. Who knew then that the four would turn out to be like this: one a traitor, another death caused by betrayal, a third innocently imprisoned followed by death, and he himself, to remain the one to present this present.

Remus battled with himself about giving the present or not. He knew that under these circumstances, it was too dangerous to even think about it. Harry was already dark, and it would do no good if he were aided in a way that would hurt more innocent lives.

_No, I must do this. I will honor my deceased friends. I will present this to Harry. What he shall do with it, how he shall handle it is his choice. I must trust him._

Trust that was something he had to believe in. Many years, many things had torn down trust, over and over again. It was not easy to do. He had to trust Harry, in which he did, and still do. That was why he was willing to give the present. He trusted in Harry, with his soul. For if he didn't, then he would be handing a weapon to Harry, a weapon that could fire back at him.

There was a soft hoot, from his owl. Lupin looked at it, but knew that writing a letter would be useless, as Harry never replied. He didn't know if the teen even read the letters, or had shredded it.

"Nah, .no letter." He glanced at what he held in his hand.

"It's been nearly two years, and he never wrote back, don't think letters would work."

Besides, he knew that sending the thing he clutched so tightly in his hand would be dangerous, especially if it was going to be sent to Harry Potter.

"I'm going out for a while. I'll find Harry myself. I must give this, hand this to him personally."

He gestured at the item. His owl hooted reassuringly, as if he understood. Remus took one more glance at the window, Sirius' star.

"Padfoot, Sirius…guide me, lead me down the right path."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Remus walked silently out of his room, making as few noises as possible. He had shrunk the item, placed it deep within his shabby robes. He made his way out, passing the headmasters room, as Dumbledore had requested that he should be somewhere where he could monitor everything that went on in the house. The headmaster had literally turned headquarters to a place suited for his needs. Thus, no one could leave the building secretly, by magic. All coming and going had to be done by the front door.

Quite cautious, he made his way pass the room. He didn't want to have Dumbledore step in on him now. However, his wolfish senses told him to linger. His keen hearing, as time went on, had enabled him to listen to a magically silenced conversation, without being caught.

"…….him yet?" That was Dumbledore's voice.

There was silence, before the headmaster continued.

"I see." There was disappointment in the headmasters voice. "You do understand the importance of finding Harry, and setting him straight don't you?"

"Of course Professor. Yet I don't see what can be done. I've tried contacting him, and …"

Dumbledore interrupted.

"If you truly understand Cho, then you'll know that Harry is potentially the most dangerous man out there. He must be stopped before anything else happens. He is bidding his time now, which means the revenge he is going to inflict will be twice as damaging. This cannot be afforded! We must capture him and if its too late, I'll send him to his parents, and godfather."

It was obvious that after these years, the anger from the incident was still hot on the headmaster's mind.

Remus didn't need to hear anymore. Hastily, he went back to his room, and took his owl with him. He needed to find Harry fast, before anyone else did, that is if he hadn't been found yet. He was nearly out the door, when someone called him.

"Lupin?"

He spun around quickly to see Snape standing on the steps. The Potion Master made his way to the man, stopping when they were inches away from each other.

"Where are you going?"

Snape butted in as usual.

"Unless you're going to help me, then stay out of my business…." Remus snapped, turning to leave.

Snape rolled his eyes. He knew the other's intentions, but didn't bother to stop Remus. There was no point in that. However, before Remus disappeared with a pop, he spoke softly.

"Neither the Dark Lord, nor Albus Dumbledore can find him. What makes you think that you can?"

Snape didn't receive a reply, either because Remus did not hear him, or because he chose not to answer.

* * *

He clasped onto the fluttering bird and drew it to his nose, as if to sniff to distinguish it. It was an owl, and it hooted relentlessly in his tight grasps. Bringing it to eye level, he noted that it wasn't the usual owl, which could only mean that it wasn't from the expected sender.

Curious, he took the letter out of its talons, and opened it.

Harry,

You know you can't run and hide forever. Everyone is out looking, searching for you, both Albus and You-Know-Who. What you did two years ago, I have to admit is pretty shocking, and hard to believe. However, knowing you this long, I know you would have certain intentions. I know your Godfather died that night, and I'm dreadfully sorry about it, but you have to understand, you can't take out your frustration like that. Whatever your problem is, it must be solved. Please, don't hurt anyone else. You just haven't given yourself time to heal.

Speaking of which, I've just graduated and found myself a nice and decent place. Maybe you can hide out with me for a while. I swear, I won't mention it to Dumbledore. Just you and me, like the old times? I still love you just as much, if not more. I don't want you hurting like this, because it hurts me as well. Ok, I admit, maybe we had a rough relationship before, but I'm willing to start over. Give it a chance?

Please, against your better judgment. You know that the choices are limited. You can't live the life that you have now, wherever you are. Think about it ok? I'll be waiting for you in the Leaky Caldron in about a week. Meet me there at around lunch? Don't worry, I promise not to sell you out.

Love,

Cho Chang

Harry ripped up the letter immediately. It was completely bullshit and uncanny for him to do what she asked. It had to be a trap, must be. There was no other answer for it. Just imagine, Harry Potter, who was classified in league with Voldemort, walk into a pub full of wizards, just to have lunch with a so call girlfriend? That was absurd, and the funniest thing that could happen thus far. Even if it was not a trap and Dumbledore had nothing to do with it, everyone present sure wouldn't let him walk out alive.

Plus it was from Cho, someone whom hadn't bothered with him since he disappeared the night of his Godfather's death. Why would she suddenly take keen interest in him? Beside, Harry didn't believe in Love. Yet Harry knew that if it had been Remus, he might have considered it, would have considered visiting his guardian, and possibly find shelter there. After all, two long years of daily contact, hadn't gotten him caught. That could only mean Remus wasn't tracking him, and that he actually did care. Even the decision then would be heavily weighed. The 17-year-old man had learned not to trust anyone. 'Trust', no such word existed, so how could there be 'love' when there could be no trust?

Harry shook himself to be rid of the thoughts of love and trust. He didn't believe in any of it, and thus despised it, rid himself of it. The more he thought, the angrier he became. His hatred toward Dumbledore, his so called friends, to Cho, to Voldemort, to the entire world, rose so that it became unbearable. He wished them all dead, no worst then that, just non-existence.

By now, from experience, he knew that memories lived on forever, and in turn haunted him, both day and night. Sometimes he could imagine his parents, the night before they died, other times his Godfather, and sometimes, just how things might have turned out if all had been different, since the very beginning. Even worst, there were times when he had asked himself 'what if he had not existed?' That had once led to suicidal thoughts, but he always managed to keep it mustered, as he thought of revenge. If he really wanted to end his hell-life, he would take as many people as he could with him, and both Dumbeldore and Voldemort would be part of them.

Revenge, it al boiled down to that one word. He felt as though his very existence depended on it.

A soft hoot from the owl he had been clutching once again broke his thoughts. He stared numbly at it, until a smile crossed his lips. Yes, he was going to pay them all a visit. A final visit, and he'll make it unforgettable.

* * *

"Go on, take me to Harry."

He asked his owl kindly. He had never bothered to trace Harry. However, this was important, he had to give him the present, and warn him about the scheme that Dumbledore had in mind.

"Harry….Harry Potter…." Remus spoke slowly.

The owl hooted and then took flight, with the man following closely behind it. After two days of following his owl, Remus finally managed to find himself inside a dark shadowy cave.

His instincts immediately picked up, letting his darker nature take over. Something told him that danger lay ahead, but he shook that thought away. His senses told him that the person he was searching for resided within the place. His heart thumped loudly, and he was sure that it could be heard around the area.

Somehow he was nervous, and sweat mounted onto him. He didn't know why, but he suddenly thought of backing away from his plan. Perhaps, it wasn't a good idea after all. Perhaps this was all a bad idea.

It had been two whole days and the Order hadn't been out chasing him, minding him for that matter. Perhaps, and fear glowed within him at the thought of this, perhaps, he had been used? Perhaps he had been followed. What if he had unintentionally led the entire world to where Harry was? How in the world then would he be able to save Harry, when he had accidentally, unintentionally betrayed him?

He didn't want to think about it, but he knew that it was a possibility. Could he afford to continue further? Or should he just abandon the whole thought. He weight the possibilities heavily, one against the other. The decision was clear. No, he could not stop now. He would not abandon Harry, especially not now, at a time like this.

Having this decision made, he cautiously entered the dwelling.

* * *

"Pass me the spinach Ron" Fred said.

Ron leaned towards the table and did as he was told.

"Thanks." his brother said, passing it back.

Ron placed it down.

"Me too…" Ginny added.

Ron growled slightly, but didn't say a thing. Ginny took her share and gave the plate back to his brother.

"Since you're at it, I'll take some too…" Snape said.

Irritated slightly, Ron spoke out loud.

"Does anyone else want spinach?"

No one replied, so Ron just dumped the vegetable onto Snape's plate.

As usual, the Order, and their children were at headquarters eating dinner after another failed Meeting.

Hermione looked darkly at Ron, as she disapproved him treating a Professor like that, but managed to not mention anything. She knew it wouldn't help, for only a few hours before, she and Ron had another row, something to do with their relationship. Since then, neither had spoken to the other. So, as it was, the adults were annoyed at a failed Order meeting, while the young ones were having their own problems.

Dinner went around quietly. No one said much. Silence took over.

"Hedwig!!" Cho cried out surprised, suddenly, as something feathery landed on her soup, splashing it all over her.

All heads looked up at that. They were sure of what they heard, but was incredulous of the fact.

Sure enough, the magnificent snowy owl was in front of Cho. Her wings were widespread, and were causing a mess. Cho didn't care. She quickly took something that was clutched in the owl's talons. Her face darkened, and her heart nearly collapsed.

"Cho?" McGonagall asked, concerned.

Cho didn't seem to have heard, as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She clutched a clump of something in her hands.

"Cho?" McGonagall asked gently.

Slowly, Cho opened her hands, and shrieks of horror were evidently suppressed.

It was Cho's owl, or what could be made out as her owl. The once beautiful brown barn owl was completely destroyed. It was disassembled, flesh and bone brutally ripped apart. Dry blood was everywhere. Clumps of ruffled feathers covered parts that weren't suppose to be covered. The wings and talons stuck out at odd ends. Still, the most horrifying thing was its head, which was squeezed and twisted out of shape.

"Go to Albus at once child" Was all that came out of McGonagall. "and take Hedwig with you…." She continued, seeing that Harry's owl was still there.

Cho nodded numbly, excusing herself from dinner.

They watched her back disappear. That night, no one ate again. All appetite disappeared into thin air.

* * *

He didn't know if he felt relived or disappointed. The entire place was bare. The dwelling had no one and nothing in it.

He frowned. He had absolutely no idea where the teen could be. It made no sense. His owl had brought him here, and his werewolf sense confirmed that Harry had once been here, but he wasn't now, so where could he have gone?

He let the countless questions run through him again. Over and over again he tried to picture himself as Harry, tried to figure what he'll do if he was in the others place. That never helped.

"Harry where are you? Why do you keep running from me? I won't hurt you, and you know it. Please I'm only trying to help."

He spoke to the emptiness, his voice echoing softly.

Deciding that there was no point in dwelling here, he concentrated again, and tried to sniff out Harry's trail.

After long hours, he was quite unsuccessful. He had scooped through every crack and there were no signs. It was getting late, and with a disappointed sigh, he decided to cease his search. Now he knew exactly where he could find clues, which meant he could come back any time and try again later.

It was time that he headed back to Padfoot's place before anyone else was sent out to trace him. He didn't need a noisy Dumbledore on his tail, not now when he knew that he had everything to crack Harry's disappearance.

* * *

"What do you think it means?" Cho asked, trying to conceal her sobs for her lost. The headmaster frowned slightly peering down onto the dimly lit, barely recognizable owl.

"Firstly it seems he has turn you down. There's no need for re…"

There was a knock on the door, and then Remus admitted himself without waiting for a reply.

"What is it Remus?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

It was rare to have the werewolf seen anywhere outside of his friend's private room, let alone visit the headmaster, whom he avoided the most.

Remus opened his mouth, but didn't speak. He suddenly seemed distracted. He was sure that there was a shadowy figure standing on the headmaster's windowsill. Worst of all, he felt more then saw the outstretched wand. He trembled from within, though he had composure on the outside. He knew he was the only one who saw it for both Dumbledore and Cho's back was facing the window

A flutter of wings, overlapped the brief silence. Hedwig suddenly took flight, and left through the open window. Remus watched, witness the owl land on the shadowy figure's shoulder. The figure then hushed the owl, as the figure petted his pet. For a brief moment Lupin and the figure's eyes met. Intense hatred filled him as he stared into the bitter cold eyes. A mischievous insane grin could faintly been seen playing on the corners of the figure's lip.

Without drawing too much attention, Lupin strode over to the other side, placing himself between Dumbledore and the figure.

"I…I…uh…" he thought quickly. "I heard Hedwig appeared…." He lied quickly, putting up his mind defenses. "and I thought….Harry…uh…."

Dumbledore's face relaxed and smiled slightly. He knew the werewolf was worried, and any news relating to Harry was good enough to investigate.

"I'm afraid to say there isn't good news." Dumbledore spoke, showing the owl to Lupin.

Lupin stared thunderstruck. He didn't know what to think. He wondered briefly why it hadn't happened to his own owl.

_Harry. How could you do this? The owl's just an innocent living, vulnerable creature. It's defensively against you. _

"I can't believe he could do this to a poor creature, so inhumane. Even Voldemort has some degree of mercy." Lupin managed to choke out. "Not to mention hurting Cho like this. He knew just how much the owl meant to her."

Lupin gave Cho's shoulder a squeeze.

"I'm sorry. On both my behalf and his. I shouldn't have…"

"You've blamed yourself too much already." Dumbledore cut him off.

"Sometimes its best not to carry the burden alone. It is clearly to much for you. Perhaps its time you let him go…" The headmaster said bitterly, making it clear that he himself had completely given up on the teen.

Lupin snorted silently.

_Then whom can I share it with. Everybody has already turned his or her back on him, including you. I will not give up on Harry. He's the only person I've got. I will not subside without giving a fight. _

On the outside, he had a grim face.

"I will not give up without a fight. I'll be dead before that crosses my mind."

Then he spoke louder.

"Harry's going through the toughest time in his life. What he needs the most is a friend. If I don't reach out to him then no one will. If I don't save him, then no one can. I trust Harry, I believe in him.

I'll welcome him with my heart and soul. I'll be the light within him. I'll teach him everything he needs to learn. He may be a Potter to the world, yet deep within he's my son. No father would let his child be consumed within darkness."

For a fleeting moment Lupin thought he heard a sound from behind. It sounded like anger, mixed with gratitude. However, he dared not look.

Silence reigned until Dumbledore spoke again.

"Cho…would you please excuses us?"

She nodded, and headed for the door. She wasn't out when Lupin spoke again.

"I'm going to go too. It's getting late." He murmured.

Dumbledore looked disappointed, he wanted to speak to the werewolf. However, he didn't speak up.

"I'll close the window. It's cold tonight."

Lupin slowly turned and walked to the window. The figure had left, just as he had predicted. He stared outside for a while, searching the sky before shutting it the Muggle way. As he did so, a sheet of paper fell. He grasp onto it, before the headmaster who was watching him keenly, saw it.

"Goodnight Albus." Lupin said simply before leaving.

When Lupin got back into Sirius' room, he peered down onto the words that were hastily scribbled. There was no sender or addresser on it.

He was lucky. He'll live another day. They will all pay. You can never be there to protect them all. I swear, if you get in between me and my target, you will die.

That was all that was written. Or that was what he thought until he turned it over. He stared at it with awe, not knowing what to feel, what to say or how to react. The last part especially had captured his curiosity. Somehow he had to prove the teen wrong. Somehow he will complete the final line, as it looks as though it was intentionally made for that purpose.

Brave souls and courageous hearts will ride forever. Prongs have longed been forgotten. Only innocence lives. Padfoot lies restless in his grave. Traitors and betrayals roam freely from place to place. Wormtail is as good as dead. He who seek to become a replacement never succeeds. He who dare shed light to a creature clothed in darkness would utterly and miserably fail. Moony…


	5. Letters full of false Promises

**Chapter 5 Letters full of false promises**

The sun shone through the cravens, casting long shadows on the walls. He had come back the night before, after a journey to Hogwarts, specifically from an unannounced visit to the headmaster.

He stared blankly at the ceiling, not understanding why he had withdrawn at the very last minute. There was no reason to do so. He had no friends, no allies….nothing to lose. Then why didn't he just cause chaos and destruction, the way that he meant to?

The answer came quickly. It was all because of one word, one person, and one reason. He stared angrily at the human like shadow that was cast on his wall, the face that haunted him the previous night, and hadn't let him rest since.

He cursed loudly at his soften heart as he wung curses madly, letting his anger and frustration out. He didn't know why that man affected him so. It wasn't like he cared, gave a damn about what happened to the rest of the world. He didn't have a heart, or a soul to do so for he was cold blooded to the extent that surpassed Voldemort. Yet something tugged at him, pulled at him, held him back.

It was a weakness and he knew it. He needed to get rid of it quickly, and he had tried everything within his abilities to do so, but was still unsuccessful.

Day roamed into night, and night roamed into day. Despite the transformation and the voices in his head, the tiredness in his body and the pounding forehead, he did not sleep. One thought occupied his mind, and he concentrated solely on it, as though his life depended on it. Days and nights passed along this way.

Finally after nearly the fifth night, Harry knew just what he had to do to achieve his goal. There was only one way for revenge. One way if he wanted everything to go smoothly, one way if he wanted to have a stand in society, only one way to solve all his problems.

"He who seeks to become a replacement never succeeds. He who dare shed light to a creature clothed in darkness would utterly and miserably fail. Moony………you will be the first to die under my bare hands." He swore softly. This was his solution. As long as Remus was dead, he'll have no problem in discarding the past, the entire past. With the death of Lupin, his heart, his soul, his humanity would die as well.

Having this decision sorted, he decided to get the rest that his body lacked. After all, he needed his energy, needed to be in top shape for the upcoming battle.

However, despite his body being worn out, sleep did not overtake him at once. Something bothered him, and he knew exactly what it was, but ignored it.

"I'll welcome him with my heart and soul. I'll be the light within him. I'll teach him everything he needs to learn, "whispered in his mind, continuously, non stop. Harry hated it. He couldn't stand it. The words haunted him, but not as much as the lines that followed it. "He may be a Potter to the world. Deep within he's my son. No father would let his child be consumed within darkness."

Harry battled within himself. Deep within he wanted to be saved, but in reality it didn't happen. He wanted the light, he wanted the warmth, but it wasn't going to happen any time soon. In reality, this hope grew further and further away as time progressed. He grew darker and colder each day. The chance, the offer that Remus offered had dimmed to nothing. Perhaps that was another reason why he needed to get rid of Remus soon. That man had contradicted all his morals, ideals and beliefs, which he strived desperately for.

That night he missed rest once more. He spent the time devising a plan, a full proof plan which he could hit two birds with one stone. If everything worked perfectly, both Dumbledore and Voldemort wouldn't live longer then a week, counting from today. Only then, when he was satisfied with his plan, did he drown in sleep.

* * *

The next day Harry was busy before sunup. He had written a letter and had sent Hedwig with it. Now Hedwig was back, so he scribbled down another letter and had that sent too. After two rounds of sending letters, he prepared for his next move. 

His plan had been simple—he had made promises, but didn't mean to keep any of them. It was just to cause hopes to rise before crashing them all. Though he didn't receive any replies, he knew that they would all appear at once and he'll be able to crush them all in a final blow, no one would dare refuse his offer nor let this chance slip by.

* * *

Dumbledore stared unblinkingly at the letter. The twinkle in his eye sparkled and dulled inconstantly. Those who were there to witness it, the entire Order with a few exceptions—Lupin, McGonagall, Snape, Cho, Hagrid, and all those other Hogwarts Professors who had resumed teaching as Easter break had ended—saw endless emotions swirl within the depth of the blue orbs. Everyone seemed to be holding his or her breath, waiting, not daring to make a sound. First off, it was the first meeting that Dumbledore had hosted since his retirement, and secondly it wasn't hard to tell who sent it, as Hedwig was not an owl to be missed. 

"Albus?" Mad-Eye finally broke the silence. He was unsure if the old wizard could take anymore of this any longer. From what he could tell, the letter would have cause Dumbledore to go off the edge.

The headmaster didn't reply for a long time. Finally he placed the letter flat on the table. Those who were the nearest leaned over and peered down at the letter. In the meantime Dumbledore tried to pet Hedwig, quite unsuccessful. The headmaster frowned. Hedwig too looked as though she could kill anyone, anywhere, anytime. In fact, the bird had changed just as drastically as Harry himself did.

Finally deciding that the others were slightly causing confusion, he cleared his throat, picked up the letter and read it out loud.

Albus Dumbledore,

You might think I'm insane now. Perhaps I am. Certainly writing a letter to you now, proves so.

It has come to my attention that my actions have been quite wrong. I've blamed you for something that you had no fault in. As much as I regret it, I believe you would have done the same. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, nothing of that sort. I've been a fugitive, running and hiding from both sides. Frankly, I'm sick and tired of it. I do not plan to follow my Godfather's lifestyle till the day I die.

So here's my proposition. I'll finish off Voldemort. You'll use you're power to influence things that regard me now, you know what I mean. You must also be there, yourself at the final battle, the day I make history. You must understand, you will personally bare witness and unhook me from my fugitive life. You may bring as many men as you like. I understand if you don't believe me, and are cautious of me.

That is my offer. Consider it wisely. It's your last chance before I look towards any other possibilities, which I might add are to your disadvantage. If you do not accept me, I will turn to someone else. Mark my words. You won't want me as your enemy. You won't want to be fighting a double battle.

Fugitive no more,

Harry Potter

PS: No need to reply. Hedwig should be gone by now. Just meet me with your men at Godric's Hollow in exactly one week, April 15 precisely at 8pm. I shall be able to have Voldemort's head on a stake by then.

"What do you think?" Tonks asked. She as well as everyone else was keen for the answer.

"I object" Molly continued. "Albus you are in no condition to leave headquarters."

Albus smiled. "I can walk and talk. Waving a wand isn't much different"

Mad-Eye looked as though he too was going to object, but Dumbledore spoke again.

"I must go. I will not let the chance of gaining Harry disappear from me. I will not let the chance of ridding Voldemort slip away from me." Though that was what he said, the bitterness in his tone stated clearly that he still hadn't forgiven the boy.

* * *

He stared emotionlessly at the letter. His face displayed nothing but blankness. None of the Death Eaters who were present knew what to think. They had been just as surprised as their Lord to find Hedwig disrupt a Death Eater meeting. 

Voldemort stared at the letter, rereading it several times.

Lord Voldemort,

Surprised? Didn't expect a letter from me did you?

So you didn't finish off the task. Or are you that weak? Thought you would have finished off Dumbledore, after the condition that I left him in. I'm surprised that you haven't. Pity, I suppose I've got to finish the dirty work.

That's right. I'm on the move again. Been quiet too long. Now, I will finish off Dumbledore and the school. Would you like to join me on the attack? Not that I need it of course. You know my powers, and neither you nor Dumbledore can stand against me now.

The old me has died and has been replaced by a power hungry tyrant, much like yourself. You know what's best for you. You shall accept this offer before I withdraw it. You know perfectly well, that after Dumbledore, you're my next target. You've always been my only target. However now, if you join me…I will consider defying destiny.

So will you join me? Or will the two of us have a bitter ending? You know you can't stand against me. If I could kill Dumbledore, the most powerful man alive, then you are nothing.

Now consider wisely. I await your pleasant news at Godric's Hollow, April 15th, 8 pm. Don't be late.

Deadliest Enemy or Closes Friend,

Harry Potter

Voldemort shredded the letter. He looked loathingly at Hedwig, as if he could take his anger and frustration off on the bird, for the bold words that her master dare speak of.

To join Harry, was the most ridicules idea that had recently crossed the Dark Lord's mind. To switch the proposal seemed more reasonable. To have Harry join him was one thing, but to join Harry was another. Yet, in his heart, he had been anticipating something similar to this, well maybe not this bold. He knew that the day Harry decided to kill Dumbledore would be the day when destiny was to be altered.

Voldemort knew that Harry would never be welcomed by the old Mudblood lover again, and therefore to run to him was the only option left. Therefore, he had waited patiently these two years for Harry to clamber over to him, defeated. Yet hope diminished to nothing as time went on. He blamed that damn Potter-Gryffindor pride that clearly spoke that he'll die before submitting to his enemy. Still, he knew that if Harry was pushed enough that would cause him to snap, the Slytherin side would overpower the other, as proved with the letter.

It was the need of survival, and the cunningness in Harry that drove him to use whatever means to achieve his goal. The goal now being the same as Voldemort's: to reign as a Dark Lord. Voldemort, knew this perfectly as Harry proved to be an exact replica of his past.

Voldemort rubbed his chin. He had to plan wisely, take matters in his own hands. This was not a laughing matter. He pondered the two possibilities. Could he afford a war against Harry? Would he survive? He knew the answer to that, but he refused to admit it. Under no circumstances was he ever going to bow down to a Potter, especially not the Harry Potter, not the baby who made him a laughing stock.

"You'll be sorry for ever challenging me Potter. April 15th, you've just sealed your fate. Godric's Hollow, this shall all end where it had begun."


	6. Fall of the Lord Rise of the Master

**Chapter 6 The fall of the Lord….The rise of the Master**

He tapped his finger on the rubble before him, waiting patiently for those who he had invited to Godric's Hollow to appear. He was an hour early, being the loner to stand in the center of a pile of rumble. He heaved in a deep sigh. This was it, the moment where he will conquer or be conquered. The idea of battling the two most powerful wizards in one go and then emerging victorious was quite dim and more then likely impossible. Still it proved a worthy challenge and he was quite confident that he could defeat them both, even if his enemies decide for the time being to form a truce and then an alliance against him.

That would have been wise, but he knew that it wasn't going to happen, as neither the Dark nor the Light would swallow their pride and accept defeat and admit to the other that the only way to survive was if they had banded together. Foolish talk was what Dumbledore said, nothing that came out of the man was practical and of use. Voldemort had his talks, but never in any life time would he lower his status to that of a person who makes mistakes. He'll keep going, even though he knew that he was heading straight off a cliff. Neither men would accept their wrongs and bother to correct them. That was why, Harry was sure that he could conquer the world. With Dumbledore and Voldemort gone, he would be the ruler as no one else could stand against him in strength.

Suddenly he heard it, loud pops which announced to him that his visitors were here. Pulling his hood tighter, he made sure that his face was covered completely so that only he could see them, and they could not see him. The cloak hung around him, exposing no skin. It was getting late, and he was sure that this would last well into the night. He didn't want his other form, other side exposed to anyone but himself.

* * *

"Albus, I refuse going. You'll need someone else to lead the group you've assigned me. I refuse to go" Alastor objected using his loud voice to make a point. 

The Order was gather at the headmaster's office at Hogwarts as they prepared to leave and head towards Godric's Hollow.

"It's more then fishy. No one knows what happened to HIM. For all we know, HE might be dead. HE did jump off that window." He pointed at the window. "That was where he was last seen."

"No one found his body…" McGonagall whispered.

Moody ignored this. "Voldemort might be using Hedwig. Voldemort might have written that letter! It's not at all out of the possibilities!"

Dumbledore rubbed his beard. Mad-Eye was correct, there was no proof that Harry was behind it all.

"I trust Harry…." Albus said softly, as slowly as ever, hinting its opposite meaning.

"Look how that has got you..You nearly DIED! Albus! Are you going to risk your life again for someone who so clearly wanted you dead?" Mad-Eye roared.

The blue eyes behind the half moon spectacles darkened and flashed as the incident was brought up.

"Besides…." Tonks added with reason, as she supported Alastor, as everyone else did, but didn't have what it took to voice to it. "The massage is black and white. In times like these everyone knows not to be that specific for there is always the possibility of interferences. HE would have known that. If HE did wish to speak with you about something so important, it would not be in a letter. For all we care, HE might as well pop up here and say so himself. Makes no difference then having you meet HIM somewhere else…."

"So you are also against it." Dumbledore said in a tone that sounded more like a statement then question.

Tonks nodded.

"Actually we all believe that we should not be visiting Godric's Hollow." Arthur spoke up. "Alastor is correct."

Dumbledore looked from one member to another finally sighing in defeat. None of the previous Order task had been so disapproved by its members.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I see. Due to last minute persuasion, we will not be going. I still strongly suggest that we do. However, I cannot go without the support of the Order."

* * *

He stared at Lord Voldemort who stood proudly, head high, feet flat on the floor, before the 200 Death Eaters who surrounded them in tight circles, though large enough so that Harry and Voldemort stood at least 50 feet away from each other. 

Harry touched the rumble next to him.

"Do you know where we stand? The Potter's House stood proudly on this very land, nearly 18 years ago. Today, it is rumble. A generation ago, the Potter's were proud supporters of the Light, people who defied Evil. A generation later, within the very ashes of this place shall raise a new Evil, unmatched by anything before."

_Potter…_ Voldemort hissed.

Harry frowned slightly, he would change how the man before him addressed him soon enough.

_Voldemort…_ came the sneer like hiss. Voldemort smirked, after confirming the identity of the loner.

"So you have finally decided to crawl out of that ant hole you've dug yourself into." There was scattered laughter among the Death Eaters who stood the closes. Harry didn't say anything as he knew that no one would be laughing once he was finish with them.

"So where is the Catch, hand it over." Voldemort squinted his eyes just to make sure they were really alone.

"You'll have it once I receive your end"

"Hmm…. slippery aren't we, very well, have it your way…"

"My faithful Death Eaters!" Voldemort's raised his voice and let it boom over the desolated place. "You are here tonight to witness the greatest alliance ever!" Harry smiled. He knew it would be a shock once Voldemort completed his saying. This was going to be easy, way too easy.

"Harry James Potter, my greatest adversary has finally decided to join our ranks. Let us welcome him."

Harry's smile immediately vanished. This wasn't supposed to go this way. The Death Eaters were cheering and jabbering, talking loudly, celebrating at their victory over The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry groaned. He should not have trusted Voldemort and his slick mouth to announce it.

Raising his wand he fired a loud harmless spell into the air, then pointed it directly at Voldemort, who had been so self confident that he was defenseless.

"Stepping out of line so quickly, are we not, Lord Voldemort" Harry said softly though loud enough for all to hear and clearly enough for all to understand. "You do know the consequences…"

Voldemort did not reply as he cocked his head to the side, wondering what Harry had up his sleeve.

"My faithful Death Eaters! You are here tonight to witness the greatest reunite of all time!" Harry took in a deep breath. "You shall beer witness to the reunion of the Dark Lord with his Master."

"Master…." Voldemort repeated laughing; however it was silenced as Harry lifted his wand above his head and cast six words, which had letters that constantly rearranged themselves every 10 minutes.

The first was Tom Marvolo Riddle that changed to I am Lord Voldemort. That wasn't a surprise. The name next to it caused complete silence and an uneasy shift. The name Harry James Potter was rearranged to form Master Hary J Poter. The two names lit up the night sky, though Master outshined the Lord.

"You see, I was meant to be the Master. Your parents named you to become a Lord. My parents named me a Master. You do not keep the name which your parents named you. However I do. Even with Master instead of James, I am still Hary J Poter, pronounced the same, and literally spelled the same. It is a part of me that cannot be erased."

Voldemort stared blankly at the words, not knowing what to do but laugh. When the laughter died down, he spoke again.

"Then it is destined that our paths will never cross. We were meant to live parallel lives. The prophecy holds true. Neither can live while the other survives!!!"

"KILL HIM!!!" Voldemort bellowed.

This talk was ridicules, full of bullshit. He currently had a small group, less then 1 fraction of his entire army present that could easily crush the mere thought of him bowing to the other to smithereens. He would make the other think twice before ever thinking of challenging him, who had already had half of the world at his fingertips, and was still growing.

Instantaneously, as if snapped out of a deep slumber, 200 or so deadly curses were fired at Harry. On the inside, Harry marveled at the obedience of the puppets to orders and its capabilities to sufficiency take out task as a unit. He had longed to have an army just like that, and he knew that after this battle what use to belong to Voldemort would belong to him. On the outside he remained emotionless and indifferent, scowling at the group, making it seem as though they were nothing, not even worth his attention.

Dodging 200 curses at once was impossible as was trying to put a shield charm. There was nowhere to run, no place to hide. Voldemort had a triumph smile plastered on his face. He watched as the deadly spells zoomed towards his enemy, searching the others face to find a small smile playing on his outer lips.

In the split second that followed, a figure zoomed out of the Death Eaters. A small, stuttering voice spoke up.

"I…I…fo…foll…follow in the path of my best friends….the pat…path…of the Ma…Ma…Marauders…."

Voldemort cocked his head to the side at Wormtail's bold words. Voldemort didn't understand the sudden change or the meaning of the words, but it did not mean anything to him. Wormtail was useless. However, Harry did, he had been waiting for this coward's appearance, though not expecting it. It was magic at its deepest; Wormtail still owed him a life debt.

The spells met in the middle, causing a huge explosion, from the debris of the rumble surrounding Harry. There was a synchronized scream of agony coming from the middle. Voldemort laughed triumphantly, but abruptly fell silent as the debris lifted.

There were bodies of dead Death Eaters lying sprawled on the floor. Looking closely Voldemort noticed a mist spreading from where Harry had been to the outer rims of the group of people. From the center, he could faintly make out a shape, a shadowy figure of a Rat, where he was sure Wormtail and Harry had previously been. As it spread it thickened so that the furthest that anyone could see was five feet in diameter away from themselves.

The Dark Lord threw curses around him, as he realized the mist could not be lifted. Around him, were screams, shouts and then sound of someone falling dead. It was chaotic. More then once had Voldemort nearly been hit by an Avada Kedavra, as he didn't notice the curse until it came so close to him, and barely avoided it.

"STOP THE CURSES!!!" The Dark Lord bellowed, realizing that if this continued, they would end up accidentally killing each other then the enemy. The curses stop as quick as they had begun. Voldemort strained his ears and eyes to pinpoint any unusual movement. The mist did not help as it only thickened and made it more difficult.

If he had not been that powerful and alert, he would not have noticed the soft mutter of "Avada Kedavra."

Voldemort shivered. It was Harry's voice, but that was not what caused the body reaction from him. From the sound of it, the two of them were standing only 10 feet away from each other without him knowing it. The Dark Lord thanked himself for having quick reflexes and responses.

The Dark Lord hissed loudly. "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The two spells met in mid air, and connected with a silvery, clear thin thread.

"From this night forth," Harry began as a web of silver light surrounded the two, as they were forced into the air, the mist disappearing. It was then that Voldemort noticed Wormtail below Harry, his Animagus, shadowy form was enlarged as if protecting Harry. He didn't bother to wonder how the two could have survived as it didn't matter.

Voldemort picked up the sentence.

"We break all ties…"

The two switched off.

"Which link us to the other…"

"Faithful wand, be true to your Master"

"Destroy its brother!"

There was a gigantic rumble in the Earth, as the land cracked under the Death Eaters.

Harry paused. "You've always wanted to hear the prophecy…well here it is!!"

Voldemort unconsciously recited the first half.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied HIM, born as the seventh month dies…"

"and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives….The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month die….

Wormtail never told you the other half for he is a true Maraduer……" Harry lied, praising the Rat slightly for his bold Gryffindor courage that he demonstrated earlier and because he could feel the Rat's protection around him, a new protection which he knew then that Wormtail truly meant to keep his word of honor.

There was loud thunder overlap by another rumble that came from the very core of the earth, as the land shook uncontrollably; splitting what was left of the rumble in Godric's Hollow into shattered pieces.

* * *

The Order was still gathered in the Headmaster's Office. It had been nearly two hours since they were suppose to have arrived at Godric's Hollow. No one spoke, acting as though they were waiting for something, but they did not what. 

Fawkes suddenly gave a shrill painful cry as it burst into flames. Everyone seemed startled. The bird wasn't old nor was it sick. Fire just erupted and it dissolved into thin air. The only thing that was left was a single feather, which was broken into two.

Dumbledore studded it, before giving an explanation.

"It has begun. They have defied brotherhood to fulfill the prophecy. Now that Fawkes is gone, so is the connection that links the two wands. They can freely kill the other. Either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live without the other…." Dumbledore recited. To prove that he was correct, the Earth shook violently underneath them as rumble after rumble of protest came from within.

They all stared out the window, towards Godric's Hollow, the place which they knew history was being written.

"Tonight a great reckoning will occur."

No one noticed the birth of a snake from the ashes of the phoenix.

* * *

"Either must die at the hand of the other" Harry echoed that line 

"For neither can live while the other survives….." Voldemort repeated, quite aware that it was repeated among the group of Death Eaters. He was about to speak when something unexpected happened.

The silvery thread vanished, as did the web.

"What goes up must come down…" Harry spoke smugly, as gravity pulled him towards the floor. Voldemort who had tried to keep himself afloat after the thread vanished, realized his mistake. He watched as one of the killing cures barley whizzed passed Harry's head. The other headed straight towards him. He knew that it was too late. He was at least a head taller then Harry, which proved now to be a disadvantage. He could not fly up higher, or fall down faster. Being in midair, he wasn't able to do a thing.

Harry landed safely softly on the floor, his eyes fixed on Voldemort. He watched in slow motion, the way he had watch Sirius fall through the veil. Voldemort's eyes widened in shock, before filling with fear. The Dark Lord's body arched forward, giving a final jerk and fell backwards as the spell hit him flat on his chest. The red eyes fought for life, only to lose to it. Voldemort's body fell towards the earth, taking its time, as though it was a feather.

Harry bent over and stared unblinkingly at the wide eyes on the dead body before him. It was finally over. He had won.

_You were this close to winning. A worthy opponent indeed. You tend to forget the simple things. I can Apperate as easily as you can. As for Wormtail's sudden betrayal…that is something you will never understand…so I will not bother explaining it._

Having said that, Harry stood up, flung Voldemort over his shoulders and stared coldly at the Death Eaters, who still surrounded him with a disbelievingly look under the mask, that Harry had actually won. Some even looked relived, while others were completely lost and didn't know what to do.

Harry took a step forward and the crowd backs away. Finally a clear path was formed ahead of him.

"Wormtail…" he spoke suddenly. Wormtail scurried forward. "The Master will reward you. You have done well to prove yourself. You will be the first to join my ranks against the Good, the Light, Dumbledore.."

He pointed his wand forward.

"Your arm…."

Wormtail raised his mechanical one.

"The other…."

Hesitantly he did so. He rolled up the man's sleeve, muttering some incoherent words, and the Dark Mark disappeared. "You are free to go." He raised his voice. "You are all free to leave….." No one moved, and silence followed.

"Please...Po…Po…Ma…Master…." Bellatrix stepped forward. "We wish to serve you."

"Bella, you killed Sirius. Do you think, do you think, I will accept you?" Harry growled.

Bellatrix pointed a hand at Wormtail.

"He's the weakest amongst us. He'll betray you the first moment he's got to save his own skin. The way he did Ma….the Dark Lord."

"He may be the weakest, but his loyalty will never waiver against me. I trust a Gryffindor more then a Slytherin…."

Bella was going to argue, but Harry laughed.

"However, I do need as many as possible. You will all be accepted, however I warn you now, if you did not like Voldemort, you will loath me."

Still no one moved. Harry sighed.

"Wormtail…arm…."

The Rat held it out again. Flicking his wand, a jet of light issued out of his wand. There was no pain, when Harry was done, he told them to look down at their own arms.

It was a mark, unlike that of Voldemort's. This was the Mark of the Master, of the Half-Blood Prince.

* * *

Severus grasped his arm painfully. Blood was gushing out of where the Dark Mark was. Madame Promfrey was busily trying to attend to the wound. Dumbledore held onto the man's right hand, trying to ease the pain. 

The Dark Mark was bright and stood out against the pale skin of the Potion Master.

Suddenly the pain stopped, and the blood dried on its own. In fact, the Mark disappeared. Snape looked at his arm, wondering what it meant, looking up at Dumbledore for an explanation. He didn't need it spoken to understand.

Burning on the spot where the Dark Mark had previously been, was something else.

On the outside, going clockwise in a half circle was Master Hary J Poter. The Half-Blood Prince continued the circle completing it, so that Prince connected to Master. The words glowed a deadly green. In the center was a snake, yellow belly with a black overcoat. Like a wizard picture, it slithered around, though it stayed within the center of the words.

"The Dark Lord has fallen, only to be replaced by the Master."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He sat regally on the throne, head high, feet flat on the floor, back leaning against the seat. He peered down upon those who had arrived at the Death Eater meeting which he called the following afternoon. He had to magically expand the room to fit over a hundred thousand, and even so there were another hundred thousand huddled outside. The Dark Lord's forces consisted of half of the world if not more.

The Potter Manor had been restored to how he saw fit. It was enormous, but at the same time was not meant to hold all the Death Eaters at once. Being so, he magic three large flat panel TV's as Mudbloods called them to hang within the room, and another outside for those who were gathered there. He also conjured cameras and satellites that were directed onto him. No, this was no ordinarily Death Eater Meeting, but this was a formal public statement from the Master, broadcasted to the entire world, Mudblood and Wizardry alike, though directed towards Albus Dumbledore.

Even the Death Eaters, aside from those who were present at the fall of the Dark Lord, had no idea who was sitting up there, though by their new mark, they could kind of guess and speculate as it wasn't that difficult to do so. Thus, the soft chatter that spread about was concerning who was sitting on the throne. He snapped his fingers and the camera's turned on. Silence instantly surfaced as attention was once again brought to him.

* * *

Ministry of Magic

"Kingsly, I'm going to take off early today. I'm exhausted."

"Certainly Minster…"

Arthur Weasley smiled at his friend. He had been promoted to being England's Mister shortly after Fudge was sacked for not being able to find either Harry or Voldemort, the two deadliest forces out there. Of course Weasley couldn't either, but he had the support of the Order as well as Dumbledore.

Arthur straightened out the mess of papers on his desk, before heading towards the door. He didn't get past the atrium when a large screen appeared on top of the fountain. The cup of coffee he had been holding crashed to the floor.

"My God…" he whispered at what he saw on the screen.

* * *

Hogwarts

"NEWTS will occur next Wednesday…" The Potion Professor drawled. "Only the selected few, I'm afraid will pass..." He looked at Ron. "For some of you had gotten in by mere chance…." Ron gulped. He had been anything but successful with Potions, making himself the Longbottom of the class, as Neville no longer took it.

Snape scanned the room with his mere slits for eyes. He was in a very bad mood but was trying to keep his composure. His left hand was burning so painfully that blood was seeping out through the bandages.

"Weasley" he snapped suddenly. "What is the potion to stop death in its tracks?" Ron looked startled. Hermione's hand had flung up from beside him. Ron took a gulp of air, also noticing that Draco had his hand up as well.

"No? You don't know?" Snape soften his voice and there was a clear smile. "Well too bad. Have one done by tomorrow, You will be testing it, so do be careful. You will find that if you end up dead, it is not my fault. I take no responsibility. Be warned…." Then turning to the class, but focused on Hermione he spoke. "Anyone who dares help him will find herself on the wrong side of me and maybe my next victim."

"But Professor…" Hermione cried out. "You haven't taught…."

"50 points from Gryffindor. After 7 god damn years you still are out of place are you not Granger." Hermione flushed red. "Yes, I have not taught it, however if you can go ahead then there is no reason your friend cannot."

The bell rang and the class quickly flushed out, but stayed behind when a soft "Homework" came out of the professor's mouth.

"Research on the Potion, make it, and have it ready by tomorrow….everyone…" Draco too looked as though he was going to protest. "You too Malfoy, I will not sympathize with anyone who fails and ends up dead…including you…"

Hermione and Ron quickly left the dungeons.

"Man, what's his problem…" Ron grumbled.

"Didn't you see his left arms' bleeding, badly too. Of course he's deadly now. He's…he's defying…defying…" she lowered her voice "Voldemort…." Ron cringed at the name.

"So he thinks that he can use us as an outlet?"

"And what if I am? There isn't anything you two can do about it." Snape's voice came from behind, making the two jump. "Watch your mouth otherwise neither of you will live another day." Snape held his arm with the other. He then stalked back to his classroom.

He barley sat down when he stood up again. A personal screen appeared before him. He stared at it awed. Then he quickly snapped out of it and rushed out of the dungeons. He knocked over Ron, with a 'shit'. He flung his arms in defeat, and muttered, "God damn it, I give up."

Hermione helped Ron up.

"Damn him."

"Come on, let's see what's problem."

"Follow him, no way." Ron objected.

"No…" She pulled him backed into the dungeons.

"Shit…" came out of both their mouths in unison.

* * *

Dumbledore sat talking with McGonagall in the headmistress's office. He stopped his sentence in mid way.

"Severus…" he muttered, suddenly spotting the man from the window run out of Hogwarts with full speed. McGonagall looked lost, but didn't have to say anything as the answer came.

Another personalized screen appeared before the two of them. Dumbledore shook slightly, there was no twinkle in his eyes. He stared coldly at the screen, the only explanation as to why the Potion Professor left so suddenly.

Throughout Hogwarts, hundreds if not thousands of these screens appeared. Everyone froze and started unblinkingly at the screen.

* * *

Headquarters

He gently placed down the cup of water, taking his time. Some of the Order members were here, and Remus didn't like it. He had been caught being outside Sirius' room, and so was forced to have snack with them. Remus didn't answer Moody's question when a screen appeared and they too stared wide-eyed at it.

* * *

elsewhere in the world

The same happened throughout the world, Muggle and Wizardry alike. All movement stopped and their attention was brought to the screen. In the Mudblood case, they were magically attracted to it.

* * *

Hogwarts

There were numerous Death Eaters, uncountable and squeezed together. The screen flashed several different scenes and it showed the numerous amounts of people gathered, inside and out.

"So here it is. Tom's finally decided to cease the silence." Dumbledore spoke, his attention brought onto the television, staring at it keenly. He watched carefully.

There was a person sitting on the throne which he assumed was Tom. The man was clothed in black. He blended in with the shadows as well as night.

The person waived a hand and two Death Eaters approached him on fours and stayed like that, bowing with head stuck on the ground, not daring to look at him. Even Voldemort were not as brutal as this, as the Death Eaters were allowed to stand after the formal 'blessings' to their Lord. It looked as though the people were before a King.

"Bring the body." It was whispered out, but still caught on tape. The two Death Eaters did so, never turning their backs on him, as they retreated to bring the stone cold body of their ex-Lord. They offered it above their heads as though it was a sacrifice to some sort of ritual. Then with one movement they placed down the body before the man.

The cameras zoomed into the body, more precisely the face. Dumbledore gasped softly. It was Tom, or to the outside world Voldemort. Clearly life had left the body for some time.

_Tom's dead at last. In that case who is the person on that throne? Who could reunite the Death Eaters, bring them together and have such authority over them? Who was it that had so much power to dare broadcast, make such a public statement. _

Then it clicked, and Dumbledore understood.

* * *

Harry let the camera focus on Voldemort's dead face. He could only imagine the shock from the world, as even the Death Eaters there were stunned. He smiled at the chaos that he was sure to follow. Without the Dark Lord, it would seem as though things would fall out of hand. There weren't an 'Evil' to fight. However, he was going to change that. Harry was going to gain power after this global announcement.

"Surprised, relived, shocked or just plain stunned?" The camera's flew back to him, and zoomed in onto him, though they couldn't see his face as it was hidden in the shadows.

"Yes…that was indeed Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle. I assure you, he's gone for good. He's dead, the way my parents are, the way Sirius is, the way Albus Dumbledore will be by the end of the week, the way you…you or you will be by the end of the month." He pointed randomly outward. Leaning forward, he let the shallow light light up his face.

Harry James Potter, the face of a 17 year old young man flashed onto the screens across the world.

"I've completed the prophecy so does that make me a murderer? I've relived the world of a great Evil. Does that make me a hero, or does it make me a villain?" Harry took in a deep breath. "Frankly, I've had enough of 'hero', being the Boy-Who-Won't-Die. No one ever asked me if I wanted to fight against Voldemort…I just did for I was used as a toy by Dumbledore to fulfill his needs, to use me to rid of someone that he couldn't do."

The camera's turned to the numerous Death Eaters, filming them.

"Well now its different. I'm not that weak, nor am I someone to be taken lightly. I defeated Voldemort. Now, what use to belong to him, belongs to me. In simpler words, the entire globe and everything on it is at my disposal. Now, I have the power to rule and to reign and to seek the revenge towards all those who have tormented me, squashed me down, used me for 17 damn years. I was vulnerable back then, defenseless and unprotected. Now its different, now you will all pay for the pain and suffering that I had to endure, the humiliation that I had to surpass. Oh Revenge is so sweet…."

The camera went back to Harry, as the new master began to speak again.

"A new era has approached. Darkness and Evil has once again rise to new heights. Under my leadership, a new reign of unimaginable terror, surpassing that of Voldemort's will surface. I swear it. No one can stop me. This time, there is no 'hero', there is no 'savior', there is no The-Boy-Who-Lived to fight for you. The Great Albus Dumbledore is dead, or will be." Harry let that line linger.

"Can you withstand the wrath of the Master? The wrath of the Half Blood Prince? The wrath of Satan himself?" Harry stopped at that letting the question linger.

With his wand, he conjured his name, letting it flash its message. Beside it, he conjured the Mark of the Master. He had changed the Mark earlier slightly, as it was still missing something. Now, it was complete. The words still flashed a deadly green. The snake as alive as ever slithering restlessly. What was added was a single black rose that was in the center, stuck there, as if it was a compass, the symbol of death.

Satisfied, he used both hands as swished it in the air. The cameras disappeared, and he stopped the live broadcasting. Harry then turned his attention back to the present Death Eaters.

"I expect you all to follow me faithfully."

There was a murmur of 'yes'.

"If I find out that you aren't then not only you will die, but anything, anyone that is aquatinted with you will die as well. This includes family, friends and pets. The price of betrayal is high." He spoke coldly.

Another mutter of 'yes' in unison.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Master….."

Harry smiled.

"Very good. You may all leave now. However, in the next months, before my 18th birthday you will all report to me in person and then formally swear your loyalty. I will decide then whether I should keep you, or should dispose of you…." There was unease, but Harry ignored it. "You may leave…."

The Death Eaters left quickly, the way they had come, not wanting to stay any longer then they were suppose to.

Nicely held indeed…. Master….. Harry turned around to where the hissing had come about, one that had disrupted the silence.

Where are you? Harry hissed back.

Down here, by your feet.

He looked down to find a small-medium sized snake. It had red eyes, black overcoat and yellow bellow. It looked identical to the one that he used on his Mark. The man picked it up, and the snake coiled itself on the man's arm.

Thank you Master

Hmm…Master…but I'm not your Master am I little one? he asked curiously. Surprisingly, he was more caring and soft towards the snake then he was towards people.

Yes, you are….let me explain. I was born from the ashes of a phoenix. The same one that resides in the core of your wand.

Fawkes?

Yes…the one and the only. The bird will not return, cannot return as long as Darkness reigns. Being so, I was born in its place. Fawkes was meant to have served you, when the time was needed, however, because of your changes, I will take that place.

I see, I see

So how did you come about? I mean get here? Dumbledore would have killed you if he saw you.

He didn't. I'm a snake, I too have survival instincts. I stayed out of sight. When the time came, I launched myself to one of the Professors…He brought me here without knowing it.

Who?

Snape, or that's what he was called. Greasy black hair guy

Oh yeah, that's him….

Harry rubbed his chin. So Snape had come, been one of those present at the actual meeting. He wondered if he was ordered, or if he came willingly. No matter, he would be seeing the Potion Master soon enough.

So, what is your name little one? How should I address you?

Karo

Karo?

Yessssss You can call me Karo

Karo…. Harry repeated feeling out the name of his new pet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The numerous letters addressed to Albus Dumbledore was more then enough to be accounted for. It temporary filled the Room of Requirement and it was obvious that all of them had the same underlying theme.

The once headmaster of Hogwarts sighed deeply as he opened yet another one of these, still clueless of how to approach the situation, though he knew what was expected of him.

Like the previous 50 or so opened letter, this one was no different. The same message was being conveyed. People across globe had contacted him regarding Harry's actions. Some were scared, some were anxious, some were desperate, some were completely lost, some were still in a state of shock and some had just given up hope. There were those who seek advice, those who just wanted to make sure he was alive, and those who expected the impossible from him. Everyone wanted answers, and the vast, rich wise old man could not answer them.

He was getting old, too old to lead the world against Evil at this age. The fact that he had translated and deciphered the numerous languages ranging from those who still lived in the stone age, to those Americans who spoke fluent English was not helping he matter. What he needed, what Albus Dumbledore needed was a long vacation preferably in another world where he could think and dwell in the olden happier times, in a place where time did not exist. Retiring as the Headmaster and the Head of the Order had not lessened his duties, if not created more. To the world, he was now living carefree and thus he could concentrate on the sole goal of defeating the new and fairly young looming threat of the Master.

Dumbledore fingered the letter, skimming it and then placing it aside. He dully reached for another one, and hesitated. He had no interest in spending his day going through mail. He knew what the world wanted, but could he give that. Could he satisfy the world by defeating Harry, the way he had done to the dark wizard Gindelwald in 1945? How could they expect him to do that, when only two days ago Voldemort had been defeated by Harry, not him?

Voldemort, his death should have been when everything ended. He had never dared dream that Harry would become the next Dark Lord…no, not Lord, Master. That was the young man's new title, the one that he had created himself. Master Hary J Poter the Half-Blood Prince who would one day leave his legacy behind as a ruthless reckless tyrant, one that as far as Dumbledore could see was worst then all the previous Evil rulers, surpassing Slytherin himself.

Dumbledore shook his head, his mind had wandered back to Harry again, something that he had been careful not to do. Thinking of him, would only cause the image of the cold, lifeless, dead, emerald green orbs that had a piercing gaze which had, though he won't ever admit it, cause shivers run down his back and had seem to have bore holes into him. That was what he saw on screen, he couldn't imagine how it was like to have been present nor would it would be like to look into them, the next time he met the Half-Blood.

That brought up another topic. He had never seen so many Death Eaters gathered together at once. The amount itself promoted fear. He needed to talk to Severus as soon as possible.

* * *

"Well?" Snape sneered at the whimpering boy before him. He was shaking a vial of dark red liquid in front of a mouth that was clamped shut.

"Drink it…"

Ron stared, his body shaking.

"As long as you made the Potion correctly, you have no fear to drink poison. It will save you from death…"

Ron like the others had taken the time to carefully make a variation potion to the Elixir of Life, to stop death and had consumed their own earlier. Snape had said clearly that the vial in his hands was venom extracted by a basilisk, though he did not elaborate. Ron, couldn't help himself and had muttered something about Snape getting it from Harry and being a traitor as he was. Snape must have heard, for now he was the fallen victim.

"Drink the poison, otherwise I will force you…." There was a grin from the Potion Professor. "I will use the Imperius Curse…" A few gasps from the students. "weather legal of not." He shot a deadly look at the whole class. "either way, you will drink the potion, though I will not suggest the latter, as you may end up in the wrong castle, and may I remind you all, the only person at your age to successfully break the curse is the Dark Pri…."

"The Half-Blood…" Dumbledore suddenly walked into the dungeons, cutting in the sentence. "Yes indeed, brilliant, cunning and very Slytherinish, like Tom…." The older man seemed to sigh. "Over 50 years ago, Tom was head boy…and now, if things would have gone smoothly Harry Potter would have been too…" It was one of the rare occasions that the name Harry was mentioned out of the man's mouth. However the class knew better.

There was no head girl and head boy this year, it having ended the year Harry left school because Dumbledore suddenly claimed that it was classes and ranks that caused the separation. Dumbledore had wanted to obliterate the Houses as well, but that had been a long tradition and it was one that had continued on since the founders. Yet, the real reason was because Harry had left. Before Harry's birth, a prophecy was made, and at the age of one, Harry's name had been written down to attend Hogwarts, and as he grew, every little thing was written across the world. The fact that one day he would be the Head boy of Hogwarts was no exception, it was written down long ago.

Everything in Harry Potter's life had been written down, planed out by the people around him, if not destined to do so already. The change in the boy was unexpected, causing numerous plans to collapse upon each other. Still, Dumbledore knew that no matter good or Evil, Harry is and will be one of the Head boy's of Hogwarts, even if not admitted openly. Harry James Potter, the innocent, fierce Gryffindor who had stood up for good, for his friends, who was loyal to his peers to the end. That Harry Potter, the one that was son of James and Lily, had to be remembered and preserved. The only way that Dumbledore could think of by doing that was letting the boy have a place as Head boy next to Tom Riddle whom he had decided to follow, next to Remus Lupin the legal guardian of the Master.

"Severus" Dumbledore spoke after pausing a while. "I do believe it is best to stick with legal curses. I do believe that Mr. Weasley's life rest in your hands. You do have the responsibly of keeping him alive and healthy." Dumbledore nodded, and Snape retreated to a reasonable distance.

"Yes Albus…"

"Now may I have a quick word with you…"

"I would agree if it weren't for the fact that I am in the middle of an examination."

"Oh really?"

"Yes" was the reply.

"I insist…"

There was no room left for argument. Snape sighed in defeat before following begrudgingly behind the ex-headmaster, given himself enough time to give the Red head a this-is-your-fault look mingled with a you-won't-get-off-so-easily look. All Ron could do was stare at the floor.

"What is it that you want?" Snape asked bluntly, after placing a silencing charm.

"Well?" Dumbledore spoke in a knowing manner.

"Well what?" Snape replied harsher then he would have meant for it.

"Did you find out anything more then what was announced?' Snape choose not to reply for the longest time.

"Old grudges haven't stood in the way. He knows his men, spy or no spy…you have a purpose?"

"Do I now?" Snape asked mildly.

"Of course, otherwise you wouldn't be teaching today would you Severus?"

"Then you must have misunderstood."

"Hmm?"

"I doubted that he even knew I was present. There were too many of the Dark Lord's followers to have them announce themselves to Harry."

"True…" The older man hinted for him to go on.

"So…he wants us to visit him some time before his next birthday, and then swear loyalty"

"Then you will go…"

"I will not go…." Snape said firmly, surprising both himself and the other with the quick reply. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Severus, you know the importance of your role for the Order. You know exactly why you are in it. A spy is needed within the Dark. The only way to topple them is to do it from within…" Snape choose to look anywhere but at the other man's eyes.

"I'm tired of being the middle man. You will never understand. You were never a spy. You cannot come close to comprehending the dread and the terror that plagues the role of a spy. There's a constant Death threat looming above. The fear of being discovered, the fear of being punished…for doing what's right."

"Severus…" Dumbledore spoke sharply. The younger man jerked his head up. "Weather you like it or not, we need a spy. You will be that man to do so…"

Snape raised his voice slightly.

"Me? Do you really think I'm capable of doing it? We, the Dark Prince and I never got along well. You know it. Do you really think I can just walk up and apologize and then he'll accept me? Do you really think it is that simple? He knows I'm a spy for the Good, the Light, for you. Do you really think he'll forgive me? Both you and the Master know that I would die before betraying my friends, switching sides. I for one am not Wormtail…"

"And that is exactly why I trust you, among other things of course. I cannot afford letting someone else become a spy, they get influenced by the Dark, and then betray us…"

"You should ask Remus…." Snape added, suddenly.

"Under normal circumstances, he would be the ideal one. However we are dealing with Harry Potter. Remus being his legal guardian may be one slightly too vulnerable. Of course, he would, I should hope, influence and persuade him for the better cause, yet at the same time he too might be influenced by Harry to go the other way around. It's too dangerous to risk it. They are too close." Dumbledore paused. "However, like you said, you and Potter have been at each other necks for so long. You two are so different and not close in any ways. It will work best…"

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

"You will have to gain Harry's trust. For a time being, it is better to stick to the truth, even if that means selling us out. It's a price I'm willing to pay. There will be strictly no contact between you and anyone of us, just to prove that you are loyal to him. When he is satisfied, we can start with the spy work."

"I meant I can't just pop up and expect him to open his hands and welcome me warmly into his ranks. Even, even Wormtail had saved Potter's life, that night, from what I have heard…"

"Yes, Peter owed him a life debt, he had to repay it. Of course he didn't know back then that it would so easily let Harry welcome him later. All he knew was he had a life debt, and it, at the time being seemed to be the only time for him to repay it. It is what we call magic at its deepest. The way you had been trying so desperately to protect Harry in his school years can only be reflected that you still owed James a life debt that could never be repaid."

"That doesn't solve my problem" Snape returned back to their original topic. "There is nothing I can do or bring him, just to start?"

"Oh nothing?"

"Yes nothing."

"Look at me Severus." Snape slowly did, staring at the eyes. "Nothing at all?"

Snape was going to reply when Dumbledore repeated slowly and softly.

"Any loses, great or small of the people and property who fights or stands in Harry's way, can be sacrificed as long as the guarantee of success that the Dark will crumble from within is met…"

"You…." Snape muttered, barely auditable.

"Me?" Dumbledore picked it up though. "You can try but I doubt that will happen. You can't always catch the big fish…"

Having said that, Dumbledore retreated, held up his wand to release the silence spell, but hesitated.

"It will do well, that we did not have this talk. No one, aside from me, from this moment on, will know your true intentions, and even I would not know if you keep it from me. No one will be informed of this spy work. In order to fool the enemy, you must first fool your friends. Do you understand?" A pause. "To the world, to both sides, you will be a faithful Death Eater, if that is what you people are still called…"

Snape bit his lip.

"I'll do anything in my power to make that possible…"

"I see…."

Then without saying another word Dumbledore made his way back to the dungeons. "Good luck Severus Snape" was the last thing that he said before entering the Potion's classroom, leaving behind one Potion Master who was still rooted to his spot.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed the moment the former headmaster entered.

"Yes Miss. Granger?" Dumbledore settled down in the table that was before the class.

"Professor Snape….tried to murder us! He wanted to feed us Poison just to test out our Potion. It's too dangerous sir. He wants to gamble with our lives."

"Indeed?" Dumbledore asked. "Well I assume Severus had picked up some of my ways. He's gone bolder to gamble on a bigger stake. Good, that is good indeed…" Hermione looked confused.

_How could Dumbledore agree with Snape? How could he too act as though it was nothing? We're speaking of life and death here. It's not something to be gambled with. _

Dumbledore must have read her mind, for he responded. "He has reasons."

That didn't satisfy her, but she didn't say anymore.

"Now for the rest of the year, I'll be taking over this class. I daresay Professor Snape can't teach when he's threatening his students to death." There was light chuckle to cover up the lame excuses. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, knowing better.

The rest of the period was spent going over possible NEWTS questions. When the bell rang, Ron and Hermione lingered behind, in hopes of speaking with the Professor.

"Professor…" Ron spoke as the two walked toward Dumbledore. The man looked up.

"Dad wants you to respond to the threats..."

"I will…Arthur needs not to worry…."

"Publicly…" Ron continued. "As soon as possible…"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"I have nothing more to say then that I will crush that boy with the entire force of Hogwarts, the Order with all the power that I have…." The two were silent. "If that is what Arthur wants me to say to the world, then I will do so. I have nothing else to say."

"That will do…." Ron replied.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Then I'll do that now."

* * *

Snape stood rooted to that single spot longer then he had indeed. Dumbledore was asking too much of him. It was one thing to be a spy with all the people on your own side knowing that you were working for them, but a whole other thing to be a spy and have your friends go against you, just to fool the enemy. Could he do it? Snape pondered that question as he slowly made his way out of the massive castle. He apparated back to Numbler 12 to pack, before leaving and going back to spy work. Having done that, he made his way back to his Manor to rethink his plans.

* * *

Remus fingered the item in his hands. The replay of Harry's speech rushed through his mind again and again. It had haunted him that night, and it was still doing the same, even now.

"Harry, why must you do this? Why must you make this harder then it already is?"

After that speech, Lupin blamed himself even more. More then once, he had found himself in the past, during the happier years. The memories felt so far away, and became harder and harder to reach. That emotionless mask of Hary replaced the smiling face Harry, more frequently then ever. The hope of ever having the old Harry back seemed to fade into nothing.

At that moment he could hear faint shuffling from downstairs, but was too downtrodden to investigate it. If he had he might have followed Snape to the other man. Still he didn't bother, as he was already consumed in his own thoughts.

When Dumbledore had appeared to make an announcement the way Harry did, he forcefully pulled himself together.

"Evil has once again risen, this time threatening the very existence of mankind and mankind's greatest strength, humanity. Without humanity, there can be no love, or hate, no emotions of any sort. The threat of Hary Poter cannot be ignored, nor prevented. I, Albus Dumbledore will formally break all ties with my former pupil and solely dedicate myself to fighting against him." Dumbledore leaned closer. "I declare war. I will wage war against Evil and its doings. I declare war against the Half-Blood Prince and his men. I speak not only for myself, but also of Great Britain itself. I will crush the boy with a might greater then he's prepared for."

There was a pause.

"These are Dark Times, when friends and enemies cannot be distinguished. It is not a time for prejudice to anyone or any creature. I now humbly ask the other world leaders, and the leaders of the magical community to join me. Together, we will accomplish our goal. This is a battle for our own survival, for our children for our grandchildren. This is a battle we cannot afford to lose. For the sake of the good hearted souls who dwell on this Earth, for the sake of our future generations, for the sake of Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter himself."

The last words stung in Remus' ear. He didn't hear the rest of Dumbledore's speech.

Harry, I swear, I will save you. I will shed light in your darkened world. To do so, I will fight you, if that is what it comes to. I will, one way or another bring humanity back into you. As long as there is Light, there can never be Darkness. I will be that candle which will set your world a glow. Mark my words. Harry James Potter, I will not let you be consumed by Evil.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He looked at the people gathered around him. He had a sinister smile plastered on his face. The men and women that now stood before him had sworn loyalty towards him after the public announcement. These were also the people who Voldemort had trusted the most among his Death Eaters, the selected ones that were part of the inner circle. These were the people who were part of the successful raids that he had inflicted since the public announcement to places outside of Britain, two of them who he had given the honor to be the 'leader' of the group when he was not present, or in simpler words, his left and right hand. These were the same people who only a month ago were still devoted to destroying him for their Dark Lord.

Harry took in each their faces, as it was mandatory to be unmasked in the presence of the Master, so that Harry could actually see who it was and their facial expressions to the situation. Looking from left to right, he let his eyes travel through the semi-half circle. The only person who was absent and Harry knew for sure was not dead was Snape. Even Karkaroff had managed to regain his place among the other faithful comrades.

"My faithful Death Eaters…." Harry began, bringing his hands up and then spreading them to show a friendly, welcoming gesture. "Today you are here for the preparations of what will be the most devastating attack in the history of man kind." He let the statement linger, his eyes traveling through the group again to pick up any emotions, but found that there was none.

"Together, under my lead, we will destroy Hogwarts, kill Dumbledore and squash out all other Goodness in this world." There was a loud cheer. "The world shall crumble and wither away beneath my power…." Harry let out a deafening laugh. "They were all foolish to stand against me." This was followed by a unison cry of victory. "Soon, very soon the world shall be mines and you, my faithful servants shall pave the way to this new and glorious future…."

Having made his little speech, Harry proceeded to explain each person's task and the importance of their role. He also assured them of their victory and how they will each be rewarded beyond their wildest imagination.

* * *

The classic graduation theme song was playing in the background. The graduating class seated, in a non-unified dress code, smiling at their completion of Hogwarts. For the first time they were not seated according to their Houses, but as a whole unified group of young men and woman. They were presented before their families and friends, professors, Headmistress and a few special guests.

Dumbledore, whom attended had felt the need to be present at this special moment in time. It wasn't because this was his favorite class that was forever reserved for the class of the Marauder's but because these were a special group of people, ranging from prominent Gryffindors to prominent Slytherins. This class was special and unique as each person was. This was the class which the infamous Prince belonged to, the man whom he could see was undoubtedly absent.

The Minister of Magic was another guest. Arthur Weasley had taken the day off to join his family, everyone aside from Percy, to celebrate their youngest son graduate.

Some of the Order Members were also present, as they too had grown to know some of the Gryfindor's. The two that should have been there that wasn't was Harry and Remus. Graduation only caused the werewolf to mope about what could have been and how it should have turned out. How everything had turned out for the worst.

"Didn't Remus come?" Dumbledore asked leaning over towards Molly, waiting for the ceremony to start. She shook her head. "He claims there is no reason. HE isn't going to be present."

The theme song died down, as McGonagall stood up. "Welcome to another closure at Hogwarts…" The noise stopped as she began the opening ceremony.

* * *

Remus fumbled with the photos in his hand. These were the ones that were taken when he had graduated. When everything had been perfect. When they were all still innocent.

He stared at them, each person, who was waving frantically at him. It was a group photo, with Wormtail missing, replaced by Lily. Remus frowned, as he recalled that point in time. Wormtail had been the one taking the photograph. Back then the rat was happy and smiling, quite like Neville. Lupin shook his head, he wasn't going to think about that man now.

He placed the photo down and rummaged through the old belongings of his friend, until he found something. It was sealed and looked like a letter. What had caught his eye was his name written hastily on it. Ripping it slowly, he opened it, finding Sirius' messy print.

Mr. Moony,

If you are not Moony, then leave. You have no business here. You here me? Snivellus if it's you then buzz off. Let the old man rest in peace. Kindly hand it over to Remus.

Lupin reread the line, wide-eyed. Let the old man, rest in peace.

_How could Sirius know that he'll die? How could he know before hand?_

He turned back to the letter.

Yes, that's right. Moony, if you are reading this, it means that I've finally got myself killed! I've finally done something stupid enough to make me visit James and Lily and actually stay. Now it isn't that bad. Stop mopping and get back on to your feet. Whatever I've did to get myself here, I don't regret it. So don't blame yourself, and don't let Harry blame himself either. It is not either of your faults!!

Yes…about Harry. Since I'm gone now, probably because I've saved his life, or at least that is what I hope is the reason, for other then that, I have no excuses to leave the either of you, I want you guys to be there for each other. You here me? I want you to be somewhat like a fatherly-figure to him. Prove to Molly that a Marauder can do something right.

Harry's all that you got now. He's family, and you know it. The only family that you have left. So I wouldn't say it's that much of a burden for you to just raise him as your own cub. Do you understand? I hope you do.

So anyways, time flies doesn't it? The last time I examined myself, we were still in our last year at Hogwarts. Can't believe so much has happened since then, with Prongs and Lily's death and Wormtai's betrayal. Can't believe he sold us out! That Rat will pay, and you will make sure of it won't you Moony?

I mean if it wasn't for Wormtial, we would all be alive!! We would all be there during Harry's graduation, causing pranks, and just reliving the olden years. Ah, what a life that would have been.

Well, still hope you'll make that day enjoyable, Marauder's style. Be there for Harry. That's the ending of a stage in life and the beginning of another. Heck, I wish I could be there. We all wish we could be there. Yet things happen and it's ruined. So Moony, I'm counting on you to make it perfect.

I'm counting on you for a lot of things. Make sure Harry follows the right path. Make sure he kills Voldmort and not the other way around. Just raise him like your own? Ok? Good.

Thanks a lot Moony. I really owe you. Take care of yourself. Please try to not get yourself killed.

Your friend,

Padfoot

Lupin folded the letter, which brought fresh emotions.

_Sirius, If only you were here. So much has happened since your death. Harry isn't who he use to be, who I thought he was. However, you are right. One way or another, I will find a way to save Harry. _

* * *

"And last of all, Weasley, Ronald." Ron stood up from his chair as he was called to the front of the room by McGonagall to receive his diploma. His face was burning red from nervousness, and even more when Hermione gave him a reassuring smile. He took the diploma and let the school cheer for him before returning to his seat.

"And now a few words from Professor Dumbledore…" McGongall took her seat as Dumbledore rose to speak.

* * *

From the shadows he watched his 'friends' graduated. He was bitter, as throughout the whole ceremony no one had even mentioned him, not a word, not a hint.

He listened mindlessly to the ex-headmaster rant on about a day of celebrations, a day to remember.

Yes, this was indeed going to be a day to remember, just not a good way. It was definitely a day to remember, he would make it that way.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore" McGongall stood up as Dumbledore sat down. "Now if any other guests wish to speak, please do so now." No one moved.

He was about to announce himself when someone entered the hallway through a side passage, unnoticed by the others until he was standing in front of everyone.

"I would like a few words Professor…." Remus said.

"Certainly…" McGongall nodded, glad that the werewolf wasn't locked up too long all day.

"As most of you may remember, I am Remus Lupin, former Hogwarts graduate. I was also the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor…" There was wide applause from those who remembered.

"Today is a special day for these fine students." Remus gestured behind him at the students. "A day where after 7 long years these fair people will join us among the real world…." Remus paused, as there were many nods. "Hogwarts has prepared these youngsters for the most evilest time in history. It has paved the path that will help enlighten the world, destroy evil and darkness that has consumed us all." They was a couple of 'yes.'

Remus turned to the graduating class.

"I congratulate you all for making this far." He could see the puzzled faces, but ignored them. "The years that you have witnessed here have been joyful and sorrowful. Many people have come and gone. Many have died within these very walls." He paused. "You all have survived…. so therefore it is good news…."

"However…" the werewolf turned his attention back to the audience, eyes sweeping menacingly. "There is one person who should have been with us, but could not be…."

The room stilled immediately. The observer from the sidelines smiled. So, indeed this was unavoidable. He had been wondering when his name would come up, and it looked like it would now.

"No, I do not speak of Cedric Diggory or all those others who have innocently died before his or her completion of Hogwarts." The room stilled even more. There was an uneasiness that swept through.

"I assure you that he is alive, and probably mocking my foolishness at this very moment." Remus forced a laugh. "I do not care. Too much happened for me to care."

"He was a wonderful person. He had the best of friends and the support of his peers and Professors. I do not know what went wrong. I do not know how it happened. I do not care what it was that drove him insane. I do not know his motives, I do not know his whereabouts. I believe I don't even know him anymore.

Maybe that is for the better. Better to keep that smiling innocent face in my memory. In all our memories. That's right. We cannot forget him. We will not forget his deeds to this world.

Do not forget the young messy haired boy who we had once adored, who had captured our hearts. The one who had broken school rules as well as the laws of fame. Do not forget the boy who played pranks behind your backs, who made you laugh and cry. The boy who outshone everyone else by being just who he was and not who he tried to be. Do not forget the boy who was given a life that he had not wanted. Do not forget the boy who at once sacrificed himself in hopes that everyone else may survive. Do not forget the one who should be seated here and graduating among his friends.

Remember Harry James Potter. Not who he is today, but who he was. The son of James and Lily Potter, the Godson of Sirius Black. The man whom I am proud to call family, my only family." Remus swallowed hard. "Remember Harry Potter"

For the first time the entire hall was silent. Nobody knew what to say, or how to react. They sat in stunned silence, looking from one to the other.

Finally, there was a faint solo clapping from the person in the shadows. It wasn't loud, but it caught everyone's attention.

"My, my Moony, you really know how to lighten up the atmosphere. I was dying here waiting to be mentioned. Superb speech. Well done, well done. Couldn't have expected anything less from family, could we now?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

All heads turned immediately towards the speaker, as they were all curious to find out who would so boldly and outwardly agree with Lupin. The speech that Remus had made took a lot out of the old man. It took courage, boldness and pride to be able to stand out and voice the very thing that everyone was opposed to speaking of.

No one wanted to talk about Harry Potter, no one wanted to be reminded, yet it was this very thought that had captured everyone's mind. What was said was an undeniable truth that would harm more then help the speaker. To be able to say such words was equivalent to saying 'I support Harry Potter' in front of his worst enemy. No one was keen on remembering the old Potter, the Prince had done too much harm to for his past, the good deeds to balance it. Who the world saw was the Dark Prince, and as far as they were concerned, Harry Potter was dead. No one could or would draw a connection between Voldemort and the head boy, top Hogwarts student Tom Riddle. The same was true for the Half-blooded Prince.

Thus if it was such a difficult task for Remus, Harry's only legal family to stand up and to publicly speak his heart on the matter, people wondered who the lone applauder was. Harry wasn't related to anyone, or had any close friends that would do such a thing. The whole world was against the Prince, and if they weren't then they wouldn't be at Hogwarts where everyone would despise them. So it was indeed a surprise to find some other supporter of Harry out there.

"Though I shall correct a small part. Funny you mention family because I have none. I have no family."

The soft words cut Remus, like no blade could. Inwardly his emotions flared at the voice that he could barely recognize, which he was sure no one else could.

"I do not recall Slytherin being a part of Gryffindor traits. They were always bold and prideful of their words and actions. Only a coward would attack behind a turned back. Only a coward would betray the world. Only a coward would lash out from the shadows. You are no Rat. Face me like the man that you claim to be my Prince…."

There was a short laugh, and indeed from his watching place, stepped out Harry Potter. He was dressed in traditional Hogwarts robes. The school seal was still intact, however, where there use to be the house symbol was not.

Before anyone could recover, Harry pointed his wand at Albus Dumbledore, though the man was still half the Great Hall away.

"Anyone moves and he dies," he spoke softly. "I swear, give me a reason, and I'll do it." He paused. "Don't you dare underestimate me either."

Remus stared into the piercing, cold, emotionless, _Avada Kedavra_ orbs that seem to burn a hole through him. It was filled with intense hatred and revenge that had caused the older man to wonder the amount of self control that the other had. It was obvious that the younger one had been here for some time, without being noticed. If that was the case, then he could have just attacked silently and swiftly without leaving any marks.

"Let him be." Remus spoke sharply as some of the Aurors' ignored the threat and was about to launch attacks at the intruder. "How long have you been present?"

"Since the beginning." Harry replied in a monotone. "I do not attack any unarmed man. I do not attack behind someone's back either. If I wanted to do that, half of the people would be dead before any of you knew what was going on."

Remus nodded.

"You know very well, I know this school by heart, inside and out."

"Yes…"

"Tell me then Remus, how many entrances and exits are located into and out of this Hall?" Remus thought a bit, surprised by the question. The others just stared at them, blankly, surprised that a causal like conversation could exist between those two. Lupin mentally counted 5 that were located around the Hall, surrounding it.

"Now what if I told you, that there was only one accessible route, that the others were all temporality blockade, by traps?" Lupin's eyes widened. "Now what if I told you that you were all surrounded, would you quietly surrender?"

Everyone was quiet, now all eyes on Harry with the exception of the few who knew the secret passageways and were instead studying the calculating look on Lupin.

"What would you do if the rest of the school was held as hostages, prisoners, while this group here can do nothing but wait and watch! What do you do Remus?" Harry asked softly. "What do you do when an insane maniac comes and threatens your very existence?"

Lupin said nothing.

Seeing that he was taken lightly, Harry waived his free hand. Instantly, the Grand doors swung open to reveal Death Eaters. The secret passageways also were blasted open, revealing more cloaked figures.

"I do not boast. I do not lie. Whatever I say goes." Harry watched with a smug smile as horrified looks took over the faces of those in the room. A quick glance at the headmaster revealed fury sapphire twinkleless eyes. He seemed even more furious that Harry only paid attention to Lupin and not him, although the wand was directed at him.

"Choice one, defeat me in a duel. If you win you may do whatever you please with me. If I win, everyone who will not surrender dies. Choice 2 is to attack and lead a fruitless rebellion for survival, which I assure you I will slaughter all. Choice 3, heed the note you found against the headmaster's office, the night Cho's owl" Harry took a fast glance at her on the staff table "died, under my bare hands." He turned to the previous headmaster. "You knew very well that I was there that night. The only reason I spared him was once again because of your little speech."

Harry heaved a deep breath before reciting word for word what Lupin had said that night.

"He may be a Potter to the world. Deep within he's my son. No father would let his child be consumed within darkness." Harry repeated, noting the stunned expression that Dumbledore tried to hide.

"So this does mean something to you. So you aren't as heartless as I thought. You do get affected more then you will ever show." Remus interrupted, but Harry ignored it.

"My reply to that was simple. I swear, if you get in between me and my target, you will die." As if Lupin didn't hear him, he repeated. "You will die."

"I know you better then that Harry. You will never be able to kill me. I am a part of you that you can't rid of. I am the very reason why you haven't blasted away the castle yet. Admit it Harry. You want to kill me because you still care. I'm the reason, the only reason that stands between you and insanity. You want to kill me so that you can cut all ties with the past, a past that haunts you torments you to no end. Admit it my boy. Looking at me you see all the happier years, the innocent years, the all the 'what if' years!

You're not evil Harry, not Dark, nor are you truly seeking revenge. You're seeking a way out of this world. You've experience things that we" Lupin waived at the people in the Hall, "can never come close to. You've snapped at the breaking point. You only wish to destroy this world and the ones that you care the most so that we won't feel your pain. Right? So that you won't be reminded of the happier years! You think that as long as I died, you'll have no problem in discarding the past, the entire past. With the death of me, and the rest of the other people whom you've tried desperately to care for, your heart, your soul, your humanity would die as well. By slaughtering the ones you care the most, you can seek that revenge yourself.

However, are we truly the ones who oppose you? We've raised you, taught you! You don't seek revenge against us. You're ridding us, me in particular because I now contradict your present morals and beliefs! I represent all that you have lost. By ridding us, you can freely seek revenge. Revenge against those" Remus gestured at the Death Eaters. "People who have actually hurt you. Those who you now side with! Those who have killed your parents, Sirius, and who will kill you!

Killing only creates more killing. It becomes a hunger that cannot cease. The more you kill, the more hallow, lifeless you become. The more you kill, the more you hate yourself, the more you try to rid of that feeling, but cannot do so. The only way you know how to fill that space for the briefest moment is to kill, and killing creates more and more empty space. Soon you won't be seeking revenge, but a way to feed that hunger. Tom Riddle became the monster he was, became Voldemort." Even now people flinched. "because of this. He started out just like you, but soon lost control!

Harry please, I know you! We've always been there to help you through your roughest hours. We've been supportive…."

This time Harry couldn't take it anymore, he burst out yelling, screaming. He was not angry, but furious. He was furious that what the man said was inches away from the truth, his real reason behind his motives.

"You were never there when I needed you! You weren't there that night my parents died! You didn't help fend Voldmort off! Though what Sirius did landed him in prison, at least he tried! At least he tried to kill that traitor, at least he went after Pettigrew!! Where were you then? Where were you when my parents needed you! When I needed you!

You weren't there to pick me up that night! I ended up spending 10 miserable years at my relatives, with those Mudbloods! Sirius was in prison, of course he couldn't come for me! You! Where were you! We could have met earlier, but you deicide not to! You let those Mudbloods raise me!

Then at Hogwarts…

Where were you when Voldmort was stuck behind Quirrell's head! Where were you when people found out I was a paraslmouth? Where were you when I was rumored to be Slytherin's heir?

Then you decide to show up as my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, not because of me, but because of some other reason right? Sirius broke out of Azkaban that year, being the first one to do so, for my sake! He had seen Wormtail in disguise and felt the obligation to protect me! How about you? What did you do that year that was worthwhile? I didn't need your help to learn the Patronus Spell. I could have learned it on my own!

Then forth year! Where the hell were you when I was entered as a Champion? I could understand Sirius not being there, he was after all running against the Ministry! You, though, you could have at least showed up and been supportive! Where were you when Rita Skeeter criticized me, called me "insane"? Where were you that year night when Cedric died, when Voldmort was reborn.

Where were you after Sirius' death? Where were you then when I needed you the most! If you weren't there for anything else, you could have been there for that! Where were you the two years following that!

Truthfully, many times I have hoped for you to come to save me. Each time you let me down Remus! You did nothing for me! You were never there during my hardest, roughest, darkest years. I trusted you Moony. I've looked up to you! You let me down! You disappointed me!

Remus John Lupin, how dare you call yourself friend of Lily and James Potter? How dare you call yourself friend of Sirius Black! How dare you try to rank yourselves amongst them! You are no better then Peter Pettigrew! He may have betrayal my parents under force, under fear. You had everything, and every moment in life to come and shed light, yet you did nothing! You did nothing! You choose to ignore and now when I turn against everyone, you regret it.

Don't you dare talk bullshit about being family! We have no ties. Family look out for each other, are always there for the other. You meet neither so therefore how can we be family? You've hurt me more then you can ever hope to heal. You've left scars that will never heal.

You had many chances, but now its too late." He paused. "If there is one person I despise more then Dumbledore, its you. You Remus Lupin."

Remus' hurt expression looked worst then anyone could ever imagine. They all knew that it wasn't the old man's fault, but no one knew what to say.

Harry let silence reign for a while before picking up.

"Ah yes, where were we?" He seemed to think. "So what is your choice Remus?" Lupin didn't answer, he seemed to be somewhere far, far away, unreachable.

"You say you hate me? You hate me that much?" Lupin whispered.

"I loath you…."

"Then kill me…" That seemed to take everyone by surprise.

"The killing curse, must be meant in order to work. .If you hate me as much as you claim, then use it, just to prove this hatred, this loath. If it works, then you do despise me, and I would have thoroughly deserved it, for then it means that I have indeed harm you in the way that you have said I have." A pause. "However, if you can't it means that I'm correct. You are human, and you don't lack emotions. I will not blame you for the former."

Harry seemed to ponder this. Here was the chance that he had always wanted, here it was where he could freely get rid of the man that had plagued his decision making since he began his kill.

Slowly, the Prince swayed his wand toward Remus. The two stared at each other, neither blinking. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into eternity. Finally the lips on the young man's mouth twitched, as the words began to form.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Avada Kedavra….." he hissed, barely recognizable in English. Remus watched his eyes widening. He had been boasting. He had not meant it when he said he wanted to die. He had truly, clearly believed that Harry wasn't going to use the deadly spell against him.

The spell came slowly and steadily, its green light heading straight towards Remus. The man watched the spell before turning to look at Harry's emotionless face, and then back at the spell. He sighed in defeat, closing his eyes as he waited for the spell to hit.

"Prongs, Padfoot, Lily, sorry, forgive me…."

The curse never hit him. Lupin felt a whish of quick wind scrape his side, go directly through his sleeve. It had missed by a fraction of an inch. Remus' eyes flung open immediately surprised that Harry had deliberately missed him.

The werewolf turned to see the spell hit the wall.

"There are many ways to destroy a man. Death is the simplest, pain free way. As harsh as it is, you don't deserve it."

Remus looked on, confused, before understanding seeped through. He didn't get a chance to reply for Harry had screamed the word that he had been dreading, that he had hoped to be able to delay.

"Attack!!" Harry screamed. Wave after wave of Death Eaters poured into the Hall, ready for battle. The hall immediately turned into a battling field with the Dark fighting for victory and the Light fighting for mere survival.

"Why did you spare me?" Remus asked, still shaking.

"I told you. The person I despise most aside from Dumbledore is you Remus Lupin." The Prince repeated irritated. "Death would have been easy, too easy." He paused. "No, I did not spare you. "Harry replied coldly, eyes never leaving Remus. "You're naive to believe so."

The Prince walked slowly toward the man, swinging spells at him, though deadly were not meant to kill.

From the corner of his eye, Lupin saw that Dumbledore was engaged in a one against twenty battle. He wondered briefly why he had become the sole target of Harry, when the Dark Forces could have destroyed him easily. He didn't dare think about it as the battle became fierce.

"You do not seek to kill me Harry?" Remus' eyes narrowed dangerously, as he put up a barrier, so that the spells were reflected. Most of the curses he had never even heard of were thrown at him. He didn't want to take the chance of being hit with something he didn't know. He sort of knew where this conversation was going.

"Above such brutality are you?" He watched as Harry made his way closer toward him.

A thin light escaped from Lupin's wand. Like a whip, it lashed out at Harry, binding the shield that was set up by the Prince. It burned like fire, and for a split second looked as though it was destroying the shield.

If Harry had not seen this spell earlier in life, he would have not known what to do. Brandishing his wand, he transformed it into a snake, which turned its head and hissed dangerously at Lupin.

Lupin looked on, unafraid. He merely caused it to disappear into a whisk of smoke.

"We both know that there are other ways to destroy a man, Remus" Harry spoke, remembering the conversation that he had heard between Dumbledore and Tom, though at that time, he had not understood it. "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit."

"Colloportus!" The Prince yelled, hopping to smash the man unconscious.

Lupin merely let the spell bounce off his shield.

"Petrifucus Totalus!" came Lupin's response, trying the body bind spell.

"There is nothing worst then Death." Lupin spoke carefully.

"You are quite wrong." Harry replied. "Indeed your failure to see that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness."

For a moment, Lupin paused as the words sunk in. It was a mistake, as his shield was lowered.

"Stupefy!" The stunning spell successful hit the older man. It didn't stun him however, merely causing him to falter and lower his defenses more.

The Master continued his attack, with a series of consecutive spells.

"Crucio! Stupefy! Crucio!! Densuageo!!"

"Impedimenta" Lupin blocked as much as he could, slowing it down. He dodged the other curses, noting that the killing curse never really was issued out of the wand.

Lupin stood still, as he noticed Harry was emitting a Black aurora that caused 5 feet close to him to be consumed in Darkness. It was a sign of no good, for it meant that Harry was preparing a devastating blow, gathering his forces to do so.

"I'll let you live Remus. I'll let you live and suffer the way no man has before. Mark my words, death will not come easily, at least not for you."

Lupin tried his hardest to ignore the words that were escaping from the younger man's lips. He knew it was only a distraction, to make him unfocused. His defenses were beginning to weaken. Copying the example earlier, he strung together a string of curses, ending with the disarming spell.

"Expelliarmus!" The least he could do was disarm the man. However it was to no avail. Both of them, it seemed was evenly matched.

"It doesn't have to be this way Harry!" Lupin yelled, becoming desperate as his strength was being drained from him. There weren't any scratches on Harry at all. "We don't have to do this Harry! Please! Forgive me for all of my wrong doings! We can start again!! Please don't force me to hurt you!"

"I've bonded with Darkness and Evil to the point of no return. Thus its holy powers run deeply through my veins. I now bear the duty of Satan on my shoulders." The Half-blooded Prince snapped. "The decision of Life and Death is mine. With one word, the world will collapse. With one word Life can sprout where there once was Death."

The statement pierced Lupin worst then any physical or emotional pain had ever done before. Suddenly he felt as though the whole world came collapsing down on him. His breath quickened and his hand was shaking.

The Prince watched the man struggle to fight against him, watch him fight a losing battle. This was it; it was going to be over soon.

"James, Lily, Sirius…." The words somehow managed to get out of Lupin's mouth. He didn't see them, but somehow they felt close by. Harry looked amused.

"Seeing the dead so soon? Are we? No, that's not good, that's not good." The Prince noted the distant in the man's eyes, and knew he had to stop. He couldn't let the man die, he had suffered to much from him to grant him and easy Death.

Harry having made up his mind, gathered the Dark Aurora in his wand. Faintly, dimly he could see Light being emitted from the other. It flickered on and off. The Prince assumed it natural as from the attacks, it was clear that the man had no will in fighting, and if he did, certainly not against him. Deciding to finish it off, he sent one final attack.

The light that issued from Harry's wand was jet Black. It grew larger and larger, until it was a full Orb. Everything that was in its path was obliterated.

Lupin watched, horrified at the speed and energy that was emitted at him. Holding himself together, he tried to hold his wand steady. He could feel three pairs of hands on his shoulders. Thinking of nothing but a way to survive, he muttered all the defensive spells that he had ever encountered in his life.

The blast came at full force, and he was trust backwards, feeling himself fly into the air. He fought for consciousness as his head banged against something hard. The last thing he saw was a bright light coming from the side, smashing into the enormous Orb.

Harry watched smugly as it was a direct target hit. It wasn't meant to kill, though leave the man in a condition enough for him to be begging for death. By now, Harry had mastered his magic to the exact magnitude of harm which he wanted to create. He could leave him hanging on a thin strand of life, though thick enough to keep the man in a stable, lively condition.

He was still marveling at his success when another Orb of Light hit his own. It took him by surprise as it hurled his own magic off course, thus lessening its affect on Lupin. The Prince watched as the light, silvery Orb consumed his own whole, before the two changed courses and headed directly towards himself.

Knowing that it was fruitless to doge it, he too set up strong defensives. He held his wand steady ready for a counterattack. Though the Master could be considered the second or even most powerful man alive, he could not lessen the attack. Earlier, he had used a lot of energy just to gather his forces together to attack Lupin with the final blow, and now his own attack, plus someone else's had combined and therefore become the result of the two most powerful wizard attack into one package.

The Prince was thrust backwards with full force. Pain erupted throughout his body as he felt himself being torn apart. With a great bang, he slammed into a wall. The Orb formed by both Good and Evil hurled into him.

Dust, rumble and debris flew out from the fallen wall that had crumbled long before anything had hit it.

The Hall was suddenly silent, and all movement stopped. Everyone was watching the smoke and debris clear. After what seemed like an eternity, the first thing they saw was a grave Dumbledore squatted, wand still pointed at the whisk of smoke. Slowly, the area cleared and a shape could be faintly seen.

Harry James Potter, the Master, the Half-Blooded Prince lay rigged, limbs at an awkward angle on top of the crumbled wall. His body was scarred, torn and bloodied from the hit, and his eyes were shut tight. The only thing particular was a faint dark light that faded away.

Whispers spread quickly as some people inched closer to see.

"Stay still. Don't get close to him." Dumbledore shouted at the few who dared approached. All eyes were on Harry, searching for a sign of life. "Keep the Death Eaters at bay."

The ex-headmaster slowly took a step closer towards the Prince, keeping a steady pace. Dumbledore muttered incoherent words, and a jet of red light shot out and hit Harry. There was no effect. The Prince showed no signs of life whatsoever. Dumbledore tried again and still no response.

By now, he was close enough to see the boy's scarred body. His eyes moved up and down studding him, from head to arms, to legs, then back to his arm, specifically right hand which held the wand. Even at this distance, he could see it clearly.

Thirteen-and-a-half inches Yew. All this time, the Prince had not used his own wand, but that of his use-to-be-enemy. This caused a shudder to pass through Dumbledore.

_If Harry had been using Voldmort's wand all this time, then I cannot imagine how much more chaos and destruction there would have been if he had used his own wand. _

_A wand chooses the Person; the person does not choose it. Therefore each wand is different, and no two are alike, the way people are. Therefore, few would be able to use someone else's wand to their liking, if able to use it at all. _

_Therefore for Harry to be able to use the wand of the Dark Lord of the century to perfection, as though it was his own, was itself an amazing, fascinating accomplishment. A feat that I am sure no one else in history had ever been able to succeed in. _

_Then again…both of their wands were connected, brothers in fact, connected by that single phoenix feather provided by Fawkes._

Dumbledore snapped out of his thoughts, reaching out for the wand that was clutched tightly in the boy's fist. He had nearly touched it, when there was an enormous roar that came from deep within the Earth. Startled, the old man withdrew.

The four walls shook violently, under its unstable foundation. The three remaining walls on opposite sides had finally given way and began to crumble. Pillars were being knocked down, and gigantic rumble came toppling over.

Dumbledore quickly jumped back from the Prince. Two figures rushed forward and took a hold of the Half-Blood.

"RETREAT!!!!" came the bellow of one of the two Death Eaters. "RETREAT!!" The voice shouted again. The Death Eaters didn't need telling twice. To contrary belief, the ranks of the Dark did not fall apart, and it was not an everybody-for-themselves act. To say the least they acted more as a whole unit then individuals. These Death Eaters had been through too many failures in the past to rule out the practice of having back-up plans and retreating techniques.

In fact, if there was chaos and panic it was caused by the staff and the students. Most had not encountered such a possibility in their entire life. Some stood stunned, rooted to the floor as enormous pieces fell on top of them. Others were using their wands to shield themselves. Yet there were those swinging their wands widely levitating and throwing the rumble aimless at places, which ended up hitting others. To add to that, there were those who had completely lost control that they started throwing curses at everything that proved to be a threat.

"EVACUATE!!! EVACUATE!! LEAVE THE DEAD! TAKE THE WOUNDED. APPERATE!!" Dumbledore screamed after magnifying his voice. He had lifted the anit-disapparation ward, in fear that more would be lost if it had not been done so. He didn't even care if the Death Eaters escaped.

"Those who can apparate take as many students as possible and then come back for more…."

Nothing matter to him now, at this moment in time. All he knew was that Hogwarts had been toppled at last and was now crumbling down from within.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

He woke to the sound of hush voices. Slowly, one eye at a time, the emerald orbs flicked open. At first, everything was a blur and he could make nothing out of anything. An inaudible groan escaped his dry lips. Then, with a jerk, he sat up.

Pain immediately entered his body. His head pounded, and his limbs ached.

"I see you've rejoined the living, Master" Harry painfully looked around. The voice was so familiar, but he couldn't make out the speaker. Squinting, he could make out a pair of rubies that seemed to be flying. Then, from out of nowhere, he realized who it was, and it scared him, a chill running down his back.

"Vol….Voldemort…"

Two pairs of footsteps hurried over. Something was placed over his eyes, and his vision became clear. He was staring at Malfoy. Behind him, Bella looked on with concern.

"Easy Master, easy. Lie, down, you need rest." Lucius spoke with a concerned voice. "Bella, he's awake. Get Severus!"

Bella, rolled her eyes. "I can see that Lucius." Still, she made her way out of the room, without any more comments.

"Don't move, otherwise you'll reopen your wounds. Thank God, you're awake, Master. We thought we might have lost you." Lucius looked on with concern. Harry didn't seem to react. Instead his eyes seemed distant, staring past him, at something else. Looking back, he quickly trailed the younger man's vision, noting that nothing and no one was there.

"Voldemort…" Harry spoke again, uncertain. He was staring at the Dark Lord who was standing behind Lucius, staring directly at him, making no comment. "Impossible. You're dead. You can't be here. he breathed out.

"Harry?" Lucius asked, very concerned. He had not seen the Dark Lord for some time now. It was not a good sign if Harry was able to see him. He didn't want the Master seeing the dead. That wasn't a good sign. The only time when anyone did see the dead was when they themselves were close to death.

"Harry? Harry! Harry! Look at me. Look at me Harry." Lucius spoke again, anxious.

The only response he got was another "how can it be, you're dead, unless, unless I'm dead too?"

Malfoy looked on, slightly frighten by the distance in the boy. He didn't want to lose Harry, not when he and the others had spent so much time trying to keep him from dying.

The transparent, ghost, spirit like Voldemort took a glance at Malfoy, before speaking again, at the hypnotized Harry. "Answer him Harry. Answer Mr. Malfoy. Show some signs that you are indeed alive." The Dark Lord seemed to chuckle. "I haven't seen Lucius in such a desperate frantic state to get anyone's attention. In fact, I never knew a Malfoy cared about everyone else. You must be doing something right. Indeed you were destined to take me place."

"What?" Harry seemed to only respond to Voldemort.

"Not now, Master. We will speak later. However, now, you must rejoin the living, where you are meant to be…" In a blink of an eye, Voldemort disappeared.

The door creaked open, and Bella returned with the last person that was expected to be mingling with the others here: Snape.

"I said look at me." Malfoy spoke softly, repeating each word as clear as crystal. The emerald eyes didn't respond as numerous questions rushed through him.

_What happened? Why does my body ache?_

The answer to that slowly came as images of what occurred flashed through him. He could somewhat see the people before him, and could faintly hear Malfoy talking.

"I don't know what's wrong. He just woke up. He seems so distant. He spoke of the Dark Lord, as though he could see him.." Malfoy explained. Anything else that was said could not be registered.

_Why is Voldemort here? Impossible! He's dead! There's no way he could be here. I killed him myself! _

"Potter!!" Snape growled out, surprising the others with the harshness and disrespect. "Potter! Are you dead or alive? Or are you still stuck up in you're little world? Do you still believe you're above the rest of us? May you bestowed us with your almighty presence anytime soon?" The Potion Master spoke sarcastically. Still, it seemed to work, as Harry did respond.

"You! You!" Harry choked out, eyeing Snape with disgust, as though seeing him for the first time. In the hand of the Potion Master was a vile of clear liquid. Snape seemed to smirk, as though he was enjoying himself.

"You Spy! You spy! Dumbledore's lap dog!" he growled. "How dare you show up here?"

Surprisingly, Snape didn't seem to grow angry at the comment. "I have no idea what you speak of Potter. There is no need to blacken my name further."

Harry cut the man off. "You know exactly what I speak of. You're part of the Order! You are a spy for the Order. Get him out, and kill him."

No one moved. Lucius gave him a funny look. "I do not know what the two of you are speaking of. However, I do know that Snape did save your life…."

"He what?"

"We thought we were going to lose you Harry. Snape produced a potion that stabilized your life so that it was for the better. Without him, you would have been dead right after the blast." Bellatrix finished.

"As for being a Spy, yes, that I will not deny. However, you must get this straight, Master." Snape took advantage by looking directly into the younger man's eyes. He lowered his defenses, just to prove that what he was saying was not a lie. "I worked for the Dark Lord. I work for you. I was never a spy for Dumbledore. I was never a spy for the Order."

Snape paused, choosing the words carefully. Though he had practiced and had his lines recited in his head, it was still a difficult task to try to convince Harry that it was the other way around. It needed to be short and simple that is if he wanted to live through it.

"I was under order's to pretend to be a spy for Dumbledore, to give him and his men false security."

"Dumbledore would never believe you. The way, I don't trust you now." Harry said levelly.

"Dumbledore trusts me with his life." Snape said just as softly. "And the reason is, if it was not for me, he would have died a long time ago. At that time, Dumbledore could not be defeated. The Dark Lord knew that the only way to do so was to do so was from within. So, he sent me to be a spy for him. Like you said, he wouldn't just trust me, not after all that I've done in the past." Snape seemed to savor some of the olden days. "So the only way was to save his life at the most critical point. This was carefully planned out, and it succeeded."

Harry listened quietly, still unbelieving. "If you still don't trust me, then I'm sure this would make you trust me."

"What?"

"If I was really a spy for the Order, for Dumbledore, would I hand over the Light's best men to the enemy. If I was truly a spy and did that, wouldn't I just have sealed away my life?"

Harry took a look at Bella and then at Lucius, who nodded as a confirmation.

"After you were knocked out, Master, Hogwarts came crumbling down, as the remaining walls did not support the weight of the school. We were force to go through a hasty, not so good looking retreat." Malfoy spoke, before Bella picked up.

"However, we have gained more then we could ever imagine."

"How can that be?"

"Hogwarts crumbled. The school fell. Panic and confusion ensured." Bella waived her hand at Snape. "While we were retreating…."

"Bella, may I?" Bellatirx nodded and let Snape finish. "I led a small group of Death Eaters waiting outside the castle." Harry looked suspiciously. "I am in the Inner Circle. I do have special powers and privileges, including leading men into battle

Well, so I had these men ready, for drastic change. Then, when I've finally decided that we were meant to be inside and not out, luck came forth. Hogwarts began to crumble. Then, instantly many staff and students apparated outside. Slipping on the whole Death Eater gown, I led my men to do our work." Another smirk. "I may add that we did catch plenty of big fish."

"Indeed…" Harry said, eyebrows rose for a split second before stopping as pain began at the slightest movement. The pain must have been clear on his face as Snape held out the vile for him.

"Drink. It will help you recover." Still suspicious, Harry nodded and begrudgingly let the liquid be pored into his mouth, as he could not move himself. Warmth entered his body and the pain seemed to cease almost immediately. "Now, get some rest Master." Still facing Harry, Snape inched his way out of the room, letting the door close behind him.

"What was that?"

"Dreamless sleep, pain reliever and some other things to keep you alive and healthy and would allow for faster recovery."

"Not poison?" He asked incredulously.

"Positive, no poison. If he really wanted to kill you, he would have done so already. You were unconscious for the past two weeks. You were tended alone by either one of us, if not all three. He could have killed you a long time ago and make it look like an accident."

"Two weeks?"

"Yes, it's been tough, for all of us." Bella spoke. "Get some rest."

"I will…"

With a final nod, both Lucius and Bella retreated to let their Master rest.

The door had not closed shut when Harry finally noticed how tired he was actually and fell into a deep sleep.

That night, Harry barely slept. He tossed and turned in bed, relentless as the pain from the incident increased the normal pain caused by his nightly sufferings from the curse.

"If it is better for you, I'll get Severus to tend to you.." Harry nearly bolted out of bed at the voice. Squinting, he faintly made out the figure before him.

"Voldemort." He said before he could stop himself.

The spirit glided closer and peered at the bed ridden man before him.

"Though I doubt you would want that. Not in this condition, looking like this. Pity, if I didn't know better, I would have mistaken you as a mere reflection of me, only gone worst, very wrong. Master."

Harry pulled up the sheets and growled. He didn't want anyone seeing or even knowing about his other side, his other half.

"Manners Voldemort. Shall I again remind you of them?" Somehow, Harry managed to remain calm, though he was curious why or how the other could be here. His eyes darted to the Dark Lord's wand, which was still on the bedside table.

Voldemort seemed to smile. Then in a mocking, sarcastic way, he performed the complete necessary greeting that everyone, no matter what rank they were in was suppose to do before the Master even paid any attention to the Death Eater, or in this case, the Dark Lord.

"Satisfied?" Neither spoke for a long time, Harry glaring at the other.

"What do you want? How is it that you are here? You are dead, aren't you? Come to finish me off?" The Master sneered, breaking the silence at last. Voldemort growled at the manner that he was being treated by his arch nemesis, now Master, but still he was pleased to say the least.

"I bring you no harm, my Master. I wish you no harm Master…"

Harry cut him off. "Cut the crap Tom. Don't go Master this, Master that!"

"Oh? Still carry a grudge between us? Can't let me rest in peace? Am I that low in the eyes of the Half-blooded Prince?" Voldemort spoke tauntingly.

"Why wouldn't I? After all, you've been scheming and failing in killing me, for the first 16 years of my life! How could I not hold a grudge? Give me a God damn reason why I shouldn't!"

"Without me, you are nothing. I gave you everything. Power, Fame, Glory and even Life itself." Voldemort paused. "And you know it…."

Though, Hary understood the first three, he could not understand how the man could have given him life. "Explain."

"I am a spirit, not a ghost, not a human. I am dead. Do you remember the diary?" The question caught Harry by surprised and it took awhile before he knew what the man was talking about.

"A memory, only this time, it's a very recent one, not one of your 16 year old Tom Riddle self…"

"Almost but not quite." Harry wondered why the other was so patient with him. "I did not come out from a book. I came from the very soul of my wand. Yes, I had imprinted myself into my very wand. I knew a day like this would come, and therefore I was prepared."

"We all know, at least Dumbledore and I and you, that the day will come when you will replace us, take one of our places. There was no question about it. The day would come. The question though was who. Who would you replace? Face it Harry Potter, even you yourself knew it. It was all within you. It is all within you. I placed too much of myself in you. I am a part of you. I live within you." A quick pause as Voldemort studied the other.

"Do you really think I would truly leave you? You think that you won't recall me more clearly then ever in times of great trouble? I am alive in you, Harry, and show myself most plainly when you need me. How else could you have survived that particular mix of magic? I was once again reborn."

"The night that Hogwarts fell, you were using my wand. You had cursed Remus in hopes of destroying him in what you thought was going to be worst then death. Then Dumbledore attacked you and caught you by surprise." The Dark Lord waited until Harry gave a nod of confirmation. "What you didn't know was Remus was not alone."

"What?"

"Your parents, and Black was with him." There was a huge jolt in Harry's heart. Inside he was a complete mess at hearing this, but he did not let it show.

"They were protecting him, the way they protected you when you were merely one. However, this time, they were all intent in destroying you. They would rather have you die, then let you go on with what you had become. With Dumbledore's blast, added with the four of their powers, you were sure to die.

However, I couldn't let that happen, could I? No, no. Not now. Not when you were using my wand, which my spirit resided in. Not when you had taken my place as my heir. Not when I am duty bound, and I, weather you like it or not, I am forever bound to you in service. I answered your call. With the extra strength I leant, though you weren't able to rebound it, it did save your life."

Harry looked up at Voldemort, with a new pair of eyes as though seeing the man for the first time. He wasn't angry, he wasn't sad. He was more grateful and relived.

"Will you protect me? Will you still hurt me?"

"No Master, I will not hurt you. Yes, I will protect you, as long as you keep my wand intact. Otherwise I will forever be gone."

"Will you stay?"

"No, I exist in the wand. I must return there. However, I will show myself again, when you need it.." Harry nodded. "You must at all cost keep my wand safe. It cannot end up in the wrong hands, as a matter of fact, in any hands except yours. Do you understand?" Harry nodded. "Good."

Voldemort then turned away and glided over towards his wand. Before he touched it, he asked briefly. "Why do you not use your own. You are not soft are you?"

"Of course not. Who do you think I am? According to the world, I'm worst then you."

The Dark Lord turned to face the other man. "Then why?"

"I will use it when I can control it." Harry hesitated. "I cannot control my own wand, ever since I turned my back on the world. I fear that if I use it, and not be able to control it, life will not exist. Even I will die."

"Then learn to use it. Learn to control it. There is a limit to how far you can use my wand to your likening."

"Like I need to be told that."

"Good." There was once again silence as though the two ran out of things to say. Then with a pop, Harry watched Voldemort disappear once again into the wand.

Staring at empty space for a while, Harry twisted to his side to sleep. Thoughts about the conversation that had finally led to a mutual understanding and a common goal between him and the Dark Lord churned around in his brain, appearing over and over again in his dreams.

* * *

"Master, how are you feeling today?" Malfoy asked early in the morning. It had been week, and Harry had recovered quickly. In fact, the Prince was back to his normal healthy condition.

"Very good thank you" There was slight excitement in the younger man's voice as he stretched and for the first time in three weeks, stood and strode around his room.

"Excited are we?" Snape spoke slyly.

"Who wouldn't? I finally get to meet your catch. Finally get to see what you have reeled in."

Snape seemed to bow modestly. "Indeed it would be refreshing to attend to my favorite hobby."

"Quite agreeable." Bella smiled, she too seemed excited. "The way they scream and squeal, such a beautiful melody, quite like a lullaby." It was obvious by her tone that the three of them had already had some fun with them.

"Shall we get going then?" Harry asked eagerly, feeling like a child again.

"In a minute." Malfoy stepped closer and swiftly fixed the cloak, the collar and straighten out the young Prince's outer appearance.

Snape watched sideways, half smiling. He himself was dressed in the Death Eater robe that he had worn on the night that Hogwarts fell, the one that he knew the prisoners could recognize easily. When Harry was ready, he placed on the mask, as even now the prisoners did not know who had betrayed them. Giving them a confirmation that he was ready, he took the privilege of leading them to the dungeons.

Harry had barely entered the dungeons when delight filled him. Indeed, Snape had a big catch. He was sure that he would have plenty of fun with them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: **This chapter is rated R! Implied rape!

**Chapter 13**

Giving the four who had just entered a death glare, the prisoners gritted their teeth with utmost disgust. Harry returned their welcome with an arrogant smirk that had once belonged to his father.

He let his eyes wander from person to person, blinking a couple of times, still not believing that he had such a fruitful catch. In his heart, he knew that there was no way Snape could have managed to reel such a good, big catch in, all by himself. Something had to be fishy.

Turing sideways, he caught sight of Snape who seemed to have read his mind as the man had said, "Go on. Enjoy yourself Master. They are as real as you and I."

The Master ignored the statement, as he proceeded toward the locked cages, which housed only men, woman or children. His cold eyes swept through them again, before he spoke once more.

"My, my Severus, you do know how to do business. What exactly are you and Dumbledore trying to pull to have the 'good' side sacrifice all these men woman and children in exchange for your life? May I add, some are prominent figures in the wizardry society? At last the day has come when Dumbledore has willingly, open handedly handed me his best men, in exchange for the life of his own."

Snape smiled glumly, his cover blown in front of his 'friends'. There was no need to hide behind the mask any longer. With his right hand, he removed the Death Eater mask, and immediately mixed insults were thrown at him. Some with a surprised "you!" others with "Professor Snape?" or for those who had always suspected him, just threw insults.

"Severus? How can it be you?? How can you do this?" Molly shrieked, surprised.

"We thought we could trust you! Dumbledore trusted you!!" Arthur pleaded.

"That man believed in second chances! I don't. So, your true colors finally show, snake" Mad-Eye's magical eye was bouncing in his socket. "I gave you a second chance." he roared. "My eye told me otherwise, but I believed in Dumbledore. I trusted that man. Trusting man is he? I don't believe in second chances and this is why!" he spat at Snape, who easily dodged it.

Harry watched amused. This had not been the reaction that he had been expecting. He had been expecting a show, but he got the real thing. Indeed, by looking at the facial expressions, the mind readings and of course the speech, he could figure out that Snape had indeed done this on his free will. From experience, Harry had been able to tell truth from lies as well as act and reality. His instincts told him that Dumbledore was indeed not behind it, and Snape had betrayed them all.

The suspicion of Snape's loyalties were eased, and erased. However, not even in Harry's wildest dreams could he imagine that he had fallen into the trap that Dumbledore had set up. A trap that as Dumbledore had clearly stated to Snape was that he had to first fool his friends in order to fool the enemy.

"Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater." The ex-aruror finished with disgust.

"Same for you, all of you." Harry spoke up. "You're either with me, or against me, there is no road in between."

The emerald eyes swept from Mad-Eye to Arthur, to Molly, to Tonks, to Hermione, to Ron, to Dean, to Neville, to Cho and to numerous others he did not know by name. He adverted his eyes back to Cho, whom he gave a weak smile. It had been a long time since they were in proximity of each other. He shook his head to rid of his thoughts as his eyes traveled up and down her body, which had matured into womanhood since the time they went on their unsuccessful date.

"Now, now, lets see, shall we get down to business?" Slowly, Harry took out Voldemort's wand and fumbled with it. "Who shall be the first to feel my wrath?"

Immediately, numerous people stepped back and crowded towards the wall, as though that would help. The adults, particularly the Order, knew that even if they did not like it, they still had an obligation to protect the students.

Mad-Eye gritted his teeth, ready to accept the challenge. He knew that no one else in the room was a likely candidate to survive.

"I will," a soft voice spoke, belonging to that of Lupin. Harry ignored his guardian completely. Throughout the whole time, he had not glanced at the man once. "I will, I will accept full responsibility for what has happened to you. You can hurt me, you can kill me, but you will not hurt anyone else. I will not permit it…"

Harry didn't even show any sign that he had heard the man. Instead he turned to the rest. "No one?" He could clearly tell that Mad-Eye wanted to. Yet, he himself was not ready to deal with a full-grown professional, ex-auror or not. After all, he had just recovered, he didn't want to risk the chance, even if the man didn't carry a wand. The magical eye, the wooden leg as well as the paranoidness of the man was enough for him to say "No".

"Well decide yourselves, I'll be back. If you don't provide a scapegoat, I will find one." Waving to his company to follow him, they left the dungeons, stopping only when they were a good distance away.

"Ok, listen carefully," Harry spoke eyeing each one, in particular Snape. "Bella, Lucius, I'll let you have some fun with them this afternoon." The two looked happy.

"Severus, I want a potion made."

He raised his eyebrow. "What type Master?"

"Something for Remus. Something that could allow me to torture that helpless man, more then pain and death." Snape raised his other eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?" Snape asked cautiously, wondering if he could make what the other asked for.

"Oh, something simple. Something to ensnare his mind. Something that could allow me complete control, while at the same time, give him free will, yet make him helpless. Something that would gradually change his personality. Something that would bring out the darker side. Something that would enable him to play that 'guardian role' when in truth I still have complete power. Something that would make him seem that he's acting on his free will, when in truth he's being manipulated in the shadows. No one would know, not him, not them. They'll just think he's lost it"

"You want to turn Remus into another you?" Snape asked dryly, not liking the idea.

"Just give me a straight answer."

Snape looked sideways, thinking. "I must warn you. The mind is not a toy. It should not be played with, let alone broken. The consequence of failure is severe."

"Can or can you not do it?" Hary asked impatiently.

"Of course I can. When would you want it completed?"

"How long does it take?"

"Half a day at most. If I start now, it can be ready by dinner."

Harry nodded. "Then get started." He laughed softly. "When it's ready, I'll have plenty of fun with that man."

Turing back to the others, he spoke again. "I want Remus released from the dungeons." There were surprised gasps.

"But Master, its dangerous." Malfoy spoke up.

"He is allowed to wander my Manor as freely as you can, as freely as anyone else can. No restraints. He can be, and do whatever he pleases."

"How is that to help?" Bella asked curiously. "How can that work."

Hary ignored the statement.

"If I find out anyone besides me, has hurt a single hair on that man, the person will die, no questions, no exceptions. The only boundaries, or exceptions are that he cannot leave the Potter Manor, kept wandless, and ignored completely. Anything he does, anything he says, just pretend it's the wind."

Bellatrix laughed at that. "My, my, isn't that worst! Much worst. He'll be no different then the others, the only difference is, he'll be locked in a cageless world." She smiled. "I like it."

"However, what about retaliation?" Malfoy asked concerned. "That is giving him a bit too much freedom, is it not?"

"That's where the potion comes to play." The Half-blood stared levelly at Snape. "You do understand the amount of trust I'm placing in you, do you not Snape?"

"Yes, master."

"Good, besides, I might end up with a decent guardian, however forceful it might seem. It's not easy to keep a werewolf as a pet, a tame werewolf." Harry trailed off, pausing before speaking again. "Well, Lucius, Bella, you two go have fun."

"Are you sure, you will not like to take part?" Bella asked sounding disappointed.

"Maybe when I feel better. I'm afraid I'm suffering from some hormonal imbalance at the moment." The 17-year old said huskily, licking his lips.

The three adults didn't seem to miss a beat as they exchanged glances.

Malfoy smiled. "Very well, we'll see what we can do. Maybe we could find someone to …" He took a quick look at the bulge in the other's pants to confirm his thoughts. "fix the problem."

Hary pretended to not have heard. "Well get going, we don't have all day. Snape you go too. It'll be nice if you made it addictive as well, just to have him do anything to beg for a dose."

Snape nodded. "I'll get right on it."

"Well I'll be in the top room of the south tower. Don't bother me unless it's urgent."

"Yes Master," rang out, and the three left to complete their task.

When they had turned the corner, Harry slowly made his way up to the south tower.

* * *

"Coffee" McGongall handed the man before him a cup.

"Thank you Minvera." Albus spoke, making no body movement, sitting in the same hunched position that he had been in for days. His back was arched forward, head resting on one hand. Half the half-moon spectacles fell off his nose.

McGonagall stared at him for a while, as if debating what to do. Finally she slowly walked over to him.

"Albus, you've got to snap out of this. Groping and being sullen won't help anyone, especially not you."

The ex-headmaster did not reply, but buried himself deeper in his palms.

"Albus listen to me. This is not the end, its not over. We haven't lost yet. You need courage. You must lead the rest of us into battle."

"Minvera, what do you want me to do? What can I do? I'm too old for this! That last blast shortens my life or what's left of it in half! For God sake, I'm turning 155 in merely three months time. I cannot do this anymore and you out of everyone else know it!"

"Oh really Albus!" Minerva was angry, and her face was puffed up red.

"You're not the Professor I remember. You've faced dark times before, what makes facing Hary any different?!"

"I grew up before Gindlewald's reign. I defeated him in my 70's, when I was still a transfiguration Professor. Then the battle with Tom had lasted longer then it was meant, a battle that had lasted over 50 years. You do not understand. He already wore me out. A few more years…." Dumbledore's voice trailed off.

"I witnessed and survived the rise and fall of two Dark Wizards in one century. That is already more then enough. I do not believe I will be there to see the fall of Harry."

"That's right Albus. You are a survivor! What makes Harry Potter any different?"

Albus looked up at her, smiling weakly. "Never in Hogwarts lifetime has it ever fallen once. Never has it crumbled."

McGongall snuffed. "Only 1/10 of the entire building actually fell." She corrected. Then she waived her hand at the room around them. "Look, you are still sitting in the headmaster's office aren't' you?"

"Still, more then ¼ the students and professors died that night. Another ¼ was captured, including our best men, professors, Order members, not to mention the Minster of Magic."

"Indeed a devastating lost." was all the McGongall could say. "The greatest lost in a single night."

"And to say he accomplished it all under Tom's men, using Tom's wand." Dumbledore murmured. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "I do not believe I can qualify to lead the war against Evil."

"Of course you are. If you aren't no one else can. Don't you understand Albus, we are facing a critical moment. Drastic action must be made. You still haven't spoken to the press, and they want drastic action. There are still trillions out there who have place faith in you. You cannot let us down now. You cannot abandon us. Albus, you must understand, there is no one else besides you who is capable of defeating Harry."

"You have much faith in me."

"I believe in you Albus. The way the rest of the world does. We are all standing behind you and your every move that you make. You still have much influence and power, use it. We are counting on you, and you know it. Don't let us, the world down. Don't let the prisoners down. For all we know they are being tortured and are suffering when they should not be. Don't let me down. Albus, its time you take action. Real action. It's time to show the world who you really are. It's time to show them whose boss."

Having said that, McGonagall turned to leave in order to let the man rethink of his plans again. Before she had left completely, she heard a faint

"Thank you, thank you for everything."

* * *

"So who would be best for him?" Malfoy turned to Snape as though he would know the answer. "What type does he like?" Snape was silent. "That Mudblood friend of his, will she do?" Malfoy asked, skeptically, disgusted at the thought. Snape shook his head.

"Get the Ravenclaw. Chang. Cho Chang." The three turned to see Draco coming near, stalking around in his half dressed Death Eater robe.

"Father, Professor, Aunt Bella." The three looked at him with a what-are-you-doing-here look.

Draco ignored it. "Childhood crush. Think it would be good for some 'reunion' time" he smirked. The adults didn't object.

"Well you can bring her, your aunt and I are going to have some fun with the rest of them…"

Draco shrugged. "I suppose…"

* * *

Harry plopped himself down on the bed. He had furnished the room to look decent for at least the time being. Depending on whoever might be coming, he decided to adjust the setting then.

Not ten minutes had passed when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in,." the door slowly creaked open and two people entered. One was chained while the other was on both knees as though presenting the person to him as a gift.

Smiling, Harry got up off the bed, and walked closer. "Go, I can take care of things here." Draco stood up. "No one is to bother us, do you understand?"

"Yes master"

"For any reason at all…."

"Yes master…"

"When Professor Snape is complete, have him tell me." He paused. "and oh, tell your father and aunt not to torture them too badly. Leave some fun for me too"

"Of course Master" Draco waited a while, but Harry gave no more instructions. Instead, the Master pulled Cho toward the bed, who was begrudgingly following him. Taking it as a sign to leave, Draco left without a sound.

Harry let the door shut completely before turning to Cho. The look on his face scared her. It was so different then what she could remember. The once shy boy had disappeared completely. The once sparklingly emerald eyes were gone, replace by dull lifeless orbs. Besides the lightning bolt scar, there was nothing that could connect the two of them together.

"Harry?" she spoke softly, tremblingly slightly. He didn't reply as he took off the chains that had bounded her wrists and ankles, throwing them aside and letting them crank loudly onto the floor.

"Harry?" she asked again, this time reaching out to touch his face, brushing away the few strands of hair that fell out of place. He waited, letting her do as she pleased. He closed his eyes as he held onto her.

Then suddenly he released her and pushed her roughly onto the bed. Jerking violently she struggled as he ripped off her clothes, piece by piece. Cho panicked underneath him, but her struggle was to no avail.

"No, Harry! No! Harry! Please…no…no…. no…. No…. Please Harry. Don't do this! Don't! Harry!" she screamed as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Crucio!!" he cried out. Cho screamed in pain. "Now I can do this the easy way or the hard way." He breathed.

"Please stop! Please! HARRY! God! You're hurting me!"

"Hurting you? I love you Cho! You've hurt me more then you can imagine! I'm just returning the favor!" he growled.

"If you really love me, then you'll stop this. You won't hurt me."

"Oh won't I?" He bent over her, entangling their legs so that she would stop kicking. Grabbing her hands roughly, he bent closer to forcefully kiss her.

"Crucio!" he hissed again. Like Voldemort had, he enjoyed the numerous screams that escaped his victims.

* * *

Snape entered the potion lab. Quickly, he heated a cauldron, letting the fire burn hot. His mind was racing. He had agreed to brew the potion, but in truth, he did not know what he could brew. He didn't know any potion that had matched the descriptions provided by his Master. Still he knew that he needed to provide something that is if he wanted to survive and live another day. Deciding to mix different potions together instead, he began his studious work.

He had not gone half way, when his attention was distracted.

Scream after scream invaded his ears and thoughts. At first he thought it was from the dungeons, however, as he listened closer, he noticed that it actually was from Hary and Cho. The conversations started soft and then it grew louder and louder, as did the screams and laughter.

_Shit! What is the meaning of this? What the hell are you trying to pull Potter? Not only did you not silence your doings, but you actually announce it to the world! What are you trying to pull?_

Trying to concentrate on his task, Snape tried his best to shut out the surroundings, especially the screams and laughter.

* * *

"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" The curse ran out over and over again. Malfoy and Lestrange seemed to be enjoying themselves a little too much. Even with Draco relating the message of their Master, the adults seemed to have a hard time controlling themselves.

Arthur was struck the most, maybe for his rank in society or just because Malfoy and Weasley never got along in any shape form or fashion. Molly was struck nearly as much, but not quite, as were the other adults, which Malfoy played with. The one person he had not touched yet, aside from Lupin as ordered, was Alastor. Even in prison, no one dared touched the man for whatever reason it may be.

Bellatrix had fun with the students, the younger more defenseless children. She kept speaking in her shrill childish voice has he taunted them, especially Longbottom, whom she reminded him of how she had tortured his parents. If both of them weren't under strict orders not to kill, then Neville would have been the first to die.

"Minister of Magic!" Malfoy spat, as he sent another Curico toward the man, who had somehow attempted to remain standing, amongst the pain.

"Yes Malfoy?" he glared at the man. Malfoy did not get a chance to reply.

A scream came from nowhere. It was so loud and terrifying that the dungeon movements stopped.

"Bella, who was that from? Lets…"

Another scream. Then the explanation came. It came in a loud, magnified volume that shook the locks on the cell doors.

"No, Harry! No! Harry! Please…no…no….no….No….Please Harry. Don't do this! Don't! Harry!" Cho's voice was shaking like mad. The terrified sense could not be missed.

"Crucio!!"

Then the voices and screams drifted in and out, letting them catch some of the conversation but not all of it. However, the endless screams and insane laugher was enough to cause shudder and to cease movement in everyone. No one was cursing anyone anymore, and all was silent.

* * *

At last Snape finished brewing the potion. It was shimmering blue and was boiling in its last stages in the cauldron. He had done his best, and now all that he was waiting for was for the approval and the success of the potion.

Filling the first vile, he used a cooling potion to cool it. Adding the final addictive pills, he hurried up to the South Tower.

The screaming and pleading was seeping out from the other side of the door. Hesitatingly, he knocked softly. Nothing happened. Then he knocked again. This time, all sound quieted down.

"Master, the potion is ready" There was a soft noise from inside and then the door swung opened. Snape cautiously peered inside. It was dark and gloomy, barely lit. Blood, fresh blood was everywhere. Taking a small step, he walked inside.

"Master, the potion is ready." he spoke again.

The Prince from within the shadows stepped out, his body pivoted at an angle so that Snape could only see half of his body. He was hastily dressed, with bloodstains on his clothes. The blood seemed to originate from the back of his left shoulder. Taking a closer look, he noticed claw marks that were distinctively formed by fingernails.

Harry must have noticed his gaze, for he pulled the cloak around it tighter.

"Master?" Snape was about to ask, but was cut off by a hand.

"Come…." The Prince spoke.

Harry didn't seemed to bother with his appearance.

"Come…" he repeated. He seemed to pull at something. He tugged it a couple of times. Then from behind him, Cho too stepped out. She was in no better shape then Harry was. From first appearance, it looked as though she had put up a good fight. A closer look told Snape that she was worst off, far worst off.

Not willing to look at her tear swollen, blood stained face, Snape adverted his eyes and lead the two of them back down to the dungeons.

If the Prince had been surprised with the unusual silence, he was even more surprised when he got inside to find his three Death Eaters squatted by the wall, opposite of the dungeons. All movement, and talk had stopped. Each person had a different look on their face, with numerous emotions flooding in and out.

"Master" Lucius greeted, being the first to notice his entrance. He seemed to want to say more, of some excuses, but stopped at the bloodied sight of him and his victim.

Opening an empty cage, he flung Cho in, who hit the cold hard floor. She only sat up and huddled herself at a corner where more silent tears fell. Harry didn't say or do anything, he just shut the door behind him.

Harry then summoned a house elf and ordered dinner. No one spoke the entire time, until the house elf returned.

Making sure the Death Eaters had their wands pointed at the caged children, Harry went forward and unlocked the door. Dropping off the dinner, the group went to the woman and then finally the men.

Unlike the other two, he stepped in, the Death Eaters following behind him, keeping their wands out to prevent sudden movement. Each step that Harry took, the prisoners backed away.

He distributed the food without a sound.

Finally Harry was standing before Lupin. Before Hary could react, a hand swiped his face, hitting it perfectly. A soft groan came from the Prince, who was slightly taken by surprise. Immediately half of his vision blurred and blacked out. He had not thought that he would be attacked, not when he had protection. A few gasps came from the other prisoners.

"Licentious diabolical brute!" Lupin spat, as he withdrew his newly blood stained right hand. The Master smiled weakly, touching his face, which burned like fire. He traced the newly made scars that ran from the top of his left eyebrow and ran diagonally down his face, passed his nose ending at the end of his right chin. By the feel of the marks, it was dug into his skin at least an inch and a half, blinding his left eye. If only he had not taken his glasses off earlier in the day, it might have prevented the disability, or perhaps made it worst as the glass might have struck into his eye instead. Whatever the case, he had been left with a blinded eye and five claw marks.

"Master?" Malfoy Sr. asked, seeing the mark left by the older man. Harry only nodded a 'fine' in response. He waived Bella's wand away that had wanted to curse Lupin.

"My, my, is that how you treat family?" The Prince asked, who surprisingly had kept any food from dropping. Lupin growled at that, but took the food anyways. Harry grabbed it back. "No, I suppose not tonight. You did hurt me."

"Even prisoners need to be treated as humans" Arthur objected. Harry glared at the man.

"It's not like you can report this treatment Minister!" Out of the corner of his eye, the Prince watched as Snape poured the potion into the food. He seemed to be the only one to notice.

"But I suppose, because you are family, I can make exceptions" Harry pushed the food forward, and Lupin begrudgingly took it.

Bending closer, Harry spoke so that only the two of them could hear.

"Reconsider your loyalties. I'll hate to kill family. I'll hate to use force to get what I want. I may hate it, but I will use it."

"What do you want?"

"I want you. I want that family that you've promised. I want that very thing that was denied from me. Father, Godfather, Brother, Legal Guardian, whatever you consider yourself as to me. I want it." He paused. "I will get it, one way or another. I'll hate to use force. I'll hate to force you against your will. I'll hate to end up killing the one thing that keeps me from becoming insane."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

With that, Harry withdrew from Lupin, as though nothing had occurred. Remus stood staring at the teen's back, watching the other's every step, his every motion. Long after the Master and the Prince had disappeared, Remus was still staring at the shadows, a dazed, glazed look across his eyes. It was when Arthur asked him if he was well that he sat down and started poking at the food.

Weeding his fork in and out of the food, an unusual smell caught his attention. He stilled and let his senses take it in, slowly and easily. It was a new different one, a sweeten scented smell of fresh raw meat that attracted his senses and made him feel lightheaded and worry free. It was a smell that his other, wolf sense answered willingly to. A scent that triggered the unrest and uneasiness of the werewolf, one that longed for freedom and wilderness, and at the current situation, raw freshly caught meat.

Suddenly the last words that came from Harry rushed through his mind.

_"But I suppose, because you are family, I can make exceptions._ Reconsider your loyalties. _I'll hate to kill family. I'll hate to use force to get what I want. I may hate it, but I will use it. I want you. I want that family that you've promised. I want that very thing that was denied from me. Father, Godfather, Brother, Legal Guardian, whatever you consider yourself as to me. I want it. I will get it. One way or another, I'll hate to use force. I'll hate to force you against your will. I'll hate to end up killing the one thing that keeps me from becoming insane."_

The words penetrated his mind, sending out warning signals of the possible danger that may lie ahead.

_No, he will not do that. I know it. Harry would never fall that low and become that cowardly as to use his enemies for his own purpose. Even Voldemort had never done that. Well maybe with a few exceptions as he did use 'Imperio', however not to his extent of the other more preferable curses. Even that beast knew of the dangers of mind control and understood the risks. Harry would be no exception. As ruthless and as much of a tyrant he is, Harry is still treading down the path, following the footsteps of Lord Voldemort, and completing the Lord's uncompleted goals. _

Remus argued with himself and his growling stomach, which demanded that he eat the food.

_Besides, there is no reason for the Prince to resort to poison or potions, not when he has already got us right where he wants us. Just look at Cho-----_

He shook the thought off as he took a glance at her, unwilling to think of what might and what did happen.

_There is no reason for him to do so. No reason at all. I shall trust Harry that he will not do what he had threatened to do. It was an empty threat trying to persuade me to join him. That is all. That is all. _

After having persuaded himself that it was all right, he whole-fully gobbled down his dinner.

_There was nothing. See Remus? You're just being over cautious. No pain, no cramps, no abnormal body symptoms. Nothing. You even have your own mind._

Relaxing slightly, Lupin got up and placed his empty platter outside of the cell to be collected. Once more, his werewolf senses began to tingle. This time not of danger, but of possible escape. Answering to this call, he placed both hands on the cell doors, trailing it up and down, closing his eyes to let his feelings take over.

He ran his fingers up and down several times, taking in the cool smooth iron. There was nothing different, nothing special. Yet his senses told him that he was wrong.

_Remus, please, you know there is no way out. You've checked the first time you arrived. You're just desperate to get out and you've worked yourself so badly that you think you can_ _when in fact it is impossible. _

Despite his mental, human complains, he ignored it completely. It was the second time in a day that his werewolf senses had become so prominent when full moon was nowhere in sight. In fact those senses, his animal instincts had began to overpower his human ones ever since he had been captured. He supposed it was only a survival instinct.Survival instinct or not, he had to try. Pulling the bars in, the cell doors did not budge an inch.

"Remus, what are you doing?" Alastor asked. "You know, the door isn't just locked but also warded." Remus took a look back at the ex-auror who was staring at him with both eyes locked onto the others.

"I cannot stand it. I will not be locked in any longer."

His will to escape intensified. An abnormal energy cruised in his veins. Concentrating on it, he pushed the bars forward.Smack! He landed face forward on the floor. From behind him, there were numerous cries of surprise. Remus groaned heavily. His head was spinning out of control, and he could see stars around him.

"Remus! Remus! Are you alright?" Arthur asked.

"I'm fine." was the reply as the werewolf sat up before standing as he tried to balance himself and keep himself from falling.

Suddenly there was a siren that rang. Flashing red light was emitted from the walls.

"Go Remus, Go! Get out of here! Get back to the Order!" Molly yelled.

"He must have triggered some alarm of sorts." Hermione muttered.

Remus didn't seem to budge. It seemed that everyone but himself knew that he had successfully escaped from the cell. Lupin heard footsteps that pounded and drew closer. It was only then that he realized what was happening. Without giving it a second thought, he sped away, ignoring the numerous cheers, shouts, and advice that had been thrown at him.

* * *

He stalked out of the dungeons at a slightly faster then steady pace. His Death Eaters followed him silently, having a small problem with keeping up with the pace.

Harry went this way and that, cutting through his manor, being greeted respectfully by all who he passed. Only when he reached his room, did he turn around and speak to his followers.

"Severus, how long before the Potion is to take effect?"

Snape stepped forward slightly, having been addressed directly.

"It will take effect immediately. The potion begins out non-effectively, but with the increase intake of steady doses. Depending on the victim, the time it takes for the desire results may vary between ½ and hour later to five years." Seeing the unasked question, Snape continued. "For Lupin I suggest two days. After all, he is a werewolf, which will create vulnerability for him as he is a Dark Creature. However, he still has a strong will. I am sure he will fight it. No, I know he will fight it. He has been controlling and keeping in check his darker side all these years with the help of Wolfsbane, which I am afraid I will cease making as it will contradict this other potion by letting him keep his human side at full moon, when we actually want his werewolf side to take over."

"Very well." Harry turned to the others but stopped when Snape spoke again.

"I suggest you do not keep him on a short leash as you did with that flea biting mutt of yours."

Harry growled unpleasantly, and Snape knew at once he shouldn't have referred to Sirius as such. His face paled drastically as he saw the emerald eyes change to black for a moment and he saw Death waiting for him. As fast as it had changed, the color resumed its usual tint of green.

"Master forgive me. I…"

Harry cut him off. "I did not hear a word you said earlier, so do repeat yourself" he spoke loudly. Snape looked at him hesitantly before starting up again.

"Do not keep Remus on a short leash. He will rebel and it will be a deadly and devastating blow. Give him some space during this time of change, yet make it clear to him who his Master is and what his boundaries are. Be clear about what you need and require of him and the consequences for disobeying. The Death Eaters should also give him some space, otherwise they will suffer greatly." He paused. "It is not easy to keep hold an invisible leash, to place invisible walls around a person. To make a free person have everything an anything with a single word yet feel trapped in the world."

"I am very well aware of what needs and needs not be done."

"Then you will surely enjoy having a tame werewolf as a pet." Harry seemed to think for a while before seemingly agreeing with the Potion Master. Satisfied, he brought up the second subject that had prevailed on his mind for some time.

"I have decided to launch attacks. We have already given Hogwarts a heavy blow. I will not stop here."

"Of course not Master." Malfoy Sr. spoke.

"I shall personally lead a few trustworthy Death Eaters…"

"The inner circle will do" Bella added, interrupting Harry. "It's the best that the Dark Lord could offer."

"Yes, of course. So I've heard." Harry seemed to pause and think. "Very well, I will lead a small number of the Inner Circle, perhaps half of them, or maybe a third to finish some personal business. The rest can lead the other Death Eaters on other massive raids that would be held at the same time."

"There's only about 12 maybe 14 who exist as part of the Inner Circle. Breaking it up will not be wise" Snape objected.

"I only need 3, maybe 4 at the most, the rest can go lead. It is important that these raids and attacks are taken out efficiently and unanimously, leaving no break for my oppositions."

"Quite agreeable." Draco spoke up for the first time in the presence of the Master since the change.

"Yes, indeed Draco. You like it don't you?" Harry eased at his once school nemesis. "However, I prefer you to stay at Hogwarts Draco, where you can pass on some useful information." The Master paused as if thinking. "You haven't been marked have you?" he asked.

There was a smile that said "No" by itself.

"After you left school Master, things were not as quiet as they seemed. Both sides were moving. I was unfortunately trapped in the middle. Naturally, Dumbledore tried to recruit, and draw the Slytherin's away from their house and where it was obvious the loyalties were bound to lie. Unlike many other housemates, through my father, I had connection directly to Voldemort. I informed the Dark Lord of Dumbledore's plans while assuring him of my loyalties. The Dark Lord, as cunning as he was, devised a plan. I was not to be marked by him in any shape, form or fashion. I was ordered to cut all family ties with my father, and agreed to whatever Dumbledore wanted me to do."

"So you are a spy, unmarked spy." Harry wondered why Dumbledore could take such a risk with losing someone so young, and a Malfoy at that.

Draco nodded before speaking softly. "I was to tread the path of my Godfather" By now, Snape had one hand on Draco's shoulder. "I'm part of the Order now."

The Master surveyed Draco up and down. "Then I shall not mark you either." He paused before glancing at Lucius as though for approval. "If your father allows, you will go back to Dumbledore. You will stay there. You will play your role. If time comes, and a battle shall arise, I'm afraid, you will be fighting on the opposite end, unless otherwise stated. You have gained Dumbledore's trust, I will not have it abandon."

"I---"

"Yes, I approve. I trust your judgment Master." Lucius slipped in.

"Then it's settled. Draco, get going now. The rest of you, do whatever you usually do at this time. I don't suppose you followed Voldemort all day."

The adults chuckled.

"No, of course not. We do have our own lives, my Prince" Lucius said.

Making sure that everyone left, he turned on his heal to take a nice smoothing bath.

* * *

He sat slumped in an empty corridor. He had no idea how he had managed to escape from the Death Eaters. Without his wand, he had to admit that he did cut a bloody path through those hooded figures. As a matter of fact, they were all dead, ripped limb from limb, torn to shreds by his bloody hands.

There was no feeling. No sadness, no regret, no remorse at what was lost and what he had done. In fact, he felt refreshed, if not happy. The 'battle' had satisfied the wolfishness in him that had been severely aroused by the potion, which he still did not know about. Remus had only been answering to the call of the wild. What was done was done, and he did not regret it.

_No regrets. Odd. You just ripped 20 Death Eaters limb from limb, and you feel nothing? That's not like you Remus. You're human. _

Human. Yes, indeed he was still human. It was confirmed when he gazed down at his bloodied self.

_It was only a mere act of self defense. Nothing more. Nothing less. I was attacked, so I attacked back. I defended myself. That was all. That was it. _

Still, there was the small nagging feeling that disappeared by the minute which told him that what he was feeling, what he was doing was wrong, very wrong.

He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he did not know he was being watched. Watching the man in the shadows was a small yellow bellied black snake, the very snake that Harry prided himself for keeping. It had been the very one that was reborn from the phoenix ashes.

The snake watched Lupin, eyes unblinkingly. Making sure the man had calm down, Karo slithered away to report back to his Master the on going changes that were taking shape.

* * *

Harry enjoyed his bath very much. He sat within the foam and bubbles relaxing as he washed off the blood that had stained his body. He had magically healed the injuries on his body, at least the minor ones. The scar that now was marked across his face and the one on his left shoulder remained untouched. The warm water, and soap stung it, but he was persistent in leaving those where they now were.

Master

Harry sunk down lower making sure nothing above his shoulders were visible before addressing Karo.

Yes my friend? How is Remus?

His changes are quite well. He has broken out of the dungeons and has bare handedly ripped apart 20 Death Eaters in his path.

Harry was startled to say the least. Karo seemed to have sense it.

I advise you to abandon this plan. You cannot tame a werewolf, let alone keep them as pets. They are dangerous and Dark creatures.

I am aware of it Karo. You need not concern. I have everything under control. I know that man, inside and out.


	15. Vinco Custos

**Authors Notes:** I realized there was a contridtiction with Moody being killed off in this chapter, and then later reappearing. That was a mistake, so now I had Remus kill off Dung instead.

**Chapter 15 Vinco Custos**

In had been nearly a week since his escape, and he had finally at last given up the resistance to the harsh reality that surrounded him. He already had more on his plate then he was able to chew. By now, he had dropped a few things of less importance and fallen into a daily routine.

Remus sat groggily up in bed, after another one of his late night Potter Mansion wonderings. He was no longer a prisoner as he was allowed to go and do whatever he pleased without being disturbed by anyone. Yet he found himself trapped more then ever before. It had only been a week, but he had already been through hell and back.

Yes, Hell, that was what poor Professor Remus Lupin found himself in the past few days. The prince had tormented him mentally and emotionally, and surprisingly he had physically tormented himself.

* * *

_He sat in the hallway, undisturbed by anyone. No one passed through that particular hallway. Perhaps that was good, as whoever might have passed by would have ended up dead. Remus at the moment, was not someone to be messed with. _

_He heaved in a sigh. Lupin had calmed down quite a bit after his little escape from the dungeons and then the brutal killing of 20 Death Eaters. He was still covered in blood, fresh, warm blood that he could not distinguish between his own and the enemies. _

_Numerous reactions and emotions rushed in and out of him, but he tried his best to suppress it. For the moment, he was able to do so. He had calmed down quite a bit, and there was no one and nothing that seemed life threatening. _

_A hiss came from the side. It was small and minute, yet loud enough to disturb the silence. Remus stilled and without moving a muscle, just using his eyes, he located a small black over coated, yellow bellied snake in the shadows. It hissed again, minding it's own business, staring intently at him. Lupin growled low, warningly, not to be disturbed. The snake did nothing but eyed him with a fixed stare. _

_Under the gaze of the snake, he felt as though he was being watched closely. The snake had done nothing to make him think that way, yet he was restless. Finally, at the fourth hiss, he snapped and jumped onto his feet. The snake, startled at the sudden movement slid hurriedly away to report back to his Master. _

_Remus didn't know what he was doing. He followed the snake for a distance until it had disappeared completely. Making sure that no one was around, he plopped himself onto the floor, sitting with his back against the wall. _

_Not ten minutes had passed when he was once again disturbed. It was a soft digging done frantically. Not able to resist his curiosity, he listened carefully before following the sound. _

_Navigating through the maze like corridors by sound, the Professor had came upon some lone Death Eaters, three or four at the most. At first, he avoided them knowing that he would not come out alive if he did. However, that slowly changed when he found that it was impossible to get to his destination. _

_Remus watched as two Death Eaters approached. They were talking in whispers having no clue that death laid in front of them. Remus waited patiently, the same way that the wolf would have done. Then, under the name of revenge, the man lunged forward and killed his prey. _

_Revenge, in the name of vengeance he would become the avenger. He would kill the Death Eaters that came his way, which happened twice more. Using the excuse of avenging his fellow prisoners and Dumbledore and the innocent, Remus brutally killed the men of the Master's. _

_That was how the man made his way toward the sound that had first attracted his attention. He just cut a path through the Death Eaters, not caring that they were just as helpless as he was. _

_It was another 15 minutes before Remus was exhausted. His whole body ached and he was drenched in blood. The next few Death Eaters that did stumble upon his path were fortunate as he felt too tired to continue battling. Slowly, he made his way towards the sound that had caught his attention, straining his ears. _

_Clank! His feet hit something hard. He swore softly. There was a large group of Death Eaters gathered and he had intentionally thought of blending in with the shadows and walls to get across. He knew that there was no way to walk out alive if he charged through that group. That was why he hated himself for making such a sound. He hoped against hope that though the clank was loud, everyone else's chatter would cover it. _

_The Death Eaters did notice. They all froze and turned their gaze on him, or where he was. Remus had no choice but to step out from the shadows. He clenched his fist, waiting to be attacked. Seconds ticked by, and then minutes turned into eternity with neither side moving. Remus waited for what he knew was inevitable to come._

_It never came. _

_The Death Eaters for one reason or another did not attack. Perhaps it might have been the bloodied body, or maybe the threatening gaze that the wolf was sending. Whatever it was, some of the Death Eaters took a step back. It wasn't noticeable until Remus took small steps forward. The Death Eaters retreated. The steps became larger, and the Death Eaters moved back. Very soon, a path opened up before the wolf. At first, Lupin hesitated, but then he figured there was nothing to lose, and so he walked straight in, making his way safely across to the other side. _

_Lupin turned back to look at the group, surprised to find that they were focused back to whatever they had previously been doing, ignoring him and what had happened earlier._

_'Perhaps it is for the best. If this could continue, then I probably won't have to kill anymore just for the heck of it.' The wolf mused as he hurriedly continued on his path. _

_He found his target the moment he rounded the corner. He nearly collided with the bald man._

_Wormtail was busily using his hands to move in a digging motion. His right leg was bleeding, the blood escaping from what seem like an oversized mousetrap. _

_For a minute, Remus's eyes glistened dangerously as he watched his 'friend' try to free himself from the trap. _

_'Oh well. Whatever he did, he deserves it. That man did kill Lily and James even if not directly. He did cause Sirius to end up in Azkaban. He did hurt Harry. He did hurt me. Whatever he did to get this way, he deserved it.'_

_For the first time since the potion was in place, Remus agreed with his own thoughts. There was no way he was going to let this chance slip by. He would avenge his dead friends. _

_"Hello Peter. Need a hand?" The rat froze. A shiver could be traced down the bald man's back. Slowly he looked up to find Remus standing before him. He squeaked at the condition the man was in, jumping up from the floor and backed considerably away from him. _

_"Re…Re…Remus…old…old…friend…." The rat spoke, trembling. "My…my…friend…" he tried again, but received an emotionless stone face. There was something glistening dangerously in the wolf's eyes. The brown orbs were fixed upon him as though it had corned a prey. It terrified Peter to be stared at that way. Remus walked slowly forward. Suddenly he grabbed Wormtail by his neck. _

_"Friend?" Remus choked out. "How dare you call me your friend! You killed Lily and James. You sent Sirius to Azkaban. You are the reason why Harry turned out the way he did! You are the reason why I have to do this. " _

_Wormtail squirmed as he was lifted off the ground, and was let dangling. _

_"Please Moony. Please, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean for any of these things to happen…"_

_Remus growled angrily, cutting him off. _

_"You didn't mean it? Sure, right I believe you…." _

_"Please…I'll do anything…anything… please…"_

_Remus tighten his grip._

_"James and Lily and Sirius and Harry wouldn't have wanted to see you this way. They wouldn't want you to be a murder because of me…"_

_Remus let go and the man came down, falling hard on his back. _

_"For your information Peter, I've just broke out of the cell and on my way here I've managed to cover myself in a sea of your fellow Death Eater's blood. I would not mind adding yours to it…"_

_Wormtail cowered at Remus' feet, shaking uncontrollably. _

_"I'm here to avenge James and Lily and Sirius. I've come to confront the bloody murderer, the traitor." _

_"Then I'm not the one you're looking for. It's Harry you want, and it's me you've got." Surprisingly a smile crept over Wormtail. "You've lost him you know. He's not Harry Potter no more. Face it Remus Lupin. You're a poor excuses for a guardian…_

_Look he's even turned you into a bloodied murderer! Did you really think you could have made it out of that cell without his help? Did you really think you could have gotten this far alone? How many more will need to die for the sake of vengeance?_

_That's why you were never named his godfather. As terrible as the mutt was, he did do his job. Harry's pass saving and you know it. You can't do anything. How do you expect to ever face James Lily and Sirius again, knowing that you've failed them, more…" _

_Wormtail never finished his line. He was dead before he could complete the true statement. _

* * *

That had only been the beginning. It had been the first day since his breakout. From there on things went downhill, down a slippery slope. Of course there were improvements, as the Death Eaters never bothered him again. Both sides kept to themselves and Remus was content with that. He was left to wander the area, the entire manor without being disturbed. Of course he had tried to escape. As predicted, apparation, portkey and floo were ruled out, so there was no way to do so. He had already scoped the entire Manor, and no door, no passageway led outside of the Manor. Somehow, if he wanted to escape, he ended up in front of his room, a place where he had found after scooping around.

Remus stretched a bit, sat up in bed and absent mindedly reached for a bottle of blue liquid. It was a potion that harmed him, more then it helped him. However, without it, he fell into withdrawal, bad withdrawal, one that as he found out harshly, could only be satisfied with the death of another. Frankly, he had to admit, he rather be under the influence to keep it under control, then take away another life, Death Eater or no Death Eater. Of course he had tried to fight it, resist it, but he had soon learned not to, and he had learned the hard way, in the end, taking away an innocent life.

After drowning the potion, the Professor stared down at the outfit that was folded neatly next to his bedside, the same set which had also been provided by Harry.

It was a complete set of dress robes, non decorative but much more elegant then that of a Death Eater. It was entirely black. The mask fit perfectly on the user's face, as though it was a mold of the real thing, making every small facial emotion show. Just for identity purposes, it changed the user's voice so that it became undistinguishable. The robes, though jet black, was outlined with silver and green strands which intertwined together to form the Master's Mark on the left sleeve. There was a pair of gloves, quite ordinary as though it was a Muggle product. The cape, similar to the robes design, had the Mark on its upper outer side. Though small, it was still noticeable. Then there was the pair of dragon hide boots, ones that could be brought at any store in Diagonal Alley. Lastly there was a necklace, though it was more like a collar. Like the cape and robe, it had the Master Mark imprinted on the outer back. On the front, inside was imprinted "vinco custos". With the limited Latin knowledge that Remus possessed, he figure it meant something like 'master's guardian'. The outside front of the collar had the word "Avenger".

He frowned as he quickly changed his clothes. He wore the necklace last so that people could actually see it. The mask hung loosely on his neck, as he didn't feel like putting that on until the required time.

Remus sighed defeated. His hands wrapped around his legs before he pulled them close to his chest. He rested his head on them. For a middle aged man, he looked quite young, almost like a lost child, waiting for a hand that would help him off the floor. That hand never came. He had been brutally crushed, and now there was no one but himself to pick up the fallen pieces. He would have said he was on his own, yet he knew it wasn't true. As much as he hated it, the words "vinco custos" was very true. He was indeed Harry's guardian and under no circumstance or scenario was that to change.

In fact more then ever before he felt helpless as he knew that Harry knew that Remus knew his responsibility and seemed to use it against the old man. It was as though Harry was doing all this just to get a reaction, something that Remus had managed not to do under whatever circumstances. It felt like a gambling game where losing was not an option, nor was backing down. To some extent, Remus felt as though Harry was toying with him, throwing out these hazards to everyone and everything in the world, including himself, and then sitting back and did nothing as he waited to be rescued by his guardian on a long doomed to sink ship, long before the ship had left shore.

Somewhere in the Manor, he knew a Death Eater Meeting was being called. Though he had no mark, the Mark's on the robe and cape were enough to notify him. Lupin was not required to attend, only if he wanted to. That at the moment was not something the Professor felt like doing, so early in the morning.

Only in a week, this was the tenth meeting. The meetings weren't daily, some occurred twice a day and others occurred once or sometimes two days before the next one. He had accidentally walked into the first one, had purposely gone to the second one in hopes of wrecking it, and then was thrown out of the third to fourth one as he still carried the same intentions. It was the fifth one that really got him as he made his first kill of the 'enemy' or better known as his-use-to-be-friends , to the delight of the Prince. That had left him with numbness, a sickening feeling that ran throughout his body. He skipped the sixth meeting and that was when he began to fall into deep withdrawal. He had unintentionally become so addicted that it that it became impossible for him to live without it. He was finally 'cured' after the seventh Death Eater meeting which occurred two days after the sixth meeting where he had made his first kill just to get the potion. Since then, he had attended the eighth and ninth one, doing the same thing, all just for the potion, making it part of his routine.

* * *

_Remus enjoyed his free time. Yes, it was two full days since the Wormtail incident, but he was still living in the Potter Manor. Somehow he had learned to compromise and make the best out of what was thrown at him. He spent the days and nights wandering the Manor, mentally making a Map that would forever reside in his mind. He only ate and rested when it was absolutely necessarily. It was during those times that Harry managed to slip the potion into his food. It was not effective as it wasn't taking on a daily basis, but it was enough to change the man slowly without him realizing it. _

_He found himself in the North East Wing of the Manor. Lupin had already charted the South West where the dungeons were, and the South East where a private dueling arena lay. Everywhere else was still foreign to him. Well not really. Somehow Lupin found himself in both the past and the present. Most of what he had encountered thus far was base on the original blueprint of the Potter Manor. Harry had expanded and added much so that as familiar as the paths where, they were at the same time a dangerous maze. _

_At this moment in time, the manor was oddly quiet. Usually he would bump into one or two people, but today he hadn't seen a single soul. The place was filled with an eerier silence. Nothing within 50 feet of him was alive. _

_That though, wasn't the thing that was bothering him. He didn't mind the silence, in fact he had grown use to it. What was bothering him was the gut feeling that something behind the dusty, spider web covered door. Usually his curiosity got to him and he never hesitated before entering a room. There was nothing to worry about as by now he was safer inside the manor then outside, and that the Death Eaters left him alone. He didn't know about Harry as they never bumped into each other yet, but he knew nothing too bad would happen to him. How he knew he could not tell. _

_Remus stared at the door before him. He reached out for the handle, but paused as something told him he'll regret finding out what was inside, yet at the same time another feeling told him he'd regret not going in. _

_'Oh please Remus. How old are you? It's probably an abandoned room that Harry does not know about.' Lupin thought to himself. 'Or maybe it's a keep out sign, a warning to stay away as there might be something in there that the boy does not want you to know about.' _

_Not able to decide, he decided to go for it. Against his better judgment, he went for it. That was a mistake, a costly mistake. _

_The door swung open. A scream, a shrill broke the silence. Remus froze at what he saw inside. The room was dark and gloomy. The walls were bare, with nothing noticeable. Inside, pack and full was a ring of Death Eaters, many of them. They were quiet and stood quite still in a very orderly fashion. Within them were another ring, and then another, smaller as it went inside._

_He couldn't see what was happening and the shrill screams were getting onto his nerves. Noting that none of the Death Eaters had made a move, even after the door banged with a loud smack, he slowly and carefully pushed his way up to the front. No one bothered him, much less pay attention to him. _

_In the center was Arthur Weasley, screaming hoarsely, surrounded by his own pool of blood. The two Death Eater's that were enjoying themselves were quite merciless. _

_Lupin shut his eyes until it became unbearable. He opened them and let them dart at anywhere but the people before him. He found that the ring of Death Eaters were actually in a half circle. Opposite the door was a throne and on the throne sat Harry Potter. Something flickered in Remus as he noted the position the man sat in and what he was surrounded by. He realized that he was in the very room that Harry had broadcast his public speech. _

_He also realized that he wasn't the only one being observant. Harry had noticed him as well but had said nothing. The other too seemed as though he was studding the werewolf. The two pair of eyes met, and Remus received a 'What do you do Remus when the Minister would be better off dead, but death is not an option?' The two stared at each other intently. Finally Remus broke the gaze with a final glare. _

_'If you have the Will to do so, then you will succeed.' Lupin ignored that thought. Instead he turned and just like the way he came, he made his way out \ towards the door, this time a little more forceful then he had entered. _

_"Finish him" was the last thing that carried out of the room before the door slammed shut. _

_-----second meeting-------_

_Once again, he stood before the doors in the North East Wing of the Potter Manor. This time the door's appearance took the form of a regular door, looking identical to the ones near it. It no longer attracted attention._

_Remus took in a deep breath. This time he was ready. Earlier today, he had seen three Death Eaters drag two boys, who he vaguely recalled as fourth year Hufflepuff siblings into the room. Immediately he had darted back into his own room and took anything that could be considered a dangerous weapon. Now he was standing before the shut doors with two daggers, one in each hand. Taking in a slow deep breath, he opened the doors. _

_As he had predicted, no one noticed or bothered him. The Death Eaters were too keen on the torture that lay in front of them. The unison screams of the Hufflepuff's outmatched that of Arthur's and covered completely the sound of the slamming doors. _

_Ignoring the scent of fresh blood, the screaming and the possibility that he might not make it out alive, Remus darted forward towards the nearest Death Eater and slit the back of his neck. The figure fell silently onto the floor, without anyone noticing him. Lupin continued his task, cutting a silent blood path, darting in and out of the Death Eaters, advancing and retreating at the same time. Left and right, people dropped dead before him. _

_Remus marveled at his success, smirking inwardly to himself. The smirk disappeared after about ¼ of the Death Eaters laid dead and the other ¾ began to realize what was happening. Havoc ensured for about 15 more minuets until the group of hooded black figures regained composure stopping all movements and turned to face the bloodied man. Even the screams of the tortured had ceased. Everyone, everyone was staring at Remus Lupin._

_"My…my…a silent stealth killer are we?" Harry acknowledged the man for the first time since the other's 'escape'. "It must run in the family" Remus rolled his eyes. He tightened his grip on both daggers, glaring at the man above them, waiting for 'Kill him' to be spoken out loud._

_"You think I wouldn't have noticed? True, if I weren't sitting up this high, I wouldn't have. Yet, I was, and lucky for me, I've got the aerial view." Harry paused. "It was like a ripple, a wave, starting at the back, and then making its way forward, advancing and retreating, much like the movement of a snake."_

_Remus growled, sounding more like a wolf then a human. _

_"What have you got to say for your self?" _

_No one spoke for a long time. Then suddenly Remus lifted his right hand, drew it back, and threw the dagger straight at the man on the throne. "This" he replied coldly. Not needing to be ordered, the closes Death Eaters wrestled Lupin onto the floor, taking away the other dagger, before pinning him onto the floor. No one realized that there werewolf made no attempt to retaliate. _

_Harry was surprised at the strength, speed and accuracy that the dagger came at. At first he wasn't expecting it to make it that far. After all, Harry and Remus were at the opposite ends of each other about 50 feet away, plus Harry was towering over the others at another 20-30 feet. The dagger came closer and closer, so that in mere seconds, it was only 10 feet away, aimed directly at his Adam's apple. Harry concentrated his powers onto his right hand, and lifted it to where the dagger was. He could feel the eyes on him, but he ignored it. It was becoming hard to breathe as the air around him quickened and a cold icy breeze enclosed around him. Long before the dagger was to hit its target, Harry had already felt the sharp pain that was caused by the wind, and his breathing had long become difficult. As the dagger passed his index and middle figure, Harry eyed the smooth flat surface of the blade before enclosing it. The dagger continued to move forward, bringing his hand with it. Harry was startled to the point where he rushed all his energy to his fingertips, hopping to stop it. Eventually, it did stop, but not after piercing the fragile skin at least 1 and ½ inches deep. _

_Sweat formed around the Prince's entire body. He was surprised that he was still alive. Small drips of blood escaped. Without thinking he immediately performed a healing spell to close the wound on his neck. The two fingers that held the dagger were trembling slightly and were vibrating with a fierce pain. Harry closed his eyes and reopened them, knowing fully well that if he had been someone else, he would have been dead with the entire blade stuck in his neck. _

_He glanced down at Remus who was staring keenly at him. The two eyed each other deeply, neither believing what had happened. Remus was sure that Harry was dead, and surprised that he wasn't. Harry was surprised that Remus was capable of such a fleet. Finally the older man tilted his gaze away, and for a brief moment, Harry thought the other had inclined his head towards him, but the next moment he knew he had imaged it. He watched as Remus got up, turned and left without a sound, followed closely by at least 10 Death Eaters. _

_To his surprise, the Death Eaters did nothing to him. They all eyed Remus with a new light. The group walked in silence, only departing after they had escorted the man back to his room. _

_-----fifth meeting ------_

_He stood outside of the door once more. This time there were two Death Eaters that were guarding the outside, each eyeing him suspiciously with an outstretched wand. _

_"Let me through." Remus muttered darkly. _

_The Death Eater at the right spoke up. "Only if you have no intentions of harming the Master or our fellow comrades. Otherwise we will escort you back." _

_"Let me in…" Remus repeated, recalling how he was thrown out after forcefully entering and trying to force havoc and destruction in the room, failing in his assassination attempts. "If I did, I would have brought some weapon, would I not?" The Death Eaters did not reply, only eyeing him suspiciously. At last, they opened the door and followed him inside. _

_To Remus' surprise, he was not met with the usual screams of the tortured victims. In fact, the room was filled with a deathly silence. He slowly made his way to the front, pushing his way through the hooded figures. _

_He stared rooted to the floor. About 20 feet from him was Mundungus Fletcher with his arms and legs bent in a way that reminded him of Cho's owl. Although he didn't like Dung and his dealings, Remus didn't want this fate to befall his Order companion. By now Remus was quite accustomed to blood and gore, yet he found himself frightened. The pair of eyes that were fixed on him caused him to inwardly flinch. It was filled with emotions that Remus could decipher as hatred and…and…betrayal. _

_'Betrayal…' Lupin wondered why the man was staring at him like that. If looks could kill, Remus would have long been dead. Then it hit the man. Remus realized in horror at why that was possible. _

_Here he was Remus Lupin, in his shabby worn out Professor clothes, in the mist of Death Eaters. No, not only that, he was in the mist of Death Eaters, quite healthy staring at his friend who was being tortured in front of him, without doing anything, and instead carrying an emotionless face. _

_Suddenly, he could not take it anymore. A million things rushed through him. Thousands of "what-if's" crossed his mind. _

_'What if Dung wasn't killed today? He'll tell the others. They'll mistaken me as a traitor. What if he was killed today? Then I would be blamed for being a coward by not doing anything. I'll still be marked as a traitor. If that man walks out, and this gets out, I'll be dammed, not by the Dark Order, but by my own friends.'_

_Without thinking, he grabbed the closes man's wand. Immediately everything froze. The people surrounding him had their wands pointed at him, daring him to move. Remus didn't care. He was too wrapped up in his "what-if". With a single movement, he pointed his wand at Dung and yelled. "Avada Kedavra" The green light shot out of the wand like a bullet and killed the man instantly._

_The already deathly silence couldn't become more silent. Confused eyes darted between Lupin and Dung. The werewolf did not say a word. He returned the person his wand and walked out, with the Death Eater's parting and making an open path for him. _

_------seventh meeting-------_

_His whole body was trembling, shaking uncontrollably. Ever since the fifth meeting, Remus was not fed the Potion. The man fell into withdrawal, deep withdrawal. He was becoming livid and short tempered. Lupin snapped at anything and anyone that was out of place. He was also becoming quite dangerous, and uncontrollable. The Death Eaters were warned to stay away from the man. Of course Lupin knew nothing of this. He had only suspected that he had acted this way because of taking the life away from Dung. _

_He had skipped the sixth meeting, trying to recover from what had happened. It only became worst as signs of withdrawal grew and the viciousness became uncontainable. It was during this time, when he found the splendid outfit laid out on his bedside table with a simple 'I can help you' scribbled next to it. Remus growled frustrated. He recognized the Mark immediately and had sworn to himself that no matter what happened, he would not bend to the Prince's will. Yet, it had not taken long or much to change his mind. He was changing for the worst and he knew it, but could do nothing to prevent it. _

_Now once again, Remus found himself standing before the doors that led to the torture chamber. He had put on the whole outfit, including the mask as though it could hide him. He had no intention for the others to know who he was. The only thing he had not put on was the necklace, and that was something that no one could make him do. _

_The Death Eater's guarding the door seemed to incline their heads before opening the doors for him. As expected, the room was filled with screams. However, before the doors shut completely a high-pitched laugh overlapped the screams. After the laugh died down, all was silent. _

_"Wise decision Avenger" Harry spoke, clapping softly as he left his seat and floated down to the center of the room, standing next to the Death Eater who had been torturing Dean and Molly. With a wave of his hand, the Death Eater retreated and joined the others in the half circle. _

_Remus slowly made his way forward, taking his time, hearing murmurs run through the crowd. He stopped when he was a mere 2 feet away from the man. Glancing to his side, he noticed both Molly and Dean eyeing him suspiciously with dreaded terror in their eyes. _

_Harry took a step closer. He reached out to a hidden pocket in the outfit and pulled out the necklace. Remus wondered briefly how the younger man had known. Harry stepped back a bit so that both of them had some breathing space. _

_"Kneel" It came out softly, not an order, not a command, not even harsh. It sounded more of a request, a polite request at that. Remus was confused and did not know what to do. Harry must have seen the dazed expression even behind the mask as he spoke again in a voice that only the two of them could hear. Not even Molly and Dean who were only 5 feet away heard the short monologue that occurred. _

_"By accepting the outfit, you have accepted your role in society. You made a decision when you put that outfit on. You made the choice. You have already spoken. Now you will keep your word of honor. As will I."_

_"Kneel" Harry tried again, speaking so that all could hear. The older man slowly did as he was told. "Remove your mask" Remus hesitated. If he was only in front of Harry and his followers, he would not care. However, he was not, and he did not want any of his friends to find out. _

_"Remove your mask" Harry continued, hinting that his patience was running low and that it would not be wise to test it. Sighing defeated, Remus did as he was told. As expected both Molly and Dean made a fuss, Molly a little more then Dean. Dean muttered a surprised "Professor Lupin!" Molly however had squinted her eyes and was commenting in inappropriate ways. Remus tried hard to ignore the comments, biting in his anger as he held his tongue to keep from snapping at them with a "This is all for the best, and you know it! For once in your life Molly don't budge into something you know nothing of!"_

_"Good" Harry smirked, quite pleased. _

_"I, Harry Potter, the Half-Blood Prince, the Master of the Dark Order, herby dub Remus John Lupin as Avenger, as _vinco custos."

_Having said that, Harry bent down and put on the necklace on the other man. Then using both hands, Harry helped his guardian stand on his feet. Harry snapped his fingers. A box appeared. It was plain on the outside and covered in black velvet on the inside. There were only two things that it consisted of, the first was a bottle of the Potion and the second, and the second was a wand. Remus' eyes brighten after seeing his own wand intact and in good condition. _

_No words needed to be spoken. A mutual understanding formed. When the box had first been opened, Remus had recognized the smell that he had hungered for, but had been missing from his meals. His eyes gleamed as he picked up the blue liquid and pocketed it. He turned back to his wand and then to Harry and then to his wand. Finally he nodded. He took the wand and twirled it in his fingers. Slowly he turned and faced the prisoners, who had been mute during the whole time. _

_"Remus…" Molly seemed to plead as she took in the pair of emotionless eyes, searching but not able to find anything. _

_"What did you do to him?" Molly spat at Harry, turning to the Prince. "What the hell did you do?" _

_"I've done nothing. I've only showed him the truth. Brought light upon him when the world was consumed in darkness." Harry smirked._

_Molly rolled her eyes. _

_"I'm quite myself Molly." Remus interrupted, noticing that she was staring at the place where he had pocketed the Potion. "I've made my choice." He reached out and griped Harry's shoulder. "And I will live with it." _

_"Life is a precious thing and in no means will I sacrifice mine. I believe that everyone has a purpose, you, me, Harry..." Remus spoke softly. "I will fulfill my purpose and will do nothing to jeopardize the chance of succeeding. There are battles to fight, and battles to avoid. This will fall in the latter one."_

_"And what do you believe is Harry's purpose…Professor?" Dean asked shaking. "Do you really think he's meant to cause chaos and destruction and ruin everyone's lives?"_

_"Yes…" came the hesitant reply. _

_"and yours…Professor?" _

_Remus didn't seem to answer immediately, pondering his reply. _

_"Just as the name applies. I will tread the path of those before me. James, Lily, Sirius, Voldemort…" _

_"And ours?" _

_"To die so that a greater purpose can be fulfilled through it." Was the simple and quick reply._

_There was a soft cough that came from Harry. _

_"Remus…" he said sharply. _

_The werewolf gave a quick nod. _

_"And I think that time is up." He spoke softly. _

_"You can't kill." Molly objected. "Never in my life have I seen you hurt anyone more then healable terms, even Death Eaters." _

* * *

Remus pulled himself out of his memories. He stood up and stretched. Though he was not required to attend the meetings, he had found them quite enjoyable and fun. Besides, Harry had never called a meeting this early. There must be something more to it then killing and torturing. No, there was something more and Remus knew it. He could feel the winds changing and the tides turning. He didn't want to not be there when it happened.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Notes: **Again, Kingsley might have appeared as though he died in the chapter, but I've changed it so there is a possibilty that he didn't and so he can reappear later on.

**Chapter 16**

As he strode down the hall, he was met with respectful inclination of heads from those he passed by, who were also heading in the same direction.

"Malfoy" one of the Death Eaters halted and Remus pulled up next to him. "Do you know what this is about?" The elder Lucius seemed to study him, with a sly smile playing on his lips. Remus frowned.

"I do not believe your presence is mandatory Lupin." He replied. "It might be a waste of your time, as you do prefer snooping around the place instead of killing and torturing." The blonde smirk at him. "I really don't see what the Master sees in you."

"Malfoy…" Remus growled, irritated.

"However, you may find it worthwhile and meaningful to attend _this_ one." Malfoy sounded as though he knew something, but had no intention of giving it away.

"Malfoy" Lupin repeated sharply. Lucius only smiled inwardly, before clenching his Mark, and hissed in pain. Glaring at the other man, as though it was the werewolf's fault, he took off in a quicker pace, practically fleeing down the corridors.

Remus watched him turn the corner before making his way to the room of the North East Wing. He was surprised to find the door already open, and even more surprised at being addressed by Harry, something that the young man had rarely done even after announcing his guardian as vinco custos.

"You're late Avenger." The Prince hissed out, sounding quite inpatient. Remus frowned. From the doorway he took in the surroundings. There was no tortured prisoner, which meant no stench of blood and gore nor was there the screaming melody that he had grown so accustomed to and secretly enjoyed. True there were Death Eaters, but only a handful, enough to be counted.

"Let me remind you, I'm here on my free will Harry" Remus replied coldly. Still he made his way towards Harry who had his Death Eater's surround him in a half-circle.

Harry eyed him, but said no more. From his robes, he took out a piece of parchment and stuffed it in his guardian's hand. Lupin said nothing. He just crumpled up the parchment and threw it carelessly onto the floor.

Harry cleared his throat. "Those who must leave, leave now. Remember the most effective way is if everything occurs in unison"

"Yes Master" rang out, and all but three stayed behind.

"Those, Remus, were the Inner Circle, Voldemort's loyalist men, who now belong to me." He paused. Although he was speaking directly to his guardian, the three other Death Eater's listened raptly, knowing that there were spoken to as well. "The Dark Lord placed a burden on me, a heavy one at that. He handed me the entire world on a silver platter. It's about time I thanked him for it." Remus raised an eyebrow as the other's stirred uneasily.

"And how will you do that?" Lupin asked, not really wanting the reply.

"By fulfilling his greatest ambition." A smile formed on the young man's lips. "With you helping me."

"Accio Parchment." The crumpled paper bounced up from the floor and zoomed into Harry's outstretched hand. He un-crumpled it and shoved that paper in front of Lupin.

It was a newspaper clipping. An article that came from the Daily Prophet with the heading

WANTED: Avenger: vinco custos.

Below it was a picture of Avenger in full suit with his back towards the reader, during his initiation to the Dark Order. The caption read

Believe to be highly dangerous, he is now officially the Master's Guardian, reigning second in power to the Prince himself.

Remus' eyes widen before closing and then reopening them with a very mixed expression. His face paled significantly.

"Care to enlighten me?" He growled out with displeasure.

"Did you really think something as important as this, I'll let escape the Media's attention." Remus growled again, looking quite murderous. "No, in fact, I broadcasted it as usual. You should have known." Remus made to attack the younger man, but the Death Eater's stopped his blows.

"Why the hell are you so keen with tormenting me? You know I rather be dead then to wake up another day in a nightmare reality. If it wasn't for my."

"Your will, then you would be dead right? Well guess what. I admire you Professor. You have something that no one else I know has. You believe in something that no one else believes in. You have a spirit, a will that even my reigns cannot bind you to. You have something from within that I cannot quite put a finger on. It's a matter of time before you find it, before I find it. In the meantime, I enjoy breaking you."

"Then you have long succeeded. I know not what you speak of. I have none of which you are seeking for. A broken man cannot break twice. I have been broken and shattered long before you stepped into power and I will rebound and mend long after you have fallen. "

"I will bear that in mind." Harry spoke softly. "Now, will you assist me, or will you not? You know you have a purpose. You know that I know that you know that you have a purpose. You know that I know that you know that I know what that purpose is." The Prince lowered his voice. "And I await the day you succeed." Remus' eyes flashed at the mockery and the taut in the voice.

"Then I suppose I have no choice. What do you wish my Prince?" A warm smile crept over the Master's lips. From within his robes, he pulled out the werewolf's wand and handed it to him.

"I think you'll enjoy yourself with the first one."

* * *

Dumbledore gave a sigh of frustration. For the 1,848,165,481st time, he was replaying a magically broadcast video, the latest one provided by the Prince.

He watched as the single man, Avenger entered the room. The whole thing, the whole process was mute, as though what was being said at the time was very important and crucial to who the person behind the mask was.

"I, Harry Potter, the Half-Blood Prince, the Master of the Dark Order, herby dub—as Avenger, as vinco custos."

That was the only line in the entire film that was spoken out loud. The name, whoever Harry had dubbed had been beeped out, as though it was a swear word on Muggle TV.

Dumbledore was curious. He knew Latin inside and out, so he knew the meaning of vinco custos. In truth, he didn't care who it was. That was not what was bugging him. The back of the person's head was blacked out so that any possible distinguishing feature was not shown.

He watched on, watching the final minutes of Molly and Dean. It wasn't the fact that they had died that made him feel terrible, but the facial expressions. The sheer looks of clueless-ness, hurt, sorrow, pain and betrayal disturbed him. By their faces, it was clear that they had been expecting death, but they were taken by surprise by who had given it to them.

Dumbledore sat with his head resting in his hands. The look of betrayal was what bugged him the most. The same look that the ex-headmaster realized must have been on Sirius' face when he found out that Peter had betrayed them. Yet, all the same it proved useful. At least with this hint, he would be able to prepare himself for the worst, the worst most unimaginable candidate possible. He wasn't ready for Harry's betrayal, but he would be ready for whoever this person may be.

From the gap through the door, a freshly graduated blonde watched the old man. To say the least, he had just been as surprised as anyone else, of the new appointment. He had been told nothing about it. His father, his godfather, his aunt, everyone he had trusted to let him in on the inside had failed him.

* * *

The Prince and the Death Eaters watched Avenger apparate away.

"Master, do you think its safe to let him do this? Are you afraid that he will betray you?" Lucius asked the question that was bearing down upon everyone's mind.

"Yes. Remus gave his word of honor. He has never failed to keep it. There is no reason to doubt him…yet…" Harry turned to the others. "Besides, who else would be more suitable for the task? He has long proven his strength and skills through leaving quite notable and decent scars on my body which will be left as permanent damages." He indicated his blind eye along with the claw mark slashes that ran down his face "and through the attempted assassinations."

Harry looked between them, studying them.

"In the meantime, I believe we do have our own task to attend?"

"Of course." Bella snickered, quite egger to attend.

"Besides, the goal is for a series of wide spread, consecutive attacks. The purpose would be entirely defeated if only certain places are involved and the Order and the Ministry have enough forces to withhold us." Snape inputted, letting in his two cents.

"Right, so on we go…"

* * *

Avenger reappeared on the outskirts of a lonely manor. Any closer to it, and he would have been detected by wards. Not that it mattered. However, he did enjoy the notion of suspense and surprise.

The fully cloaked, hooded man scooped the entire outer perimeter of the manor. He couldn't help but smile at the task at hand. True, he wasn't fond and hated to kill, yet his Prince had offered him the chance to rid of the world's most despised bastard. It was an offer to tempting to refuse. Besides, he reasoned with himself, getting rid of Cornelius Fudge was one of his self-made goals.

Avenger crept closer to the Fudge Manor. As predicted, the wards went off like a siren with flashing red lights accompanied by the hideous wail of an abandoned newborn. Immediately, from all directions, the lonesome, silent house came to life with barking hound dogs, Aurors and ministry officials. He watched as they surrounded him.

Those who had merely thought it were Muggles who had accident stumbled upon the land, or maybe a stray cat or dog, or maybe at worst a low class Death Eater were surprised. They squinted and stared at the newcomer as though they had seen Death long before it came.

Avenger scanned the crowed. He recognized none of these young men who ranged from early 20's to their late 30's. He suspected that these must have been the freshly trained, new recruit who had just graduated from Auror or Ministry school. This would be easy, a mere 'warm up' as the Prince had put it and thus had advice him to attend first. He could see why. These youngsters were inexperience and naïve and it was clear on their faces.

"Who…who…are…you…and…and…what…what…do…do…you…want…" One of the younger men towards his left asked boldly, taking a step forward. Avenger secretly marveled at the man's courageousness. The man's knees were buckling against each other and his facial expression told the older man that he would rather be anywhere but here. "Surely…surely you have not…have not come here for the mere…for the mere pleasure of killing and destroying."

Avenger shut his eyes before slowly opening them.

"I think it's quite clear why I'm here. Perhaps if you all merely back off and mind your own business then none of you will die. I'm only here for Fudge." There was the dreaded pause. "Now where is he?" Avenger strode across to the person who was speaking.

"Stay….stay…back"

The approaching man ignored him, coming right up to wand tip, before reaching out and casually snapping the fragile stick. Fear trickled down the man's face as the hooded man towered over him. His legs seem to give way and he ended up sitting on the floor.

Avenger turned away and began pacing around the circle, coming close to each person and watched as fear took shape. There was no need for wands, no need for spells. There was something that the hooded figure projected that caused any lesser man, with a few exceptions, to fall silently to the opening hands of Death. What use to have been courage, to have been strength were forcefully taken and so they were left with nothing but a whimpering, trembling shell.

"Accio Wands" The wands from the group zoomed out from the owner's feeble hands and into the spell caster's. "Now let me try this again. Where is Cornelius Fudge?" No one replied. "Now I can do this the easy way or the hard way and since we are going nowhere with the former, I think I'll switch to the latter."

He began to snap the wands between his fingers, noticing the owner flinch as it broke in two.

"20 wands, 20 seconds. I prefer if you will all cooperate." As he spoke, the wands continued to snap.

"Why don't you just get it over with? Neither the Dark Lord, nor the Half-blood have ever been forgiving, I don't see why you wouldn't either" That came from the same man that had spoken earlier, the only man who has.

"Yes, I am not forgiving. However, I am neither Voldemort" He was surprised to find those who still flinch. "nor am I Harry." There was the ring of fear. "The Master and I side differently on nearly every matter. In fact we are on opposite ends. I see no point in taking away an innocent life such as yours."

"But then why?"

"Why do I still side with him, and not Dumbledore…" There were scattered nods. "Because we both agree on matters such as these…"

"But.."

"Do you want to die? Do any of you want to die?" the werewolf shot back. "I gave him my word of honor, I will keep it."

"Now I will give you my word of honor." Avenger spoke softly, eyeing everyone. "For the life of one ex-Minister of Magic, I will spare the rest of you." There were eyes that gleamed with hope. "Frankly, I don't see the reason in protecting that man."

"Where is Cornelius Fudge?" Avenger's patience was clearly running thin. "Is he here? Do I really have to leave a bloody trail behind me?" The Master's Mark began to glow, and he knew that the other man was also inpatient. The man who was the only person to speak throughout the whole time, seemed to have noticed.

"Will, will he come? Will they come?" The voice was shaking this time and his eyes were glued on the Mark.

"Quite possible. When he comes to check up on me and I'm standing here causally taking then that will not be a good picture. The consequences will be severe. There will be no mercy" The mark glowed brighter so that it gleamed in the morning air.

"He's at St. Mungo's" A flash of betrayal swept through the crowd. The man, one of their fellow comrades had causally passed information to a Wanted, highly dangerous man, to the second in the Dark Order, willfully.

"Bingo! Now" the hooded figure whispered more to himself then to the others. He took the man's hand and placed the left over wands in his hand. "I keep my word of honor." With that, Avenger disappeared.

The man stared blankly at the wands that were within his grasp. He, as well as the others did not know what to feel or what to do. Truth be told, the entire group had been holding onto their breaths, knowing that they would be dead. No one, absolutely no one had dreamed of walking out alive. Even more unbelievable was that Avenger actually kept his word, something that was rare for anyone on either side to do while holding onto such high power.

No one noticed the hovering enlarged Mark above the Fudge Manor. When reinforcements and other people did come, that was how they found the group. Everyone was dazed and unhurt. No deaths, no property aside from the wands were damaged.

"He was merciful." The young man commented to the press who had rushed over quickly. "He's a good, pure man who trended down the wrong path."

* * *

He reappeared on the deserted streets, outside of St. Mungo's. His right hand held his wand, while his left a dagger. There were a few spare daggers that were ready for use in his robes. He knew that this place was much harder to penetrate. Looking around, and quite prepared for sudden attacks, he stepped through the glass with the dummy in green nylon in the window.

"Welcome to St. Mu-" The receptionist with blond hair did not have a time to finish, when she let out a shriek. Those nearby turned to her, before traveling to the newcomer. The others poke their heads around the corners and doors to see what the commotion was. Knowing that no one was prepared, Avenger quickly silenced the receptionist with the killing curse, before turning to everyone else and firing onto him or her as well.

He dodged the curses, rushing in and out of the now chaotic lobby. Taking the stairs, he rushed up to the first level of patient rooms.

"Stupefy! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!" He yelled, killing anything that gave the slightest movement with both hands. Avenger could hear the arrival of reinforcements. He didn't care. The sooner he finished the task, the sooner he could get out. He barged in and out of patient rooms mercilessly killing everyone, including the patient. He figured, after this mess, it would be better to end up dead then end up half alive. Technically, he was sparing his victims the pain and torture that the Prince and any other Death Eater would have enjoyed.

"Surround him! Stun him!" Avenger recognized the voice of Fudge trying to direct the Order and the Aurors from behind him. Quickly he turned around.

"Expelliarmus!" Fudge was disarmed. He watched painfully as the hooded man snapped it in two. However, before anyone could react, consecutive Cruicos were sent, followed by a series of Avada Kedavra's that were thrown quite randomly.

"How nice of you to join me at last Fudge. I must say, you weren't an easy prey. You've made my work difficult." Avenger sneered, holding the Cruciatus Curse on the ex-Minster of Magic. He grip his bloody dagger with his left hand in a defensive position, ready for sudden attacks. The loner looked around casually at the large group that had formed around him. These people, unlike those at the Manor, were much older, the youngest in their late 40's. He pondered a bit, recognizing a few use- to- be co-workers and Order members that he had been fighting with since the first war with Voldemort. He knew he was facing a tougher crowd, a much more experience group of people.

"Let him go" A voice cried. Avenger did not need to look to know that it was Kingsley. It caused Avenger to strengthen the spell.

"Avenger, Guardian of the Master, you are now under arrested for numerous offensives, including murder, and the use of all the Unforgivable curses. You are being completely surrounded. I order you to surrender. Drop all weapons, and then unhand Cornelius Fudge. I will personally escort you to Azkaban until further trail." It came out quite stable and confident. Avenger was surprised, that under pressure, the Auror was still able to hold his own ground and take action accordingly, reciting the words needed to prosecute anyone.

Slowly, the hooded figure released the spell. Long after it was released, Fudge lay sprawled on the floor, drowning within his blood. The only signs of life was that he was shaking and trembling.

"Go…" Avenger sneered, using his dagger to direct Fudge back towards Kingsley. The man did not move. "Go!" Avenger hissed again, kicking the man away from him. Fudge moved slowly, making his way toward the Auror, Order member.

Avenger watched slowly, keenly and carefully. He silently switched his wand with his dagger so that he held his dagger in his right hand. He watched again, not moving, eyes trained on Fudge's fragile form. Fudge was two inches from reaching Kingsley when Avenger made his move. He purposely dropped his wand next to himself. Then he swung his right hand back, aimed, and threw the dagger. The flying dagger caused a swishing wind towards it target. Fudge screamed a final cry. The dagger, pierced through the back of Fudge's neck, flying out from the other end. Like a boomerang, it stopped in mid air, and zoomed backwards, beheading Fudge before plunging through the top of the man's head entirely so that only the handle stuck out. The blade in the head continued to vibrate long after it entered its target.

Kingsley had thought his job was easy and done with as Avenger did comply. He had been looking forward to both a pay and position raise. Never had he imagined the turn of events. The eye's on Fudge bulged out, and was staring directly at him. Blood was gushing out from the eye sockets, nose, and ears as well as the injured area. The dissembled head and body had caused blood to spray onto the Auror's entire figure.

Everyone watched, horror stricken. They had all involuntarily backed up leaving the rooted Kingsley where he was. No one notice Avenger pick up his wand and disaparate out of St. Mungo's. From the outside, about a block away, Avenger stared back at the building, the hospital of London's magical community. Taking out his wand, he performed a spell. The entire block, and not only the hospital engulfed in fierce blue flames. Taking one last look at the burring street in London, he cast the Mark, and casually walked away, never turning back to look at the disaster that he had caused. He walked away from the panic, confusion and terror caused by those who wanted to save those they could and those who miraculously managed to escape in time and were helping others do so.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Dumbledore stared numbly at the Daily Prophet that laid spread before him. There was a pile of papers that were sprawled around him. He was staring at the third set of papers that had been completely consumed with the consecutive worldwide attacks that had occurred for the past three days.

There was no place in the world that had been left untouched. No place had been left unscathed, each rock was overturn leaving nothing but a desolated landscape. Above the site of destruction was marked one of three different ways, hovering above every inch of sky, glowing fiercely and menacingly as it glared down at those little, if any, survivors below it. The place where the Master's Mark had been left, were those that were the least devastated, caused by Death Eaters. Those places that were crippled and was half standing were done by Avenger, marked with the letters 'Avenger'. The places that Harry himself had emerged from were left in ruins, the same way that civilizations had ceased to exist in a matter of minutes. He had marked these places with a single black rose that floated above the sky, in the place of the Mark. It didn't take long for the world to distinguish who had come and left like the wind.

In this way, entire cities were wiped out from the face of the earth. Buildings crumpled, leaving individual walls to stand. Dead, decay and degrade were in the air. No one, no wizard, no Muggle was spared. Those that did survive the three day holocaust of mankind, flocked to Hogwarts in waves as it was the last, intact building capable of being a suitable shelter as it had not been touched after the last class graduated. Muggles, those that survived the onslaught slaughter rushed to relief groups that had been provided by wizards.

Of course, having lived nearly a century and a half, war had been a common thing in the eyes of the headmaster. Yet nothing had prepared him, could prepare him for this. It looked as though the existence of the human race rested entirely on the palms of a single manic, one who still have not yet reached his peak.

There was a pop, a very small pop. If he had been anyone else but Albus, he would have not noticed. At the moment, at the present situation, he wanted to be anyone but Albus Dumbledore. However the world was a cruel place to be, and he had absolutely no control of what he wanted to do and who he wanted to be.

"Headmaster" a silky, muffled voice came from the shadows. Dumbledore looked around, trying to corner where the voice had come from. His eyes searched, but he could find no one.

"Show yourself…" Dumbledore whispered, twirling his wand in his hand. He heard a pair of footsteps approach him, but it wasn't until the person stepped into the light, that Dumbledore recognized who it was.

"Severus…." The fully dressed in Death Eater robes, Potion Master nodded his head, the only place that his skin was exposed.

"What do you want?" Albus asked evenly, his wand still pointed at the man. "How do I know that you are really Severus Snape?"

"Ask me anything that only I would know."

Dumbedore furrowed his eyebrows, thinking for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke again.

"Remind me again why did you join Voldmort? Why did you turn against him? Why did you become a spy for the Order?"

"Ah…I thought you would ask that…" Snape whispered, nodding his head, bobbing it up and down, knowingly.

"The Snape's like the Black's and Malfoy's are a group of pureblood Dark wizards who have served one Dark Lord after the next. There are no exceptions. At the age of 16, as expected of me, I was sworn into the service of the Dark Lord. I had no choice, as like those before me, were done so, the night they were of age. Yet at that time, I had welcomed it with my whole being. The world had been cruel towards me, even as a child. I was friendless and even an outcast within my own House. Blinded by revenge, and the thought of one day making the world pay, I accepted the path before me and battled up to become part of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, quite like some other school mates, such as Lucius, Bellatrix, and Peter.

The years that followed were rough, but I desperately clung on. I needed to cling on, for the mere thought of survival. Many, such as Regulas Black, had passed before me,. Slowly the truth begun to sink in.—the horrors of what I was doing to the world and the price that I had to pay for it. I realized how foolish I was and what a bastard I had been. I hated myself. Slowly, ever so slowly, I envied Sirius. If only I had followed him, just took off and left my family. I was never as strong as Black, but I swore I wasn't weak either. Then I remembered the first step to anything was to admit my mistakes before I could change them. I knew I had done too much damage. I was alone and there was no way to run. That is, no way until the chance came, the chance that I grasped onto and succeeded. There was a night when the Dark Lord almost won the war. He could have won the war. You as well as many others were captured. Voldemort had planned on your execution the next day, at sunrise when he would broadcast it across the world. That night however, I had been one of the guards that were watching you. By that time I had known that if you died then my hopes of redemption would disappear as well. So, I took that chance and God must have been watching as I was able to safely help you break out and make it look like an accident.

I did not choose to be a spy for the Order, but was convinced to do so. After you escaped, you asked me 'why'. I had given you my reasons. After pondering, you said that the best way and safest way for 'redemption' was to play spy and slowly pay off the debt."

Dumbledore was nodding throughout the entire time. He had not said a thing, but had let the man drag on.

"And why are you here, at this time of the day? Why are you in a Death Eater's suit? As Hogwart's Potion's Professor, you should have every right to roam freely throughout this castle…"

"Ah…you know why. I am supposed to be a spy for you, a spy for you only. Not even for the Order. To everyone aside from the two of us, I am one of the Master's loyalist men. In order for me to succeed, I must trick both sides. It is too dangerous for anyone to know that I am a spy. The stakes in this game has grown, and the lost will be deadly. It is only a precaution."

"Yes, indeed you are Severus Snape. What you speak is the truth. That is the Severus that I remember. However…." In a softer voice that caused the younger man's eyes to flash open, he spoke again "how do I know that your loyalties have not wavered since you have been away?"

Snape spoke coldly, stepping back a bit.

"That is something that is left up to you to decide. You either trust me or you don't. I will not spend time trying to convince you of such things, to persuade you to believe the way I want you to believe. We both know that it is useless to do so. You must trust me, the way I trust you, have always trusted you. You must remember Headmaster, it's my life that is on the line and I have no intention on revealing my true intentions to my real enemies."

Dumbledore had his head resting between his hands, with his elbows supporting the weight.

"So…. what are your plans?" Snape asked at last, staring down at the wearily man before him. "From all that's happened, I don't think you would remain silent and act as though nothing has happened…."

"You're right, I won't. I can't. Yet, you must understand Severus, I cannot blindly attack, not when I know so little of my enemy." The headmaster seemed to hint that he needed more information, and sounded as though Snape needed to spill his guts out with all the information that he possessed.

"What do you wish to know?" Snape asked.

"His plans. All of them."

Snape seem surprise. "That for one, as surprisingly as it may sound, he has none. The Prince has one goal, and one goal only. He wishes to conquer the entire world and rule. He wishes to finish and complete the task that had once belonged to the Dark Lord."

"So it is random?"

"Yes. The places are randomly chosen by the leading Death Eater. Avenger takes care of himself. The Prince finishes the rest. The only thing in common is that all Muggles are killed and very few are taken as prisoners. The world, as you can see, is left in ruins."

Dumbledore rubbed his beard, stroking it.

"And who exactly is Avenger?"

"No one besides the Prince and Avenger him/herself knows."

"I see…." The headmaster was disappointed. Avenger was just as deadly as the Master. After all, he had been responsible for the death of Fudge as well as everyone who was present at St. Mungo's at the time and did not escape the massacre.

"I believe the Master will continue and order these attacks. You must retaliate. How else can we survive? These terrors must stop."

"I know, but even if I wanted to, I must rely on other sources for support as you do not seem to be able to help."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"and those are….?"

"My other sources"

Snape shifted, suddenly uncomfortable with being in front of Dumbledore. It felt as though the old man knew something and was keeping it to himself.

"Well I am sorry I cannot be so helpful. I will try better," Snape continued sarcastically.

"I know you will" Dumbledore whispered. "Your life depends on it"

Snape turned around, clearly annoyed at being kept in the dark, feeling like a fish that was desperately trying to stay alive while being above water.

"In the meantime, I have already gathered my army. I am ready to strike. In fact I have a day planed already."

"And when, where is that? I'll be sure to help out."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

"Now, I cannot spoil it. It is dangerous if information is unintentionally let slipped." Dumbledore then added. "It is not that I do not trust you. Severus, you must understand the dangers and the powers that the Half-blood possesses."

"Of course" he replied, though he did not sound like he understood.

Snape only walked back into the shadows when silence fell again.

"And oh, by the way, there is a cave about 100 miles south of Hogsmade. You may wish to make a visit there." With the he left the way he had come, silent, leaving nothing behind to mark his presence.

It was a while before the Headmaster spoke again.

"You can come out now." From behind him, there was a shuffling noise. "We shall test Severus' loyalties. Make arrangements to visit the cave. We must find a way to mend your connections with the Master."

"Of course headmaster. I'll get to it right away." Dumbledore turned around slightly to look at the young person, extending his hand in a friendly gesture.

"I am glad you chose the path of Sirius. It takes a lot to go a full 180 degree turn against family."


	18. A Poor Lost Confused Little Boy

**The Final Lesson**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary:**

He is tainted by evil. He had lost all emotions, all feelings all humane senses. He had become heartless, soulless towards all living creatures. The final straw had snapped. How could Harry save the world and bring light into a world consumed by darkness, when he, himself is the cause of chaos and destruction? When he himself is the Dark Master, the Half-Blooded Prince?

He is a werewolf, a dark creature, tainted by the goodness of people. He is the remaining Marauder, given the responsibility and the burden to raise young Harry. Now that Harry's gone evil, to what lengths would his guardian goes to protect him, to save him, not only from the world but from himself? Can Remus bring back the Harry that was once adored by everyone? Will Remus be able to teach Harry the most important lesson of all time? Can Remus teach Harry how to once again be humane, to have a heart and a soul? Will he, Remus be persuaded to give up, and cross over, when all is lost, and Harry is past being worth saving? Or will he stick by his beliefs, run out of time, and in turn pay the ultimate price?

**NO SLASH! NO SLASH! **in fact, Romance is not important, nothing romantically, and if there is, its not meant at all!

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_ (if any)

**Strega: **the young man in questioning is 'blonde' (that's, all to say…that gave it away….pretty much)

Going to go with Harry and the 'lost boy' for sure. I have to agree with you. Well here is my lame way of doing it. (this chapter) However, I don't think it will leave 'them' (in this case Remus) confused. Think it'll actually be more of an eye opener, like he use to blind, oblivious of a fact(s) and now know. Harry, himself would have to be more careful, as he did, (or will in this chapter spill the truth, and the truth, the entire truth, maybe slightly tweaked, but nevertheless the truth.) speak of the truth. In a way, it would seem more realistic then making a bunch of lies and then accidentally causing a slip somewhere.

Thanks for the suggestions for the replacement eye. So hard to choose and to pick. I'll have to put it aside to decide. Hmm, to have a potion to bring out Remus' wolf nature? Well that is the goal. However, wouldn't it conflict with Harry being a lost boy. If Remus knew that Harry wasn't meaning what he was doing, then wouldn't he strive to keep his own human nature in hopes that it can somehow help with turning Harry around? Still, that is the goal. Remus is slowly changing. He is becoming like Harry, more and more. After all, he has nothing to lose. There really isn't anyone else in the world that he cares about. Besides, those people he's assigned to take down, actually hurt Harry, so in a way, he's just doing what any protective guardian would do (maybe a little extreme) and really living up to his name 'Avenger'.

Glad you like the Black Rose marker. Thought it would be different. Get too tired of the skull and snakes a lot. Yes, always test Snape…always. sighs when would that man actually get tired of being a spy and then declare his true loyalty to one side or the other? You can't really trust him, if he jumps constantly from side to side.

Well a Ravenclaw eh? I would have guess so. Very brilliant and smart. Good for fanfic writers. It suits you. I don't mind the reviews. I actually love them, wish everyone would write more and comment, with more then the usual 'good job' stuff. Creativity is good, and frankly after writing 'Reign of Darkness' I really need some. Keep it up, keep it coming!

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!** I**'m going to update my bio often so please check it out!**

**Chapter 18 A poor lost confused little boy**

Avenger walked silently through the halls of the Potter Manor. He was idly swinging a pair of daggers in his left hand, while carrying a bundle with his left.

It was night and the hall was empty. The Death Eaters were still scattered about the world, enjoying themselves with the nightly massacres that they created. Avenger himself had just returned from one, not really a massacre, but more of a one man raid through the cities that he had traveled through while tracking down Dolores Umbridge.

He headed for the room that belonged to the Master. He didn't bother knocking, as he admitted himself, for even if he did, the Master ignored him completely. When he entered, nothing prepared him for what he saw.

On one side of the room was a tall, pale skeletal looking figure, looming over another that looked like an identical twin only much worst, who was slumped on the floor, bathed in a pool of blood. The one standing had a wand and was madly crucio-ing the other, who surprisingly had not made a sound.

Avenger stood rooted to the spot. Then, before he knew it, he threw the two daggers at the towering image. It went straight through the image of the person, and pinned itself on the opposite wall. Without thinking, he launched himself at the image, who had stopped the spell and was looking keenly at him. Brown eyes met blood red.

"What the hell are you doing to Harry, Voldmort!" The words had barely escaped his mouth when he realized what he had just said. His eyes widened, unbelieving at what he had just said as well as what was happening. Nevertheless, he kept his composure and brutally tried to attack the Dark Lord. It was to no avail.

"you're lucky this time Potter. However, you won't be the next." The Dark Lord hissed. Like a bullet it launched itself towards Avenger, passed through him and then entered the person that was on the floor. The wand that Voldemort had been clutching fell silently onto the floor.

Avenger stared for a long time. When he did react, he rushed to the man that was drowning in the pool of his own blood. Quickly he healed the wounds, lifted the other and placed him onto his bed. Questions could be asked later, and indeed would be asked. At the moment though, the boy needed to be tended to.

That was what he did. That night, he stayed with Harry, keeping him in a stable condition, tending to him, and making sure that he would stay alive.

The next morning, Harry was the first to awake. He sat up, placed on his glasses, and looked around. He was startled to find Avenger sleeping in a chair that was pulled up next to his bed.

_Oh my God? Why is he here? What happened?_

Then slowly memories of last night erupted through his mind. He gasped. Voldemort and he were having a decent conversation. It had somehow turned nasty. He couldn't clearly remember the subject matter, but knew that it involved the other man that was currently residing in the room.

_No! This wasn't suppose to happen! He isn't suppose to be here! He isn't suppose to know. _

A cup of hot tea was placed before him. It startled Harry. He turned quickly to see Avenger had awoken and was holding up the cup for him. He quietly thanked the man, before taking it.

"Harry, are you aright?" Avenger asked slowly, taking off his mask to show the concerned face. "What happened last night? Why was Voldemort here? Why were you looking like that?" Remus did not need to speak more, for Harry to understand.

"I don't want to talk about it…ok?" Remus was surprised. He had never seen the other so tired and well pretty much Harry like, the Harry that he had remembered in his memories.

"Harry, we need to talk. Last night, Voldemort was here wasn't he? Surprisingly enough you were under the Cruciatus Curse. Harry something is going on here. What is it? What are you keeping from me?"

"I don't…" Harry trailed off, before something clicked. No one that he knew, aside from himself, not even the Death Eaters could see Voldemort. How was it possible for his guardian to be able to?

"How do you know Voldemort was here?" he snapped at his guardian. Remus raised an eyebrow. "So he was…" Harry was silent.

"Harry, Voldemort is dead, right?" "Yes" came the monotone reply. "but how…." Harry thought long and hard. He stared at his fingers, deciding how to continue.

_Do I really want Remus to know? How much do I want him to know? _

Suddenly, an idea flashed through his mind. Perhaps he could use this argument with the Dark Lord in a happier way, turn into something useful.

"He isn't truly gone, Remus…" One of the rare times that Harry ever called him that. "he imprinted himself into his own wand, he imprinted himself into me. Sometimes, he likes to check up on me. Last night was one of those times. It's unfortunate that you had to catch me in that state….I usually have more control, I suppose I really lost it last night." He paused. "don't mention any of this to anyone, not even the Death Eaters, and especially not Dumbledore and his minions. No one besides, me and now you, know that he exists…"

"How is that possible?" Harry heaved in a deep sigh. "What did you notice about him?" "He was transparent, spirit like. I tried to attack him, but my daggers went through, so did my fists. He didn't really fight, just smiled, and….and went back into you."

"exactly." Harry got up, and walked over to the daggers that were still on the wand. With an enormous pull, he tugged out the daggers. Gently he fingered them, the weapons that the werewolf preferred to use, and was highly skilled at, aside from the wand.

"The reason you see him is because you are special." Harry looked up at his guardian. "You see him because you believe. You believe in things that everyone else have abandoned. You give hope to where there is none. You shed light to places that have darkened."

"Do I now?" Remus took back his weapons, placing it back within his robes. "I admire you Professor. Last night you have witnessed a part of me, that you should never have been able to. You saw a part of me that wasn't me, but is me."

"Care to explain?" His guardian sat down next to him on his bed.

"I will tell you a story Professor." Harry took in a deep breath. "I will share with you something that no one in this world knows, and I don't expect anyone to discover it." Remus nodded for him to go on.

For the next two hours, Harry spilled out his entire life to his guardian. At first, he told parts of it, but soon found it difficult to hold back and told the truth. The entire truth. Bit by bit, Remus discovered an entirely different, shielded life that the boy had hidden from him and the rest of the world. He learned of the nightly transformations, his altered ego, the split personality that Harry had desperately tried to hold down, hold in until he finally snapped and gave up.

The silence that followed was unbearable. Neither spoke. Remus didn't know what to say, how to react. The information was finally sinking in. Harry himself felt good. A sense of relive-ness washed over him and somehow he felt his burden slightly lighten.

"I'm sorry Harry." Remus said a last, pulling the boy into a deep hug. "You should never have gone through this, any of this by yourself. I….I…should have been…" Harry shook his head. "It's not your fault, Remus. None of this is really your fault." "but if I…" "You couldn't have known. If I didn't tell you, you wouldn't have known."

Remus said nothing. He looked away, not really knowing how to ever face the boy again. Now, he understood why one minute Harry wanted to kill him and the next minute he never really wanted to hurt him.

According to Harry, Remus found out that Harry had a split personality that he had no control over (that was partially true, as at an early age Harry had found out his dark side and had madly suppressed it, while now he freely let the Dark side take over and didn't really give a dam about the world. However there were times when he lost entire control of himself). One of them being the Boy-Who-Lived and the other half being part Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle/ Half-Blood Prince.

"but now I do know. I won't let you suffer alone. I can't let you suffer alone. I won't let you be controlled by Lord Voldemort again." Harry shifted slightly. "He doesn't control me. He protects me."

Remus banged his hand against a wall. He was suddenly angry. "Protect you?" he raised his voice. "He's using you! Harry, God dam it! For once wake up! He's turning you into a bloody monster!" "I know that" came the soft reply. "but I can't do anything about it. I have no control. Voldemort is apart of me, the day I destroy him completely, the day I die. We all have a Dark side, Remus, you, me, Dumbledore. Why is it ok, that you and Dumbledore can, and I can't? I'm not the world's f—king Boy-Who-Lived, not the world's 'savior'. Frankly, I enjoy, being the Villain. It suits me. I've suffered long enough. It's about time everyone else does."

Harry burst out into a soft laughter. Now, after Harry shared his tale, Remus knew the signs to look for. It was clearly written that Harry's better nature was losing control, seeping further down into darkness.

Remus reached out and grabbed a hold of him. He shook him violently. Harry's laughter stopped abruptly. He tore himself away from the man, and in the process, slapping him in his face. His check swelled and stung. It was hot and it burned. Remus rubbed it gently.

He was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. Remus looked at Harry to see if he had been expecting anyone. "Quiet…" the Prince muttered coldly, suddenly the darker side taking over. "Not a single word…" Remus only nodded, accepting the sudden change. When Harry saw that Avenger was ready, he snapped his fingers and the door opened.

"Snape" Harry spoke evenly, once the Death Eater had finished the former greetings. The Death Eater rose to his feet, taking off his mask at the same time.

"Report" It came out in a monotone, and Avenger noted that there was no hint of the younger man having only minutes earlier been in a very unstable state.

Snape took one glance at Avenger, shook his head slightly before returning his full attention back to his Master.

"I went to Dumbledore as ordered." He began. Seeing no indication that the other had heard, he continued. "The old man is beginning to distrust me."

"Cruico…" Of course Snape had been expecting this, but he had not expected Avenger to be the one to send it as he usally did not interfere unless ordered. He screamed in agony and pain as he fell onto his knees. Tears were dripping out of his eyes, as he felt his skin tore. Previously, he had seen Avenger torture, and on occasion kill, but he had never experienced it for himself. Stealing a quick glance, he noticed the hatred and anger and burning deadly glint in the cold man's otherwise stone face. It was scary, absolutely frightening.

Finally to what seemed like an eternity to Snape, but was only a little less then ½ a minute in reality, the spell was lifted. By that time, Snape was sprawled on the floor, spitting out a mouthful of blood. He didn't move, he didn't dare move. By the time he was sure no more spells were going to be thrown at him, he felt more then sense that if he didn't act fast, another one would be sent to him for being too slow. With a jolt, that pained his knees, he stood up again.

"Dumbledore, he does not trust me completely…" He could see the twitch on his Master's face, so he spoke up quickly. "however, I have found out that he is ready to retaliate. He already has an army prepared. In fact, he hinted that he has a day prepared."

"When?" came out of the Prince, disturbing the other's report.

"he did not say…."

"I think I have an idea…" Avenger spoke quietly. The other two looked at him. "In exactly 4 days, it will be July 31st. I believe you will turn 18 then." Harry gave a nod of confirmation. "yes, of course…" "it is not a day to look down upon. It's a significant day, and if I were Dumbledore, I would attack then."

Harry turned his gaze back to Snape. Snape took this chance to continue. "You're trap has been set to action. He should be visiting some time soon." No one said anything, so Snape continued again. "I believe there's a spy within the ranks." At this, Harry's eyes flashed opened. "Explain" The prince spoke coldly.

"When Dumbledore mentioned that he was not satisfied with me, he had said, and in his own words, 'I must rely on other sources for support as you do not seem to be able to help'. I believe there is a rat among the group. A spy who is 100 loyal to Dumbledore and has been rating us out."

"I see…." Harry spoke at last, eyeing his guardian to see if he might know anything, only to find that he was just as surprised as the other. "whoever it is should know better. After all, it's their life at stake. No one ever betrays Harry and gets away with it. _I_ won't let them." Avenger spoke just as coolly. He didn't know why. No matter what Harry did, how terrible and evil and dark he was, there was no one that would hurt Harry or betray him, and get away with it.

Harry must have seen that in his eyes for he spoke to Snape again. "Anything else?" Severus shook his head. He knew when he was dismissed, and this was one of those times. "Good…take some Death Eaters and guard the cave. I will leave you in charge there." "Thank you Master." Having said that, Snape left.

It was long after Snape had left before Harry spoke again. "Remus, I can never get a firm grip on you. One minute, you're overly angry at me, and it was clear that you were, cause you used Snape as a scapegoat. You had meant to deliver such intensity on me, but could not, so you did it on Snape. The next minute though, you're defending as if the whole world turned against me and it was only the two of us left…." Remus said nothing. "and why exactly can you have a split personality and I can't?" Harry hinted, bringing back the topic before they were interrupted. "Re…" "I don't know…" his guardian replied. "if you would excuses me. I must think. I need to get some fresh air." He didn't wait for a reply, he just got up and left.

"My master, is this a wise decision?" Voldemort's voice filter through the air as he reappeared before the younger man, once Remus had left. Harry rolled his eyes. "What the f—k do you want Voldemort?" he asked, annoyed. "Don't believe I'm on speaking terms with you. At least not after you put one hell of a Cruciatus Curse on me…." Voldemort seemed to smile. "You're such a great actor" he paused. "You did _order _it my prince. It's not in my place to _refuse_ such an offer, even if I wished to."

Harry nodded, suddenly remembering. It had been a few days back when both of them were discussing matters, matters over a certain werewolf. Voldemort had taken the stance of all those Death Eaters who knew who Avenger really was. He had argued that there was no point in keeping the werewolf. The man was a hazard that must be eliminated. Keeping Remus alive was like raising a beast that would one day turn his back on his trainer the first moment it gets. Of course, Harry had defended his guardian, without hesitation. He said he had everything under control. Voldemort had pointed out that he didn't, for the other man was beginning to gain power and had too much freedom. Harry had grown annoyed at that. He had snapped at the Dark Lord with things that he could not recall. His Lord had not interrupted once. Later, they had come up with some sort of agreement. After doing that, they both agreed on one thing, and that thing had led to Harry ordering Voldemort to attack him the next time Remus was present.

"You want to be saved. You set it up so that you convinced yourself that its just a back-up plan, when you actually are doing it because you want to be saved" Voldemort interrupted his thoughts, sounding angry. Harry snapped out of his daze immediately. "What!" he yelled out in response. "why else would you want to play the role of 'the lone lost, confused, helpless boy'?" Then he recovered quickly. "It's all part of the plan, Voldemort. It's not in your place to question. Just do as you're ordered, and I'll handle the rest." He snapped again. Voldemort looked at him dangerously. "Look, we've been through this whole thing already. No more arguments. Got it?" Then in a softer voice so that each word came out clearly, he continued. "I have got everything under control."

* * *

Avenger had no idea where he was going. The conversation between him and Harry was finally sinking in. Somehow, a sense of hope as well as angry flushed through him. Hope, the possibility that deep down somewhere, the Harry Potter that he had grown to know and love existed, and all he had to do was to crush the darker Hary Poter side. He swore silently. One way or another, he would get the old Harry back and things would resume to how it use to be, how it was suppose to be. He didn't know how to do it, but he knew that the first step was to accept Hary, the darker side of Harry. Next, would be to just sit back and do things that the three of them, (Remus, Harry and Sirius) use to do and actually enjoyed. It was a long and difficult path ahead. He had a feeling that he had to reintroduce the basics, the basics of being human, the basics of humanity that Harry was actually capable of and that he wasn't a killing machine.

A killing machine. Avenger pounded his fist into stone cold rock. It hurt, but it didn't seem to ease the hatred and helplessness in him. A killing machine, a bloody, mechanical robot that didn't know its own limitations. He hated Voldemort for that, for imprinting himself into Harry and then turning him into a cold-blooded pawn. He despised Hary to core, but loved Harry just as much. It was one of those mysteries that would never be solved. Avenger cursed out loud. It was all the Dark Lord's fault for creating and then bringing out Harry's alter ego. He could and would never forgive that man for it. He would kill the man if they ever met, even if Voldemort was just a shadow, a spirit of his former self. There just had to be a way to either split the personalities completely or just to make the side he wanted overcome the darker side.

He cursed again. He was helpless, confused, angry and hurt. His emotions were anything but stable. Silently, he left the Potter's Manor and apperated away. He needed to go, he needed to get somewhere, to do something that could let him let out his frustrations and calm himself down enough so that he could actually carry out a decent conversation with the Prince, something that he desperately needed to do.

That Night

Avenger walked silently through the passages toward the Prince's bedroom. Behind him were two other Death Eaters. After the afternoon killing spree (and it was a killing spree as he gave in and lost himself in it until both Lucius and Bellatrix, who had been ordered by the Prince, had appeared, leading about a hundred Death Eaters each. They were shocked to say the least. Avenger had been blasting away anything that gave the slightest sign of life, and was completely out of control. He was laughing insanely, as he killed Death Eaters as well. It had taken the two leaders about an hour and very powerful stunners and binding spells, as the Prince had said not to hurt the man at all. Then they had to forcefully pour down the blue vile Potion, a dose larger then any of the others combined, so that the werewolf was completely knocked out by it. When he did awake, he found himself at the place where he had been having 'fun' until he was interrupted, with Lucius and Bella staring down at him in a very funny way. He looked around and saw the damage that he had done, surprising himself. "I did that, didn't I?" They nodded mutely. "Come on, lets go back" Malfoy had said, extending his hand to the werewolf. Avenger had not argued and had quietly followed back.), he was surprised to find his thoughts clear and sorted and his body refreshed.

"Come in" Harry spoke, at the doorway, being unclothed tightly in black robes, so much that the voice was muffled. "Thank you Lucius, Bella." The other two Death Eater's bowed and left Avenger with their Master. Harry gestured his guardian to come in, shut the door, and then motioned him to sit next to him on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Hary asked, taking off the excessive clothing so that he was robbed in his regular clothes that he wore in the morning, allowing the other to see his darker side, the twin side of Voldemort's look-a-like.

"Better…" came the reply, as Avenger took off his mask to better study the other's physical appearance. "if I had not known better, I would have mistaken you as Voldemort." "won't we all?" the Half-Blood Prince replied with a scoff. "We've been through this already. I am him…." "but you don't have to be….Harry…"

"You enjoyed your little Killing Spree today?" Hary interrupted, changing the subject. Remus frowned. "News travel fast around here. Even if it didn't it's not hard to miss. You did leave your mark, spontaneously across Southern Europe, being the first of my men to mark territory out of the United Kingdom." Remus smiled weakly, forcefully. "You led my Death Eaters on a fruitless cat and mouse chase." He paused. "What's bothering you? It's unlike you to start a massacre out of the blue. You really lost control back there."

"You, Harry Potter, you and your little talk about what's really going on here. I needed some time for it to sink, needed to go out and get some air." "To let your frustration out, your anger and hatred on innocent people that should have been directly to me, to Hary Poter?" "Didn't think you would care." Remus replied coldly.

"I do care." He whispered after a long time. Remus saw an odd glint in his eyes, a look that he could not grasp the meaning of.

"You're right Remus. I do have a choice. I don't have to be Voldemort. I don't have to let the Dark Side win. I don't have to look and act like some freak. I choose to do it."

Remus looked as though he was going to interrupt, but Hary waived him off.

"I choose to do so. I've picked my path and I'll stick with it to the end. I've long past the point of no return. There's no turning back, only going forward. Forward into a dark and desolate land. There is no future for me." He whispered the last line, with such certainty that it scared Remus.

"I do care." Hary continued. "It's enough for the world to have one of me. As much as I want, I don't need you to follow my path. I don't want you to. At least Harry Potter doesn't. Hary does. I don't know if you know it or not, but you're turning into me, I'm forcefully doing so, and somehow seemingly to succeed."

"Harry…I know that, and it is my greatest weakness. Weather you know it or not, I would have done the same without the aid of that Potion."

"Really? Why?" he asked curiously, wondering if his guardian was playing with him, or if he really meant it.

"You're my cub, and nothing, nothing is going to change that. I'm a lousy guardian, and I know that. However, having one is better then none. You've made one mistake and now you're tumbling into darkness. I'm glad you told me, actually shared with me your reasons. At least I know who I'm facing."

"and who exactly is that?" Hary pondered, then said sarcastically. "a manic, a tyrant, a manipulator…"

"No Harry. You are not that. You're just a poor lost confused little boy who has fallen and now needs someone to come and pick you up off the ground, who needs to be saved. I can't abandon you. I won't abandon you. Not at this point in time. I can't just stand and do nothing when my little cub is flinging his arms in the air, giving all signs of help. I'm not that kind of person. You know that. I know you know that."

Neither spoke for a long time. There was a burning fire in the werewolf's eyes a glowing flame that promised his final success.

"Harry, give me a chance. One chance is all that I need. Please, let me help you. Let me pull you out. Let's start over again. Both of us. Please Harry, you have a whole life ahead of you. Don't throw it down the drain. Please, trust me. I can help you."

Something that Harry had lost started to glisten from within him. Something that was buried inside seem to shift ever so slightly. He growled out loud. Though he didn't know what it was, he knew it wasn't something good.

"It's too late Remus." Harry continued softly. "I have already abandoned my prior self to become who I am. I won't let you take that away. The Harry Potter you knew won't ever come back. I won't permit it."

Hary stared at the look of defeat in the other man's eyes. It was defeat, momentarily defeat, a look that promised more to come. He ignored it completely.

_Well at least the beginning of the plan has formed. A plan that would still assure me a spot on the other side if I ever accidentally get defeated by someone, anyone. A plan that I need to tread and weave carefully for as they say, sometimes false hope can become real hope and therefore, what you tired to squash down may actually come to light.

* * *

_

So, long chapter. How was it? **Review** as always!


	19. The Family Decision

**The Final Lesson**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary:**

He is tainted by evil. He had lost all emotions, all feelings all humane senses. He had become heartless, soulless towards all living creatures. The final straw had snapped. How could Harry save the world and bring light into a world consumed by darkness, when he, himself is the cause of chaos and destruction? When he himself is the Dark Master, the Half-Blooded Prince?

He is a werewolf, a dark creature, tainted by the goodness of people. He is the remaining Marauder, given the responsibility and the burden to raise young Harry. Now that Harry's gone evil, to what lengths would his guardian goes to protect him, to save him, not only from the world but from himself? Can Remus bring back the Harry that was once adored by everyone? Will Remus be able to teach Harry the most important lesson of all time? Can Remus teach Harry how to once again be humane, to have a heart and a soul? Will he, Remus be persuaded to give up, and cross over, when all is lost, and Harry is past being worth saving? Or will he stick by his beliefs, run out of time, and in turn pay the ultimate price?

**NO SLASH! NO SLASH! **in fact, Romance is not important, nothing romantically, and if there is, its not meant at all!

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_ (if any)

**Strega: **Risk. It's not as dangerous as it seems. He just needs to tread carefully. There's really nothing more he can lose, but everything to gain. On the other hand, bad for Remus….he'll lose everything if Hary succeeds. Glad that you like how it was done. There really is no point in crying. What's done is done, and it can't be changed. He's just laying down his cards face up and letting his opponent decide and make their own decision of what to play. The part with Voldie (oh he's gonna kill me for calling him that) just popped up out of the blue, but have to agree it did work out nicely. I suppose in a way Harry is half-half, half wanting Remus to discover and half being a masochist.

Harry will be getting hurt often, at least enough to provoke the protectiveness in Remus. Yes, some of it will be from the Light, and some as seen earlier, by Voldemort himself, you know, just to strengthen Harry's point of being 'controlled'. Remus of course would bear witness and Harry can edge him along the 'right' path by manipulating things to fit himself.

The Potion to turn Remus wolfy. So full out trusting Snape now eh? True, Harry could do that, but like you said, the only way to keep someone on his side is to sway them without the aid of substances, for then if he succeeds then the loyalty is 100 given and not falsely dangerously built as it is relied on something else.

Back to Remus. Yes, Harry is 'his' cub. Actually he always has been, just the matter of Harry accepting that fact. Aside from Harry, Remus and Voldemort, no one knows of Harry's goal of 'switching' sides. It's going to stay that way. If anyone aside from Voldemort was chosen for that task, well, Harry would be in trouble. Voldemort was chosen for a reason. He is dead and nothing more then a sprit, that relies on his own wand for existence. Nothing can change that. The dead stay dead. Besides, no one knows he still dwells in the human realm. Remus shouldn't have either, but he is a special character, who believes in the impossible. Thus the whole 'we can start over'. The way there is a 99.9 chance that Sirius (though he is rumored to reappear) is dead and 99.9 readers are still in denial and would rather it have been anyone then him to die, (anyone but he or Remus), it's the same thing for Remus. He's facing reality, but he isn't going to accept it without a fight, and of course he wants to start over (maybe even all over till before Peter betrayed them, when they were all happy), but sometimes what he wants and what can actually be accomplished is two very different things. He's still stuck there to know it, to realize it. Someone or something just has to wake him up, snap him out of the daze.

**me...**: glad you are enjoying it. Thanks for the compliment. The answer to your question is 'I can't tell' smirks that will be running the whole thing. Have to say, it can go both ways, 50-50 either way. Still in the process of getting to the ending, as you said, it's the process that's exciting. Won't want to spoil that. Besides there is still a long, long way to go, don't want to know yet…besides, truthfully, I haven't made up my mind yet. It's so tempting to go both ways. In the end though, it's really more what the reader wants, though I must say that even though I haven't made up my mind, I tend to have come to a conclusion where _both_ can work.

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!** I**'m going to update my bio often so please check it out!**

**Chapter 19 The Family Decision**

July 28

"You called headmaster?" the latest freshly graduated Redhead asked the moment he had entered Albus' office. "Ah, Mr. Weasley glad that you could make it here. Lemon drop?" he asked.

Ron shook his head before eyeing the one other person that was also in the room with them. "What's he doing here, headmaster." Weasley asked, disgust showing clearly on his face, eyeing the blonde suspiciously.

"Mr. Malfoy…" "Draco, just Draco, headmaster. I will have no association with that family." Malfoy interrupted. Dumbledore nodded understandingly his eyes glowing. "Draco is here under my invitation, as are you Ronald." Ron's mouth snapped shut.

"Both of you have now graduated and have been inducted into the Order. No more childhood grudges will be tolerated. You are both of age and therefore must act accordingly." Ron wanted to interrupt, but a glare from the headmaster caused him to shrink back into his chair. "I see not how that is not possible Mr. Weasley. After all, Harry"

At this moment both flinched at the name, as did most of the rest of the world did at hearing it. It had not been 3 months since Harry had fully gained complete power that rivaled that of Dumbledore's, but he had already promoted such intense fear that even Voldemort had not been able to accomplish at the peak of his age.

"After all, the half-blood has found himself thriving in the least likeliest place, among the least likeliest people, who by historical standards had him down as the top most wanted figure head to kill. He has overcome the subtle differences to hold firm the reigns of Darkness." A pause. "I do not see how you two cannot."

"I will if he will." Malfoy spoke quietly. Ron stole a quick glance at the blonde, wondering why he was so eager to follow Dumbledore's strict rubric. It made no sense at all and the only reason he could think of that would lead Draco to act the way he did was because he was under strict order, orders that were not from Dumbledore but from Harry, himself.

"Mr. Weasley?" Albus asked, turning to face the Redhead. Ron didn't speak, and when he did, he blurted out. "I can't. Professor, how the hell can you expect this?" "language Weasley. Why not?" Ron puffed up, his face reddening. He flung his arms to the side in wild gestures as though it would help demonstrate his point.

"Gryffindor's and Slytherin's _never_ go together. We are enemies. Nothing can ever change that Professor." Dumbledore did not speak, though his face showed displeasure. "even if they did go together, Weasley's and Malfoy's do not. Look back into history Professor and you will agree that the rivalry goes further then either of us can imagine."

"Is that your reason Mr. Weasley, for if it is, it is not valid."

"He hurt me. He hurt Hermione. He hurt our house. That bouncing ferret and his little buddies made our lives a billion times rougher, like we needed it. Just cause he's from a family of Death Eater's and just because Malfoy's have the support of You-know-who…" "Voldemort Ron" Ron ignored the headmaster. "and the Prince, he think he owns the place. He gets away with everything. Top it off, Snape" "Professor Snape" Albus corrected, sounding dangerously low. "lets him do it, and that git…" "You say anything about my Godfather, weasel, and you'll regret it." The blonde sneered, turning fully at the other. "_Professor_ Snape stated clearly that if he wanted us to do something, he'll make sure we do it, even under the use of an unforgivable, which is not preferable as then we might end up in the wrong castle."

No one spoke, as Draco knew the threat all too well and there was no point in denying it, while the ex-headmaster realized there was no use to make the boy think otherwise.

"I will not deny anything you said _Weasley_. However, grow up Ron" Draco spoke again. "Face it. I am not the man who I use to be. If you can't accept that fact, then it's your fault, not mines."

"Yeah, you're right Malfoy. You aren't the man I remember. You aren't that ferret bastard that exist around snakes. No, you're worst. You are a _Death Eater_ and in league with an asshole…"

"Weasley language!" Dumbledore interrupted sharply.

"Why the hell do you even bother with us_ ferret_. Bet everything you're just a spy here to deceive the Order. You're whole family is Dark, there is no reason you won't be either…"

"_Weasel_ how dare you…" Draco suddenly jumped up. The next minute the blonde had already launched himself onto the redhead, pinning him to the ground. "What the f—k is wrong with you brat How dare you classify me with those filthy grubs that gravel at the feet of a tyrant! I try to be decent for once, and what do I get? One accusation after the next. I try to be the good guy, cause I _am_ the good guy and what do I get!"

"Malfoy! Weasley!" Neither seem to respond. Dumbledore sighed. This was becoming more difficult that he had thought. Taking out his wand, he forcefully flung the blonde away from the other, letting him hit the wall.

"I will not tolerate such behavior." Dumbledore whispered evenly, anger clearly written across his face. "Like it or not, you two will be working together on the next task. Frankly, from your current behavior I would say that you _won't _succeed. I _don't_ care. As harsh as it seems I won't show any pity if either of you end up dead from the result of internal battle and not from an external force. In fact, if that is the case, I must say I'll personally have to walk up to Harry, grovel and congratulate him on his success and then hand him the world on top a silver platter. There is no point in prolonging the war if my left hand is fighting my right instead of corporation to defeat a common evil."

The two looked at him thunderstruck. "er…we'll mange to work something out…" Ron spoke quietly, wiping the blood off his face with his sleeve. "and it's best that you do, and quickly too. Your entire survival of this task depends on the other and how much trust you place in them." Dumbledore soften his voice a bit. "We cannot survive on our own. Our survival depends on each other. Only united can we have a chance to stand against Evil."

* * *

"Bishop, E 3" The chess piece moved diagonally four spaces to occupy the spot that had once belonged to the left white horse.

"Checkmate." The prince said sounding quite bored, for he was bored. After playing five consecutive games of chess against his guardian and wining each one, it wasn't that hard to blame him.

"Another…" Avenger demanded, rearranging the pieces with the swipe of his wand. The person across form him gave a wearily look. "Why are we here anyways?" The younger man protested, irritated. Avenger looked up at him. "If you would prefer to do something else, then suggest it." The prince inwardly growled, wondering how he had let his guardian talk him into this.

The two of them were currently sitting in the mist of Hogsmade (which surprisingly after such fitful of attacks that it was still operated as though nothing had occurred),with heavy glamour charms and invisible wards so that no attention was drawn towards them. Somehow Remus had managed to convince him to have them spend some one on one time together, some 'normal' time.

For maybe just three or four hours a day, they would abandon their current positions in the wizardry world and descend to mingle with the commoners. Remus had believed that if they were able to spend more time together and redid things that they had use to do and enjoy with Sirius around then maybe the old Harry could resurface.

Of course, Harry had known the man's intention, but had gone along with it, as he had earlier said, admitted to him that he wasn't who the man now thought he was and also because, and he would never admit this, he actually enjoyed doing the things that Remus had in stored for the day and even looked forward to having his old life back, but of course with crucial changes. He suppose that being able to be 'normal' for three or four hours a day was much more tempting then the rest of the bargain he had struck with his guardian just to let the older man whisk him away to do what he wanted to do as well as try and change him, something that he had voiced that he had no objections in trying and welcomed him to do so, knowing fully well that he had already changed Remus' traits and brought out his darker character so that in the end, Harry would succeed long before Remus would ever get a chance to leave a strong imprint.

"Anything but chess." The prince growled again, weaving his wand so that the board and the chess pieces disappeared. Avenger stared at him for a while before shaking his head. "Sirius was just like you. Just because he excelled at something, chess included, he would abandon it and would never come back to it." A pause. "He was so surprised the day I surpassed his expertise that James himself challenged me. That was something as James acted as arrogant as Sirius did. I bet him as well." Avenger's eyes seemed to glaze as he recalled a better part of his childhood life.

Harry did not interrupt nor did he make a comment, ignoring the words completely which was quite easy to do. Avenger having seen that his words had no effect on the boy, caused him to realize just how cold hearted the other human had become, if Harry could still be classified as human. Having had his wish granted, he was disappointed to find that there was nothing in the world, nor was there anything that he could do to trigger the slightest emotion. There was no smile, no tears, no anger, no warmth. In fact even the cold hate filled glare (the only thing that hinted the man was capable of feelings or emotions) had disappeared and was replaced by a stone, stiff, expressionless mask. Even if it was intense hatred, Remus would have been happy with it as it proved that Harry was capable of being a human and therefore was a sign that perhaps it was possible to teach other feelings.

"Let's take a walk then." Avenger suggested at last. Harry nodded. They both stood, checked that they left nothing behind before causally striding to nowhere in particular.

"So would you like a new broom?" Avenger asked out of the blue as that passed a Quidditch Shop. "Why?" Harry asked, stopping to look at the 'Lightening Bolt' which was the newest and best broom "The Firebolt isn't outdated yet, and won't be for a time to come." The prince drawled. "and don't you dare think you can bribe me otherwise. You can't replace Padfoot, Moony."

* * *

"Anything unusual?" Snape asked one of the lower rank Death Eaters as he appeared from thin air, next to one of the guards that was station at the entrance of the cave that was located just off Hogsmade.

"No sir" One of the Death Eaters replied. Snape's eyes narrowed, frowning slightly. "Nothing? No unusual occurrences at all?" he questioned again. The second Death Eater shook his head.

"Sir…" the first Death Eater began hesitantly. Snape turned slightly towards him. "I do not see the purpose of making it known that we are guarding this place. I thought it was suppose to be a well laid out trap to capture more prisoner by using the prisoners we already have. I doubt Dumbledore will fall for it. It's too easy."

"You are suppose to guard. Who said make yourselves known? You're purpose is to monitor any unusual movements that the Order might have. You are to alert me at once when anything does occur." Snape gestured at the inner cave where the student prisoners were bind and blindfolded and spelled so that they were deaf, and scattered onto the corner of the cave. "You are to watch them. That's your purpose that is all you need to do. Unless otherwise instructed, make sure they stay here. If any goes missing, both of you will die. Master's orders."

The two Death Eater's trembled slightly. "Now I will check back in another 15 minutes."

* * *

"Bloody hell" was the first thing that escaped the Redhead's mouth, once the two of them had apperated about 200 meters from their destination so that they had to trek the rest of the way. Ron groaned, having the faintest feeling that he was spliched. Malfoy eyed him. "You're whole Weasley." Ron groaned, louder this time. "Shut up. The sooner we accomplish our task, the sooner we get out." The blonde continued, brushing his clothes before setting off towards the direction of the cave.

"Where exactly are we?" "somewhere close to Hogsmade." Draco continued. "My godfather had mentioned to Dumbledore that we should check out this place." Ron gave him a look to go on. "and Dumbledore actually trust that slimly git?"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You will not insult my family." "Why not? You've insulted mine for 7 bloody years!" "Well maybe because they _are_ the poorest scumbags, Mudblood lovers in the world. Red hair, freckle face, with a speck of dirt on the nose, hand-me-downs, poor excuses for a pureblood."

"Shut up Ferret!" Ron again launched himself at the pureblood, pinning him down and began throwing punches at him. "Death Eater! Slyterin bastard! Blond, arrogant jackass! Why the hell Professor Dumbledore trusts you goes beyond me. You're a mix of two prominent well known Death Eater families! What makes him think you won't turn into a Malfoy-Black-Snape breed is beyond my comprehension!"

Both Death Eaters bounced onto their feet The alarm that was set 500 meters around the cave had just activated, notifying them both that someone or something was happening.

"Come on, lets check it out," the taller, skinner man chimed. The shorter plump man gestured at the prioners. "Alright you watch them, I'll check it out. Alert Severus." The plump man nodded and watched the other leave.

He didn't have to get far when two voices interrupted the silence of the clearing.

"Where exactly are we?" "somewhere close to Hogsmade" "My godfather had mentioned to Dumbledore that we should check out this place." "and Dumbledore actually trust that slimly git?"

He quickened his pace, faintly recognizing one of the voices, but not close enough to distinguish who it was. Only when he came to view of two young men, did he abruptly halt and hide.

"Well maybe because they _are_ the poorest scumbags, Mudblood lovers in the world. Red hair, freckle face, with a speck of dirt on the nose, hand-me-downs, poor excuses for a pureblood."

He watched amusedly as a redhead, whom he assume was a Weasley launch himself at a blonde of similar ageDraco. A hand suddenly touched his shoulder and it caused him to jump. He spun around quickly to find Snape behind him. The Potion Master had a finger on his lips to motion silence.

"Shut up Ferret! Death Eater! Slyterin bastard! Blond, arrogant jackass! Why the hell Professor Dumbledore trusts you goes beyond me. You're a mix of two prominent well known Death Eater families! What makes him think you won't turn into a Malfoy-Black-Snape breed is beyond my comprehension!"

* * *

At a distance, Snape rolled his eyes. Leave it to Weasley and his wild accusations. At the moment, he wasn't interested in the redhead, but more of young Malfoy. Draco wasn't suppose to act this way. He was suppose to be a loyal spy to the Dark Prince. So if he was, why would he waste time on Weasley and not just bring him to their Master when the two of them were alone.

"Find Lucius. Inform him the current situation. I would like to see his point of view in this." Snape whispered into the lower Death Eater's ear. There was a quick nod, before he disappeared.

Draco forcefully flung the other off of him, slipping from under the other until he was on top. "Shut up Weasel. You know not the first thing about me. So don't you dare make false accusations. I am not who you think I am. I am not your stereotypical Malfoy so don't you dare classify me as one!"

The young Slyterin's face was inflamed in anger. "I am not my father. I will never be. For all I care all Malfoys and Blacks with the exception of Sirius can go to hell. I don't care. I've already suffered 18 foul, abused years with them, I don't need anymore of it!"

Snape felt someone breathing behind his shoulder. He didn't need to turn around to know it was Lucius.

Weasley had never seen Draco so upset, to the point that it scared him. He didn't know how to deal with him at all.

"I am part of the Order as much as you are. I don't regret it. I don't regret treading down this path. I will die before betraying the Order, the way you would. If I have to, I'll slaughter my entire family if Dumbledore ever asked me to, just to prove my loyalty."

Draco slowly got off of Weasley who was too petrified to speak. "Now I suggest you come with me. As much as I hate to admit this, I have an advantage around here. They think I'm Lucius's boy and therefore, the fact of being a Malfoy is enough to cease suspicion." Having said that, he once again proceeded towards the cave.

Severus could feel emotions flaring from the man behind him. However, it disappeared as soon as it had come. "Severus, you deal with Weasley, leave the brat to me." Having said that, Lucius stomped off towards his son, making sure himself was out of sight, but at the same time visible enough so that if he ever wanted to fire a spell, it would hit on target.

* * *

Avenger looked slightly offended at the tone used, but nevertheless he was happy as it did mean that Sirius had left a mark on the boy, a good mark. "What makes you think that Harry? I would never dream of replacing Sirius." Harry gave him an incredulous look. "I was just thinking we could get a new broom for you and we could go flying at dusk." Harry turned back to look at the broom. "If you like, you could get some of the Death Eater's together and we could play a decent game. Go and give the Quidditch World Cup a run for its money."

The Prince turned slightly back towards his guardian. He could see where this was leading to. It was another one of those fruitless attempts in trying to get Hary back to being Harry. He shrugged his shoulder. "Quidditch doesn't appeal to me any longer. However, I suppose I could get a game going, if it pleases you. I suppose one less nightly massacre won't harm anyone." A pause. "I see no point in getting a new broom. Neither you nor anyone of my followers has one that comes close to half the speed of the Firebolt."

"I know that, but that isn't the point." "then what?" "A Firebolt is associated with your name. It can cause inconveniences. Shall we say, sometimes it's the best to blend in." "Oh right…and a Lightening Bolt wouldn't. Think it sends a clearer picture on who the rider may be. Oh great, I just need something else to remind me of that bloody curse on my head." He snapped sarcastically.

Avenger turned away. Harry raised an eyebrow, and seeing no response, started walking again. Avenger hurriedly followed. When they were on even footing again, Harry muttered. "When it comes to gifts, there is nothing a blind man would welcome more then vision, not sight, but vision." Avenger groaned silently, giving a quick glance at the other's face. Though he could not see the scars that had blinded the man's left eye, he could envision it clearly. He shrugged, shaking it off, deciding that it was too late to mend what was done in the past.

* * *

"Right choice Weasley. I see household grudges have not stopped you from making the correct decision." The blonde frowned. He could hear the distinctive footsteps behind him, but wondered why the other had not retorted, which was something he was awaiting to happen. He abruptly stopped, and spun around. Immediately, his faced paled at the sight of who it was.

"Father" Draco greeted silkily after regaining composure. His eyes darted from side to side, but he could see no redhead. He wondered briefly if his father had killed him.

"Draco." Malfoy sneered ever so slightly, his wand twitching slightly. "Why are you here? I believe the Prince's orders clearly stated that you are to remain at Hogwarts unless otherwise notified." The elder Malfoy's eyes squinted. "unless of course you are deliberately disobeying him." Draco shifted his weight from one leg to the next.

"There is a spy among us" Lucius continued, noting the uneasiness in his son. "I want you to find him and bring him to me so that he can be punished properly. No one will get away with betraying the Prince, not even _family_." Lucius hinted, ever so lightly. Draco seemed to outwardly flinch. He didn't comment, but he didn't like where this conversation was going.

"but then again, I believe you know that already." A pause. "after all, you are a Malfoy and all Malfoy's have a way of finding out anything." Another pause. "So then, maybe you are here to report who the spy is." Then ever more quietly. "Nothing can be gained by protecting Dumbledore and his minions. I see not why you are doing so."

Draco stared at the floor, not knowing how to respond. Then almost inaudible, he asked. "what makes you think that? What makes you think I…." he never finished his sentence. His father briskly walked up to him and tug something off his neck. He gasped. "Two things. The first is this" he dangled the Order necklace in his hand, "and the second is that I, no, shall I say Severus and I, overheard a little conversation just minutes ago between you and Weasley."

* * *

Ron watched Draco disappear behind some bushes. He waited awhile before begrudgingly following in the general direction that he knew that Malfoy was heading. He hated to admit that for once the blonde was correct. In fact, he hated to admit that Malfoy was right in the fact that he knew nothing about the other at all.

He shrugged, only half aware of the surroundings as his other half was busily trying to decipher the young Malfoy's true intentions.

"Stupefy!" The stunning spell came out of nowhere, hitting its target perfectly. Ron stumbled backwards. Before he knew it, he was lying face up on the floor. A Death Eater was standing above him.

"Petrifucus Totalus!" A second spell was issued. It flew over Ron's head and hit the looming Death Eater by surprise. A third spell was issued and the Death Eater was thrown backwards with a mighty force, knocking him out instantly.

The reversal stunning spell hit Ron, and immediately the Redhead jumped onto his feet. He spun around, this time wand ready to face whoever had issued those spells.

"Weasley" Snape, who was dressed in a complete Death Eater outfit, but had the mask hang loosely around his neck, acknowledged the boy.

Ron's face relaxed slightly. His Potion Professor wasn't who he wanted to see, yet if he had the choice he would rather it be him then any one else. He was no fool, and he knew that if it wasn't for the older man, he was probably dead by now.

"er….thanks…" Ron muttered softly. "Professor" Snape made no sign that he had heard the boy. Instead he gestured to the inner corner of the cave. Ron's eyes followed the gestured. There they were. The reason of this entire task. The students that awaited to be rescued. Not needing to be told, Ron bounced towards them.

Snape watched from a distance, taking in the scene coldly. In the split minute that he had encountered Ron within the cave, he had made his decision. The decision to either help Dumbledore or remain loyal to Harry. It wasn't that difficult. He knew very well his place and his standing in society, who it actually boiled down to if he could only save one of them. He had known it all along. That was why it hadn't been difficult to the point where he would regret it later. Harry would understand. He would always understand, but Dumbledore would not. Dumbledore only wanted what was best for everyone, which in turns proves to be the worst for that paticualar person. Snape knew well that if he had chosen otherwise, Dumbledore would have a fit and begin doubting him all over again, blaming him for things that were out of his control. Harry, on the other hand would not. The boy was a reasonable man, and on the contrary to popular belief, once you got to know him, he was still the boy that the world had once fallen in love with.

"Get going now" Snape hissed out, apparently angry that he was actually doing this. "take as many as you can." Ron looked up momentarily. "I will not help you." There was the questioning stare. "I know not what's gong on here. I will not be blamed, or shall I say, tortured for doing what's right." Snape then turned and walked out of the cave, pausing once to say one last thing. "and do tell Dumbledore to send someone else next time, someone more experienced." He didn't need to turn around to know that Ron's face had turned into the color of a overly ripped tomato.

* * *

Draco's face paled drastically. "Father…Father…I…I…I can explain." The usually calm teen sputtered out. Malfoy Sr. squinted a bit, "Yes, you need a lot of explaining to do young man. Shall I say, to the whole family. If we deem it reasonable, we might consider some alternative for your actions." Draco gulped hard. He hung his head, and waited.

Lucius took a step back from his son. Then taking out what seemed like a family seal, he tapped it once with his wand.

* * *

Harry abruptly stopped. Avenger halted beside him. He looked at the young man to see him looking in the general direction of the cave that was located off of Hogsmade.

"Lucius is summoning a family gathering." Harry squinted his eyes. "A Malfoy-Black-Snape gathering to be precise." "What's that suppose to mean?" Avenger asked, also looking in the general direction that the other was. "My instincts tell me something's happened at the Cave."

The young man did not finish before a pop from a nearby alleyway sounded. "It's Snape." The Prince continued, distinguishing who and where the appertor had apperated to. Leading the way, they zigzagged through the people of the village, and headed into a dark passage.

"My prince." Snape spoke, bowing slightly at the sight of them, recognizing the disguise that the two were wearing. "Report" that was the greeting in return. Snape took a breath, and spoke of what had occurred. Both Harry and Avenger listened intently. "and Lucius' reaction?" The prince asked slowly. Snape looked at him for a while, shaking off the thought that he wasn't punished for letting Weasley and the prisoners freely go. Then again, at the present time, getting Draco and making him pay was more important then the other.

"I do not know. However, I have the suspicion that Lucius is leaving it to a family decision." Harry gave a quick nod. "perhaps you would like to attend?" Avenger seemed to agree as he was once again fiddling with his daggers. Harry shook his head. "I will respect Lucius' decision. I need not get involve unless I am required. His is old enough to decide what's right and wrong. I am sure he will be able to come up with an appropriate solution, and only if I disagree with it, shall I interfere." Snape nodded. "Then I must leave" Harry nodded his approval. "and oh, Snape, just know that I am always watching from the sidelines. Always. Just because you get away with one thing, don't you dare think you can get away with another. In the end it is I who judges what is right and wrong. Bear in mind, betrayal is not acceptable" with that last warning, Snape disappeared.

* * *

The wind shifted. Five whole minutes passed in silence. Then pops could be heard from all directions. Draco shifted uncomfortably. His father was no longer in front of him, but a certain distance off to the side, standing next to the rest of the family.

The young Malfoy heir slowly looked up. He could see he was surrounded, at least in a half circle. His father, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange and Severus Snape. Ok, so it wasn't Draco's whole family, only the ones of importance, and was very influential.

"Lucius, care to explain the meaning of this?" Bellatrix asked, being just as impatient as ever. The elder Malfoy did not reply. Instead, he turned to his son. "Yes, would you care to enlighten us _son_?" Draco made no attempt to justify himself. Seconds turned into minutes, and still no reply.

"Very well." Lucius turned slightly to Snape. "Severus, if you would, help me out. Act as a cross reference if you would." Snape nodded.

Having said that, Snape began the tale from the beginning, with the Prince's original goal. Lucius picked up where Snape left off and repeated word for word what the conversation between Draco and Weasley.

Now all eyes fell on Draco, whose face had took on a few shades of red. A silence overlapped. He didn't need to know that a few wands were pointed at him.

"Now" Lucius continued again. "Draco, I do believe you have been a Death Eater long enough to know the consequences of betrayal, not only to the Prince, but to us as well, your _family_." A pause before he turned to the group of gathered wizards and witches. "I now subject my son to these consequences. Is there any objections?" There were silent shuffling among the gathered.

"Draco!" Narcissa finally said, quite sternly, though it was clear that her voice had a pleading sense. Her son still did not say a word. "Please, ask your father for forgiveness. Please. You were under a spell weren't you? Dumbledore forced you didn't he?" His son made no attempt to justify himself.

"Lucius…" Narcissa continued, turning to her husband. "Please, he's _your_ son! You can't do this to him. Anything but that!" she shrieked, knowing fully well what would happen to her son. True, she despise him for taking the enemy's side, but in the end he was her son, and that was what mattered "Think of what you're doing! He hasn't lived ½ his natural life. Anything, anything but that." She gulped hard.

Lucius had a cold hard face, that spoke for itself. A face that said nothing could be done to change his mind. "Narcissa, what would you have me do then? Hide him, protect him for committing what's wrong!" "Yes! He's your son. Please reconsider. No matter what's happened, in the end he's your flesh blood and bone!"

His face did not change, though his mind was racing. "Even if I did agree with you, how much can I do? Harry will find out. Would you rather have us treat it ourselves, or leave it to him? Either way, Draco's life is sealed. His days are numbered." Narcissa's face paled at that thought. "I will not hand him over. That would be cruel and I am not that cold blooded as the Prince or his pet werewolf."

His wife shut up. Lucius then swept his eyes around the others that were attending. No one else seemed to disagree, but then again, maybe because they didn't want to voice it.

"If no one else disagrees, can we agree with a way to deal with him? Must not forget we need to present some form of this episode to the Prince, at least to inform him. I'll hate to be blamed for being mistakenly working on the wrong side by hiding the boy."

There was some silence. Finally Bellatrix spoke. "What do you propose Lucius?"

When Lucius spoke again, he spoke slowly and clearly. "Kill him. However, considering the face that he is my son, to make it a quick and fast one."

No one spoke. Lucius glanced at the boy once who wasn't the least fazed by having his fate laid down before him. His eyes furrowed, but made no comment. No one seemed to object.

"and then we give the dead body to the Prince and let him do whatever he desires with it." It sounded simple, but at the moment, that was all he could think of. "for all I care, he can feed it the birds."

Another silence elapsed. Seeing no last objections, he motioned for his boy. "Come Draco. Say your final goodbyes." The boy said nothing. Instead he walked towards his father. Without glancing back, he walked off with him.

The two walked in silence for a very long time, to a very desolated area.

"Get out." Lucius said at last, turning his back on his son. "I never want to see you again, or hear from you for that matter." He didn't see his son's eyes widen. "Your mother's correct. In the end you are my son. I cannot do it."

"Father…I…"

"Get out!" he hissed.

Seeing no room for objections, he took one last look at his father, before turning and slowly walking away.

From behind him, Lucius felt the wind pick up. Then before he knew it, two daggers swished by him, one pinning Draco through his back, the other landing just above the head, at a precise angle.

Malfoy hissed angry, and hurt. He spun around, but he couldn't find the owner of the daggers. That didn't matter, the daggers themselves were a signature mark of the owner. He scowled. Nevertheless he went up to his son, flipped him around to see dead, surprise eyes staring up at him, a look of betrayal.

_So he must have thought I did it._

Malfoy didn't ponder long. Instead, he picked up the note that had been pinned onto the ground by the second dagger.

Malfoy, 

I understand your fatherly intentions and I am glad you still have them. To say the least, I would have done the same if I could. However, you must understand that you are risking a loosing stake. If the boy gets away, not only will you be blamed, but your family and all those involved. You realized that don't you. There are so many complications. Besides, I spared the boy for what you know is bound to occur, if caught afterwards. Just be glad.

Avenger

* * *

How he had ever safely made it back to Headquarters, with everyone else safe and sound, or to a certain point, was something that Ron would never fully understand. All he knew was he that he was glad that he was alive.

The moment he had arrived at Headquarters, there was an immediate rush of people that flooded around him. No one ever mentioned Draco as they were busy attending to the captured now released students. It was only until they had found a way to somehow completely unbind and counter cursed all spells on Hermione, did the process quickened.

"So Ron it is good to see you have succeeded, but even better that at least one of you made it back alive," Dumbledore was looking him over the moment the redhead seemed to settle down. "would you like to tell us your tale and how Draco might have fallen" the old man assumed him dead as he wasn't here.

Ron gulped down a piece of chocolate, before opening his month to speak. He didn't get pass a sentence when Dumbledore's attention was brought to somewhere else. He had noticed a pop that had sounded in another part of the building. He seemed to be the only one to notice.

"A moment Ron." Saying that the old man, walked out of the room, and headed to where the sound was. He found what he was looking for at the remotest point of headquaters.

There in front of him, lay Draco. The dagger had been pulled out earlier so that it was not intruding from the boy's back. Instead, the boy seemed to be in a single piece. Aside from the obvious fact that he was dead, nothing seemed to be wrong with him.

Dumbledore looked him over once. He walked closer, only to find a piece of paper sticking out from the hole the dagger had caused. It was dipped in blood, but the hastily written message was still distinguishable, clearly identifying that Snape had been the one who brought he body back.

The Malfoy-Black-Snape family decision, approved by the Prince, executed by Avenger.

* * *

So finished. Well there's the fate of Draco. **Review**!


	20. Chapter 20

**The Final Lesson**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary:**

He is tainted by evil. He had lost all emotions, all feelings all humane senses. He had become heartless, soulless towards all living creatures. The final straw had snapped. How could Harry save the world and bring light into a world consumed by darkness, when he, himself is the cause of chaos and destruction? When he himself is the Dark Master, the Half-Blooded Prince?

He is a werewolf, a dark creature, tainted by the goodness of people. He is the remaining Marauder, given the responsibility and the burden to raise young Harry. Now that Harry's gone evil, to what lengths would his guardian goes to protect him, to save him, not only from the world but from himself? Can Remus bring back the Harry that was once adored by everyone? Will Remus be able to teach Harry the most important lesson of all time? Can Remus teach Harry how to once again be humane, to have a heart and a soul? Will he, Remus be persuaded to give up, and cross over, when all is lost, and Harry is past being worth saving? Or will he stick by his beliefs, run out of time, and in turn pay the ultimate price?

**NO SLASH! NO SLASH! **in fact, Romance is not important, nothing romantically, and if there is, its not meant at all!

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_ (if any)

**Strega: **well, I suppose Draco wasn't that important, and he didn't really matter much at all (at least his survival). He's suppose to have made mistakes, so that it could trigger other events, like maybe finally snapping Dumbledore awake and show him the true horrors that are occurring, could happen anytime, anywhere and to anyone. Haha! A 'Dummies guide to being a spy' and have Snape write it? That's a great idea! Had me laughing!

Well, Remus now knows he's using the potion, but as for additction, don't think he notices that he's additcted to it.

Trust Snape. Of course the Prince could never truely trust anyone, but as you said, he could pretend to do so.

Harry really switching sides (to the light) by the end of the fic? No. Maybe some back and forth, but he will never be the same. Even if he did want to, the world wouldn't accept it. There is no future for him, unless he continues what he's doing. Unlike Dumbledore, most of the world, at least a majority side with Mad-Eye and his 'I don't believe in second chances' policy. There is no turning back.

Remus is striving to play his part. He's actually trying very hard (feel so sorry for him), but to no avail. The Prince absolutely will not tolerate being persuaded to go down the opposite path. With the broom and the other afternoon activities, well it was just to have Remus try to open the 'what if things had been different' scenario. No, he won't be buying ice cream next. Lolz, Harry is almost 18 (3-4 days) and he isn't a kid either. Yes, he is trying. As you said, Harry won't be fazed any longer by threats. So, this is a different approach to strive for a similar solution.

Yes, the chess game is symbolic, (though I didn't realize it until I reread twice). It made me think. Really think. As you said, they play two opposite sides with very opposing goals, as in reality. Only one can win. It's either black or white, there is no grey. Either Evil or Good, no in-between. So far, Harry's won all the consecutive games (as in reality, being the Dark Prince and actually bending everything and everyone to his will), and he's bored of it. Remus mentioned about how he use to play Sirius, in the same situation, until finally one day he defeated him. That's probably because of his willingness to endure and surpass the barriers ahead, until finally the enemy, who by that time would have been too confident and overlook some things, therefore causing the eventual defeat.

Lucius was difficult to portray, at least in this scenario. Not much of his character is truly developed in the books, except for the single fact that he is a slippery friend. He, himself and his survival seems to come first. Is he truly devoted to Harry, maybe not. If any shift occurs, he might again be one of the first to switch back, to save his own skin. He probably won't necessarily have any pangs fatherly devotion. Yet put onto a scale, with Harry being the extremist for being inhumane and emotionless and Dumbledore who would sacrifice anything for the protection of mankind (I doubt that), then Lucius as well as the rest of them will fall somewhere in-between, some closer to one side then the other.

Haha! Filching at Harry's name! That's only the beginning. Soon you'll see the extent of fear that is promoted by the Prince.

I said the dead don't come back. That is a fact, (at least in this fic). However, there might have been some misunderstandings. Voldemort IS dead. Yet, he came back? He is neither dead nor alive, yet he somewhat exist in the magical realm. How and under what circumstances? Why simply answering the question of how and under what circumstances does he exist in now, after his death, at lest for the version that he left behind. Confused? Reread Voldemort's explanation of why Harry could see him and he would say that _before_ he died, he had imprinted himself into his wand. So technically he didn't come back alive, a part of him was still here in the magical community all along (remember Tom and the diary in CoS and how Tom could name Voldemort who was after his time because he IS Voldie, well something like that)

Interestingly enough you mention Sirius grins. I wasn't going to mention him until coughs, coughs Yes, at the rate he's going, the only one that can possibly sway Harry would be Sirius, but he's dead…..or is he? At any rate, Remus doesn't seem to be able to handle the swaying enough. He'll need some help to balance out the weight. Of course your idea could work, but I do not believe you'll find it in this fic as I do enjoy the real Sirius then a polyjuiced one. Besides, I'll just leave swaying to Remus, as he does portray what's genuine, which eventually may pay off. I already have something in mind regarding Sirius as this thought has long occurred. After all, no fic would truly be complete without Padfoot! hint He might wake up in a daze somewhere, in a very bizarre world/ location, that he would never have imagined. You'll just have to wait. Then again, if you really can't, then figure out Voldie first, that is a start. winks

Yes, there will be a lot of twist and conflicts in the following chapters (till the end, the ending may be a surprise as well) No thank _you_ for responding! I love having discussions that promote new ideas and major thinking.

**HI**: thanks! (Not sure how to respond…lolz)

**Alonea Metallium**: thanks for the review. A Draco fan? Sorry then about killing him. Hope you like the story though.

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!** I**'m going to update my bio often so please check it out!**

**Chapter 20**

Dumbledore walked back into the other room, carrying the dead body with him. Eyes followed him, watched his every move as he placed down the body and sat down beside the corpse. The room was silent, holding their breaths, waiting for something to happen, anything to happen so that their eyes could peel off of the blonde.

"I'm Sorry…." Ron squeaked out a last. Eyes darted onto him, and he shifted nervously. He unconsciously grip the hand next to him, a bit too tight, as when he released it later, Hermione would notice the imprint of a faint palm on it.

"It's my fault. I never fully trusted him. I thought, I thought….." but then he trailed off, after realizing that what he thought didn't matter as it could not bring back the dead.

"He tried, he tried so hard to be a good person, and I took that away from him. Draco is a good hearted man, there's no doubt about it. If anyone should have died, it should have been me. He didn't deserve it, he did not deserve to die."

There was a long silence that followed. The group seemed to be waiting, but nothing more came out. Ron had slumped back onto his chair, with only the reassuring grip that kept him from darted out of the room to do something stupid.

The headmistress opened her mouth, with a scolding look that suggested a harsh 'Mr. Weasley.' However, before she could speak, Dumbledore beat her to it.

"We all make mistakes. It is in human nature to do so. There will always be gains and losses, some greater then others. Theses can not be prevent, however it can be minimized. As Alastor pointed out" at this he looked around, still unbelieving that the ex-auror could have been captured.

"Constant Vigilance" This caused everyone to jump as the phrase was barked out in a very Moody like way. Heads spun around as the dwellers realized that Dumbledore hadn't been the one to say it.

Leaning on the door was Hogwarts all time favorite Potion Master, Severus Snape. He wasn't wearing his usual Death Eater gown or anything that bore any resemblance of it. Even so, wands were pointed at him, and hateful glares were thrown at him, ever since the day he had declared his entire loyalty to the Prince and Dumbledore had regretfully confirmed that Snape quite being a spy. Swung on his back and levitating behind him were bodies, more bodies, dead bodies.

"So maybe I was wrong Weasley. Maybe Professor Dumbledore _did_ send the right man for the task." Snape spoke smoothly, ignoring everything that was occurring around him. "Congratulations." A pause. "but then again, maybe you were lucky that I was in charge."

Ron didn't know how to reply. He was having a difficult time piecing the praise with the face. Everyone watched on as for the second time, Weasley's face turned into a tomato.

"Severus" Dumbledore greeted, calmly, being one of two (the other being Ron) who hadn't pointed his wand at the new arrival. "Is something wrong? I didn't expect you to reappear after dropping of Draco and even if you did, I thought we made an agreement on…."

The group eyed Dumbledore curiously, especially after the abrupt end in the mid sentence.

"Half an hour." Snape replied. "He is waiting for me. I must be back by then." Dumbledore nodded understandingly, thinking that he meant the Prince. Before he continued further, he laid down all the bodies. "These are the dead Prisoners." Some of the Order members bent closer to confirm it.

"The Master." At this, all attention fell on him. "will be turning 18 in 3 days." Snape continued and for the first time, eyed the wands that were directed at him. "The Prince has humbly asked that you do not crash the party." At last, his true intentions for being here were made known. "but instead join him in a day of celebrations." From within his inner robes, Snape pulled out an envelope. He used his wand and levitated it over. Dumbledore took it, and stared at it. It was a formal invitation.

"The Prince has also claimed that he understands your feelings that you would like to avenge the fallen." Snape gestured at the dead. "Except that he has asked that that day be set aside for another day. July 31st is strictly restricted to celebrations."

From the side, someone snorted. "Celebrations for the havoc and destruction that he has caused."

Snape ignored it completely.

"If you Albus, feel uncomfortable of attending alone, a maximum of five others may attend as well, on your behalf. The prince has assured me of you and your companion(s) safety and that he will not use this as an excuse to launch a surprise attack, ambush or attempt to assassinate any of you. In return, he will cease all attacks from now until his birthday."

There was a silence before he picked up again. "On his behalf, I sincerely hope that you will respect and accept these terms and conditions. He will keep his end, as long as you keep yours."

"I have no choice then Severus?" Dumbledore asked evenly. "We both know that attending will wound me politically. Whoever heard of someone attending their enemy's lair for a decent conversation, a cup of tea? Things will look fishy. I might as well have a sign hung on my back with 'support the Master' on it." A soft chuckle escaped the old man. "No, I will not attend. I will not be used by the Prince as a means of creating the wrong mental image that will benefit him but ruin me."

"even at the expense of the world?" Snape countered. Dumbledore's eyes furrowed. "even if it means the entire world, when the innocent must suffer on your account, on your decision? I see how it is….I see how it is. So political face is much more important then life itself. I see how it is. Selfish, but then again, I assume you have reasons, _personal_ reasons for_ personal_ gains."

Anger was clearly written on the older man's face now. "Whose side are you on Severus?" Albus asked dangerously, his fingers twitching next to his wand. "Are your true colors showing at last?"

Snape let out a hurtful expression, making no comment to the accusation.

"I am merely pointing out the facts. Yes, we all have choices and we all make choices. The question then is if we made the correct choice. In this world there will always be gains and losses. No one can fulfill a desire without sacrificing another. The choice then is what to keep, what to let go. Is persuading that dream, worth the sacrifice?

I believe the wise decision is that you do attend. There is nothing more you can loose, but everything to gain. Three days of temporarily peace is much more then you can ever ask for. This is sufficient time to recruit, reorganize, to plan and to strategize and most importantly to recuperate.

This is not a game Albus. It's about time you realized that. People are dying for the sake of you, and your beliefs. You must not let these deaths go into vain. You must not act rationally for political face.

I advise you now. This will be one of your toughest decisions in life. Yes, if you accept these terms, you will lose political, public face, but in the end you will save the lives of the innocent. In the end, Professor, what is more important to you?"

All eyes fell on the headmaster, waiting for a reaction that never came.

"I volunteered to come today to deliver his plans and the consequences if you choose otherwise. No, I do not agree with his views, but I am here now to represent his behalf. I am here merely to execute my duty, merely here to make sure you will make the correct choice, merely here to point out to you the facts and the consequences of each decision. Weather you realize it or not, this doesn't only directly affect you and your political status, it affects all of us, every single person in this room, every single person in this world. You must realize the stake I'm upholding, the risk I'm taking on your success is much greater then what you may ultimately lose. Every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every year, my life is on the stake. This isn't a game to me. I cannot afford to lose. I will not let you do as you please if it affects me at all. I cannot let you endanger my position as a spy. I will die for you if I must Albus Dumbledore, in the name of justice and peace. However I will not die for selfish desires, the desires of a manipulative heartless bastard who claims that life is the most precious thing in the world while acting to save his own life."

Some of the members growled at that. Dumbledore smiled inwardly. He didn't seem bothered by it, but seemed to nod in agreement.

"How will I know he will keep his promise? How will he know that I will keep mines?"

"I think both your positions in society enable it possible." Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "However, to assure this, the Prince has already ordered that the cease of attacks take place immediately. You will then attend his birthday. If not, then he has sworn and promised that he will inflict a thousand time damages the day after to make up for the loss of fun and entertainment."

"I see, I will think on it…"

"Good, let you think on it then." A pause as Snape seemed to check the clock hanging on the wall. "I must go. He has hinted that if I were a minute late, he would send Avenger to fetch me. I doubt you would want that to happen…."

"Avenger…." Dumbledore grumbled, anger mixed in the name. "by any chance, do you know who it is?" Snape shook his head slowly. "No one besides that Master has seen the face of the man behind the mask."

* * *

July 29

Avenger walked down Knockturn Alley, ignoring the curious glances that were directed at him. He was in full outfit, and in being so, his very presence caused the shop keepers and shoppers to scurry away and hide in the shadows. Knowing his destination, he kept his eyes straight and gave his full attention to his surroundings. He halted in front of a small shop that would not have been noticeable to a passerby as two larger buildings loomed over it.

There was no light on the inside. It was dusty and cobwebbed. Nothing was placed on display, and in fact the only piece of furniture in the small room was the counter. From behind the counter, stood an old hunchback, that had messy grey hair.

"Good evening Avenger, how may old Bryant be of service?" The hunchback inclined bowed, causing his already hunchback to bump up and his nose to touch the ground. When he stood up he gave Avenger a toothless grin.

"Mr. Bryant" Avenger addressed stepping closer to the man so that he easily leaned over the counter. "I would like to place an order for this…" From his robes, he took out a piece of paper and placed it onto the counter. Mr. Bryant looked at him curiously before leaning over and taking a look at what was on it. His eyes brightened, and it glowed, his fingers twitching excitedly. "Can you help me?"

If it weren't for his old age, and the hunchback, Avenger was sure the man would be prancing up and down. "For the Master?" he asked. "yes…birthday present" Mr. Bryant's eyes twinkled madly, suddenly livening. "It will be my pleasure to serve the Master."

* * *

Dumbledore's eyes swept through the small group of five before him. He took them in, slowly, his eyes calculating.

"I would kindly ask for the five of you to join me, on the 31st of July to attend the birthday party." No one spoke, but they scrunched up their faces in disapproval.

"If you insist…." The person standing at the far left murmured. Dumbledore heaved in a deep sigh.

"You must all understand my position. Severus is correct, the three days gained is indeed very valuable. We can use it to buy ourselves more time and to patch up the glitches in the plan. I plan to attack August 1st, pushing it a day later then the original plan. The date does not harm us, if not help us. To say the very least, we will have a specific target and will not have to act as a sitting duck while waiting to be attacked."

There were scattered nods.

"I have made my decision. The five of you can either come with me or I can find someone else." The group exchanged glances, making no objections. "Very well, go and make sure the preparations are being made concerning the attack. I will check later, after I have returned from a trip to Hogsmade."

"A trip to Hogsmade? Isn't it dangerous? Though the community isn't in ruins, it doesn't mean its safe…."

Dumbledore smiled wearily. "Ah….one can not empty-handily attend a birthday celebration. I daresay presents are necessary in situations such as these…."

"What exactly do you plan to get the Prince?"

"That, you will have to find out later." A pause "Perhaps I need not get something at all….but merely return something that rightfully belongs to him….we will see. We will see."

* * *

July 30

There was a cool breeze that disturb the night air. It was dark, the stars were out and a new moon hung in the sky. It was still early, an hour or so after dinner, so that there was still light out a 8. The grass swayed softly beneath their feet shifting restlessly. Two groups of 7 people stood facing each other clothed in black-green or black-silver. Each person mounted their broom, waiting noiselessly for the whistle to sound.

"Now, I want a clean clear cut game." The prince breathed, pacing between the two rows of opposing teams, that consisted entirely of Death Eaters. Avenger paced behind him, keeping a fare distance in between. "Give it all you got. Standard rules." There was a unison 'yes'. The prince then turned to face Avenger, and struck out his hand. "May the best man win." He said, with a smile playing between his lips. Avenger shook it. Then the two of them turned their backs on each other and joined the opposing team.

The Prince then nodded to Crabbe Sr. who was referring and Goyle Sr. who was going to do the commentary. Goyle nodded, pointed his wand at his throat, muttered some words and magnified his voice to address the crowd, or more precisely the Death Eaters that were gathered in the stands (that rivialed and surpassed that of the Quidditch World Cup) surrounding the temporarily Quidditch field that was built a distance from the Potter Manor.

"Ladies and gentleman welcome!" Goyle spoke slowly and carefully, reciting the lines that he had spent time memorizing so that he could host the game. "Welcome to the opening ceremony that will kick off the celebrations to our beloved Master's 18th birthday!" There were cheering among the hooded, cloaked people. "It is my pleasure to host the Quidditch game of the century! Tonight we shall witness the best of the best. The very reason of Quiditich's existence! After tonight, the Quidditch World Cup will become nothing more then a minuscule practice at a park!"

By the now, the crowd was on their feet and just dying to witness the event. Goyle smiled happily. "Now I wish my Prince an early happy birthday and an early snitch victory!" More clap and applause. "Now, with nothing more to do, I herby proclaim the beginning of the festive!"

Crabbe blew the whistle. In a flash, the players were off and in the sky.

"May I humbly present from this game's purpose, and this game only, the players of the Master vs. Guardian (the name which future generations entitled it as, for that was the case) !" Golye exclaimed as above him each person flew and got settled for the game.

"On the Guardians, we have L. Malfoy (chaser), Avery (chaser), Nott (Chaser), B. Lestrange (keeper), Mcnair (beater), Rookwood (beater) and……" Now there was a pause, a great pasue. " Captain Avenger (seeker) !" There was an enormous uproar. By now the name Avenger had been placed next to the Prince. He was just as infamous and the people were egger to meet him, even if in costume (as only a few had been able to meet the man personally and only a small fraction had ever caught the glimpse of his robe.)

"Of the Master we have…..R. Lestrange (chaser), N. Malfoy (chaser), R. Lestrange (chaser) Dolohov (keeper), Jugson (beater), Snape (beater)….." Now Goyle had to trail off and leave the rest waiting. "and the legendary Seeker of the Century, The Master, the one and the only Half-Blooded Prince…..Harry Potter!"

Crabbe released the Quidditch balls, let it zoomed in the air, brought the whistle to his mouth and blew. In an instant, the game officially began.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix was busy very busy. Last minute preparations were being made for the day after tomorrow's attack. With more then half of the group still being held captive, all of the freshly graduated and current seventh years of Hogwarts were drafted into the fight that was merely two days away.

It was nearly 9 and a mere eight hours before sunrise. They had so much to do, and so little time. Dumbledore had thought of using a time turner to buy himself more time, but at last had gone against it as too much memories of the past began to overwhelm him.

"So let's go through this one last time." Dumbledore said softly, taking in every single person in the room. As much as he hated it, he was in control again and therefore would be directly leading the upcoming attack.

"We mobilize the minute we return." Albus continued. "and if we don't return, my second in command here will mobilize the troops. Either way, there will be an attack."

There was a unison nod. Dumbledore clasped his hands together and let his head rest upon it, using his elbows to support his weight. After a while, he began to speak again. This was going to be a long night, a very long and tiring night.

Harry circled lazily on the field, drifting on his Firebolt (the best broom in the game). He waited patiently not really looking for the snitch. From the half blocked commentary, he could hear that Bella had scored, causing the scoring to become 50-70 in his favor. It was an hour and a half into the game, and both sides were neck to neck. Catching the snitch now, would not assure a victory.

Swish, a buldger (?) swung by Rookwood, missed him by a feet. Harry didn't know that if Rookwood had a bad aim or if he had purposely missed him, for fear of being 'punished' if the ball actually did hit him. Whatever the reason, Snape was in front of him in a flash, and the buldger was sent flying away, at the same time knocking the Quaffle (?) away from the Guardian's goal.

Harry turned and gave Snape a smile. The ex-professor nodded in acknowledgement before flying close to him, circled him once.

"Talk to the old coot, he should be arriving tomorrow." The words trailed off, the wind burying the last few words. Harry shrugged it off.

"Rodolphus has got the Quaffle." Goyle's commentary buzzed faintly in his mind. "Passes it to Rabastan and Rabastan sco" There was a huge groan from the crowd. "Magnificent save by Bella! Superb!"

Harry glanced down towards his opponent's goal post, watching the two Lestrange brother's duck as a buldger was sent their way.

"Still neck to neck, only about a 60 point difference!" Goyle reminded. "110-170 in favor of the Prince! Folks the game could end now with the catch of the snitch! The tides are with the Master!"

Harry rolled his eyes. It was still too early for that. Catching the snitch now would mean nothing. It was still even game. With an added 150 (?) points, either side could win. He needed his team to double their score of his opponent to assure a clean, clear cut victory.

Two hours later

It was nearly 11:30 and the game was still in full play. The score, 260-300 hadn't changed much of the prospects for either side. Either side had pulled ahead no more then 30 points before the opposing team caught up and surpassed it. It was dragging longer then anyone had expected and the outcome was still undefined. The crowd was on the edge of their seats gaping and gasping for every score and save that occurred.

Harry was growing impatient. Not only was this game longer then any that he had ever participated in, but also had defeated his record catch snitch time, by hours. The scoring was too close, and it was dangerous to catch it now. He had seen the Snitch a few times in the whole game, and if he had intended to catch it, the game would have ended a lot sooner then expected. However, because of the time issue and the fact that he had never been a patient waiting man, he was going to gamble the chance of winning by catching the snitch, to bring their score to 450 more then doubling the opponent's score.

"Harry!" The Prince turned to his right to see Lucius gapping at him, finger pointing to the opposite end of the Quidditch pitch. Harry turned to look. At first he didn't see anything, but then after squinting, he saw it. The snitch flying near the center of the field. What was more was Avenger charging towards it, also content on pulling ahead and wining with a 110 margin.

Harry smiled, now this was what he was looking for. At last there was some excitement in the game. Gripping his Firebolt hard, he zoomed down like a bullet, directly towards the snitch, coming from the opposite direction of the opposing seeker.

The crowd, as well as Goyle must have realized what was occurring as the stands became still. After all, both seekers had been reported flying lazily about, carelessly avoiding the buldgers.

"The Snitch has been spotted!" Goyle cried out at last. "Both seekers are racing head on towards it…." And then Harry couldn't hear anymore. There was a deafening silence, similar to when he had experience in the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The only difference is, this time it wasn't because he had shut off all sound, but more because of the fact that there was no sound. Absolute silence reigned. Even the players lingered in mid air, forgetting the game and their positions in playing as all eyes were focused on the seekers and the golden snitch.

He severed to his right and then to his left, zooming through the frozen statutes of the fliers. In an instant, Harry had gained speed and had closed up the distance between himself and the snitch in accordance to Avenger and the Sntich. Though they were from different directions, the distance between each seeker and the snitch was merely two arm distance away.

Then it happened. Neither of them had expected it. The snitch, took an unexpected dive downward. It's wings stopped moving and it pelted down, tumbled down, letting gravity do its own magic.

The seekers halted in mid air. If it weren't for the fact that both had been experience fliers the inevitable crash would have occurred. Avenger severed his broom, did a summersault in the air, regained his balance and dived down. Harry though, pulled his broom up, halted somewhat, before charging upwards, shooting up at the sky. He went up about 20 feet, regained control of his broom, and dived.

It was a flash before the Firebolt caught up again. The two were neck to neck, both with their arms out, inching to clasp the snitch that was a mere 2 feet away. The ground though was 20 feet away. At this speed they would reach it, crash and never catch the snitch as it may end up taking another unpredicted move.

"Remus pull back!" Harry cried out in between gritted teeth. "Your broom can't handle it." Avenger did not seem to hear. "For heaven's sake, let me catch it! Your safety's more important then this pathetic game!" Avenger turned to look at the younger man. "neither can the Firebolt" he countered.

Whatever Harry wanted to reply was cut short. Through the conversation neither had even given the slightest sign of decreasing their speed, instead it seemed to have increased. Now, it was too late, and both seemed to have realized it. The snitch made another sudden movement. It's wing snapped opened, and shot upwards. Both the seeker's hands went up in an instant, hopping the catch it.

Weather it was caught or not, no one in the stands saw. All they saw was both brooms hit the floor at a tremendous speed. They saw Avenger in mid air give an enormous push towards Harry, swinging him upwards for about 10 feet. He himself fell splat onto the grassy floor. Harry given just enough time, pulled out his wand, cast a spell to steady himself in the air, before landing softly next to his guardian.

"Remus…Remus…." Harry shook the man, squatting down next to him. He reached out and grabbed the man's left hand. "Hold on…hold on….hang in there….please…." There was no response, but what could he expect from a crash such as that?

A hand touched Harry's back. He turned around to see the teammates gathered around. "Come on. Let's get him inside." Lucius said. "We need to fix him up right away." Was all he could say, not really knowing how to address the current change.

Harry nodded mutely. He watched from the sidelines as a few of the team members gently lifted Avenger up. The prince didn't know if he should have given a sigh of relief at the fact that there were fresh blood marks which indicated there wasn't any outer wounds.

"Hey look" Bella exclaimed, standing next to her Master, with a hand on his shoulder. "He's got the snitch! He caught the snitch!" she exclaimed louder, pointing at Avenger's tightly clasped right hand.

Her teammates jumped up and down with joy as they celebrated. Harry watched. He too should be celebrating, or at least congratulating the victor, however the sudden change had taken it away.

He walked silently next to Avenger, his hand never letting go of one of the hands. It suddenly had drawn to him the meaning of losses. The price to pay for a victory.

Was it worth it? Is winning everything? Are there some things worth dying for?

Looking at Remus, he knew his answer. Suddenly he didn't feel like being the hour or so birthday boy. He knew that awaiting him were presents, numerous presents, and more celebrations. Yet, at the moment he would have given it up for the assurance that his guardian is alive.

_After all I did to him. After all I've done to the world. He still risked his life for mines. _

True it was only a Qudditch game, no harm was meant. However, Harry couldn't help imagine if it wasn't, if it had been a battle and Remus had fallen because he protected him.

* * *

Alright so a few things happened. (even I hadn't anticipated, ie. The end of the chapter) So yes, the past few days a big contrast of what went on between the two sides. The Dark is so light and leisurely, while the Order is preparing for the battle ahead. So what did Avenger get Harry? What did Dumbledore get? What could it be that he might need to return? Who might be the five people who Dumbledore choose to attend the party with? No story is complete without Quidditch! **Review**! 


	21. Eighteenth Birthday Part I

**The Final Lesson**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary:**

He is tainted by evil. He had lost all emotions, all feelings all humane senses. He had become heartless, soulless towards all living creatures. The final straw had snapped. How could Harry save the world and bring light into a world consumed by darkness, when he, himself is the cause of chaos and destruction? When he himself is the Dark Master, the Half-Blooded Prince?

He is a werewolf, a dark creature, tainted by the goodness of people. He is the remaining Marauder, given the responsibility and the burden to raise young Harry. Now that Harry's gone evil, to what lengths would his guardian goes to protect him, to save him, not only from the world but from himself? Can Remus bring back the Harry that was once adored by everyone? Will Remus be able to teach Harry the most important lesson of all time? Can Remus teach Harry how to once again be humane, to have a heart and a soul? Will he, Remus be persuaded to give up, and cross over, when all is lost, and Harry is past being worth saving? Or will he stick by his beliefs, run out of time, and in turn pay the ultimate price?

**NO SLASH! NO SLASH! **in fact, Romance is not important, nothing romantically, and if there is, its not meant at all!

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_ (if any)

**Strega**eh? Ravenclaw points? He's not in Ravenclaw though…..anyways….its good to know I'm still on top of things….didn't really think I could outmaneuver you…anyways….

Another point for Remus! Trivial harm yes, but risky not really. He did have a choice, but choose not to. Yes, it does put things into perspective. Had some tough time deciding who to harm (him or Harry…but then Harry has a battle ahead, can't hurt him just yet. Still it would be quite and interesting alternative if Dumbledore did attack and the Prince was out cold.) but then as you said this well it causes Harry to reflect, and his true emotions, something that would not occur under normal circumstances.

The Potion addiction, you have a point. Then again, Remus is a werewolf, he should have extraordinary senses. Well knowing or not knowing, really doesn't affect the rest of the fic. He's somewhat aware of it.

At least the part of Voldemort has been cleared. A certain dog animagus going to reappear. Now, when have I said that? sighs must stop spoiling matters, will say no more. Just note, don't get hopes too up! If by any chance a big black dog does appear, it would be similar to Voldie's situation, but in a more unlikely place. Have to agree though with the fact that only Sirius can really shake up Harry now, make him rethink his plans and such, (unless of course, somehow Harry toys with him the same way he does with Remus…and succeeds)

Haha, the dark forces are people too (maybe with the exception of Harry, being the only inhumane character). The goal here is teamwork! Don't really understand the humor (it was not intended for I am unaware of it's existence), but I suppose I'll look over it, and see what I might have missed.

Harry knows risk, but he doesn't care about it or any consequences. As you said, victory for him is everything and the possible aftermath, could come after. Regrets? Maybe, but not on something so trivial. Death can come any time anywhere, and consequences can take any shape form or fashion. By going along with it, is accepting its terms. For this particular Quidditch situation, the regret may have come from surprise, shock, from the unexpected. It would have been nothing if it was in a battle, if Remus had risked his life for Harry there. I suppose the possibility of something of this magnitude occurring in most trivial places, makes a greater impact.

Ah, yes, the Evil manual (haven't read it, but sounds correct). Hary is indeed a tyrant. Indeed something to bear in mind. There is much persuading going on. Harry wanted to change Remus and Remus trying to save Harry. I suppose both of them are already too attached to each other, though Harry may not realize, admit it. He's trying just as hard to change Remus, to manipulate the older man to his liking. Don't suppose we'll see either one finally willing to give up the other for a while to come. Besides, the more difficult the task, the challenge, the more the person wants to overcome it and succeed. Yes, evil cannot have reluctance to act or guilt towards acting. I suppose Harry's somewhere there, but sometimes, there are some things that are out of his control. Maybe spending too much time with Remus would be a very bad idea for him, but good idea for Remus, as it might be too softening.

Don't trust Lucius? Good. Never trust anyone at all! No one! True, Lucius could have killed his son, privately. But then, Snape as well as other Death Eaters were there. Remember, rule number 1, don't trust anyone. So, in a way, he was protecting himself by declaring publicly his loyalties, to assure that if Harry caught wind of the situation, he could defend himself.

Btw…I've noted that there wasn't much of a response towards Remus after he ended up that situation, by the end of the chapter. Just curious. One of my reviews had thought I killed him, and you didn't really have much response. Is it so obvious that he's alive that there is no doubt and worry? shrugs as I said, I'm curious.

**HI**: I killed Remus? I killed him? OMG! Did I? Would I really kill off one of the second main character (next to Harry) when the fic hasn't properly begun? No! Why is Bella around? Actually her presence isn't too important.

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!** I**'m going to update my bio often so please check it out!**

**Chapter 21 Eighteenth Birthday (part I)**

"Everything is in order my prince"

"Good."

"We should leave now Master."

He aroused to the sound of voices. His eyes remained shut as he tired to concentrate.

"Alright then. Let's bring him down." There was reluctance in the voice. Before he knew it, he felt pairs of hands touch him, and lift him. He groaned at that.

That must have startled the others for he was immediately released and dropped onto the bed. He gasped at the pain that was caused from it. Immediately footsteps hurried over, and another hand touched his shoulder.

"Remus?" A pause. "Remus" His shoulder was being shaken once more. "Remus!" This time more urgently, so that it forced him to open his eyes.

At first, his vision was a blur, but then after blinking a few times he regained focused. Remus found himself staring up at Harry. He smiled weakly at the younger man.

"Hey, Moony." Harry said. Remus frowned, something seemed off about the other man's appearance but he couldn't quite get a finger on it yet. "Congratulations. You won the Quidditch…"

"Master." Snape's voice carried through, interrupting the Prince. "We must get going. The first wave of Aurors and Order Members should be able to break in about now."

Remus' face darkened. "Aurors and Order members?" his voice trailed off, noting that Harry wasn't angry at being interrupted. "What is going on here."

"We're being attacked." Harry spoke softly. In an instant Remus shot up in bed, sitting straight up, wide eyed, staring at the Prince in disbelief. It was a moment later when pain oozed in his body and he crumpled into a heap.

"It's alright Remus." Harry said softly. "It's been nearly two weeks and finally the wards the front lines have the first signs of being penetrated."

"Two weeks!" Remus exclaimed.

"Yes, two weeks. That's how long you've been out since that ugly fall off the broom. You've been out cold since then."

Just then a siren went off. Harry scrunched his face. "At last, they've broken in." he said more to himself then to the others. Then in a louder voice he said. "Alright Lucius, Bella take him down now. Then meet up with the front lines. Defend as needed. Abandon if must."

"Yes" came out in unison.

"Harry, what is going on here?" Remus demanded as the two tried to lift him without injuring any more then needed.

"They're taking you to a temporary cell." Harry said, turning back to face his guardian. "and stay there. You are in no condition to participate in this war. No matter good or bad, at least I know you'll be alright." A pause, and Remus was as confused as ever. "If you are locked up in a cell, they think you are on their side."

Understanding seeped though to the werewolf. "Harry…."

"Remus, this is no time to argue." Harry gave a piercing gaze, however it wasn't enough to stop the next words from coming out.

"I'm staying. Weather you like it or not. For good or for bad, you're stuck with me. I'm not going to abandon you and not because I, shall I say have submitted to your will and its my obligation, but because I want to, not because of who you pretend to be but because of who you really are, not because I agree with your beliefs and enjoy what you do for pleasure, but simply because you are my family. Family, that's what it all, boils down now. I won't let you fight a lone battle, even if it means hell breaks free into this world…."

"Family" Harry said interrupting the other man. "I have none" he growled, and watched as Remus' face dimmed again. "However, you may stay if you want. You will be on your own. If anything happens, I take no responsibility. If the media ever gets a hold of 'The Prince, a cold hearted beast, didn't even blink once as Avenger, his best man, and second in command was slaughter in front of his face'. You choose to stay, then you'll have to look out for yourself."

"I am aware of that." Remus said. "I believe I'm quite capable of defending myself." He added coolly. Harry just nodded. Then he turned to face his Death Eaters again.

"Go and distribute yourself around the Manor. Make sure the critical areas are not penetrated."

"How about you Master? Do you think we need to get you to safer location for the time being?" Bella asked.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not a coward. I will fight my own war. I'm not going to abandon this place. This is after all my home, I shall defend it."

"Then I presume we will be seeing you shortly?" Snape asked. Harry nodded. "I suppose we shall go then." Again another nod from the half blood prince. "We shall leave you with your guardian then." Malfoy added. Another nod. "Remember defend as needed. Abandon if must. When time comes, make your own calls. I will understand. I will not have all my men parish under a blow because they were too stubborn to make the smart decision. Remember some battles you must fight, others you will avoid. You are all old enough to distinguish between them." Having said that, the three Death Eaters disappeared.

Neither of the remaining people said a thing afterwards. Harry sat in silence. Remus too slowly sat up, moving as little as possible as he realized that when and if he moved the very slightest enough pain was present that it almost black him out again. When he settled into a comfortable sitting position, he took his time to examine the other, trying to see what it was that made the younger man seem different.

"You missed my birthday celebration." Harry muttered at last, cutting into the silence. Remus cast his gaze downwards. "After the Qudditch Match I have to admit, I wasn't up to it. I had a big depressing matter on my mind."

"Happy Birthday." He whispered quietly. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"It's nothing. I'm glad you're awake though. For nearly an hour after the match, I thought you had died. I cursed at my luck and the fact that you had the easy way out. I cursed at the fact you were gone before I got to finish with breaking you and torturing you, toying you, bending you to my will. I was this close to completing it, and well I thought it was the end and that you still got the better end of it."

"So how was your birthday?" Remus interrupted, forcing a smile. He wasn't really keen on wanting to know that he was being used by Harry for the Prince's purpose.

"Do you really want to know?" Harry asked. His guardian nodded in confirmation. The teen shrugged. "I suppose I can go over it briefly, but only briefly as we are being attacked."

* * *

_Flashback_

_July 31_

_It was well into the next morning before anyone got any sleep. The commotion that had been caused by the Quiddtich Match was only beginning to die down. The fact that Avenger's state was unknown only caused more anticipation. A nameless Death Eater doctor had pronounced the man alive, but riding on a very thin line. The Prince had been noted to have stayed with his guardian throughout the whole ordeal and only at 4 in the morning was he seen exhausted and sleeping on the couch. The others were too exhausted themselves to wake the Prince and make sure he got some decent sleep. _

_When Harry did awake, he found that he had only slept for two hours. It was only 6 in the morning, but he knew that there was much to be done. Today was his day. He had at last lived up to his 18th birthday, something that when he was younger had doubted that he would be able to do, yet still felt the same. He wasn't overly excited about the plans for the day, nor was he looking forward towards his first birthday that could be considered a decent birthday. In fact the fact that his guardian was in such an unstable condition was eating the back of his mind. The fact that the feeling was present wasn't what bothered him, but the fact that he cared and paid attention to it, made him feel miserable._

_Secretly, he had to admit that he was looking towards this particular birthday. For the first time, he would actually be around a family member, as Remus kept pointing out that that was who he was. He knew that after the Quiddtich failure, it wouldn't be the same. Earlier, Remus had promised him some time alone which they could spend together so that Harry wouldn't have to put up with the Death Eater celebrations which they both knew would never be genuine. Harry had gratefully accepted it. Now though, because of the sudden events, everything would have to change. Plans would have to change. In the end, his 18th birthday would never be the same, could never be the same as the image that he had already drawn in his mind. _

_Harry growled unpleasantly. He stood up, stretched, went over to check his guardian's condition, finding no changes, before leaving the room for an early shower, something that he knew would wake him up a bit. _

_By the time he had left for breakfast, he was quite refreshed. He was dressed in his best outfit and had combed his hair so that it looked presentable, though he did let it stick up, so that it had a natural appearance. After all, he was the birthday boy, and birthday boys needed to be presentable. Besides, he would be having guest as he did invite some that were not Death Eaters, and as a host, he needed public face. He needed to look nice even if he was the villain. _

_"Happy Birthday" was the first thing that greeted him as he entered the main dining hall for breakfast. At 8, the Death Eater's were all present and the hall was filled with them. They weren't in their standard robes, but instead also dressed in their best outfits. _

_The male's had on suits and matching ties of assorted colors. The female's weren't all in dresses, although some were, however the majority were in outfits fit for formal occasions such as interviews, or business that required greeting the public and things such as that. The children of both genders were much causal, though it had to appropriate. All of them were required to wear a half mask that covered the forehead and descended to half the nose. It was for the identity purposes._

_Harry acknowledged the greetings, shaking the head of each families' hand, taking the wives hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss and then beaming down at the young children, giving them a big smile. Those that were around his age and were single, of both genders swooned and fainted. It wasn't a secret that their prince was handsome and young, his beauty rivaling those of the Blacks. The fact that his face was lined with five hideous scars that had been left behind only a few months ago, near the end of the school year only added to his figure. The fact that he was half blind made no difference whatsoever. _

_He made his way to the inner table, where he took a seat at the head of the table, settling down, and waited for the House Elves to do their job. He gave them all a tentative smile, nodding slightly when he was being addressed to, or when his followers made a comment. Truthfully, he only half listened to them, giving them enough attention to give himself a positive light in anyone's eyes. _

_At precisely half past nine, when people were long finished eating, but were just chatting to their neighbor, the door to the dining room swung open again. Some looked over their shoulder to see who it was, only to turn back to finish their conversations after seeing that it was a snake that had entered. Of course they would have been surprised to find such a small creature able to bang open the door with the force of a human, however, by now most if not all had seen the yellow bellied, black overcoat snake and knew that it was one of the Prince's most prized possessions. _

_/Happy Birthday Master/ Karo, the snake greeted as it slithered up Harry's arm and wrapped itself there. _

_/Thank you Karo./ The Prince hissed back. He took a small piece of ham and fed it to his pet. _

_/He has come/ Karo said after swallowing the meat. /along with five others./ Then the next hiss came out more like a laugh, if snakes could do such a thing. /They do not like snakes. I can tell. The old one tired firing spells on me/ Harry raised an eyebrow but made no comment. _

_"Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodphus" Harry's eyes swept the inner circle members, pausing and choosing.__ "Rabastan….and…" His eyes passed Snape, lingered there, pondering before sweeping away. "Avery. Come with me." The six stood in unison as though rehearsed. Following their Master at a respectable distance, the group swept out of the hall, out of the Manor. _

_"Best Behavior" Harry warned under his breath. From a distance, the group could see a few people standing in a group, looking very out of place. _

_"Professor Dumbledore." Harry greeted once the group neared the others. They stopped about 10 feet away from the others. The Death Eaters came to a halt. If they were surprised to see the Order and some Hogwarts Professors here, and they were as only Snape was the other person who had been informed of this, they tried their best to hide it. Dumbledore and the group was just as surprised to be welcomed by Harry himself. _

_"Headmistress, Professor Flickwick, Hagrid, Madame Promfrey, Professor Sprout" Harry noted, speaking each name clearly. Then turning to Dumbledore he said. "Interesting choice. A transfiguration expert, a charms expert, a magical creature's expert, a healer, and a plant/herbs expert. I must say you come prepared for the worst. However, I must note missing a Defense and Potion expert is quite unlike you. Then again, I suppose you can fill that spot Professor Dumbledore."_

_The ex-headmaster gave a weak smile. "believe me, I would have brought them if I could my boy, just to play it safe. However I must say and you will agree, Defense has always been running low, and now Potion is coming in second to that…"_

_As he spoke, he took in the appearance of his former pupil, seeing him for the first time after the incident at Hogwarts where he believed that he had successfully defeated him. But now, the more he look, the more the young man took the appearance of a attractive healthy masculine man._

_The teen had dark green suit with a black tie with silver outlines, and black pants. He was no longer wearing glasses, but because the emerald eyes were brought out, Dumbledore assumed the other had contacts. (which wasn't far off as Harry was wearing one contact lenses on his right eye, as his left was blind and there was no need to wear glasses for just one eye.) _

_However there was one flaw that completely ruined his face. Two things actually, but located in about the same location. Even the snake that was coiled around the teen, slithering relentlessly up and down seemed to complete the picture. _

_His eyes traced the scars that were so perfectly defined by its surroundings, starting from the left eyebrow, cutting into the left eye and disappearing past his right chin. Taking a look at the left eye, the old man realized that it was motionless and took on a glazed expression._

_"You'll want to thank Remus for that." Harry said, with one hand gesturing at the scar and eye, knowing that it was the place that the other was staring at. Then he added. "that is if you ever see him again, which I highly doubt, unless you meet in hell."_

_There was a growl that came from Hagrid. His fists were balled and before anyone could stop him, he roared. "You killed Remus! You killed the only man who would have given every thing for you. You killed one of your parent's best friends? You killed your own guardian." Before the half giant could launch himself at the Prince, Dumbledore put a hand in front of him. He only smiled, not commenting to what the Prince had just said. _

_"Please. I'll prefer it if I don't go deaf as well. Being half blind is bad enough." Harry looked Hagrid up and down. "I believe we are old enough to settle things in a gentleman's fashion." A cold glare was sent at the giant. "However that is left for another day. I did not send you an invitation so that I could be scolded at and punished on my birthday. If you cannot behave properly, I am sorry to say, you must leave now." Harry seemed to reach into his robes, leaving his hand there. "Otherwise I may have to personally escort you out of this world." Then in a very dangerous voice, he added. "No one is going to crash my party."_

_Hagrid's__ face reddened, then turned pale as he realized the underlying threat that was causally thrown. The other adults face darkened as Hagrid tried to blubber out incomprehensible words, only stopping when he realized that fact. _

_"Forgive him. We mean no harm. We have come as you request. There is nothing more to it." McGonagall tried after the silence began to build._

_Harry nodded absent mindedly. "If you say so Headmistress. Then I trust your word." Then Harry half turned sideways and gestured at the Manor. "I've been a horrible host." He muttered to himself. _

_"Come. Welcome to my home."_

_Without hesitating, Dumbledore followed the birthday boy. His friends however took a look around before following. The Death Eaters brought out the rear. _

_When they had entered the Manor, all the Professors stood rooted to the spot. It felt as though they had walked into the past. _

_"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, though he knew the reason. _

_Dumbledore shook his head. He wasn't going to tell the other that he noticed the Manor was built from the blueprint of the original Potter Manor that had stood on the very grounds 18 years before. The only difference was, it was enlarged and changed significantly. Upon closer inspection, the basic foundation, structure was still there. _

_When they had entered the Grand Hall, where the other Death Eaters were still gathered, the Hall immediately fell silent. Heads swirled around and if it weren't for the mask, confused expressions ensured. Eyes lingered not on the Prince, but on his guest, especially one that they would have never thought belonged here._

_Harry made his way to the front, feeling the eyes on him. The others, both Death Eaters and the new guest seemed to linger behind. _

_"Today is a special day indeed." Harry began a small speech. "As by now everyone knows, today is my 18th birthday." Everyone was silent. "I must thank you each and every one of you for putting together such a celebration which is unnecessary but very much appreciated. I must personally thank a few in particular." Harry's eyes swept through the group. "I will not name names. You know who you are, and it is through your humble efforts that my friends have kindly joined us in my party." A pause as tension builds._

_"Yes, Albus Dumbledore and a selected group of Professors have honored me with their presence and blessings. Therefore it is my duty as the host to take them under as my protection, at least for today. They are my guests of honor." There were mummers around the room. "If there are any arguments or complaints from any, you will answer to me. Any problems, objections then kindly leave now. I will not tolerate inappropriate behavior. Remember they are here under my invitation, as are any of you"._

_The hall couldn't become even quieter then it already was. No one moved. _

_"Thank you Harry" Dumbledore said quietly. _

_"It's nothing." Harry grumbled, once he had stepped off from the spotlight that he held and the Death Eaters realized it. "Breakfast?" The headmaster shook his head. "We have eaten." Harry nodded. He turned and spoke softly to the Death Eaters that had been following him, so that no one heard. They gave him a nod. Then Harry turned to his guest. "You may all wander the building and its grounds for the time being. Unfortunately I am not much of a host. Things have happened and my mind isn't where it is suppose to be."_

_The group eyed him suspiciously. They wondered what the Prince was playing at. No person in their right minds would do such a thing. Wasn't he afraid? Didn't he know the fear of slipping unwanted information to the enemy and the danger that came along with it? But then, the answer came soon enough. The house and the area surrounding it would have been warded to prevent such an occurrence. _

_"Professor Dumbledore." Harry said smiling at him. "If you would honor me with your presence for the day." The elder glanced between those who he had brought. Harry gave another reassuring smile. "Trust me, they will be fine." Guiding the retired headmaster, Harry led the way out of the hall again, taking him out of his home, but still within its grounds. _

_"Happy birthday Harry."__ Dumbledore said the minute he was sure they were alone and there was absolutely no one around. The two had come to the edge of a natural lake. On the opposite side was the temporary Quidditch pitch. Harry had plopped himself comfortably down on the grass. _

_"Thank You" The teen said mindlessly, taking a nearby stone and tossing it into the lake. _

_"Why did you invite me today?" Dumbledore asked again, trying to start a conversation. An odd sensation passed through him as he realized that the Harry before him was still that Harry that now lived only in his memory, and not the Harry that was causing chaos in the world. _

_"Do I need a reason? Do I really need to answer? I believe we both know the reasons. The reasons themselves though may vary."_

_"Yes, I'll like to know."_

_"I had a chat with Remus…" Harry could feel the other man hold his breath. Harry ignored it. He choose his next words carefully. Earlier he had already known Dumbledore would ask such a thing, so he had come up with a reason. A reason for his back up plan. Since the arrival of the guest, he had put up an act, an act to fool the man the way he had done Remus. Make them all think the way he wanted them to, so that just in case anything unexpected comes up, he would have a backup plan. Now, he was going to reinforce the act with verbal words. _

_"It wasn't pleasant." He gestured at his face. "but a chat never the less." Dumbledore frowned. "He tried to change me back to the oh so Golden Boy." The lines in the old man's face deepened. "He threatened, he pleaded, he did everything. In the end, it was useless, I gave him to Avenger to finish." Harry closed his eyes and thought back to the condition his guardian was currently in. "He's as good as dead" _

_"However, before that, Remus had requested this meeting" he gestured at both of them. "between us." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "a private meeting."_

_"and you consented."_

_Harry nodded. "His terms were simple. He would sacrifice his body, his life and his soul to me. I could do whatever I pleased with him, and he would make no objection. I could kill him, have someone kill him or simply use him to kill or for that purpose. Of course death for him is appealing, but I prefer raising bloody killing machines." Then he added hastily. "but I won't have that. Keeping him is keeping a lion in the den. He would bite back the first minute he's got. _

_Anyways, whatever I have done to him is none of your concern. All you need to know is that he sacrificed himself in hopes that you could do what he could not. In hopes that you would be given a chance to fill what he could not."_

_"Remus" Dumbledore breathed, choking slightly. _

_"You have the rest of today to do your magic" Harry added. _

_"I do not understand. Why did you consent? You already have everything you want in your grasp. You already can do whatever you want to with those you have."_

_"Unlike contrary believe I am still human. I do pity. I do hate. I do know the meaning of sacrifice, the meaning of love. I do have a heart. Perhaps because of this I consented to Remus. I do enjoy breaking the werewolf, though still fruitless at it. He has tried to do something that no one has done, I respect him for it and maybe that is why he can make small but significant changes." A laugh. _

_"Hey, he's my parents and godfather's closes friend. No matter how anyone looks at it, unlike you Dumbledore, he will always be a direct superior to me, the only one. Of course I despise him, first for everything he's caused me in these 18 bloody hell years and secondly because he's so intent on sticking to his beliefs and hopes that I easily raise and then crush, but then again because of this he's earned himself a place in my heart. As I said to him once, he's the only thing that keeps me from giving my self all out to insanity and darkness and from my darker half to take completely over."_

_"You are insane. There's no doubt about it. There is nothing to justify your actions…"_

_"No reasons!__ Try switching roles for once. I believe you would crack Dumbledore! Believe what you must. I am not here to argue with you." Harry suddenly jumped to his feet. _

_"You know what. You're wasting my time. I have parties to attend and gifts to unwrap. I had never included you in my plans. I especially made room for it and you throw it down the drain, oh wait I didn't. This was supposed to have been spent with Avenger, my 'true' guardian, but since unexpected occurrences have occurred I am stuck with you." Dumbledore glared at him. "I tired to listen, so it's not my fault. I'm not the one who wants this, needs this. Remus was wrong to turn to you. You will disappoint him when he hears of it. You were his last chance. He will break at last. I look forward to it."_

_"Harry I…" Dumbledore tried as he hurried after the other. "Listen to me, I…" but Harry had turned and hurried away, disappearing the minute after he entered his Manor, slamming the door behind him. _

_Dumbledore shrugged causally. His stomach growled softly, reminding him that it was lunch. Not knowing where to find the Prince, he decided to find his companions instead.

* * *

_

A long chapter (cut in half, but still long, so part I). So a bit of time spent with Dumbledore. Remember, Harry is acting this way just to form a back up plan for himself, while pulling Remus into it, even if his guardian doesn't want to be sucked in.

A very special treat! The alternate ending to the last chapter. What could have happened if it had been Harry. Just had to get this out. Basically still the same. Just had to get it out though.

* * *

Chapter 20 Alternate Ending!

"Remus pull back!" Harry cried out in between gritted teeth. "Your broom can't handle it." Avenger did not seem to hear. "For heaven's sake, let me catch it! Your safety's more important then this pathetic game!" Avenger turned to look at the younger man. "The same goes for you as well."

Whatever Harry wanted to reply was cut short. Through the conversation neither had even given the slightest sign of decreasing their speed, instead it seemed to have increased. Now, it was too late, and both seemed to have realized it. The snitch made another sudden movement. It's wing snapped opened, and shot upwards. Both the seeker's hands went up in an instant, hopping the catch it.

Weather it was caught or not, no one in the stands saw. All they saw was both brooms hit the floor at a tremendous speed, shattering into a gazillion pieces. A huge dust bowl was created and it surrounded the impacted area, concealing all movement. The Quidditch players landed around the debris, waiting for it to clear, holding their breaths and preyed that nothing wrong happened.

The first thing that they saw was a lone person, standing, swaying on his legs which threatened to give away. By body build, they could easily tell that it wasn't Harry.

"Avenger" Lucius acknowledged, hurrying towards him, surprised to see him unscathed by the incident. Aside from the initial incident, he seemed in a very healthy condition.

Avenger didn't seem to hear him. He fell onto his knees, and gripped at something on his feet.

"Harry! Harry!" He yelled out, still not believing what had happened. The young man had wiped out his wand, pointed it at him, and forcefully blasted him off the broom, so that he flew into the sky. His broom along with Harry and the Firebolt tumbled onto the floor, shattering into twigs.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" Avenger shouted, bellowed, shaking the young man to no avail. There was no response. Nothing at all.

"Avenger, come on. Let's get him back inside. We need to fix him up, immediately."

Still no response from the guardian. At last, the Death Eaters had to yank their Master away from the man's grasp and carefully levitated the body away, leaving the other man be.

Avenger stared numbly at the spot where Harry had fallen. The grass was blood stained, glistening under the starlight. No one came to comfort him, to give him a hand, or some support. They were all too busy trying to keep the Prince alive then to deal with him.

_Harry why? Why? Is winning everything? Is it even more precious then life itself? _

He gave out a hallow laugh.

_Because if it is, then let me tell you something. I don't feel happy. There is nothing victorious about it. I won. So what? Why do I feel so miserable? Why do I feel sick? Why am I not dancing with glee?_

Avenger gave a frustrated growl.

_The price to pay for something as trivial as this to too high.__ You want the snitch. You want to win? Fine take it. I have no use of it. Frankly if I'm given a chance to back out, after what's happened, I would gratefully take it. So should you. This whole business has gone over board. _

However, as much as he wanted out, he knew it was not possible. He had come this far. There was no backing down now. The most he could do, the best he could do was to stay and stick by Harry through the entire storm that laid ahead.

Growling one last time, he stood up again. Opening his left hand slightly, he stared angrily at the Snitch that struggled to be let loose. Avenger stared coldly at it. Then, igniting a force, he squeezed his hand and crushed it, breaking its wings and dented the golden ball. With that, he swung his arm back and chucked it. His eyes following it, while one of his right hand reached into his robes and pulled out a dagger. Gracefully throwing it, he watched as it sliced the ball evenly in half, in thin air. Giving a satisfied, smirk, Avenger pulled off his mask, sucked in a deep breath and headed back into the Manor, to where Harry now resided in.


	22. Eighteenth Birthday Part II

**The Final Lesson**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary:**

He is tainted by evil. He had lost all emotions, all feelings all humane senses. He had become heartless, soulless towards all living creatures. The final straw had snapped. How could Harry save the world and bring light into a world consumed by darkness, when he, himself is the cause of chaos and destruction? When he himself is the Dark Master, the Half-Blooded Prince?

He is a werewolf, a dark creature, tainted by the goodness of people. He is the remaining Marauder, given the responsibility and the burden to raise young Harry. Now that Harry's gone evil, to what lengths would his guardian goes to protect him, to save him, not only from the world but from himself? Can Remus bring back the Harry that was once adored by everyone? Will Remus be able to teach Harry the most important lesson of all time? Can Remus teach Harry how to once again be humane, to have a heart and a soul? Will he, Remus be persuaded to give up, and cross over, when all is lost, and Harry is past being worth saving? Or will he stick by his beliefs, run out of time, and in turn pay the ultimate price?

**NO SLASH! NO SLASH! **in fact, Romance is not important, nothing romantically, and if there is, its not meant at all!

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_ (if any)

**Strega: **first off, thanks for the fan art again! If only I could draw as good as my writing. sighs thanks for it!

Horary! Score! Got another bunch of Ravenclaw points! (for me as well as my characters) Wonderful.

Yes, if Remus hadn't woken up, he would have been placed in a 'locked cell'. No one really knows who Avenger is, so since he is injured and not in combat mode, his life as Avenger is in danger and would probably be killed. As his other identity, Remus, his condition would be plausible and well he'll get a living chance.

At first, I had thought of having an unconscious Master (as proven with the Alternate Ending), but then like you said it would be too predictable. In that case then, it would be Avenger who would be in power and then leading attacks of defense against his 'friends'. In that scenario, Avenger's loyalties would truly be tested. sighs That was the original plan never made it on paper, for one reason or another. I would have been too predictable and too many holes. (besides, there won't be a birthday party if there was an unconscious master, as Dumbledore would have probably taken that advantage to destroy them.)

Having Remus wounded was the alternative, (and as it is clear now, it is the one that won out). At one point or another Harry does need to reflect, (otherwise all Remus has been doing trying to bring out the humanness in him would be wasted) and rethink. It would be too simple if Harry wins every battle.

Yes, lets just drop the whole Potion ordeal.

As I am going to repeat myself again, I am making no promises on Sirius' behalf. It would be cold, cruel and harsh if the Light ever had to resort to using an image of any sort of Sirius to drive Harry insane. It would be a desperate, last resort and very debatable before if ever it was going to be in use. Still, yes, it would, or should someway help the Order's side.

Harry toying with Sirius (if he ever returns) is difficult to answer. One thing is agreeable though. Sirius is and forever will be devoted sincerely to Harry (if that remains so because of Harry's drastic change, is still questionable).

Well to think of the Game the way you did, does bring a chuckle to my face. It wasn't apparent before, but after it being pointed out, I would say it was a sad thing that I could miss it!

Harry's assets are at risk if Remus (or anyone else for that matter) got hurt in something so trivial. The lost at trivial occurrences (in its own way) would amount to something greater then in battle. In battle its too predictable and people are aware of it, but when Death comes and goes at the most unpredictable places, it will always cause a greater impact.

Well as you have reminded (as at a point in time, I had forgotten) back up plans are good things to have. There really isn't much Harry can tell Dumbledore about Remus without raising any unwanted questions. Remus for one does have a 'get out of jail free' (taken from Monopoly) card. Harry might only have ½ of it and still needs to build his other ½.

Very true. Neither of my leading characters will die so soon (if either does at all). You did point out the fact that if he did, then maybe he could be brought back to life. Truthfully, I had thought of killing him, and yes, bringing him back (and maybe other people too). However it would require too much Dark Magic. Something like during the process, just bring them back only after completely changing and modifying the individual so that the person would be someone entirely new who would reside in the form of an old character. (mold Remus to something dark, that won't question his orders, execute it out efficiently and fill in the gaps that Harry finds in the man)

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!** I**'m going to update my bio often so please check it out!**

**Chapter 22 Eighteenth Birthday (part II)**

_Harry stormed into the room that Avenger currently confided in. He wasn't angry, but he really felt as though he wasted his time. He knew he had to do this, but was very reluctant to keep up the act. _

_He grunted, frustrated. Taking a look at his unconscious guardian didn't help either. It only made him worry. Sighing, he summoned a house elf, had it bring him his lunch, and he ate silently keeping the other man company. _

_After lunch, he went back out again, deciding to join his followers again. He was still, after all the host of the festive. _

_"Master" Malfoy's called out, once spotting him in the dinning hall. Harry paused at turned to him, greeting him in return. The senior Malfoy gestured him over to his family table with those including his extended family of Lestranges, and Snape (as he was an only child and was still single) and Blacks, if one were to consider maiden names. Harry made his way towards them, smiling softly. _

_"Hope you are enjoying yourself." Snape greeted, minimizing his usual sneer upon his face though it was still present. "If you consider being accused and snapped at by Albus and having to put up with him without blasting him to smithereens." Harry sat himself down between Lucius and Bella. "and then spending lunch with Avenger" he lowered his voice. "who hasn't given the slightest sign of life" then in a regular voice. "then yes, I am definitely enjoying myself. So much that I think I'll break my promise a day early and really have some fun." _

_"Ah, I'm sorry to hear it." Narcissa said warmly. She seemed to nudge her husband slightly, who grunted in response. "Maybe this will cheer you up." She nudged Lucius again, and then he took out what seemed to be a small box. With his wand, he enlarged it. _

_"Happy birthday."__ They said together, handing the present over. Harry smiled, taking the present. His fingers fumbled with the wrapping paper. He took one look at them and they gave him an encouraging smile. Taking it as a sign to continue, he slowly unwrapped the box and then opened the lid. _

_Inside was a variety of the most unusual objects that he had ever seen. He looked up, with questioning eyes. "They once belonged to the Dark Lord. Very useful if I may add." Narcissa explained. "Don't ask how we got them. We just do." Harry nodded, thinking about Tom Riddle's diary and how it made no sense that the Malfoy's would have it. "but we reckon it should come in handy." Lucius added. "although we have not got the slightest clue of its uses or as a matter of fact what it may be."_

_"Thank you. I will look into it." He tucked each item back into the box, closing it, and sealing it by casting a charm that only parsalmouths could open. _

_Then the Lestranges took a glance at each other. Rodophus and Rabastan eyed each other before giving a nod. From within her robes, Bellatrix produced another minimized box, handing it over to the Prince. Harry took it, thanking them. _

_Harry's eyes widened at the sight of it. "It's a pensive!" he exclaimed. "Two in fact!" he said. _

_"Yes. The one to the right, had once belonged to Sirius." Bella was explaining. "Since he was my cousin and we did grow up together most of our childhood life, and we did end up in Azkaban together, we did spend some decent time in each other's presence." A pause, as she studied the Prince. "I have viewed it once. I would say, it is pretty accurate and covers almost his entire life, starting at 5 until he was released from Azkaban at which in that point the Pensive was given for my safe keeping as it was later found in his empty cell by the guards and given to me as I was related to him." She turned to Snape, smiling slightly. "I would say he and his friends pulled some decent memorable pranks on Snivellus." _

_"Thank you Bella." Snape responded dryly, his face reddening. Lucky for him though, no one snickered as when anyone tired to, a glance at the Potion Master and then at Harry told them it was a very bad idea. _

_"The other" Rodophus added. "is empty. It is for you and your memories, my Prince. By now, I believe you should know the usefulness of such a tool."_

_"Thank You" Harry murmured, unconsciously grasping onto Sirius' pensive tightly as though afraid it would disappear. Now, the group turned to face Snape, expecting him to present his birthday present for the Prince. _

_"So Professor Snape." Harry started brightly, realizing that if Snape did give him a present, it would be the first time that it was done. "so what did you get your childhood enemy's son that you despise so deeply. What you get for Harry Potter?"_

_"If you would follow me, I'll show you." The others raised their eyebrows, wondering why Snape couldn't present it in front of the group as everyone else did. "I insist." He said briskly, standing up during the process. Harry eyed the man behind his mask. He shrugged, standing up and then following him out, letting him lead the way. _

_Harry let the man bring an empty guest room. "Close your eyes. Only open them when I tell you to." Harry gave him a wearily look, but did so nevertheless. He heard Snape give the password before being ushered in. _

_"You can open your eyes now. Happy Birthday." _

_At first he didn't seen anything. The room was dark. Harry gasped when his eyes adjusted, and saw what he saw. Sweat formed on his finger tips, and he suddenly felt himself shaking. There right in front of him was something that he hadn't seen since his 5th year at Hogwarts, though its image was forever imprinted in his mind. _

_The Veil, the veil, including the archway that had once been part of the Department of Mysteries now resided in his house. _

_"Severus." The tension began to build and Harry didn't know what to say. _

_"Don't ask. Don't tell. Yes, the arch that Sirius fell through now resides before you."_

_"and the body?" he choked out. _

_"It wasn't there. Nothing except his clothes that he was wearing, his possessions and" Snape held something up. "this was found"_

_Something clogged up in his throat. There, the thing that Severus now held was the mirror that Sirius had carried. The very mirror that Harry had tried to contact his godfather through after the others death. _

_"It has been tested with cats and dogs and objects that have no life." Snape heaved in a deep breath. "The results were stunning. Anything living would disappear. Any lifeless thing would remain."_

_"Then how did you managed to get the objects out."_

_"We didn't get it out. The objects fell through and managed to end up on the opposite side of the veil, on the outside. I believe its some sort of portal, and because living things disappear, I believe it's a passage to the dead."_

_Harry seemed to want to speak, but Snape beat him to it. "When I asked Bella later, and had her recall the incident, the second spell that she used was not the Avada Kedavra. It was a second stunner. It means that Sirius wasn't dead when he fell through the veil, but could only have died after he fell through. A stunning spell eventually wears off, and when it does, I am sure Sirius would not have kept you waiting and would have reappeared if he could"._

_"I see. So it's a passage to death. So whatever lies behind is the world of the Dead?"_

_"It would seem so." _

_This was followed by an awkward silence. _

_"I'll leave you now so that it can sink in." Severus remarked once more. Harry shook his head. "No, I'll go with you. I'll come back when I have time." He said, knowing that if he stayed, he would never leave again unless Sirius was somehow out of that place, even if it was only his dead, physical body, one that would deserve a proper burial. _

_Neither spoke on the journey down to the Hall again. Severus respected that, knowing that the other needed time to think. When they were down, Harry just plopped down back at the table, still deep in thought. He didn't sit still when other Death Eaters approached him, coming with their family to give him his presents. Harry accepted it, though his mind was somewhere else. _

_"Harry, if I may have a word with you." Professor Dumbledore's voice came from behind him. _

_"What do you want?" Harry replied, not bothering to turn around and face him. _

_"I think we got off on the wrong foot today. It is my fault. You were trying to get at something and I closed you off. I am sorry. I'll wish to make up that time now". Dumbledore ignored the dirty looks that were thrown at him by the Death Eaters. _

_"I gave you a chance to do your magic. You choose not to."_

_"I insist." There was sternness in the voice that made no room for objections. _

_"If you got anything to say, say it in front of them as well."_

_"I insist we speak privately." Dumbledore persisted again. _

_Harry gestured at one of the nearby Death Eaters. "What time is it?" he asked. "6 pm master." Harry nodded his thanks. _

_"Very well Dumbledore, you have one hour. Let's see what you can make out of it. There will be no more discussion during and after dinner, if you are staying." Albus shook his head. "I am afraid not. I must say I have other plans. The others have returned already." Harry raised his eyebrow. "Oh?" "Yes" Dumbledore replied firmly, with a hidden smile behind his beard. Harry shook his head, standing, stretched, before letting himself be led out of hid own house. _

_"Do you fly often?" Dumbledore asked carelessly as the two of them found themselves in the exact location that they were only earlier that day. The Professor gestured at the Quidditch field. _

_"No. I flew the first time in nearly 4 years last night." Dumbledore seemed surprised. "Still the youngest and fastest player in nearly a century?" The old man asked. Harry shook his head. "Avenger beat me, 300-410 with a 110 point margin."_

_Dumbledore didn't know what to say to it, so just sighed. "Avenger must be really special to you."_

_Harry didn't directly respond. _

_"To have named him as 'vincocustos'"_

_Harry seemed to be deep in thought. "He is" he replied at last. "He's like a father to me. I respect him, and his guidance. He is the only man below me who directly and publicly refuses my wishes, yet when he does execute them, it is done so gracefully and efficiently. We are complete opposites. There is nothing that we agree on, and differ the way our tastes do."_

_Dumbledore frowned in confusion. If this was true, then why would such a person side him the Prince?_

_"However, we both agree on one thing, wait, maybe a few things. It is these things that have pulled us together. Or maybe, it is because we don't have similarities that finally drove him to my service. Opposites do tend to attract."_

_"I see" Albus whispered, knowing that he was going nowhere with this. _

_"You mentioned earlier that you have a Dark Side?" _

_"We all have a Dark Side, including you Albus Dumbledore, especially you." Harry chuckled. _

_"Do I now?"_

_"In public eyes, you seemingly are the all so powerful Light Sorcerer who's dedicated to defeating Evil. You pretend to welcome all and accept the differences of people."_

_Albus nodded in agreement. _

_"However, you're nothing more then a manipulating bastard who molds people so that you can get your desires. You use people as weapons. When they are of no use, you depose of them."_

_Flame boiled in the old man's eyes, though his face was mutual. _

_"and don't you dare deny it either. You never offered your hand to Tom Riddle when it could have made a difference. You never gave me a boost when I needed it. You wanted to use me as a weapon to defeat the Dark Lord, because you know you aren't powerful enough!_

_Now, when I'm a threat, you come cowering back, pleading wanting to make that difference when its too late."_

_"I won't deny my actions. I did what I though was best." Dumbledore defended. _

_"What you thought was the best for you" Harry shot back. _

_"We all make mistakes. No one is perfect." Dumbledore was saying. "I have made my own share, and I will not deny making them." He heaved in a deep sigh. "I too have once descended down the road of Darkness"_

_This seemed to have caught Harry's full attention as he swirled around completely to face the old man. _

_"It was Dark Times during the first war against Tom. He had risen and was by far the darkest lord of this century, making Gindlewind (?) an inexperienced armature."_

_"Then what am I? Am I an overgrown ant?"_

_There was a twinkle in the blue eyes. "Ah, but you have taken the royal title as Prince, making you the Master and Lords are subjects of the Master. I daresay you would not want to be classified, cannot be classified amongst your inferiors." _

_Harry chuckled softly. _

_"I had always suspected Tom, but have taken no direct action to prevent anything. That was my mistake. By the time he had offered me a chance to surrender, and that he would offer me a place amongst his group, the world was in turmoil. I was tempted, and I almost did give in, for then at least the remaining innocent will be spared. It was one life of servitude, depending if I was granted life or death, for the rest of the world. However I did not do so. My colleagues would not have it. They would rather die in battle long before that thought was left to dwell in their minds. I should say they were surprised to find their leader so tempted and so cowardly that such a thought could reside in me._

_It was dark times. Dark times. At last not only did I have an external battle, internal unrest began. Spies and moles aroused. Some openly left me, others out of fear of the results if they lingered too long, while even more left because of insecurity. My support was dwindling and it was clear that I had lost."_

_"but you didn't. You survived past the Second War. How is that possible"_

_"At last there was one person that managed to wake me up and pulled me out of this darkness that had led to some depressing and low self esteemed thoughts. He told me, and explained to me the situation and the possible scenarios that may occur because of the choices, which was frankly the same. _

_Voldemort would still continue to take over the world. After all who could trust a psychotic Dark Lord? Tyrants never keep their word of honor. He convinced me to fight. That giving my life away would make no difference. I only would be out of his way. How could I then save those who needed to be saved? How could I ever face anyone again? How could I face those who I've betrayed for a selfish desire?"_

_"Who was it?" Harry asked, interrupting. _

_"Your father, James Potter."_

_There was an unbearable silence. _

_"He's taught me things I would never forget and will be forever grateful. It is time I did the same for you. Harry just give me one last chance…"_

_"No"_

_"I-can-help-you" he breathed out, word for word. _

_"No" came the firm reply. _

_Dumbledore shook his head. "I have until 7" he whispered. _

_"Ah, but it is 6:55. You wasted your time again blubbering on what you did wrong. You never mentioned anything about what you would do now, or how you could help. I gave you a second chance today. You ruined it."_

_For a moment, Dumbledore was speechless. Then he recovered quickly. "I don't want to start another war." He whispered at last. "I have seen too many to not realize the beginning of another one. Even though, I have found that sometimes fighting for what is right is the only way to achieve anything, I do not wish to approach this one this way."_

_"I'll here no more." Harry said firmly. "Go back before I change my mind. Your safety expires the minute your invitation does, which is now."_

_"Harry" _

_"Last warning. Unless of course you want to end everything now. Just because it's my birthday doesn't mean I won't give my best." Harry rolled up his sleeves indicating that it was no empty threat. _

_Dumbledore didn't falter. He shook his head. "You have already graciously done something that many in your position would have discarded the first minute they get. I am not that foolish. I know generosity when it is given. I won't spoil your day."_

_Harry inclined his head. "No, it is I who should Thank you for blessing me with your mighty presence. Though we stand on opposite sides now, I am satisfied that some things never will change."_

_Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling. Slowly and carefully, he pulled out something from his inner robes. It wasn't his wand, which Harry had momentarily thought, and had felt for his own, out of sheer reflex. _

_A single feather was produced, a phoenix feather. _

_"A phoenix is a very special creature. Its life cycle continues throughout eternity. Even at the darkest hours, as long as there is love, there is trust, there is hope, the phoenix will triumph. As long as you have these qualities, it will protect you for eternity."_

_"You know, it'll only make me that much more difficult to defeat." _

_"I love a good challenge. Besides, I look forward to such a day. For when the day comes when the phoenix's powers are activated, it would mean the war has finally come to an end. When that day comes, I would truly have succeeded and you Harry Potter, would be worthy of redemption"_

_Harry scoffed, knowing that it will never occur. _

_"Don't underestimate the power of the phoenix Harry. Remember, both your and Tom's wand is equipped with a feather from Fawkes."_

_"Speaking of Fawkes, so much for a creature that symbolizes rebirth.__ I've heard it died, for good." Harry remarked softly. There was a baffled look on the old man's face. "Yes, that's true." _

_Harry petted his snake that was now coiled loosely upon his neck._

_"A testament that there is no need for such creatures in the world.__ Such powers are only weakness". _

_Dumbledore shook his head, making no attempt to argue. Instead, he pulled out something else, handing it over along with the feather._

_Harry examined this one, much more carefully then the other, his curiosity glowing in his active eye. It was one of those objects that he had never seen before. It was flat on all sides, rectangular shape, and about the size of a standard Muggle wallet. He looked up questioningly at Dumbledore, as if waiting for an explanation. _

_"Open it" Albus encouraged. Harry took his time, examining it. Once he deemed that it was safe, he carefully did as he was told. At first nothing happened. _

_"Close your eyes, and relax your mind. Concentrate on nothing. Forget about the present, forget about the past, let go of the future. Let go of the hatred, let go of the darkest the now ebbs your mind." Each word was spoken out clearly, slowly so that there was a pause between one word to the next. Slowly, and cautiously, Harry did as he was told, his eyes pinned on Dumbledore, and only closing it after a silent threat was thrown. _

_It felt like an eternity before Dumbledore spoke again. "Now open your eyes Harry." Harry quickly did so. A gasp escaped his lips. The two of them were no longer in the back of his Manor. They were somewhere else, somewhere entirely different. In addition to them, there were four more holographic figures. _

_"This place Harry, is the projection of your own mind." Dumbledore spoke silently, slightly amused as Prongs and Padfoot were each taking turns in giving a four year old Harry a ride while the other animal chased after them. Lily and Remus were sitting in the middle of it all, laughing, clearly enjoying themselves. _

_"This is where you feel the safest, securest, and the happiest." Dumbledore continued. "It this world, reality does not exist. Nothing is ever the way it seems here, for this place cannot truly exist anywhere else."_

_Harry didn't say a thing. He watched as his four year old self, fell off of Prongs and landed in a heap of grassy floor. He began to cry, and throw a tantrum, though it was clear that he wasn't injured at all. Padfoot and Prongs look worriedly at the child approaching him consciously knowing that Harry was perfectly all right. Neither approached him, but just stared, as though waiting. At last, nothing did happen, and so they settled down next to him. Young Harry didn't stop what he was doing. That is not until someone picked him up from behind, and helped him stand. Harry watched as Remus cooed with his younger self until he was smiling and calling out 'Moony' while Lily threw her own tantrum and began yelling at Padfoot and Prongs for not being careful enough. Padfoot had his paws around his ears while Prongs was standing affectionately around Lily wrapping his head around her shoulders. _

_Dumbledore watched, not at the holograms, but at the real Harry, who once again had his eyes closed and a soft smile about his lips. "So, there is hope." Albus whispered, loud enough to cause the Harry to snap out of his daze and back to reality. His fist clenched and the wallet snapped shut, so that this imaginary world disappeared for good. _

_"Happy Birthday Harry" Dumbledore whispered one last time before turning away and then walking away from the other. Harry stared after him, watch his retreating back as it finally disappeared into nothing. _

_Flashback end

* * *

_

Remus listened silently. What was supposed to have been a brief summary of what had occurred, sprouted into a very long story. So many questions aroused. The one thing that was bugging him the most being the fact that Harry had used him to manipulate Dumbledore in thinking a certain way. He didn't like that idea one bit, especially because Harry could be so blunt in telling him about it, as though it was nothing. The second thing that bugged him was the veil. Then again he could ask Snape about it sometime which he knew he would definitely do.

Harry watched his guardian the entire time. Mixed emotions descended upon his face, changing rapidly from one color to the next. Throughout the telling of his tale, Harry had been aware of his surroundings. He could clearly hear the battle that occurred in his house. It was loud enough from him to distinguish the distance of the closest defense line and where the two of them were currently residing in. It wasn't that far off.

"I have to go now." Harry said at last. "I must defend my home. I will defend my home till the end."

Remus jerked as he pulled himself out of his own thoughts. Pain elapsed him once more as he cried out softly, indicating that he wasn't fully healed.

"Don't strain yourself." Remus smiled weakly at that, his face contorting in pain at the slightest movement. Harry's face turned serious once more. "You sure you don't want to be locked up in an empty dungeon?" Remus shook his head. "Very well then. You're on your own. Take care of yourself."

Remus watched as the other stood up and slowly walked away.

"Promise me Harry. Promise me you won't die. Promise me you will abandon this place as a last resort."

Harry turned back to face his guardian, before smiling. "You have my word of honor."

* * *

Ah! Another long chapter. So the battle between the Light and the Dark has finally approached. So who's going to win? **Review**! 


	23. The Battle of Forged Alliances Part I

**The Final Lesson**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary:**

He is tainted by evil. He had lost all emotions, all feelings all humane senses. He had become heartless, soulless towards all living creatures. The final straw had snapped. How could Harry save the world and bring light into a world consumed by darkness, when he, himself is the cause of chaos and destruction? When he himself is the Dark Master, the Half-Blooded Prince?

He is a werewolf, a dark creature, tainted by the goodness of people. He is the remaining Marauder, given the responsibility and the burden to raise young Harry. Now that Harry's gone evil, to what lengths would his guardian goes to protect him, to save him, not only from the world but from himself? Can Remus bring back the Harry that was once adored by everyone? Will Remus be able to teach Harry the most important lesson of all time? Can Remus teach Harry how to once again be humane, to have a heart and a soul? Will he, Remus be persuaded to give up, and cross over, when all is lost, and Harry is past being worth saving? Or will he stick by his beliefs, run out of time, and in turn pay the ultimate price?

**NO SLASH! NO SLASH! **in fact, Romance is not important, nothing romantically, and if there is, its not meant at all!

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_ (if any)

**Author Notes note: **Don't know if anyone knows…or have notice. I posted Chapter 1 of 'The VPMWPV' which is the prequel to the 'Reign of Darkness'. Basically about the life of the VPMWPV. Who they once were and how and what led them to became the people they are now. What drove six victims of the world to step onto the path of Darkness.

**Strega**once again, thanks for the pic. Spent some time just staring at it, (slightly obsessed, but the more I look at it, the more amazing it seems).

Of course Dumbledore thinks 'I can help' will be accepted. He's still in the world of holding himself with the highest state, thinking that everything that he says and do goes and is final. Back up a bit. I don't think Harry ever landed in prison (yet, it is in the summary, but it didn't happen yet). I suppose you could say his gift is a magical credit card. I highly doubt Harry's mind still has the capacity of letting such a place exist.

Ops, I did contradict myself, didn't I. It should have been just Padfoot and Prongs did not approach him, waited, then since nothing happened, approached him.

Ah, the veil. That was part of the presents all along. It took me a while to decide who should be the one to give it to Harry. Snape happened to be a random lucky choice.

Still going to defend the Light on this one. Producing a fragment of Sirius in any form to use to drive Harry insane is out of their game. If it was like, 'who the hell cares, as long as we win' then what difference would there be between the Light and the Dark side.

It should be quite clear which side Sirius is on 'if' he does appear. There is no doubt in my mind whatsoever of where to place him. He's as dark as his name.

Plots within plots. That's exactly how everyone's mind should work.

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!** I**'m going to update my bio often so please check it out!**

**Chapter 23 The Battle of Forged Alliances (Part I)**

"Attack! Attack!" Hagrid yelled directing the battle at the northern front, leading the giants, whom he had managed to get Madame Maxime to help convince them to fight on Dumbledore's side, through the main entrance, breaking the first wards of defense, after two weeks of fruitless advances.

"Stand your ground!" Lucius' magnified voice overrode the half giant's. "Don't hold back! Use everything you've got! Kill them!"

Flashes of assorted colors were fired in all directions. The spells came in consecutive waves, one after the next, quick and accurate.

"Avada Kedavra! Crucio! Imperio! Protego! Supefy!" Malfoy bellowed, switching from one spell to the next. However, the giants, which had been the Light's front line of defense weren't easy to take down at all. No one spell alone seemed to affect them at all. In fact, giant blood, like dragon blood made them difficult to take down. In fact, the ratio in which one giant fell dead was roughly about 50 dead Death Eaters.

"Steady men. Steady! Our enemies shall not step any closer. They shall not pass!" Malfoy bellowed, knowing that it was easier said then done. Having giants as enemies, as proven by past wars, was a very bad idea, a very, very bad idea.

* * *

"Wingradium Leviosa!" Flickwick piped up, levitating the last piece of rubble that blocked the back of the Manor, after one of its walls was forcefully blasted away. Crash! The gigantic stab of stone fell with a thundering, deafening thud. Dust and debris flew in all directions. When at last it cleared, Flickwick's army composed of vampires and Ministry officials stormed into the Manor, fighting off an awaiting group of Death Eaters, led by the Lestranges.

"Bella take left! Rabastan right!" Rodolphus roared as he charged towards the center front offense.

"Cruicio!" Bella yelled, using her preferred curse. She was quite happy with insanity then death itself. It was one of those things in which Dumbledore would have called as 'a thing that was worst then death, itself.' It was quite successfully too, if one was to look at the after effect of the Cruciatus Curse on the Longbottoms.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Mobili-Death Eater!"

"Incendio" Sparks formed, followed the burst of fire. Flickwick's attacked missed a figure, and instead the flames latched itself onto the building. The charms professor shrugged, as it made no difference. For all he cared, the building could burn to ashes. Even though the Death Eater's knew of its possible damages, no one stopped in the midst of their battle to contain the flames. There was no time to do so, unless they were willing to sacrifice themselves, which had been made clear was not an option as Harry had made it clear that it was important that he had every able person to fight for him. The Prince had made it clear that he needed all the manpower he could get, and a Death Eater wasting his or her life to ensure the stability of the infrastructure was not worth it.

* * *

"Over here! I've found them!" McGonagall yelled as she gestured to Dumbledore. The two had found it possible to apparate into the Manor, although they did not understand why the Prince would allow it. It wasn't a ward that the Master would have forgotten. It seemed intentional, but at the time neither stopped to think of the reason behind it. After appearing in an empty corridor, the two had managed to avoid the battling areas as they wandered down the empty corridors to find the cells in which the prisoners were kept in.

"Albus!" Tonks cried out, first to spot the two new arrivals. Heads spun rapidly around, and a series of 'Albus', 'Headmaster', 'Professor Dumbledore' rang out, followed by greetings to the headmistress. Immediately the volume of the dungeons grew so that it was deafening.

"Silence!" Dumbledore said simply, in a normal conversation tone. The noise ceased immediately afterwards as people held their breaths and waited. The headmaster said no more as he took in the people around him, somewhat relieved that 3/4ths of those that had been taken the first time the Prince had tried to take over Hogwarts on graduation day, were still alive, if not healthy. In fact, it was quite obvious that all the prisoners had experienced at least ten Cruico's. Some though, were in much worst condition, those like the Weasley's, Hermione, Dean, Neville, Cho (whom he also noticed was the only one in a single cell), the adults and everyone else who had previously had a direct connection with Harry now existed in a fragile, but recoverable state between life and death.

"Where is Remus?" He couldn't help but asked, seeing that the man was no where in sight. The group of Prisoners' gave him a very confused look.

"Isn't he with you sir?" Hermione asked tentatively. "Shortly after we were placed here, he…" Dumbledore looked at her with a go-on look, while McGonagall had a stern look on her face. "He was the only one that managed to escape." Hermione continued. "We thought he returned…." She faltered as she realized that the man never made it back.

"I haven't seen him since the Prince captured you guys." He spoke quietly. "The Prince has kindly informed me that the man was alive when he handed his guardian to Avenger 'to finish off'." Dumbledore said more to himself then the others.

"Then he's probably dead." Hermione said softly. "Avenger would absolutely not have it if his position as the Master's guardian was threatened by another man who that responsibility fully belongs to." A short pause. "I assume a bloody battle ensured, Professor Lupin is not a man to back down of anything."

"Thank you for your insight, Ms. Granger." McGonagall cut in, before tuning to Albus. "We can discuss Remus' unknown state some other time. At the time we have a war to win and some people to free…" she said, making it clear that she was quite inpatient.

Dumbledore seemed to snap out of his self questionings. He nodded at the headmistress, who nodded back. Together, they pointed their wands at the cells doors and muttered all the spells they could think of which might cause the locked doors to open. However, everything that they tried gave no desiring result. Unknown to them was that once one ward was taken down, another automatically took its place, a stronger spell.

"You know, maybe if you kindly said 'Please' you'll get some unexpected help." A cold, but all too familiar voice drawled from behind them. The two spun around, only to be met with a Death Eater in full suit, leaning casually on the dungeon door. In the person's right hand was a single wand, while his left clasped onto many. Swinging his left hand, the wands flew out and scattered at the foot of Dumbledore.

"Snivellus" Ron was the first to sneer. "Come to do the dirty work again? Come to have fun just cause you're bored? Come to taut and torture and kill…."

"Cruico" Snape hissed, not caring in the slightest bit that he was in front of Dumbledore while casting the curse. "What have I told you about name calling Weasley." Then in quick succession, faster then either Dumbledore or McGonagall could have thought possible, Snape sent a series of Stinging Hexes, Incendio, Jelly-Legs Jinx, ending it with a powerful Imperio in which he told the Gryffindor to bang his own head against the cell wall so that blood began to gush out.

"Severus!" Dumbledore said, being the first to recover. He places a hand on the man's shoulder, standing in between him and his target. "Enough." Snape growled, outwardly, before muttering a "He deserved what he got" which Dumbledore chose to ignore.

McGonagall meanwhile tried to heal Weasley's wounds with magic, but found that healing charms were repelled.

"Say the magic word." Snape drawled again, fumbling his wand, quite annoyed and inpatient. He gestured at the prisoners. "Or would you prefer working out the mechanics behind my Prince's brilliant mind? I daresay he's a superb Legilimenist, outwitting and surpassing his Professor in which he learned under."

"I won't doubt that." Dumbledore said casually, not missing certain words that his Potion Master had chose to used described his own brilliance as it was clear to both of them that in the end Snape was the one who accomplished his tasked and therefore would in the end be the only one that have ever seen and would ever see just exactly how the Prince's mind worked. It was quite clear the way Snape said it, that without him, Dumbledore would not survive the upcoming battles, for how could he, when things such as rescuing prisoners had created such a problem.

"Dear old Severus, my boy. I bid you spare the innocent, the men the woman the children who have been forcefully dragged into a position they wish not to be in. Who have done you no wrong? Who have not the slightest defense against Evil."

Snape rolled his eyes, although no one noticed, he raised his wand once more, pointed to the cell door and muttered a soft "Alohomora". Instantly, the cell doors opened with a creak.

Dumbledore's eyes couldn't help but widen in shock, before a gleam of pure triumph erupted behind the blue orbs. It was pure genius, never had it crossed his mind that only one simple spell was used. From the beginning he had assumed that the Prince would put up heavy wards to prevent escape as it would only seem reasonable. Apparently the others, the prisoners had thought so as well, for he knew that some were Animagus and could have escaped through the bars, while others like the Weasley twins were skilled at Muggle lock picking.

It had never crossed his mind that the Prince was simple, as he had atomically assumed the mind of an insane brilliant man, must have complex minds. However, he had over looked the simplest of things, and that was his mistake. Now that Dumbledore thought of it, the reason that perhaps apparition wards were not set was because people, with himself included, atomically think its there and therefore not try it. The old man couldn't help but smile. Harry had outsmarted them all in the simplest of ways, delayed the battle that should have occurred 2 weeks ago. If only they had known better, their offense tactics would have been that much simpler and all this fighting might have ended that much earlier.

* * *

Once out of his guardian's presence, the Prince paused to think.

/Karo. Stay. I don't trust Remus to stay safe, nor do I trust that he would stay locked up at all. I highly doubt that now that he is awake, he has enough patience to sit and wait it out. I am sure he's going to get into some sort of conflict. Even if he does, I am sure conflict will find him. I will not have time to protect him then. I'll leave that duty to you. Remember the identity he chooses is his choice. I am sure, when time comes, he will choice, he must chose./ There was a short pause, as Harry pondered and carefully choose his next words.

/If he chooses Avenger, then protect him, even if you die. However, if he chooses to live as Remus John Lupin then I give you permission to kill him. I will not tolerate betrayal. Like everyone else here, he has deemed himself worthy of the death sentence, dementor's kiss plus a life sentence in Azkaban combined. He has already chosen to abandon his former self the moment he refused to be placed in an empty cell. There is no turning back now. I will not have the man betray me at the last minute. Understand/

/Yes./

/However, I doubt that is the case. He is a worthy man, and one that's not Wormtail. I don't think he will ever take the latter course again. However, it is better to be safe then sorry. Precautions are precautions and it must be taken, just in case the worst case scenario ever occurs./

/I understand./ Karo replied, inclining it's head to its master, before carefully slithering off of him, and back inside. Harry watched his snake leave, before apparating away.

* * *

Again, some feedback would be appreciated! Things to bear in mind: 1) title (reason it's named such) 2) the double roles Harry, Remus and Snape seems to play, or finds themselves in. 3) those who participate in the war, and the side in which they take. Is it a true alliance? Or are there moles on both sides? Will people turn against one another at critical moments the way Snape seems to enjoy doing. The rest of the chapter is already being written! **Review**! 


	24. The Battle of Forged Alliances Part II

**The Final Lesson**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary:**

He is tainted by evil. He had lost all emotions, all feelings all humane senses. He had become heartless, soulless towards all living creatures. The final straw had snapped. How could Harry save the world and bring light into a world consumed by darkness, when he, himself is the cause of chaos and destruction? When he himself is the Dark Master, the Half-Blooded Prince?

He is a werewolf, a dark creature, tainted by the goodness of people. He is the remaining Marauder, given the responsibility and the burden to raise young Harry. Now that Harry's gone evil, to what lengths would his guardian goes to protect him, to save him, not only from the world but from himself? Can Remus bring back the Harry that was once adored by everyone? Will Remus be able to teach Harry the most important lesson of all time? Can Remus teach Harry how to once again be humane, to have a heart and a soul? Will he, Remus be persuaded to give up, and cross over, when all is lost, and Harry is past being worth saving? Or will he stick by his beliefs, run out of time, and in turn pay the ultimate price?

**NO SLASH! NO SLASH! **in fact, Romance is not important, nothing romantically, and if there is, its not meant at all!

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_ (if any)

**Strega: **yes, your picture is a great source of inspiration. Still can't thank you enough for it.

Ah yes, Snape's character. Some what hard to do, and different from the original plan which was to actually set it to his point of view where the readers know exactly what is going on. Yes, this way it's much more interesting, and still gives no signs of the workings in his mind.

It should be quite clear exactly where everyone and everything should stand in Harry's view, priority wise. Nothing and no one should stand in his way between what he has and what he wants and needs.

Point on giants. What you said, is pretty much true and very un-Lightish to do. If that is un-Light like, then what's to come, what's in stored for them and (maybe some others) is very devious.

I have to agree with the point on Dumbledore. To me, he seems somewhat a strange choice. He's not necessary level headed and his tactics could be used by anyone in his position. The thing that gets at me though, with his ways is that he doesn't tell anyone anything important until the last minute, when things could have been different if it was told earlier.

'When it time comes, he will choice, he must chose.' . I couldn't find it back in the chapter. However, I am pretty sure I meant 'When time comes, he will choose, he must choose'. No, grammar mistakes will occur, thus you do not have to make another picture. However, getting another one would be appreciated. I love those drawings.

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!** I**'m going to update my bio often so please check it out!**

**Chapter 24 The Battle of Forged Alliances (Part II)**

It was just as surprising to the Death Eater's as it was to their enemies. Step by step, they found themselves retreating as Dumbledore's Army advanced. The only thing that was clear was that the Death Eater's found themselves in the center of the Potter Manor as the separate armies found themselves joined together and surrounded on all sides by the enemy. Bella and Lucius, the two leaders who were the Prince's Left and Right handed man/woman found themselves back to back with each other.

The battle had temporary ceased as both sides gathered their strengths and took the time to recover. The entire army that Dumbledore led, now circled around the group of Death Eaters, forming one circle after the next so that from an aerial view, to a hawk it would have looked like a gigantic target.

"So they are nothing more then cowards." Dumbledore was saying, taking a stand in front of his army, leaving a gap between himself and the rest of his followers, the same way Bella and Lucius was. "Abandonment of his soldiers' at the most critical moment." The old man was saying. "Hard to believe, but it is possible." He gestured at the two obvious ring leaders of the Death Eaters. "However I must congratulate on your success and effort in the superb defense. I must say, I wasn't expecting much, especially when neither the Prince nor his supposed guardian is around to fight." Dumbledore took in a breath. "Though I will say the effort has been wasted, I'm afraid the end has come. Now before I unleash the final blow to vanquish the Dark off the face of the Earth, I offer one chance of surrender. Take it now."

No one moved. The two leaders stood their ground. Seconds turned into minutes and it seemed to drag on into eternity.

"I'm afraid that won't work." The Prince's voice swept the room as he materialized before Dumbledore, taking a stance in front of the two temporary leaders. "You see, they are here to take and execute orders. I don't believe surrendering was one of them." He said coldly, as his right eye seemed to pierce a hole through his opponent's body.

Dumbledore studied the man as his gaze traveled down to the wand the other was carrying which was still thirteen and a half inches, Yew. He briefly wondered why Harry would use such a wand, when he could use his own which would definitely cause 100 times worst damage as it was his own. Still, Dumbledore didn't look down upon this wand as it did once belong to Lord Voldemort.

"My Prince" Bella and Lucius acknowledged. Harry ignored them. Instead, he raised his wand. With a quick movement and incoherent words, he conjured a barrier around himself and Dumbledore, marking it with a ring of fire. The oval drawn was gigantic, as it seemed to touch one end of the wall to the opposite. The Manson itself seemed to grow inside as both armies were separated a great distance from their leaders.

"My, my quite an army. Vampires, Giants, assorted Magical Beasts, Ministry members, Order members, Hogwarts staff and students. I must say you come prepared." He quickly scanned the group. "Though I don't sense any werewolves." He seemed to rub his chin as though remembering. "Ah yes that's right. Werewolves are brilliant creatures, they've known better to remain neutral then join you lot. They are loyal creatures when treated properly." A short pause. "Of course they're neutrality won't remain long. Soon very soon, the pack will be behind me. After all, I do have acquaintances with some of the upper werewolf hierarchy. In fact, I may comfortably say the Alpha already stands behind me." He seemed to catch himself there. "but then again, we aren't here to compare armies are we? No, no not at all." He shook his head.

Harry rolled up his sleeve. "Let's finish this, shall we." Before Dumbledore had a chance to react, Harry sent the first spell.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Dumbledore dodged left as he had anticipated such a spell. Raising his own wand, he screamed "Petrificus Totalus," followed quickly by the stinging and then stunning charm.

"Protego." The Prince sneered, lazily as the spells repelled against his shield. "You've got to do better then that if you want to defeat me."

"Crucio! Imperio! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!"

"Serpensortia!" A basilisk erupted from the tip of the Prince's wand. He conjured chairs from thin air which was then blasted away by the killing curses.

Upon first instant, Dumbledore as did the rest of them shielded their eyes. Though the snake was only a mere image of the real thing, it could still exercise its powers.Brandishing his hand as a whip, the old man vanish the snake as it charged towards him.

"Pity, you don't like snakes?" The Prince sounded hurt. "They're the best friends man can have."

Dumbledore ignored him. He swirled his wand in circles, muttering curses under his breath. He wasn't going to be distracted, not now, not when he was gathering his magic before him, creating a very binding black light.

Harry scoffed. "Oh my, so you have touched on Dark Magic before. Powerful Dark Magic."

"Perhaps." Dumbledore said simply. "The best way to cure poison is to use poison. The only way to defeat evil is to be evil." By now, the man was emitting a Dark aurora, that no one present would have thought him capable of. The raw magic that escaped Dumbledore formed a black shield around him.

"I ask you once more Harry Potter. Will you surrender or will you accept your miserable cruel and devastating end that hungrily awaits you."

Harry took one look behind him at those who had faithfully followed him in such a short period of time. No one seemed fazed by the threat. "Do your best" he said, as he swirled Voldemort's wand in a similar motion that Dumbledore was heading. The difference of what was beginning to produce was startling. The Prince was surrounded in white Light, pure white light that grew by the minute.

The watching groups felt themselves held their breaths as the two most powerful wizards faced off with what they believed would determine the victor. Both the Prince and his enemy seemed to concentrate solely on producing what they believed would ultimately lead to the other's destruction. Seconds, then minutes, then a century seemed to have come and gone. The auroras from both were intense as the whole room was either consumed entirely by Light of Darkness. Even from a distance, the viewers watched as beads of sweat formed and began dripping onto the floor.

Then suddenly Dumbledore released his built up power, shortly followed by the Prince unleashing his, though it was clear that since the old man had a head start in building it, his concentrated powers were far greater and seemed to overwhelm the Prince's as it devoured the Light within it's path.

* * *

Remus watched the young man's retreating back. To say the least, he was worried, the way any parent or guardian would, any loved one would, any true friend would, when one was to be sent off to battle. Since the Prince had no one beside his guardian left, to back him up and support him, for good or for bad, Remus felt the responsibility of it upon his shoulders. He had a good reason to worry, that reason that Harry was out fighting, leading an army against the rest of the world, particularly Dumbledore would be there, and he was not a man that Remus felt secure enough to have Harry battling against something that he knew was bound to eventually occur.

He threw his arms up in frustration, only to cause extreme pain to erupt throughout his body. He cursed out loud, frustrated, feeling quite helpless, and defenseless at a time of war. Knowing and accepting that, the thought now crept into his mind of what if he had gone along with his charge's initial plan, to throw himself into an empty cell and play the part of the innocent, the tortured, the one waiting for rescue. However, that minute the thought entered his mind, it quickly left him.

_No, I cannot do that. I cannot and will not abandon Harry, not at a critical moment such as this. He needs me now, needs that supporting pillar. I cannot, will not let him face Dumbledore alone._

A hissing noise interrupted his thoughts. He looked over and saw Harry's pet snake slither up to him.

"Your Master sent you to protect me didn't he?" he asked, although he knew that he could not understand the snake's reply. The snake seemed to know that as well, for it nodded its head in response. Ignoring the pain, he lifted his hand to seem to pet it.

"I owe your master so much, that I am afraid I will never be able to pay off." Lupin spoke not caring if the snake understood or not. "If I wasn't in such a terrible state, I'll help him fight off Dumbledore." The snake slid up his arm and coiled around it, resting it's head on the warm surface.

_And that's the truth. On the surface Harry seems to Dark and Evil, unredeemable. However, I know better, the old Harry still exist in there somewhere. If it wasn't for Voldemort…_

Remus again cursed loudly. He truly believed that Voldemort still existed through his charge, no, he knew the Lord did as he had seem the man for himself, and was positive that he was using his charge as a means to continue his evil deeds. He believed that he was the only one who could truly see that, as the rest of the world believed that Harry had indeed turned against them.

It was because of this that in the end pushed Remus to willingly play his role as guardian, even when knowing that he was taking orders that wasn't from his charge but from Voldemort himself. He bided his time well, keeping this secret to himself. He needed to be close to Harry if he wanted to do anything of difference, and exposing it would be a very bad idea. Besides he had already figured out the only way to go back to normal was if Voldemort separated his identity with Harry so that he could be destroyed separately. Any other way, would mean Harry's death as well, and it was something he could not afford. To complete the former and not risk the latter, he knew that only he himself would come close to accomplishing.

In the mean time though, Remus ignored his thoughts on Voldemort and continued to ponder exactly why he choose not to take the easy way out.

_Because you know there is no easy way out. You know you can't pretend to play innocent because you aren't innocent. Because of your choices they will never accept you as who you. The point of no return has long passed, there is no path but moving ahead. _

The nasty voice in the back of his head said.

_Even if they did let you get away with it, weather knowing you as Avenger or not, you won't ever live with a clean conscious. You have done things that the even you yourself cannot forgive yourself for, how can you expect the world to do so. You are just as guilty as everyone else associated with the Prince._

Lupin shook his head vigorously at that, only to cause searing pain to rush though his head. The snake was watching him intently, giving him a very uncomfortable feeling, but not as uncomfortable as feeling defenseless and feeling terrible that he was helpless, that he couldn't protect his charge and required his charge to protect him.

"I can't stand it anymore. I'm going in." he said to the snake as he forcefully stood up, only to fall back onto the bed. He found that his muscles did not support weight at all, let alone movement. The snake seemed to have understood his decision as it uncoiled from his arm and slithered under the bed only to return with Remus' wand it its mouth.

Remus stared at the snake, shook his stiff head and seemed to shrug off the fact that the snake was under order's that were more then protecting him. He now briefly wondered if he had suddenly choose to go to the cell, would the snake have given his wand back, or would it have bitten him for betrayal to its master, as that task would have been quite easy.

The first spell Remus tried to perform was the healing charm, but found himself too weak to do it as it required too much energy. Afterwards, he tried a pain reliever, only to find that he had to continually use the spell every five minutes as he was too weak to create a stable one. In the end, he resorted to the simplest spell that would help. It was a full body numbing charm.

The numbing charm was simple, an elementary school charm. It wasn't complicated at all, but he considered it as a last resort. Use minimally it could ease physical sense of touch to certain areas of the body. However, in this case, Remus' entire body ached, so that he needed cast one for his entire body. To loose the sense of touch, the sense of physical feelings at this rate was dangerous. Although it would ease pain and possibly stop it, it would also mean that the person the numbing charm was cast on would not feel frozen or know that they were being burned or physically injured, liked stabbed until it was too late. In another words it wasn't a state in which one would wish to fight a battle in. However Lupin found himself with no choice left, and after weighing the outcomes, he choose to use it as it was more important to him to be fighting next to his charge at a time such as these, then his own physical recovery.

In mere minutes the spell took effect and Remus found himself in a much more comfortable state. To test his success, he brandished his wand and summoned his favorite weapon, the daggers. Gritting his teeth, he levitated two daggers, pulled up the back of his shirt so that flesh was exposed and then have it pierced his back. Immediately, blood was drawn out, but there was no pain, no pain at all.

_Well this is it. There is no turning back now. _

Carefully, and skillfully, he carved first the letter 'A' and then 'V' and then 'E' until the word Avenger glistened in crimson. Below that, he wrote 'vincocustos'. As a foreground, he put up the Master's Mark in which he had tweaked a little so that it represented himself, the mark that the world identified him as. Still something seemed to be missing. He thought a bit, before carving a wolf howling and a moon above it.

In the end, the final outcome was a full moon on the top center. Floating eerier below was the Dark Mark, or more precisely his own mark. Below that was the howling wolf. To the left of the scene was 'Avenger' and to the right was 'vinco custos'. After the carving had been finished, he placed a charm on it, so that the masterpiece came to life. The moon would rise, taking form of its many phases and the wolf would howl, sleep and act in every way like its real counterpart. The Mark, his unique mark was glowing green, would come and go, appearing and fading the way it would if it was cast upon the sky. The only thing that was left non magical was the words, left there, etched on his back.

A hiss of approval seemed to have come from the snake. "You like it don't you?" Remus said, magically slipping back into his Avenger uniform. Conjuring a mirror, he stared at himself, noticing the extremely bloody state he was in after producing his own tattoo. Throughout the whole process he hadn't felt any pain at all, thanks to the numbing charm. However, now it was obvious through his experiment, that if he wasn't cautious enough, he might suddenly die from extreme lost of blood as he could not produce a healing charm himself for it took too much energy. Besides if he could, he would have done so already. Instead, he conjured some bandages and wrapped his outer injuries so that it healed quicker and would prevent his sudden fainting during the upcoming battle.

As though it could lend its energy to the man, the snake, coiled around the man, in the exact pose that one would find the snake around the Master.

"Shall we defend Harry now?" Remus asked swinging himself off of the bed. He stood, for a while, regaining his balance, shifted his wand to his right hand, while holding a dagger in his left. Heaving a deep breath, he exited his room, in search of Harry.

* * *

The two powerful raw magic met at full force. At first, the black magic seemed to devourer the power that Harry had cast. It seemed to have gone straight trough, darkening the Light that was produced. The Darkness consumed everything within its path.

To everyone present it seemed unbelievable, surreal. After all, how was it possible that darkness could ever conquer Light, when the saying went "as long as there is light, there can be no darkness?" It seemed to defy logic. What was more; it was Dumbledore, a Light wizard producing Dark magic winning against a dark master who was producing good, pure magic. The irony concealed in it was dense and something that couldn't be understood by studying the surface.

Then it took an abrupt change. As the Darkness hit the center of the White light, it faltered, halted and seemed to be driven back by that light. The Black light did not back down with a fight. It struggled there, not advancing. Slowly, ever so slowly the blinding white light caused the other to retreat, growing as it fused itself with the opponent's magic.

Then the two cores met. There was a fierce power struggle. A loud rumble and then collision ensured. The two forces combined, and exploded, sending debris into the air, blocking what was going on from view.

Swish! Before anyone could react, they felt the wind pick up and a slicing sound ring against their ears. Then, they saw a bunch of things fly into the cloud of gray light that now surrounded both Dumbledore and Harry.

When the dust cloud disappeared, the Light's army gasped at what they saw, while the Dark had a smug smile plastered on them.

Six daggers were pinned merely 2 centimeter's in all directions surrounding Dumbledore, who too was surprised at the accuracy that the daggers came in. Ten feet away, forming a half circle was six more daggers. Looking past that was the Prince, being held up, and suspended like in mid air, as though his body was being clutched by a being. In front of him, standing quite protectively was someone that most people never lived to tell about.

The person was capped, robed and masked in black with silver seams. The only distinguishing features that identified him as who he was to the world and his opponents was the cape and the Dark Mark's found on the collar and the sleeve. Still some other thing's that now was found on the person that wasn't there before was the Master's snake, and if anyone noticed his back, they would have seen the newly made tattoo, as the blood had seeped through the inner bandages and now imprinted its crimson self on the back of his robes.

The hall fell silent as they stared at the new arrival.

Dumbledore seemed to smile as a spark of life glistened in his eyes. He picked up one of the daggers that were located to his right, pulling it out with force. He took it to eye level and then examined its magnificent structure, hand crafted with 'Avenger' printed clearly on the handle.

Slowly, Dumbledore took his eyes off of the dagger and then to Avenger. He noticed the man was half turned towards him and the other half staring fixedly at Harry who was still suspended in mid air. He wondered what it could have been that could have gotten the full attention of the man. He squinted his eyes, but could only see Harry's body.

Then, suddenly he saw it. Something or someone began to fade into view. As its shape drew clearer, Dumbledore could feel the winds shifting and a cold breeze sweep through the room. First legs, then a torso, then the upper body and then arms, a neck and finally a head.

All at once, an enormous gasp of surprise came from everyone except Avenger, who seemed to have anticipated this.

"So you've finally decided to take your own form, Voldemort, and not hide through my charge." Avenger spoke softly.

The figured smiled. He slowly bent down and carefully placed the Prince on the floor. Waving his hands, he gestured at the Death Eater's. Two of them exchanged looks before slowly and carefully approaching the thought to be dead Lord, who now seemed to have survived through his arch nemesis. The Dark Lord, or its shadow like figure that grew solid by the minute gestured at the unconscious Prince, and the Death Eater's took it as a sign to take the teen back.

"Yes, so I have. That isn't a surprise. After all, you knew all along, didn't you?" Then an obscure smile spread across the Dark Lord's face. "I could say the same for you. Never would I have imagined the day would come when we would be united on the same side, werewolf. My Prince can do such magnificent magic, uniting the world's enemies to form the same Master. After all, that is the only person that hereby links the two of us together. We both know the long line of intense hatred between us, enough that you've bided your time so well that you just can't wait to kill me the minute I leave the boy"

Avenger laughed coolly. "Why, Voldemort. You know me so well, the way my friends do."

At this Lord Voldemort let out a deep laugh, something that he hadn't done in a long time.

* * *

Well here's the second part to it. No, the battle isn't over, so yes, there will be a part III. Had to cut it short as it would have been too long to fit in a single chapter. Besides, a lot of things are being thrown out and needs to be absorbed. 


	25. The Battle of Forged Alliances Part III

**The Final Lesson**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary:**

He is tainted by evil. He had lost all emotions, all feelings all humane senses. He had become heartless, soulless towards all living creatures. The final straw had snapped. How could Harry save the world and bring light into a world consumed by darkness, when he, himself is the cause of chaos and destruction? When he himself is the Dark Master, the Half-Blooded Prince?

He is a werewolf, a dark creature, tainted by the goodness of people. He is the remaining Marauder, given the responsibility and the burden to raise young Harry. Now that Harry's gone evil, to what lengths would his guardian goes to protect him, to save him, not only from the world but from himself? Can Remus bring back the Harry that was once adored by everyone? Will Remus be able to teach Harry the most important lesson of all time? Can Remus teach Harry how to once again be humane, to have a heart and a soul? Will he, Remus be persuaded to give up, and cross over, when all is lost, and Harry is past being worth saving? Or will he stick by his beliefs, run out of time, and in turn pay the ultimate price?

**NO SLASH! NO SLASH! **in fact, Romance is not important, nothing romantically, and if there is, its not meant at all!

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_ (if any)

**Lady Urquentha:** thanks for the reievew. Glad you like the Voldemort twist. Yes, Avenger Remus

**achilles-harry:** thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!** I**'m going to update my bio often so please check it out!**

**Chapter 25 The Battle of Forged Alliances (Part III)**

Then, suddenly he saw it. Something or someone began to fade into view. As its shape drew clearer, Dumbledore could feel the winds shifting and a cold breeze sweep through the room. First legs, then a torso, then the upper body and then arms, a neck and finally a head.

All at once, an enormous gasp of surprise came from everyone except Avenger, who seemed to have anticipated this.

"So you've finally decided to take your own form, Voldemort, and not hide through my charge." Avenger spoke softly.

The figured smiled. He slowly bent down and carefully placed the Prince on the floor. Waving his hands, he gestured at the Death Eater's. Two of them exchanged looks before slowly and carefully approaching the thought to be dead Lord, who now seemed to have survived through his arch nemesis. The Dark Lord, or its shadow like figure that grew solid by the minute gestured at the unconscious Prince, and the Death Eater's took it as a sign to take the teen back.

"Yes, so I have. That isn't a surprise. After all, you knew all along, didn't you?" Then an obscure smile spread across the Dark Lord's face. "I could say the same for you. Never would I have imagined the day would come when we would be united on the same side, werewolf. My Prince can do such magnificent magic, uniting the world's enemies to form the same Master. After all, that is the only person that hereby links the two of us together. We both know the long line of intense hatred between us, enough that you've bided your time so well that you just can't wait to kill me the minute I leave the boy"

Avenger laughed coolly. "Why, Voldemort. You know me so well, the way my friends do."

At this Lord Voldemort let out a deep laugh, something that he hadn't done in a long time.

The laughter slowly died down. In three quick strides, the Dark Lord was standing before Avenger, eyes meeting at eye level. Neither seemed to tower over the other, and if they were standing side by side, instead of piercing holes into each other's body, it was difficult to tell who held more authority and were more powerful then the others. However, even standing the way they were, it was clear to Dumbledore that he now facing two of the most powerful people in the world.

"Yes, old friends indeed. In fact, so close, I don't believe formalities are necessary." Voldemort glanced over Avenger's shoulder. "Wouldn't you agree, Dumbledore?"

Giving Avenger one last deadly, stay-out-of-it look glare, he stepped before the man so that he was now standing directly before Dumbledore.

"I must say, I never believed my plan would succeed at such ground breaking records that would go way off the charts." Voldemort said casually, fumbling the wand he had retrieved from Harry's grasp. "Thanks to you Dumbledore, I have succeed."

Dumbledore frowned, not understanding. "I do not know what you are playing out Avenger. It won't fool me." He said, ignoring Voldemort. "Tom's dead, wiped off the face of the Earth. None of your little creations would or could bring back the real thing."

Before Avenger could retort, Voldemort boomed into another laugh. "You think I'm dead? You really believe I'm dead?" he asked, mockingly. "No, wait, I am dead. The man you now face is a mere spirit of its former self!" Another laugh. "You are blind Dumbledore! As blind as a bat! You and the rest of the world! Blind!" he boomed out. Then Voldemort suddenly pointed his wand at the Prince, who was still unconscious. "If anyone is dead, then that boy is! In fact, Harry James Potter has been dead for 3 years!"

There was a stir of unrest among the group as people began to murmur and heads turned to look at the boy, whose body now seemed to fade as Voldemort became much more apparent.

"As you all know, three years ago, I was challenged by the Potter brat. It was bloody at the very least. We both ended up being knocked senseless. In the end, for the need of survival, I possessed the Potter boy, for he was the only one present. For the next two years, there was a fierce mind struggle for dominance of a single body. The boy was weak, and in the end I overpowered his mind, body and soul completely. From then on, I resurfaced in the world as Harry Potter." A chuckle. "Did you ever think my Death Eater's would truly follow my sworn nemeses?" Then as if to answer his own question he said. "No, they don't. They were following my others. They are my faithful servants. The only reason Potter got tangled in this messed, should I say framed for my actions, is because I was working through him. Brilliant, is it not?"

Dumbledore's fist clenched, as he took another look at Harry. "and now that you don't need Harry, you're disposing him?"

"Correct. I never needed him to begin with, although he proved himself useful. After all, didn't you convince the world that Harry Potter was Evil? You help aid and promote my little scheme. You gave me enough time to recuperate and at last" he gestured at himself. "regain my own form and dispose of my former nemeses body. He is weak. Potter will not survive past a day without my presence. I now thank you for that Dumbledore. Through your cooperation, I have succeeded in conquering the world."

Dumbledore's fury grew, and his body was shaking as though his whole world came down upon him. Suddenly his near victory seemed distant. The cold and bitter 'truth' shattered his entire goal that he had been devoted and obsessed with for that past two years. Now knowing the 'truth' he wanted to reach out to Harry, to pull him out of the darkness that had emended itself around him.

_You're not Evil Harry, nor Dark….._

Remus' words suddenly rushed into him. Thinking of Remus only made him feel worst, terrible. The man had believed, the man had trusted. The man had not abandoned the Prince at all, had never given hope on him, had always believed. Now that he was corrected, he wasn't here to witness it.

Dumbledore was so obsessed with his wrong doings that he didn't realize the obvious falsehood from the Dark Lord, the must noticeable being that the timeline did not match what happened, nor did he notice the 'my' in my prince in which the Dark Lord still referred Harry as, referred him as a superior. If anything at all, the twisted tale would have worked better if it had come out of the Prince himself, at least then, more truth would have been told.

"Bastard!" Avenger's voice broke his concentration. Pulling himself together, he concentrated on the changes that were occurring.

"You…you….you…" no more words came out from the Master's guardian, as frustration was clear in his voice. "You dare use…."

"Hold your tongue werewolf…" Voldemort said dangerously, turning back to face Avenger. He reached out and grasped the man roughly by his shoulder. "You seem to forget your place in society." Then very softly, he released the numbing charm on the man.

Immediately Avenger's knees buckled in pain as he tried to uphold his entire body weight. The new pain his shoulder caused his back to bend, and though he was wearing his mask, the obvious marks of pain were etched on it.

A single finger was twitching at the edge of the mask, threatening to uplift it. "One more word, and I swear your precious identity would be revealed right here, right now." A cold shiver, worst then Dumbledore was presently feeling, elapsed the man. "Understand?" Avenger nodded as his physical pain was becoming unbearable, as well as exposing his identity was enough to drive him down and keep him within the Dark Lord's finger tips.

"Forgive me milord. I know not what came over me. I beg for your forgiveness." Avenger mumbled, breathing a sigh of relief as the pain in his shoulders and legs disappeared the moment the Dark Lord's hand was lifted, and this time a healing charm was set into play.

"Then prove to me, your loyalties rest with me, and not the boy. Take down Dumbledore and his entire army, single handily." He placed his own wand in Avenger's hand. "With this."

There were loud murmurs now. Both armies were restless, yet quite fascinated by the dialogue that was occurring. Through the actions and dialogue within the past ½ hour, it had already proven Voldemort's words that the Prince is the only person who links the two of them together and that there is a long intense line of hatred between them enough for either one to kill the other the first minute either of them has got. Now, that it was clear the Prince had been used all along, the people also began to wonder where or who exactly Avenger's loyalties lied with, and why was it so.

"Gladly." Avenger said simply, accepting what would seem like a suicidal mission. "However, I will never fight in your name. My loyalties solely lie with the Prince, with Harry Potter, nothing and no one can change that. Dumbledore and his armies just so happen to be in my way, waiting to be stampeded upon. Like I said before, once I am finish with them, I'll turn on you and your army. I will claim back and take back what you have taken away. Like you said earlier, it is not uncommon for an untamed wolf to bite back on its Master."

Voldemort smiled. "I look forward to our duel." He said. "In fact, so much that I think I'll help you accomplish your task. With the combined power of each other, those that stand in our path will be mercilessly slaughtered."

Then with no warning at all, the Dark Lord's form disappeared into thin air. All eyes traveled to Avenger, as though waiting for an explanation that never came.

With no warning, Dumbledore felt a gush of wind wrap around himself. Before he knew it, he felt something enter his body. "No…." Dumbledore murmured softly, although it was enough to attract everyone's attention. Immediately heads, spun around to look at him. There were gasps of surprise as they saw the man slump onto his knees, his entire body shaking. Then, his body froze. There was no movement at all from the man. Dumbledore was crouched over on fours, his entire body crumpled into a ball.

Not even five minutes had passed before there was slow movement. First the hands and legs twitched, and then as one, they pulled himself up so that he was standing again.

"Albus?" McGonagall's voice asked concerned. There was no reply. The man's eyes were shut tightly and the hand that was holding onto his wand was shaking. The headmistress took a tentative step towards him. She didn't make 5 feet when a series of daggers rained on top of her. She froze shocked at the speed and accuracy, even though the daggers weren't thrown to mean any harm.

"Stay away from him." Avenger said smoothly, his eyes focused on Albus. "Unless you wish to kill him yourself. Otherwise stay clear." He raised his voice. "In fact, I advice all of you to stay clear of him. Heed my warning now, if you wish to remain alive." There was something in the voice that caused McGonagall to halt. Was it concern? Was it fear? Or maybe a mix of both. Whatever it was, her instincts told her to trust the man, even if he was her enemy.

With out hesitating, Avenger turned back to Albus and threw a handful of daggers, this time, aiming to take his life. If he was correct and his instincts were right, Albus Dumbledore was no longer residing in his own body.

Dumbledore dodged left, then a quick right again, letting two daggers passed by each side. The audience cried out in awe, as they all knew Dumbledore was not capable of that himself. They watched as he ducked the one above his head. There was another cry of awe from surprise followed by a quick one of warning. The last dagger was aimed directly at his heart. At this speed, even at the speed the old man was moving at, there was no way to dodge or avoid it.

The eyelids suddenly flashed open. There was a brief moment when the eyes were lifeless blue, twinkle-less before turning crimson red. An all too familiar Voldemort trademark smile appeared upon Dumbledore's lips, causing the face to become askew and out of proportion. It was a haunting look that should have never been possible upon a calm, peaceful, selfless man. However, the way Voldemort made it, the sight was all too real.

"Protego" hissed the possessed old man, forming a barrier that was stronger then any that Dumbledore could have cast himself.

"Playing 'possess Dumbledore' now are we Voldemort? Only a coward who can't stand their own ground would fight against the enemy by being the enemy." Avenger drawled, disapproval seeping through his voice.

"I've got nothing to lose." Voldemort said simply. "You wanted to fight me, so I made the odds more even. You can't defeat a mere spirit, so by possessing flesh and bone, I have made it possible." An evil smile. "Even if you do defeat me, I take him with me." He gestured at the possessed body.

"The man will resist."

"Oh no." Voldemort drawled. "The boy." He gestured at Harry. "was much more of a challenge. At least he resisted for two years. Dumbledore gave up after two minutes." He sneered, clearing enjoying the startled looks upon the other's faces.

Before Voldemort finished, a line of resistance etched upon his face. For a minute the eyes were blazing blue, before switching again to crimson. The body was shaking once more as a fight for internal dominance ensured. Dumbledore was defiant, but Voldemort was just as aggressive.

"Cruico!" They watched helplessly as Dumbledore cast the spell upon himself while he was laughing insanely.

"You've hurt Harry old man. You've created wounds that would be forever scarred on my Prince." Voldemort said between casting on the man he was possessing and speaking. "You manipulating bastard. I'll make sure you pay before sending you to hell!"

The curses suddenly stopped. Dumbledore was panting hard, and they could tell it was him by his eye color. The man didn't get a rest before Voldemort took over again.

"If you want to charge and sentence any of my followers, including the Prince, I'll make sure you get sentenced for it as well." Having said that, he raised Dumbledore's wand and began slaughtering the man's own army. By the time Dumbledore took control again, or more likely that the Dark Lord left him a minute so that he could see his own destruction, his eyes cringed to see his front line of soldiers lying on the floor in unrecognizable pieces.

There was not a moments rest before Voldemort took over again. He was on his second killing spree, when he was stopped by a series of daggers that warded of the army that was under attacked.

Both sides looked up at Avenger, curiously, wondering just exactly why he would interfere.

"I believe the battle is between us, not them." Avenger said smoothly.

"It makes no difference." Voldemort said coldly. "I was just exercising my superior powers." He rolled up his sleeves. "Man is a fast learner. The only way to stop resistance is only through fear. Dumbledore will no longer resist me, knowing that when he does, it's himself who is lucking out. I will then gain full power and he'll perform something he won't wish to have done and regret later on in life. However, if he doesn't resist, and Harry has learn this as well, they will find out that accommodating would yield results such as being in control, of half conscious of their own life. Otherwise how else do you think the Prince would have been lenient on you, if it was my choice, you would have been dead. After all you do seem to share a delicate relationship with him."

Avenger outwardly growled, now taking a battle stance. The two faced off and began their duel. Avenger using Voldemort's wand, and Voldemort battled through Dumbledore using the old coot's wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Avenger yelled.

Voldemort smirked, easily dodging that spell. "My, my, you really hate Dumbledore, don't you? Just to take me down, you're willingly to take him out to. Such unGryffindorish to do, betraying a member of your own house. I don't believe Gryffindors were traitors." Then Voldemort seemed to correct himself. "Oh wait, that's wrong. Besides you, both Wormtail and Harry would fall under that category as well."

Avenger ignored him as he was concentrating on the battle at hand. The two exchanged a serious of fast curses, mixed with Avenger's daggers.

"I have nothing to lose, but everything to gain." Avenger sent 'thousand knife cuts' as though to prove his point. Voldemort neither dodged nor protected or defended himself, except against for the killing curse, which would have killed him as well. There was no need to. After all he was possessing Dumbledore, another one of his nemesis. "Besides as you have already pointed out, Dumbledore has hurt Harry beyond repair. I will avenger Harry and mend the faults. Both of you fall into that category, therefore why should I be concerned about Albus' fate?"

"Well spoken. You should have been in Hufflepuff. You've got talents for every house, you've fit in best there." Voldemort continued, after sending a stunner followed by electricity wrapped within water. "However unfortunately you got stuck in a house with a Potter, a mutt, and a cowardly Rat." Then very softly Voldemort added, and Avenger was sure no one else heard, "They would've been disappointed to see you turn out this way, more disappointed then with Harry."

Avenger's anger boiled. No one, no one was going to tell him how James and Sirius would have acted or been. No one had the right to do that. No one was going to tell him that he was a disappointment. No one, and especially not Dumbledore, for he was sure the eyes was blue although he might have imagined it, when that had come out.

"Sorry, I've got no clue what the hell you're talking about Voldemort." Avenger said simply, for once glad that Dumbledore was physically suffering, and injured more then he was, as Voldemort had purposely let the spells hit him.

Voldemort rolled his eyes.

It was then that Avenger saw it. Reflected and beneath the crimson was sparks of blue, the eyes that should have been there. What was more annoying then that was the twinkle. The twinkle that even Voldemort could not eliminate. As Avenger looked deeper, he thought he saw something, but couldn't make it out.

'I-have-a-pretty-good-guess-who-you-are' was reflected from it, from the blue twinkling eyes. Avenger was startled that he twisted his gaze away.

"Something wrong?" Voldemort asked casually, pausing a minute, as he too felt Dumbledore trying to regain control again.

"Absolutely. Successfully murdering a person who won't die, and comes back over and over again to fight you. I believe that's very wrong." Avenger replied, as his eyes unconsciously drifted back into the man's gaze, as though something attracted him there. What he saw was something he wasn't prepared for.

Memories of his younger self of his path rushed through him. All of them had a single common goal, they all were when Dumbledore had reached out his hand to pick him up during his darkest hours.

It was heart warming; all of it, and it distracted Avenger from the battle at hand.

'Help me Remus. Help me. Please. Forgive me for my faults. Please. Remus, help me' The eyes of Dumbledore that were hidden from everyone else was pleadingly staring at him, seeking help.

'Please I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please. Remus, help me. I'm sorry for not trusting you. I'm sorry about Harry. I should have known better.'

"Why won't you hold still?" Avenger yelled annoyed that none of the killing curses worked. He was now very frustrated, especially with Dumbledore trying to break into his mind and nag at him. More then ever, he wanted to kill the man. This time not because of only the faults that the man had struck on Harry, but for identity purposes. What he found himself fearing most nowadays when people finding out who he really was, who the man behind the mask was.

Voldemort laughed. "Very well, If you are so keen in defeating the man, then I shall let you. After all, he is useless to me. He won't be able to stand against his own, that is not with the injuries he sustained."

Just like the way he came, Voldemort left the body, appearing next to Avenger. Immediately, Dumbledore's frail and weak body fell forward and he landed on his knees, positive that his knee caps were broken.

"Now kill him." Voldemort was saying.

Avenger slowly walked forward, step by step, approaching Dumbledore. When he was by his side, he kneeled down and roughly grabbed the man up by his collar so that their eyes met, or at least Avenger could see the man's blue eyes, but not the other way around because of the mask.

"I'm sorry." Dumbledore managed to choke out. "I'm sorry." He said louder, or as loud as he could get.

"Sorry makes no difference. It can't change the past. What's done is done. You deserved what you got. Now you deserve what you're getting." A soft pause. "I've killed thousands, city after city, crushing one after the next. What do you think makes you so special? I do not hesitate, I never hesitate."

Avenger brought one dagger close to the man's neck, brushing it by the pulse, lingering there. Dumbledore did not flinch, in fact his face was quite calm.

"Any last words?"

Dumbledore seemed to be thinking. Taking in the silence, and the fact the Dumbledore had closed his eyes, Avenger took it as a sign that said no. However, just as he was about to do so, the eyes flashed opened and very soft words came out.

"Sorry?" Avenger asked.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. Then in a swift movement, he jerked his head away from the dagger. With his right hand he twisted the wand Avenger was holding. Turning to look at Voldemort, he held out the wand.

"Good bye Tom" With snapping fingers, the wand broke.

There was a furious scream. At first Dumbledore had only thought that the man would only be furious that his wand was snapped, but it turned out to be more. Voldemort was fading. With a final shriek, he disappeared.

Everyone stared in awe. No one had expected it. Before anyone could recover, especially the man before him, he used his left hand, grabbed the dagger, turned it around, and stabbed it into the younger man's chest. Since they were in proximity of each other, the attack was swift and clear cut.

"Bastard." Avenger cursed as his body fell backwards.

"Re—Avenger!" The Prince's voice erupted the silence. No one had realized that once the Dark Lord had disappeared, the Prince's awoke from his unconsciousness as though it was really because the energy that Voldemort had used was returned to him, and therefore he awoke.

"Avenger!" The Prince called out, jumping onto his feet. By first instinct he rushed out from his protective Death Eater's who were trying to hold him back. The scene was all too familiar for him to bear. Avenger, no, Remus was falling the same way Sirius had.

"If one of us has to die, then its going to be you. You…Re--"

Dumbledore never finished naming the man. Avenger's hand snaked out and seized the wand that Dumbledore's wand. "Obliviate. I forbid you to remember my true identity." He whispered quietly.

Apparently it had worked. The old man seemed to freeze. At that moment, Avenger fell flat on his back. Dumbledore's eyes were blazing with triumph, having defeated a man of his stance. He remembered and recalled everything except for the part of true identity, as he, himself didn't even realize that that part of his memory had been completely wiped.

"Avenger!" Harry yelled. The moment he was out of the Death Eater's protection, Dumbledore gave the summon to have the Prince tackled down. Two auror's, also Order members took that job onto hand, reaching the Prince quicker then the Death Eater's could.

Harry struggled, but couldn't shake them off. All he could do was helplessly scream his guardian's alias name, as he watched fresh blood protrude from the new wound.

"One more move, and I swear I'll kill him." One of the auror's threatened as the Death Eater's tried to rescue their Prince.

Dumbledore now slowly approached Harry, who spat at him the first moment he got. Reaching into the boy's robes to search for dangerous materials, he was surprised to pull out a wand, to be more precise, Harry Potter's own wand.

"Get your filthy hands off my wand!" Harry was saying, as he tried to leap towards Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid a misunderstanding has come up, my boy." Dumbledore said causally. "It seems to me that you have been under both the influence of both Tom and Avenger."

"What!" Harry tried to piece together what might have happened afterwards, but nothing made any sense to him.

"I'm afraid for the past three years; you have been possessed by Voldemort and had been controlled by Avenger." Dumbledore repeated solemnly. "It will take some time, but I'm sure a full recovery is in order."

"What the hell is going on here?" The Prince demanded, very confused.

"I'm sure you're confused Harry. It's ok. I've got everything under control. Come back to my office, and I'm sure we can sort everything out."

"I'm not going anywhere." Harry snapped. "It's not OK. You don't got everything under control!" he said hotly. Seeing that he was getting no results, he roughly turned to his Death Eater's and demanded for an answer. "What the hell is going on here?"

No one stepped forward, or made a move. The Death Eaters didn't really know what to do. One minute they were under Harry's control, the next under the Dark Lord who they thought were dead, and then Avenger seemed to be mixed in it as well. No one really knew what to do.

"My Prince…" Bella's voice began, but was cut by Dumbledore.

"Quit it. I don't know what you're playing at. We all know the truth now. Quite trying to manipulate Harry." He drawled. "In fact, I must as well get you all rounded up. It's clear the Dark has lost."

Harry rolled his eyes, as he watched Dumbledore's men hurry towards the group to take those orders.

"Disaperate." The order was soft, but well heard. "Defend as needed. Abandon if must."

Harry was satisfied at the results. At least that told him that he was still in control. In one rumble, Harry's entire army disappeared. There was no trace left at all that showed that only a minute ago, another whole army resided here.

Dumbledore frowned at that. He still couldn't believe it, but it was clear the Harry too had power. Or maybe perhaps it had worked, because they were all cowards and needn't be told to leave. He figured that the latter made more sense then the former. Glancing around he noticed that only Harry and Avenger were left.

Avenger was painfully sitting up. The snake around him was hissing defensively at anyone that tried to approach him.

"Would you wish to kill that man who literally destroyed your life?" Dumbledore asked, seeing that Harry too was staring at Avenger.

Slowly Harry nodded. "I trust you Professor. If you say that is the case, then that is the case. I don't doubt you." The two aurors released him with a nod from Dumbledore. Taking the old man's wand, he slowly turned it onto his guardian.

The two stared at each other, eyes meeting eyes.

_"Remus you alright?" _Harry mentally asked, full of concern.

_"Yes, this won't kill me."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Long story"_

_"Do you think you can apparate?" _Harry asked suddenly. _"Or are you too weak to do so?"_

_"Why? I thought you were going to kill me? Aren't you going to follow Dumbledore?" _The name was laced with hatred and betrayal. _"How do you know I'm not who Dumbledore says I am?"_

_"Nah. If you are, then you'll be dead. Karo would have killed you. You must have defended and protected me, and for that I thank you."_

_"Can you apparate?" _He asked again.

_"Even if I can, I won't. I don't trust you alone with them, with him." _Avenger seemed to spit in Dumbledore's general direction.

_"No choice. I order you. Get out of here."_ Harry was saying. _"Please Remus. We both know I've lost this front. Please. You know there's more then one way to look out for me then being Avenger. Right Remus?" _There was added emphasis on the man's first, and real name.

_"You haven't seen my back, have you? The moment I made that tattoo, I had no intentions of turning back." _

Harry frowned. _"Remus, if you insist on being Avenger, then take it down as an order. One way or another, get yourself to the south wing, in the last room to the left, and you'll find yourself on a path of survival."_

The two stared at each other some more. Finally Avenger gave a curt nod. "If you're going to kill me, then kill me, get it over with." He said out loud.

Harry grinned. "Inpatient aren't we? Eager to see Voldemort?" A pause, as he turned back to Dumbledore. "Shall I Professor, that is execute his wish? Or is that too easy for him?"

Avenger rolled his eyes. Dumbledore closed his eyes. Finally after a while he opened. "Kill him. However, I have one thing, I must ask." He turned back to Avenger. "What did you do with Remus?"

Avenger cocked his head to the side, as though thinking. "What do you think old man?" he sneered. "Remus is dead. I killed him." The reply was simple but firm. "Remus Lupin is forever esrased from this universe. He's wiped out of existence."

Dumbledore merely shrugged, as though he expected this reply. What he didn't notice was Harry shudder slightly, or if he did, then the old man assumed it as a reaction of a cold blooded murderer. To Harry, the words meant everything to him. He didn't miss the tone it was said in, a tone of defiance, with no sense of regret. Hearing the status of Avenger speaking of his own status like that with such calmness, wasn't something that he could have expected to have been done so casually and simply.

"Avada Kedavra" Harry hissed and Dumbledore merely assumed it as a reaction from hatred. They watched as the green light charged towards the man. At the last minute though, the man did disappear, causing Harry to let out a sigh of relief.

"Dam him." Harry cursed. He looked around, noticing the disappointed stares from Dumbledore. Exercising as much self control, Harry managed to return the wand without snapping it.

"That son of Satan." Harry screamed, acting very irritated. "I'll kill you the next time we meet!" He screamed at the empty space that Avenger was only moments before.

A hand touched his shoulder and Harry flinched at it. "It's alright Harry. It's over. Take it easy. I swear we'll kill him, get them all, and punish them for their evil deeds."

The Prince nodded numbly.

"Come with me my boy. Let's go back to Hogwarts, together."

"I'm sorry." Harry said. "for whatever mess I caused."

"You didn't mean it, and that's all that counts. You were possessed by Voldemort. We should have expected nothing less." The old man said bitterly.

"I'm glad to be normal again." Harry said. "The world, and everyone else here, may never forgive me, and I won't blame them."

"What's happened has happened. It can't be changed." Dumbledore said simply, sticking out a hand. "Focus on the present and the future. Together, we can create a brighter day." Harry took the hand, agreeing with the man. The two held it for a while, before Dumbledore finally released it.

"Minevera, Filius." Dumbledore called out. The two hurriedly came over. "Can the two of you take Harry back to Hogwarts." The two looked at him startled, eyeing Harry with utmost distrust. "Have Poppy check him over please." Albus continued. "I want him well protected from anyone until I've had the chance to properly speak with him."

"Albus! Are you out of your mind! You're endangering the entire Hogwarts' population by…." Minevera said furiously.

"He was possessed Minevera by Voldemort." After the Dark Lord's reappearance, the name once again struck fear. "It's not hard to believe. He did prove his ability tonight. Didn't he managed to possess me?"

McGonagall open her mouth to protest.

"It's alright Professors. I swear nothing will happen to the staff or students. Hogwarts is my home. It's not my fault that Voldemort possessed me. I can assure you, I am completely myself, the same scrawny boy who broke a thousand school rules in a day, the same boy who ended up in the hospital wing more often then the whole school combined, and whose spent 5 years within your house. " Harry said lightly.

"There, settled then." Dumbledore was saying.

"but what if You-Know-Who poss---"

"possess me again?" Harry asked. "I won't let that happen."

Another objection was coming out of the headmistress.

"If Mr. Potter is truly able to stick with his end of the mutual agreement, then I see no harm." Flickwick interrupted. "after all he does hold a high rank in society. A man of his status, claming to be a Prince must live up to his name."

"I give you my word of honor." That was all it took. There was no more objections that were vocalized. After being clasped on securely by the two Professors' on each side, the three disappeared.

Dumbledore watched them go. At last he let out the breath he was containing. After being possessed by Voldemort, Dumbledore was very weak, and his body was full of energy. It took all his magic to keep his stable state together. Now though, since there was no more enemies present, the last bit of energy escaped him. His body swayed, and he collapsed onto two very startled aurors.

"Albus!" they shrieked surprised. There was no response. Feeling for a pulse, they found one but it was beating very weakly.

"Get the medic!" One of the aurors yelled. "Hurry! The man's on the rim of death!"

Dumbledore barely opened his eyes as he saw numerous people hover over him. He could hear, but couldn't make out what was said. He was overly exhausted and his body ached. His body told him, he was coming to his end, and he was very eager to go with it.

_Harry_

His mind spun back to that name.

_No! I can't die now! The war's drawing to a close. I can't die now, not when its this close, not when the truth about Harry finally came out. _

The thought of Harry pushed him towards survival.

_He needs me. He needs me for the days ahead of him. He needs that hand to guide him onto the right path again. He needs me to help him set things straight. I can't die now. I mustn't leave him now. _

However his physical state and his mind set was in two very different worlds. His body did not permit him to live on. That was clear, and Dumbledore knew it. Everything and everyone around him was dimming, blackening. Finally his eye lids slid closed and darkness took him.

_Harry...I'm sorry. Forgive me.

* * *

_

How was it? As always your opinions are greatly appreciated! At last the story is moving at a good pace. Please **Review**!


	26. Chapter 26

**The Final Lesson**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary:**

He is tainted by evil. He had lost all emotions, all feelings all humane senses. He had become heartless, soulless towards all living creatures. The final straw had snapped. How could Harry save the world and bring light into a world consumed by darkness, when he, himself is the cause of chaos and destruction? When he himself is the Dark Master, the Half-Blooded Prince?

He is a werewolf, a dark creature, tainted by the goodness of people. He is the remaining Marauder, given the responsibility and the burden to raise young Harry. Now that Harry's gone evil, to what lengths would his guardian goes to protect him, to save him, not only from the world but from himself? Can Remus bring back the Harry that was once adored by everyone? Will Remus be able to teach Harry the most important lesson of all time? Can Remus teach Harry how to once again be humane, to have a heart and a soul? Will he, Remus be persuaded to give up, and cross over, when all is lost, and Harry is past being worth saving? Or will he stick by his beliefs, run out of time, and in turn pay the ultimate price?

**NO SLASH! NO SLASH! **in fact, Romance is not important, nothing romantically, and if there is, its not meant at all!

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_ (if any)

**Lady Urquentha:**

**OniLion:** thanks for the compliment!

**achilles-****harry:** No! This is not the end of the story! It hasn't even begun yet! The end is a long way off. Voldemort is more of a fatherly figure towards Harry, then one who would possess him. He's closer to a mentor then, or maybe an advisor.

**SuperVegita:** thanks!

**LupinLover88: **well ya can't always judge a book by its cover. Glad you gave it a shot. (saw the difference in the reviews) Hope you like Harry as much as Remus! Learn to love him! (even if he is a bit OC). Wow! Thanks for adding it to your favorite's list! By the time you are done catching up, hopefully I should have the next chapter up! I'm sorry to hear that you've cried so hard. (Is that good or bad?) It's good that it's provoking emotions, but hopefully it isn't just side. Share the good and bad times together!

I'm sorry to hear that you decided not to read anymore. I cannot force you. I know Remus is very OC, at least Avenger is. However, Remus is still Remus, he still is the same guy. What I can assure you is that, starting from here on, Remus would act more Remus and less Avengerish (not because you want it, but because it's suppose to be anyways. Remember, its' called 'The Final Lesson'. It should be Remus teaching Harry and helping Harry through this ordeal. I can't say he'll be victorious, but with each new struggle and resistance, the two will become stronger and tighter.

**samuraiduck27:** thanks for the review! I'm glad you think it is a great story! Twists and turns are the basics of great stories! It's great that you enjoy it!

**Strega:** had expected a review for chap 24. Oh well, it's ok.

The Light does get Darker and Darker. There is a difference between Light and Dark. It's a very thin line, but its there and it does exist. Sometimes one must pass that in order to accomplish the greater purpose.

Throwing Voldemort in the plot adds an uncontrolled variable and strengthens uncertainty. With him around, anything can be possible, everything can be in play. His appearance also helps strengthen Harry's 'I'm also a victim' stance. Is that for better or worst, for now no one can tell.

Bumble? I assume its Dumbledore, but not too sure. Well he's had it rough for the past years with trying to stop Harry. Old age catches up. He's pretty much becoming stubborn and closed minded. As some events proved to true, Dumbledore is overlooking the simplest of things. The answers are in front of him, but he can't see it.

Remus carving himself was something I ended up not being able to help myself with. It was there, at first simple and detail-less, however, after writing for some time, and actually starting to cast on descriptions, the mental picture jumped right out at me. It is something symbolic, and very meaningful.

Harry in a way does have the backing of the werewolves. A true alliance not quite yet, but it'll seem more probable at least if Remus was going to lend a hand with it. The reasons the vampires joined the Light is still enclosed in a Top Secret cabinet. The only thing I could say is look at the title 'The Battle of Forged Alliances'. Dumbledore might have promised something. Then again, Vampires and Werewolves don't mix.

Irony just gets mixes itself with everything else. After the 'truth' that Harry's been possessed by Voldemort then Dumbledore would see Harry as being used and innocent to some extent. Without the backing of him, he thinks that Harry won't survive, since the whole world is out to get him. What he doesn't know is that Harry does still have contacts in the world and he's still a threat as ever. After all the lion is recuperating, and afterwards it will be ready to lash out again.

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!** I**'m going to update my bio often so please check it out!**

**Chapter 26**

The three apparated into the center of the Great Hall, where fortunately for them, had no students, as it was still in the middle of August, and summer vacation was still in session, though the start of term was only roughly about one week away. Thus there were the occasional staff members, who had come back early to prepare for the upcoming year.

Harry let himself led through Hogwarts. He knew the school inside and out, and by the path they were going, he was sure to find a very unpleasant Madame Promfrey waiting for them. McGonagall was taking the lead, and Harry followed after her, with Flickwick bringing up the rear, wand out, and pointed as though daring the young man to do any thing unexpected. As the group traveled silently to their destination, the portraits above them stared down at Harry, whispering softly to themselves.

"Poppy." McGonagall yelled out, the minute she entered the Hospital Wing, as no one was there. She turned to Harry. "Sit." She said sternly pointing at a vacant bed. Harry complied, taking a seat, and trying to get comfortable. McGonagall yelled out for the nurse once more, as she was uncomfortable with leaving her colleague alone with the Dark Prince, even if the man was possessed.

15 minutes later, a very annoyed Poppy emerged from her office. "What is it Minevera. It's before term, surely no one is injured enough to see me during break."

"Well, Harry's always been the unusual." McGonagall smiled up at her weakly. Poppy blinked, as she turned to stare at her patient, whom she had not seen upon arrival. The shook on her face was apparent. The look hadn't even worn off, before the nurse's wand was pulled out and a spell shot directly at Harry. Flickwick waived his wand, blocking the spell.

"Harry, Harry Potter?" Poppy trembled as she managed to stammer the name, glaring at the boy, very ill willed, a look that surpassed even that of Snape's.

Harry held out his hands, defensively. "It's alright. I promised Du---Professor Dumbledore that I'll fight to stay under control. I swear, it's me, the same boy who's been in here more often then anyone else combined."

Poppy looked at the two Professors, who nodded in conformation.

"He's Albus' protégée at the moment." McGonagall was saying. "Albus wishes a through physical check up. Take note of everything." She continued.

"Unfortunately, as much as we all hate it." Flickwick chimed in. "We're here to protect him from others, as well as protect others from him. Potter has agreed not to start a killing spree here." He was saying. Poppy had questioning eyes, wondering why exactly Dumbledore was doing that. "Albus would like to have a chance to speak with him. Until then, Potter is off limits."

"Very well. I'll like an explanation later. A detailed one." Madame Promfey said, as she ushered the Professors out of the hospital wing.

"Potter" Harry looked up at McGonagall. "You try anything and you will pay for it. I don't care what Albus says. I will personally kill you." She warned.

"Don't worry, Headmistress. Hogwart's residential nurse will be safe and sound. I've never dreamed of harming a healer." The Prince assured her.

"We'll be outside. If you need anything, don't hesitate." Flickwick added, before following the headmistress out the hospital wing.

* * *

Three days later

By this time, the news of Harry Potter's defeat had traveled across the world. No person, magic or Muggle had not heard of his tale. Article after article had been published upon this subject matter. Like everything else, Harry clipped these pieces, sometimes saving the whole newspaper, as he pieced together his life, through the eyes of everyone else. These clippings as every other clipping he had, never portrayed him in a good light, something he noticed had never occurred, even before his betrayal to the world.

Now, residing in Hogwarts, he randomly stared down at these clippings, reading them, laughing out loud at its inaccuracy. Picking up one that read, 'Potter captured! Dumbledore's Victory' he reread the story that outlined what the Light thought had happened that day. Another very controversial topic was 'Potter: Death or Azkaban' which referred to the public's opinions on what should happen to him, now that he was captured and according to the public resided in an 'isolated disclosed area'.

There was a knock on the door, followed by the clearing of a throat. Harry slowly looked up at the doorway, and found himself staring there.

For the first time since that last battle, the Prince found himself once again in proximity to Snape.

"Potter." Snape said, before admitting himself inside, and sitting down across from the boy. Harry made no sign that he noticed the man. Snape shrugged, raised his wand, sealed all doors, windows, and possible holes, placed a silencing charm, added extra wards, before speaking again. "My Prince…" he tried again.

"You're well off…" Harry said bitterly.

"Dumbledore managed to convince…"

"Where and how is Dumbledore? His promise chat hasn't occurred yet."

Snape frowned. "I don't know. I haven't personally seen him yet. At least, not since that day…" he trailed off.

"and Remus?"

"I haven't seen or heard anything from him either. His circumstance and whereabouts is a complete mystery to me."

"I see…" The Prince trailed off. "and the others? I expect they are staying low."

Snape nodded. "I have tried contacting Lucius and Bella about the trail. Lestrange has assured me that they will try their best to squeeze you out of it."

"They're still loyal to me." Harry murmured.

"and why won't they be?"

"I thought they'll believe the rest of the world. That I was actually 'possessed' by Voldemort."

"I think anyone who has been around you lately, can tell the difference." Snape said coolly. "and that was pretty complex acting. Tough to pull it off, and have everyone play their little part without realizing it." A pause. "It would have been easy to convince Remus, I presume. However, how did you create a Voldemort? Both Bella and Lucius acted fast, they pick up quite easily."

Harry laughed. "Voldemort does exist." He whispered afterwards. "Aside from the 'possessing' Harry part, it's pretty much the truth. For one reason or another, you can't kill off Lord Voldemort." A pause. "Do you remember that day after my supposed graduation?"

"Somewhat."

"well, I did see Voldemort. He explained to me afterwards, for what reason, I will not share it. We have somehow become accommodating afterwards. You could say, if I ever gets out of this business alive, I owe him a debt"

"why? Didn't you order the Dark Lord or something? I'm sure he kept referring to you as 'my' Prince. Quite casually too."

"Ah, that is true. However, we had a terrible fight regarding Remus. He had been on my case since then, and I've been on my own. I suppose I was surprise he actually came to my rescue."

There was a lengthy silence, only broken by a knock on the door, which caused Snape to jump. Immediately, he released all wards that had been secretly placed on the room. Not a minute later, Tonk's head popped though. Snape abruptly stood up.

"Potter, your trail's set in 3 days, August 21 at 2:15 pm. The world shall reserve its judgment till then." Seeing no response, he left with Tonks behind him.

* * *

August 21

A little after 6 AM, Harry had been forcefully shaken awake by McGonagall. Still half asleep he was escorted by nearly a dozen Order members to the old red telephone box outside of the Ministry. One of the Order Members opened the door, and led Harry inside, with 6 more following.

"6,2,4,4,2" the person closest dialed.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic" a woman's voice sounded. "Please state your name and business."

"Minevera McGonagall, Filius Flickwick, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, escorting Harry Potter." Moody was saying. "for the Potter Trail."

"Thank You" the voice said, although a bit shaky this time. "Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

The floor of the telephone box shuddered and they found themselves sinking into the ground. A minute later, the good group stood in the middle of the Atrium, surrounded by more Ministry officials and aurors, wands out pointing at Harry.

"This way Potter." Moody growled as the man took a hold of his shoulder and led him down to the security desk, as the others quickly followed behind them. Harry noticed that wherever he stepped now, people would step back, and those that were out of his way stared at him as though they had seen Death. Everyone was just staring at him, as they abandoned everything else that they had previously been doing.

"We're escorting Potter for his afternoon trail at 2:15 PM." Flickwick was saying to the security guard.

"Step…step…step…over…over…here Po—Pot.—Potter." The guard managed to get out. Harry did as he was told. "Wa---wand…" The Prince rolled his eyes. The man reminded him of Quirrel and the stuttering was extremely annoying. The way he dared not meet his eyes was worst.

"Dumbledore confiscated it." He said simply, trying to keep out the hate, anger and frustration in his voice.

"Why, yes, yes, of course. Of course." The man was saying, a bit more confident. Then he glanced at those accompanying members. "He's been search, thoroughly?" Shacklebolt nodded. "Very well then. Take him down to the Department of Mysteries. Courtroom ten. There's a waiting room there."

Mad-Eye nodded his thanks, before once again taking the lead. The path down to Courtroom 10 was just like arriving at the Ministry. People, everyone couldn't help but stare at Harry.

"Professors." Harry said at last. "Do you mind if I had some covering. I've never liked being the center of attention. Nor do I like being stared at as some mystical object."

"Here" Shacklebolt took off his jacket and handed it to him. "This will have to do."

"Thank you." Harry said, taking it, and then swinging over his head, using it as a covering.

"It's not like that's going to hide you from those deeds you did to this world Potter." Moody commented. "I don't see why Dumbledore bothers with you anyways. Once tainted by Evil, always tainted by Evil. The way I see it, that 'possessed' story of yours, has plenty of holes. You'll need to do better then that to stay alive." He was saying, as his one eye landed on Snape before moving on. "Besides, what makes you so special? Many in your circumstance have been convicted without trail. Don't see, why you should be given one, when those who _are _innocent are not and charged nevertheless."

"Meaning?"

"Black would have been…"

"Don't you dare bring up Sirius." Harry growled. "Don't you dare make false assumptions of the dead." He said angrily.

"and Lupin would have…"

Harry took off the auror's jacket and threw it at Moody. He merely dodged it. "Don't you dare speak of Remus either." He sneered. "You know nothing of either man. You never knew them, and you never will know them." He glared at Mad-Eye. "I don't give a dam of my own fate." He said bitterly. "but if anyone dares speak of them and make false assumptions I will personally see that they pay for it. I don't care what I've promised to Dumbledore. Possessed or not possessed, I will kill anyone who speaks of my guardians in such a fashion!"

"Is that a threat, Potter?" Mad-Eye asked calmly, in a very dangerous tone. "If it is, I can act upon a pre-emptive strike."

At this point, Minevera stepped in between the two. "Alastor, go take a walk would you." She interrupted. "Potter, in" she directed, into the waiting room, following closely behind him, leaving everyone else to guard the outside, so that the two were alone.

"You really miss him." McGonagall said, more as a statement then a question, as the door closed behind her. "I'm sorry about what happened to him." She continued, as though trying to start a conversation.

Harry remained silent for the longest time. "I didn't mean the threat to Mad-Eye." He said softly. "It's just when it comes to Sirius, I get very touchy about him. Both he and Remus have somewhat become my greatest weakness. When it comes to them, I get quite emotional and overprotective."

"It's not a weakness." McGonagall said gently. "It's only natural. Your guardian's left a deep imprint in you. You have every right to feel that way."

"but it's because of me because they suffered. Sirius died because of me. I killed him. If it wasn't for me and my stupidity, he wouldn't have been there in the first place. He wouldn't have died!" he said bitterly. "and Remus, he would have been better off dead. The things I did, the things I had Avenger do…" at this he trailed off. "There's no other person on this earth who's suffered worst then he has, since m possession."

"what…what did you do to him." She asked, dreading the reply.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said, turning away. "In the end, I had hurt the person, killed the very person that had willingly stuck by me, suffered on my account as I lashed my hatred onto him, gave me hope, gave me the will to carry on, to live on. Remus has been, these past years, the only supportive person in my life." He paused. "I've always know Voldemort was behind it. I just couldn't do anything about it." A sigh. "Remus, also knowing this, had endured the lashings, in hopes that one day he'll be there to set me free."

Minevera listened quietly. When he was done, she spoke again.

"I'm sorry that you thought Remus was the only supportive person in your life, aside from Sirius. I'm sorry that you didn't feel comfortable enough in confiding with anyone else. You know Albus and I, as well as others would have listened, pulled you out, if you've only shared."

"Forget Dumbledore." Harry said automatically, even before he realized it. "he's kept everything from me, and only tells me anything after its too late. "

"I'm sorry you feel that way." She said. "how about others. Maybe Ron and Hermione, another staff or I…"

"Ron and Hermione will never understand. True friends would not have abandoned me." He said bitterly. McGonagall raised an eyebrow, unbelieving. "Oh really, Professor. They were my friends because I was once the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. If you haven't noticed, Ron abandoned me the day people found out I was a Paraslmouth. He believed the whole school, when they thought I was the heir to Slytherin. If you haven't noticed, he had been a supporter of 'Potter stinks' during the tournament, and had believed that I had entered on my own accord. Hermione's never been a friend. She goes by the book and everything that comes from books and higher officials are the truth. I just so happen to be abnormal and nothing applies to me. I'm just a lump of coal that needs to be molded into society to fit everyone else. She doesn't come close to understanding that I'm different, and there's more to me then being the savior of the world."

McGonagall's mouth was hanging open, and when he was done, she snapped it shut.

"and even Severus would have been much more understanding and supportive then those two. At least he'll know exactly what the bloody hell my life has been, if I was to ever approach him about it, which will never occur. He himself has been there. Being a spy, he'll understand the horrors and terrors I have and will face for he has experienced it himself. He's been around the Dark Lord enough to know exactly how I feel and cope, being an outsider to both friends and enemies."

There was a short pause. "I never knew any other staff well enough to share my life with them either. As I said before, the only people who's seen me as a person and not just as Harry Potter are my guardians."

"and I?"

Harry smiled. "Well I am sharing this with you, am I not Headmistress?" McGonagall blinked. She hadn't really thought of that before.

"If Dumbledore did one thing right, then that would have been appointing you to take his place." Harry said at last. "I would have done the same, if I had the choice."

The headmistress of Hogwarts, did not know how to respond.

"I know you'll do fine, rebuilding Hogwarts and reconstructing the world. After both Dumbledore and I are gone, the world will be a much better place."

"What do you mean Harry? There's still your trail. You've got a strong defense case that is if you can convince them that you have been possessed. In the end you may not be charged with anything."

"That may be true, but I cannot ever get by with a sentence less then a life time in prison, and that is if there are people willingly to defend me, which I highly doubt"

"why not?" she asked.

"There's no place left in the world for me now. I've done too much damage to turn back. There is no turning back. What is done, is done. I can't do anything about it. There is no point in putting up a false story, even it is true."

"What do you mean. I do not understand."

"I've made up my mind. I'm going to take responsibility of my actions."

"even if it was Vo—Voldemort's influence" she asked, hesitantly.

"What difference does that make?" Harry asked bitterly. "I'm still a dammed murderer. I won't deny that. How can I ask the world for forgiveness when I can't even forgive myself? I've had enough of this world. Even if Voldemort didn't possesses me, I doubt I'll be any better off."

"Meaning?" she pressured.

"There is no point in denying the world its pleasure. In the end, I too have my own honor and pride. I will live up to my name. I will take my own responsibilities." He looked directly into her eyes. "It's the least I can do. For all those who have died in vain, for all those who have suffered in vain, for all those who now struggle to live in vain, this is the least I can do for them. It is the only way I will be at peace with myself and the world."

"You've grown and matured Harry." Was all McGonagall could say.

"Besides, it's the only way I can face Remus now, and Sirius later." He heaved in a breath as he traced the scar that Lupin had left on his eye. "Sirius was innocent, and the world sealed his fate. It's only right that they seal mine as well. I can live with the deaths and destruction I have caused to this world." He was saying. "but I can never live with a guilty heart or conscious. I am guilty. I did commit the crimes that I now face. I will not shred the last bit of goodness of my godfather away from this world."

* * *

Well how was it? The trail would be in the next chapter. So how should Harry plead? Should he put up a defense? Should there be people to defend him as well? **Review**! 


	27. Judgment of the World Part I

**The Final Lesson**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary:**

He is tainted by evil. He had lost all emotions, all feelings all humane senses. He had become heartless, soulless towards all living creatures. The final straw had snapped. How could Harry save the world and bring light into a world consumed by darkness, when he, himself is the cause of chaos and destruction? When he himself is the Dark Master, the Half-Blooded Prince?

He is a werewolf, a dark creature, tainted by the goodness of people. He is the remaining Marauder, given the responsibility and the burden to raise young Harry. Now that Harry's gone evil, to what lengths would his guardian goes to protect him, to save him, not only from the world but from himself? Can Remus bring back the Harry that was once adored by everyone? Will Remus be able to teach Harry the most important lesson of all time? Can Remus teach Harry how to once again be humane, to have a heart and a soul? Will he, Remus be persuaded to give up, and cross over, when all is lost, and Harry is past being worth saving? Or will he stick by his beliefs, run out of time, and in turn pay the ultimate price?

**NO SLASH! NO SLASH! **in fact, Romance is not important, nothing romantically, and if there is, its not meant at all!

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_ (if any)

**Fan of Great Works:** A defense? That would do. Maybe, maybe not. However, the chapter will be long!

**samuraiduck27:** thanks again. Glad you liked the chapter! I'll update as soon as I can!

**lovi** thank you!

**Strega** nah, it's alright. I don't mind that you missed a review for a chapter. Hmm, a drawing of my choice? I have to think about that. I do have something on my mind, however, it's so hard to describe. When I find the words of description, I'll tell you then.

Yes, concepts of gray. The perfect world would ideally be that the Light and Dark are completely separate identities. However, after being stumped and a good progression of time, they should realize the fact that sometimes in order to get something, one must cross that line. After all, it's not good or bad magic, it's how the wizard uses it. It's a very deep concept, and yes, can be considered a philosophy. Exactly! What may seem to be right, may not be right, and what is wrong, isn't necessary wrong. In the end, what counts is if the result justifies the use of the action to gain it.

Haha! I love that Bumble nickname. It suits him, and someone who is exposed to it for the first time (like me) knows exactly who that person is.

Yes! More house points! (maybe I should start to keep track of them, adding and subtracting) Harry wasn't put into Gryffindor for nothing! I mean, even if he denied the sorting hat in placing him in Slytherin, there were three other houses to choose from! No! Not everything thing that he said to McGonagall was all lies. The truth may be imbedded in the lies. At the moment, he needs as much sympathy as he can get from the world. Not many people will give that. McGonagall just so happens to have once been the head of Gryffindor. It'll make more sense to turn to her, then someone else, and since now, she has more then House powers (such as the Order, and Headmistress of Hogwarts), it would be wise on his part to do so.

Actually, his defense of his guardians serves many purposes. It not only gives the world a glimpse of the Boy-Who-Lived, but as you said, makes himself seem more Harry like. It also aids him in matters regarding to Remus. If the man is alive, this will also help convince him more that with his aid, Harry is slowly changing for the better. Although, that may not be the case.

Oh my God. You pointed out Moody. I just realized that he's supposed to be dead. Remus was suppose to have killed him. Uh oh. Don't know if you or anyone for the matter realized it, but that is a mistake. Regarding his inquiry about why exactly Harry gets a trail, he should know it. Yes, it is more like a show. Harry and his followers will use it to the Prince's advantage (didn't Snape mention something about Bella doing her best to get him out of it?)

Ah! Guilty eh? That was my intention to begin with. Since I didn't know how the world (or more like my reviewers would act) I tried it first out with McGonagall. She seemed to buy it, meaning that the world won't be too off from it.

No, Harry still only has one eye. It's more fugitive language. Eye's are in pairs, and if Harry did have his other eye, he'll have rolled it as well.

It would be too ridicules if Harry is innocent to all charges. If that is his goal, it would be a difficult one, not that it is impossible. He shouldn't aim for something too high. He should be grateful for Azkaban, rather then death. After all, he's still got much on his agenda to accomplish! Being there, could mean extreme planning and plotting. Not too sure if Dementors are under his control. Ideally they would be, as they were under Voldemort's and that power would have been passed down to him. Exactly! Wow! Are you a Legilimenist? Or am I too predictable? Azkaban would be the perfect base for him. Who would ever suspect that!

If Remus was to show up (if he is alive) he'll surely be able to help persuade the world. Death Eaters aren't as dense either. With the help of Remus and then with other Death Eaters testifying, it should be no problem for Harry to win. This trail should be very interesting to play with!

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out!

**Chapter 27 Judgment of the World (Part I)**

The large dungeon filled quickly and noiselessly. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as they gathered for the trail of the century that was schedule to occur today, August 21st, at 2:15 pm. Some had arrived as early as noon, the earliest arrival time for the public while others piled in around 2, the latest before the grand doors shut. However, no matter what time they came out, the anticipation and restlessness for the trail to begin was quite apparent. Then, precisely at 2:15, not a minute too early, nor a minute too late, a side door swung open.

Tap. Tap. Tap. The clear distinct sound of footsteps approaching grew louder and louder, though no one was seen behind the door, as the corridor beyond the door to the waiting room was too dark to see. The people on the benches couldn't help themselves as they leaned closer to see the approaching person.

Tap. Tap. Tap. More footsteps, until finally a lone figure stood at the doorway, halting, as the figure took in the scene. Then with shoulders black, head high, feet slightly apart, the figure took confident strides to the chair at the center of the room. He stood before it, stared at it, shook it off before taking a seat. Immediately the chains that were covering the arms sprung up to bind him securely on the chair. Even so, before he was comfortably situated, at least 20 aurors cautiously approached him, wands out, halting at firing range, but safe enough from the Prince. To add to it, dementors, at least another dozen or so were floating above him, though at a much more respectable place, a place where he was still affected, but far away enough as though they too were afraid of him.

"Harry James Potter." Amelia Bones, temporary Minster of Magic, since Arthur Weasley's death said quietly and calmly, staring directly at the chained person before her. "You have been brought here in front of the Council of Magical Law to answer to numerous counts of charges including serving Lord Voldemort, murdering Lord Voldemort, attempted murder on Albus Dumbledore, being a ruthless tyrant as the Half Blooded Prince, claming to be the Dark Master, appointing Avenger, and the order and execution of the entire living population, threatening the mere survival of all humans, animals, and magical creatures alike."

Now everyone was staring at Harry Potter. For the first time, people took in his appearance. He was dressed in simple black robes, and aside from the fact of that a hideous scar ran down his face, the boy looked quite normal. At least physically that was. As the numerous counts were said, the boy was completely unaffected. There was no remorse, no regret, no emotion, on his face, something that people had not expected. Surely, the boy was affected some way by what he did to the world?

"We have evidence." At this, Harry rolled his one eye.

_Of course they have all the evidence they need. It's not like I've been working in the shadows. What I need to do though is use that to my advantage. Now, what is the best way to approach this?_

"against you and are about to reach our verdict. Do you have anything to add before we pronounce judgment?"

There were lots of scoffs from the room, done in obvious protest to the question. After all, for all the world cared, there was no way the boy could be innocent.

Silence, complete silence followed. "Nothing?" Bones added. There was still no response. "Very well then, for all the charges placed against Harry Potter, I suggest a…."

The grand doors suddenly opened. All heads turned to see a hunchback slowly enter the room. "My client reserves the right to remain silent." The hunchback was saying. "We also demand a full trail." He was saying. "with concrete witness and evidence against Mr. Potter, to be carefully examined here and now."

There was immediate outrage from those in the benches.

"and you are?" Bones asked calmly.

"Steven Bryant, appointed lawyer of the defendant." He was saying. "Part time owner of a magical gifts and good store in Knockturn alley."

"appointed by who?" Bones asked, leaning closer, noting how the hunchback had somehow managed to get into a protective stance before the teen.

"Why the defendant of course!" he exclaimed.

"Death Eater!" someone from the stands shouted.

"No. I can testify under veritaserum if needed. I am not a Death Eater." He paused. "I have not been threatened nor am I under Imperio either." Bryant said softly. "I am a lawyer, and as a lawyer, it is my duty to take the case of possible clients, go through it, and decide to take it. I have willingly chosen to defend Mr. Potter."

"Why?" Bones' questioned.

Mr. Bryant took a look at Harry before turning back to the temporary Minster of Magic.

"That, your honor, is my own business." He said smoothly, receiving a glare from Bones. "My client has a strong case. I have personally and carefully reviewed the counts and charges against him. I have also viewed the defense. I have witnesses that can testify for him. Weighing the sides, I'll say Mr. Potter cannot be blamed for his actions, he has merely been misunderstood, used as a tool, after all, he's a strong political figure head and being so can be abused by use."

There were mummers and unrest among those that were gathered. Some scoffed while others started complaining. Bryant ignored this. He took a step forward towards the judges.

"I suggest you allow Mr. Potter a fair trail, with both prosecutions and defenses presented at this common time."

"you are in no position to speak." Bones was saying. "Guards, remove this man." She demanded. Two aruors approached Mr. Bryant who glared at them. "I once again ask for a decent trail. Nothing more, nothing less." He was saying. "I believe Mr. Potter needs not only an apology to this world for the deeds he his condemned to, but also a formal explanation about why he did it."

For once there were mummers of agreement.

"an apology, and a reason?" Bones raised her eyebrows. "and you tell me you are his lawyer. Am I correct?" she asked again.

"yes."

"Ah ha!" she exclaimed. "Therefore the defendant is pleading guilty?"

"No one ever said he was pleading innocent." Bryant remarked smartly. "You as well as the rest of the world merely assumed it." A pause. "however, he is not pleading guilty either." A frown from the judge. "My client is neither innocent nor guilty."

"explain." Bones said curtly, looking pass Bryant's shoulder at Harry who had an extremely calm, unfazed look.

"Call off the aurors." Bryant spoke calmly. "Allow my client a full trail. Let me call forth my own witness in defense for Mr. Potter, without any objections. Their safety for the duration of the trail must hold, no matter who I call forth. The evidence used is of my choice." His eyes swept through those who were gathered. "I suggest you comply as well. You won't want an uprising from _within_ the Ministry."

This caught everyone's attention, including the Prince's. For the first time, he looked up at the stands. At first glance there was nothing special, nothing odd. However, on second glance, he realized that at least ¼ of those attending and were present here and now where Death Eaters. Out of these ¼ at least ½ of them were prominent figures, including, and Harry was surprised at how they managed to get in undetected, ones who he had work with directly. What was more was how they had distributed themselves so that they weren't bunched up, separate enough to make an uprising possible, yet close enough to protect each other. Still, and Harry couldn't help but laugh inwardly at this, was the two people seated right next to Bones. Although they were cloaked so that their faces weren't shown as were the other judges aside from Bones, Harry could immediately tell who they were.

_Indeed, if required, an uprising would definitely occur. Ah, once I get out of this, I must personally thank Bella for such organization. Not only had she slipped in a Death Eater for my lawyer, but had prepared for the worst. _

"Is that a threat?" Bone's asked.

"No, I am merely stating the truth. If Harry Potter does not get a fair trail, a lot of people will be very upset" he said, empathizing each word. "If you wrongly charge Mr. Potter without finding out the truth, finding out both sides, you as well as the rest of the world will regret it. If you charge my client with anything without solid proof, then you are no better then he was, no better then any other Dark Lord before him"

More outrage.

"There is a fine line between Good and Evil. If you take away the humane rights of the defendant, then tell me exactly what is it that separates you from him. As far as I can see, if such things are taken for granted, if certain things are denied, then I see no difference. Then the world isn't as black and white as it may seem, and the gap in between is a lot closer then before."

Bones opened her mouth then snapped it shut. She opened it again, and spoke. "Very well." She said, agreeing not because of the underlying truth behind the stated words, but because she herself was curious and wasn't willing to admit it. "We will first proceed with the prosecution before the defense is allowed to defend."

"Agreed." Mr. Bryant replied, nodding his head in her general direction.

"bring in the first witness, Bill Weasley." Taking that order two aurors went out to retrieve the oldest Weasley son.

"Bill Weasley" Bones stated, clearly "You are here to testify against Harry James Potter."

"Gladly." Bill said automatically.

"Please state your full name, relationship to my client, and exactly what he has done to your family." Bryant began after getting a nod from the head judge.

"Bill Weasely, eldest son of Arthur and Molly Weasely." He said clearly. "Since my family met that traitor for the first time, we had taken him in as our own." He said angrily.

"and when is that?"

"almost 8 years ago, on September the 1st, on the Hogwarts Express." He was saying. "We've been kind to him, defended him, and actually cared for him. We gave him, shelter, a home, a family." He was saying. "We were cool man, my younger brother Ron and he had been best buddies." Bill said. "and this is how he pays us!" he shot a loathing look at Harry. "he goes off, and has both my parents, my mother and my father, the Minister of Magic killed!" he held his temper as he continued. "We did nothing but support him. He betrayed us. He's a bloody cold hearted bastard who deserves nothing more then death!"

"indeed?" Bryant questioned, motioning the oldest Weasely representative to step aside for a minute. "any more?"

"Hermione Granger" Bones said, and those two that had brought in Weasley came back with her.

"Hermione Jane Granger?" Bryant asked, the minute she was settled.

"Yes, sir"

"You are here to testify against Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, sir"

"Under what evidence and conditions?"

"He's a bloody murderer and a mechanical torturer. He destroyed the world…"

"but not you?"

"to the world."

"this is your case Ms. Granger. What has he personally done to you. You, as in yourself."

Hermione was silent.

"Obviously he has not killed you."

"yes, that's true but…"

"he hasn't personally tortured you.."

"true, but…"

"Then how dare you accuse him of a crime he didn't commit?"

"he ordered…"

"and what proof do you have of that?"

Hermione couldn't speak. She stared at him, completely stumped and wordless.

"If you would, join Mr. Weasley."

Hermione silently walked over to stand next to him.

"any more?" Bryant asked. There were shouts of 'unfair', but the lawyer ignored it.

"Minevera McGonagall" Bones said next.

A judge at the end of the bench stood, took a step away before sitting back. "I reserve judgment." Minevera said, surprising everybody in the room. "In the lights of new events, I cannot testify against my former student." There was an obvious gleam of triumph from Bryant. "for now, I reserve judgment. Neutrality remains."

"very well…Filius Flickwick…" Amelia called out. In this form the prosecution went on and on for what seemed like eternity. Each witness retold his or her story of the chaos and destruction of the world done by Harry Potter, before joining the others, forming a single line that stood before the lawyer.

"Is that enough, or need I go on?" Bones called out after the 20th prosecution witness, Tonks, was called out and had joined the others.

Bryant shook his head. "No, it is time to move on. It is my turn to put forth my defensive case."

"Be my guest."

* * *

So cut this chapter into parts, as it would be too long otherwise. As always, your opinion is greatly appreciated! 


	28. Judgment of the World Part II

**The Final Lesson**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary:**

He is tainted by evil. He had lost all emotions, all feelings all humane senses. He had become heartless, soulless towards all living creatures. The final straw had snapped. How could Harry save the world and bring light into a world consumed by darkness, when he, himself is the cause of chaos and destruction? When he himself is the Dark Master, the Half-Blooded Prince?

He is a werewolf, a dark creature, tainted by the goodness of people. He is the remaining Marauder, given the responsibility and the burden to raise young Harry. Now that Harry's gone evil, to what lengths would his guardian goes to protect him, to save him, not only from the world but from himself? Can Remus bring back the Harry that was once adored by everyone? Will Remus be able to teach Harry the most important lesson of all time? Can Remus teach Harry how to once again be humane, to have a heart and a soul? Will he, Remus be persuaded to give up, and cross over, when all is lost, and Harry is past being worth saving? Or will he stick by his beliefs, run out of time, and in turn pay the ultimate price?

**NO SLASH! NO SLASH! **in fact, Romance is not important, nothing romantically, and if there is, its not meant at all!

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_ (if any)

**shadowwalker2:** thanks for the review! Yes, it is a turn of events. For better or worst?

**samuraiduck27:** yes the trail begins, and now its Bryant's turn to defend….do you think he's successful, or repetitive?

**lovi** thanks again!

**Strega** right, I'll keep the drawing in mind. I'll tell you the minute I get an idea (email).

Yes, lawyer indeed took up a E-conversation. Exactly, every little thing by the book counts! Since it is so publized, both sides need to be careful, as both sides are trying to use this trail to as much of their advantage as possible. Indeed, the Ministry has a firm reputation of throwing people in jail without trail. Harry would not have to get strangers to defend him. In fact, I have certain people on mind that would be far more affective.

Actually the dark does have rules to live by. They are people too, although their beliefs and morals are different (hence good and evil). It's more like different rules and different restrictions.

Bumble is much more original. Though I've heard Dumbledore means Bumblebee is some language, (that was before I read the next line, too lazy to take it off now. So perhaps a conformation), not too sure. Yes, I like it.

Awe…I liked House points idea as well…However you are right. It's only going to be for Gryffindors or Slytherins, no point in it really.

Remus is such a believer huh? He's really willing to believe in the unbelievable. Perhaps a weakness? Indeed hearing Harry's defense will pull him closer to the boy. Then defending him again, would add to it. He's so sticking to Harry, even if he doesn't want to, cause all he sees is the 'truth' and that 'truth' tells him what he's doing is right. He's the prefect defendant.

Yes, Moody is supposed to be dead. Remus killed him out of fear that the man would reveal his identity if left to live. The problem is that, he wasn't Avenger then, and Avenger didn't exist yet. That's the minor (if you could call it that) problem. However, it can be fixed. Who knows, maybe the man didn't die after all. Yes, you are correct in saying, Avenger should check for a pulse as well, just to be sure.

The Death Eater's are behind Harry, fully behind him. Surprisingly though, Harry did not plan this. The whole lawyer, showing up and everything else was all Death Eater planned. There's no reason to worry over them. Why else can he act so calm and causal?

Harry is not innocent, at least completely. His lawyer admits that himself.

Glad to hear that I'm not predictable. I like to be a step ahead of things. True, evil does tend to think alike. Oh yes, Mr. Bryant does suit being a lawyer perfectly, with appearance and his own stubborn way. Let's just say there's more to him then meets the eye. I mean, he first appeared as a nobody store owner in Knockturn Alley whom Avenger had brought the Prince his 18th birthday present, (still undelivered). Thus, if Avenger choose that place and that person and hired that man to be lawyer, then there has to be something about this man that's different then everyone else.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out!

**Chapter 28 Judgment of the World (Part II)**

"Very well." Bryant spoke, a smile playing on his lips. "My client pleads neither guilty or innocent. He is either fully innocent or half guilty half innocent. He is not fully guilty. He cannot be blamed for what he had no control over."

"No control? He was the bloody leader! It wasn't like You-Know-Who was behind it! He killed You-Know-Who!" a person from the stands shouted out.

"but in fact it is."

The entire courtroom fell silent at that.

"My client Harry James Potter is guilty of the actual execution of all charges. However he is innocent in the form that he was possessed by Lord Voldemort for the past three years, or more precisely since the beginning of the Master's Reign."

Immediately whispers traveled from one end of the courthouse to the next.

"and what proof do you have of that?" Bone's choked out.

"Plenty," a pause, "If I may present my case." He was saying. He then turned to those witness that had come up to testify against his client. "From your understandings, what may have caused Harry to 'turn Evil'"

Hermione looked around before speaking. "The death of his Godfather. I think that was it."

"Who, what happened, and when?" Bryant asked.

"Sirius Black" pausing as she noticed the unrest among the group. "in the Department of Mysteries. He was there as was Dumbledore and others to protect HIM when HE had foolishly gone off under some notion to face Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"so Mr. Black, died to protect Harry Potter? The Azkaban escapee who was charged with betraying Mr. Potter's parents to the Dark Lord and was sentenced without trail to a life time in prison. The man who was said to be out looking for Harry for revenge, actually died, protecting and saving the boy from the Dark Lord and his followers?"

"That is correct." Hermione said. "He went off to do what any other Godfather would have done." Then she added bitterly. "and this is how she repays him. HE would have been better off dead that night!"

"Can you tell my exactly why he went off that night?" Bryant said, "and why exactly he was allowed to do so?"

"He went thinking that Voldemort had Sirius. He went because he wanted to protect his Godfather."

"Exactly." Bryant nodded in agreement. "Would you say that is some thing normal, that that is what Harry Potter would have done, the Mr. Potter that you know?"

"Yes." She replied, unhesitant.

"Now stand over here, and look at my client. Look directly at him." Hermione moved as she was told. "Now tell me, is this the same Harry Potter, that would have done the same thing, for a friend, family, and for anyone for that matter."

"No, of course not. He's a mechanical cold blooded tyrant. He's not the Harry Potter that I remember, not the boy I thought I knew. He had been corrupted by Voldemort and Darkness, changed and influenced and molded into someone else. When at last the Dark Lord could not offer him any more, he killed the man."

Clap, clap, clap. Bryant's subtle movement echoed through the courthouse. "Exactly. As Ms. Granger admitted herself, my client 'had been corrupted by Voldemort and Darkness, changed and influenced and molded into someone else'" a pause, "Is that correct?" Hermione nodded numbly realizing her mistake, but unable to change it. "in simpler terms, for the past three years, Mr. Potter has been possessed by Voldemort, used wrongly by the Dark Lord to achieve the Dark Lord's needs."

"Invalid." Bones said. "You are merely twisting a child's words, creating a trap and letting her fall into it."

Bryant dismissed it with a shake of his head. "Very well" he was saying. "Let me ask this. How many people actually know Harry James Potter, as a person, and not as a political figure head?"

"What's the need?" someone from the stands yelled. "Who cares about anything more then the Dark Prince's actions? Nothing else about him matters!" Murmurs of agreement followed.

"How about before hand then? Can anyone tell me they know Mr. Potter, as a human being, no more different then you and I?"

No one said or did anything.

"I take the silence as a 'No' then." Bryant continued. "Does this mean that no one in this bloody world knows a single thing about my client? No one for 15 years had cared to ask him about anything aside from being the boy-who-lived." He chuckled. "We all know his tale. We all know his fame. We all know what he has done these recent years." Another pause. "but does anyone, anyone know the real Harry? Does anyone know a dammed thing about the fragile teenage boy whose greatest reachable ambition was to blend in, to be normal? Did anyone know for a time in his life, his hero and idol had been Albus Dumbledore?" There was another laugh. "Does anyone even know that he too is a victim of the war? Does anyone even know that like everyone else in this room, Harry is a mortal, he is humane and he too has been fighting to survive?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"No one has even bothered to befriend the boy under the fame that he never wanted. In everyone eyes, he had been the hero or the villain. For over 16 years, Harry Potter had been fighting for all of you, sacrificing himself, so that another can live. How many times has the boy faced Voldemort in your place and have survived to tell the tale? Battle after battle he had fought, _alone_, and unaided. Time after time, he had pulled this world out from the muck and quicksand.

Now, may I ask, how many times have you all done the same for him. How many have actually realized he's a _human_ just like you and I, and have been struggling and facing the same problems as anyone else here. The only difference is, he's been alone in this war, fighting and struggling for mere survival. What in that part does the world not understand? Is it the "I want to me normal teenage boy' or 'I need help, can someone lend a hand; pull me out of this darkness that surrounds me'?

The boy had once been strong. He had once abandoned his life to live up to another name another identity, for the sake of the world. Since the day of his birth, nothing has been normal. No parents, no godfather, no family, no friends, no support from anyone. What person deserves such a life as that? He has sacrificed himself for the better cause of the world, and this is how it repays him."

"I see no relevance." Bones was saying. "My patience is wearing thin."

"I am sorry your honor, but this is very relevant to what I am getting out. It must be pointed out." Bryant took a closer step to the witnesses against his client.

"Weasley, you said your family as well as the rest of the world has been a family to Mr. Potter, had given him a home, everything. How can you say such a thing, when in times of need, none of you were there for him? When he needed the support, no one was there. When he too had problems they were left unsolved. None of you bothered with what he really needed, but only assumed because of his title."

Bill didn't reply as he was staring at the floor.

"Even if none of you knew nothing, you could have been supportive, or at least give an impression of it. Where were you when Harry faced Voldemort, when Cedric Diggory died, when the Dark Lord returned, when Sirius Black died, when he went off to kill Voldemort for the last time."

No one said anything.

"For gods sake, Harry Potter is still 18! He isn't a saint! He isn't an immortal! In fact, he is the most venerable person alive." Bryant said bitterly. "because of the lack of support, because of the lack of people who befriend the real Harry Potter, he had fallen victim to Voldemort.

He went off to face Voldemort over three years ago. He went alone, to face the Dark Lord. Since no one was there that night, no one really knows what occurred. It may seem afterwards that after murdering the Dark Lord, he went and took his place." He glared at everyone in the room. "It truth, that is absolutely not true! Voldemort was near death, however as a last resort, forced himself into Harry's body for a chance of survival. Of course Harry fought, he fought long and hard. However, we must all remember the boy was no older then 17 at the time and because of the lack of moral support from his peers he fell prey to Voldemort. He didn't give up, but even so, what is the point of fighting and to continue to defend those who see you nothing more then as a weapon?"

"We never saw him as a weapon" McGonagall tried to defend. "We've treated him like everyone else."

"Obviously not so." Bryant was saying. "None of you sought him out to try and consoled his feelings in regards to death. None of you sought him out to do anything but battle. When Harry Potter seemingly turned against the world, no one sought to seek for an explanation, no one sought to answer 'why?', but accepted it as fact. My client did not turn against the world, the world turned against him. "

There were unease among the group.

"That is, no one except my for one single person whose been through rain and snow and has fought to defend against my client. It is after all, he who has appointed me as lawyer."

There were whispers that grew as the crowd anticipated and waited.

"May I call forth Remus Jay Lupin" Bryant said at last. At this, Harry perked up in his seat. He hadn't seen or heard from Avenger, no Remus, since the last battle. He relaxed slightly as he knew if the man was here, then it meant that he was alright.

From the far end of the stands, a single person stood up. He was tightly clothed so that no skin aside from the face showed. Slowly, Remus made his way to the front of the courthouse, taking his time, and ignoring the whispers from around him.

"Remus Jay Lupin?" Bryant asked.

"Yes."

"Can you tell the world a little bit about yourself and why exactly you are here to testify for my client?"

"My name is Remus Jay Lupin. I am a close friend of James and Lily Potter, and Sirius Black. They were my childhood friends, and even though they have passed, they will always be my friends. Harry James Potter is now my charge and under my care. I am Mr. Potter's legal guardian."

Bones frowned.

"I will not deny what Harry has done to this world. On my behalf I apologize for being the irresponsible guardian and everything else that has occurred in the world.

I must admit, I do not fully know and understand my charge, but I can faithfully and truthfully say that there is no one else who knows him better then I. The first time, he truly entered my life was when I taught at Hogwarts when he was 13. As a Professor and later on as his guardian, I have sought out that boy that I owe so much to."

Remus turned to look directly at Harry, eyes unblinkingly.

"What I've realized was a lonely, fragile boy who wanted nothing more then to be liked by everyone else. He was self drawn and reserved. Everything he had was kept bottled up inside. There was no one who cared about him enough so that he could share. In the end, what he needed the most was a friend, someone to lean on, to pull him up and out from the darkness that he had fallen fast into.

I've tried, and provided that. That in itself was not enough. I realized it was given 12 years too late, and thus the first 12 years of his life was already in misery.

I still clearly remember that evening when Harry first reappeared in the world and had led his first open attack against Hogwarts." A pause. "I was there that night when he seemingly defeated Hogwarts the night of graduation.

For the first time in a long time, I had a decent chat with him. What came out of it was quite astonishing. I now repeat myself once again.

Harry Potter is not Dark, nor is he truly seeking revenge. He's seeking a way out of this world. He's experience things that we can never come close to. Harry's snapped at the breaking point, that's just it. He only wishes to destroy this world, and the ones that you care the most so that we won't feel his pain, his suffering." Remus eyes shut briefly and his face contorted as though trying hard to recall the words he had once said.

"A long time ago, I've already pointed this out, and now I see that it holds true.

Killing only creates more killing. It becomes a hunger that cannot cease. The more you kill, the more hallow, lifeless you become. The more you kill, the more you hate yourself, the more you rid of that feeling, but cannot do so. The only way you know how to fill that space, for the briefest moment is to kill, and killing creates more and more empty space. Soon you won't be seeking revenge, but a way to feed that hunger. Tom Riddle became the monster he was, became Voldemort of this. He started out just like Harry, but soon lost control!

Now, it has been proven to the world that this fact holds true."

There were nods of agreement.

"However I know Harry Potter better then that. He later accused me of many accusations, which I now can freely hold the world accountable for. No, it is not only my responsibility to shed light to Harry, though I am more then willingly to do so. It is the world as a whole to look out for each other and because it neglected Harry, this is the result. What Harry doesn't know is that that wasn't true. Even if the world neglected him, I didn't abandon him for a single minute. I'm defending him now, and I will continue to do so.

That night after the attack, I too was taken as prisoner. Like everyone else, I too have suffered at the hands of the Prince." Remus slowly turned back to face Bones. "Now you may wonder why I refer to the Prince and not Harry." There was a nod from her. "It is simply because it was the Prince's doing, and not Harry Potter." He said bitterly. "the Prince is actually Voldemort's working."

"and what proof do you have of that?"

"I have seen the man with my own eyes." He was saying. "I was brought by Death Eaters for another round of torture. The Death Eater's had stayed outside while I was admitted. I must have been early for I walked into the last expected scene.

Harry Potter was on the floor being under Crucio. What was more was Lord Voldemort standing above him and doing it." His eyes were tightly shut. Slowly he pointed his wand at his temple and pulled out a shivery strand. Enlarging it with another spell, he showed the image to the courthouse.

There, before the entire court stood a very livid, angry looking Voldemort. As Remus had pointed out, a person who was dressed exactly like the Prince was being under Cruico.

"It's a sight to remember. If it looks horrifying now, just imaged the state of shock and how terrified I was in then. The truth, the bitter cold truth was before me. There was my charge, suffering and being tortured, just like every other Prisoner, when he should have been the one ordering and executing it." Remus was now choking on his words.

"Of course I've always known it. I knew Harry Potter better then anyone else to realize that he wasn't himself but was actually being used and manipulated, possessed by Voldemort." He heaved in a deep sigh.

"Harry is not like that. He's just a poor lost confused little boy who has fallen and now needs someone to come and pick you up off the ground, who needs to be saved. I can't abandon him. I won't abandon him. Not at this point in time, not when I know the truth. I can't just stand and do nothing when my little cub is flinging his arms in the air, giving all signs of help. I'm not that kind of person."

"Thank you, for sharing your insights." Bryant said gently. He then turned back to the judges.

"Mr. Lupin speaks the truth. If needed, he is willingly to be placed under the truth potion so that what he has just said can be confirmed." A pause. "Normally, I'll fully agree with that, however, we do not have much time as I am sure that everyone wishes this trail to be over with. Besides, I have more witnesses and hardcore evidence to prove my point."

"Continue the case. I'll have Mr. Lupin verified at another time." Bones said, assuming that if both the witness and the lawyer had no objection in using the truth potion and was still so confident, then the potion would be unnecessary.

"Very well." Bryant said. "My second piece of evidence is the wand."

"excuse me?"

"the wand that Mr. Potter was using the last three years. I am sure you all still have it."

"of course, how is that relevant to anything?"

"It has everything to do with it."

Bones was going to say something but Bryant beat her to it.

"Do you still have it?" he asked, knowing that they did.

"Yes"

"and has it been tampered with since the day it had been confiscated?"

"no, that is, aside from the fact that it had been snapped."

"may we all take a good look at it now?"

"why? Everyone knows exactly which wand Mr. Potter uses." Bones was saying. "11 inches long, made of holly with a single phoenix feather for the core"

"Do you have the wand?" Bryant persisted.

"Yes."

"May we all see the wand now?"

Bones nodded. "Bring it in." she said, quite confident in what she believed in. Another auror went out and return minutes later with a sealed box. The auror handed in to Bryant.

"I will now like to call forth Mr. Ollivander." He said. His eyes swept through the stands until his eyes landed upon a single person who slowly stood up.

"Go and take this wand to that man." He instructed the auror who did as he was told. "Now, I ask again, no one has tampered with the wand since the day it was confiscated and snapped, presumably before a selection of people."

"That is correct" Bones was saying.

"Good." Bryant nodded. He then turned to the wand maker. "Mr. Ollivander," he addressed. "You claim that you recall every single wand that you have made?"

"Yes"

"So that, even if snapped you and shredded you will still recall the wand and the user?"

"yes"

"Now, I want you to open that box. Tell me exactly the length, core and the user of the wand."

Slowly, with everyone's eyes bearing down upon him, Mr. Ollivander did exactly as he was told. He first ran his fingers along the rims of the box, paused, and then flicked it open.

The audience watched surprised at the reaction. They had thought the immediate response would have been 'Mr. Harry James Potter, 11 inches long, made of holly with a single phoenix feather for the core.' That was not what happened. Instead, the man's eyes widened by the minute. His fingers reached out hesitantly, brushing the wand in front of him. His eyes were closed, and a pained expression was etched on it.

"Are you sure this is the correct wand?" he asked, absent mindedly. After a conformation, he asked again. "are you sure this is the wand Mr. Potter was using at the time and therefore was the one that was confiscated?"

"why wouldn't it be?" Bones asked, curios, as well as hesitant.

"I remember every wand I've sold, Mrs. Bones. Every single wand. It so happens that although the wand I now hold in my clutches contain a single feather from the same phoenix, it is not Mr. Potter's wand."

"Sorry?"

"Thirteen and a half inches, yew." Mr. Ollivander held up the two pieces. "Yes, I remember." He whispered, before turning to Mr. Potter as though examining him. "Great things have come from you Mr. Potter, yes, terrible, but great." He was staring unblinkingly at the defendant now. "Curious, how things turn out. After all, the wand chooses the wizard. However, you have always been an exception haven't you Mr. Potter? Nothing seems to ever apply to you." A short pause. "I presume because of the single phoenix feather and the scar that link the two of you together, you were able to pull off using He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's wand with perfection."

* * *

No, the trail is not over. It's still part of it. Hopefully, it can be completed in three parts. Remember to **Review**! 


	29. Judgment of the World Part III

**The Final Lesson**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary:**

He is tainted by evil. He had lost all emotions, all feelings all humane senses. He had become heartless, soulless towards all living creatures. The final straw had snapped. How could Harry save the world and bring light into a world consumed by darkness, when he, himself is the cause of chaos and destruction? When he himself is the Dark Master, the Half-Blooded Prince?

He is a werewolf, a dark creature, tainted by the goodness of people. He is the remaining Marauder, given the responsibility and the burden to raise young Harry. Now that Harry's gone evil, to what lengths would his guardian goes to protect him, to save him, not only from the world but from himself? Can Remus bring back the Harry that was once adored by everyone? Will Remus be able to teach Harry the most important lesson of all time? Can Remus teach Harry how to once again be humane, to have a heart and a soul? Will he, Remus be persuaded to give up, and cross over, when all is lost, and Harry is past being worth saving? Or will he stick by his beliefs, run out of time, and in turn pay the ultimate price?

**NO SLASH! NO SLASH! **in fact, Romance is not important, nothing romantically, and if there is, its not meant at all!

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_ (if any)

**shadowwalker2:** glad you think it is interesting. I'm doing my best with it!

**samuraiduck27:** thanks! The end of the trail is approaching! Not going to say if he'll be condemned or not, that would be spoiling!

**Matthijs:** thanks!

**Strega: **actually I don't think Bryant did a good job defending. It could have been better, but he gave it a shot. Who knows? He might save the best defense for last! That was exactly the point of Hermione's testimony. Supposedly, it should have been because of Sirius' death that led to the change. However, that is not the entire case. That was just the point that caused Harry to finally snap. Just the lost of his Godfather might have pushed him over, but not towards those that caused it. He would have more likely created a third party. Motive, is what everyone wants to know? People would want to know just what in the world was or is going through the mind of an evil tyrant, however, sometimes, because of actions, people don't care, because whatever the motive may him been, does not justify the action. Bryant is playing for sympathy that to him is the best way out.

Ah, coming to spiritual control now? You always seem to be a step ahead. I won't comment, except in the fact that you do have a point. Just bear in mind what Bryant had asked Bones to promise before hand, "Let me call forth my own witness in defense for Mr. Potter, without any objections. Their safety for the duration of the trail must hold, no matter who I call forth. The evidence used is of my choice. I suggest you comply as well. You won't want an uprising from _within_ the Ministry." That line can have many interpretations. Keep in mind that Bones did comply with it. Note, the suggested threat, and that it allows any witness, and any of those witnesses would remain safe and unharmed during the trail. This statement helps a lot when it comes to character witnesses.

Oh, I like that rebuttal! My mind was thinking differently at that point, or wasn't thinking at all. You had Bryant really twist the words settle matters. If, only it was there, then again, I still believe I've got the perfect people for defenses. They should make up for it.

Harry had never thought of the wand used that way. It was suppose to have been used instead of his own, because he had too little control of his own any more. Who knew that it turned out useful.

Ah, Bumble. Indeed, he would have been surprised to see Remus. No one (on the Light) has seen him since who-knows-when and indeed would have made a big response. He would have done it if he was there. Just bear in mind, now everyone knows Remus recovered with his surprise presence. What people don't know is how he survived, where he was or what happened to him after he was stabbed. We only know he apparated away, but not where to, and who helped him 'recover' as it doesn't seem like he followed instructions, a direct order from the Prince to go and show up in that empty cell, for if he did, that Harry would have heard from him in one form or another (from others talking, or the man himself) and he hasn't, nor has Snape. Besides as Remus or Bryant pointed out, it was Lupin that had hired the man for defense lawyer. Same thing with Bumble. We know what may have happened to him, with guesses of all sorts, but nothing more. His character was just thrown aside and left in the blackened state. Therefore it will stay that way. Yes, he would have been surprised with Remus' appearance, if he was there (he may have been, may have not). But already now, neither Snape or Harry has heard from that man, and McGonagall really seems to be taken things onto her own hands. Does that suggest anything? His non reaction serves a purpose. Besides even if Remus didn't show up, wouldn't he be an active participant in condemning Harry?

Back to Remus. Yes, there were some whispers about his reappearance from death. Remember, only very few knew him as Avenger, so only a selected few would even know he came close to death. Whispers might have been coming from those people (remember that ¼ of those gathered are Death Eaters, and ½ of those are prominent Death Eaters.) To everyone else, Remus is really a nobody. He was just one of those many captured, tortured and thought to be dead people.

Ah, I just love Bryant. All eyes across the entire world (both Magical and Muggle) plus Muggles of reality (haha, I just had to add that, and in truth it is right, because since the beginning of the trail, the number of reviews went up!) are glued him. Tricky, stubborn and the prefect defense lawyer. Ah, the man must have become famous for doing this case, and for good or bad, his future seems very bright! (who wouldn't want him to be their lawyer!) He defiantly knows how to do his work, and he has to have more then a surprise witness to pull this off.

**Warlord Harrsk:** thanks so much! Glad to hear that it is the most amazing story you have ever read! All I can say is thank you, thank you, thank you so much! It means a lot to have such fans out there!

**Fire Gazer:** thanks!

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!** I**'m going to update my bio often so please check it out!**

**Chapter 29 Judgment of the World (Part III)**

"Perhaps, not absolute perfection, but close enough." Ollivander corrected himself. "As you did mange to inflict such damage upon the world with it."

Harry said nothing.

"Excuse me?" Bones asked again, not believing what she was hearing.

"This wand was bought by Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Voldemort. No, this is not Harry Potter's wand in any shape form of fashion." The wand maker confirmed. The entire court house became even quieter then before. A satisfied smile was etched on Bryant's countenance. He stepped forward a bit, with a confidence look upon his face as he held out his hand in you-see gesture.

"Now, I wish to know how many people were present at the last battle which had brought my client before this court." The lawyer continued, not giving time for the people here to recover. A series of scattered hands were raised into the air. Bryant scanned them quickly. "Your honor, take your pick. Choose anyone present at the time, preferably someone you trust and is on your side, and allow me to interrogate them."

Bones looked around. She didn't see anything wrong with it, after all, if she choose carefully and correctly, she'll come out just fine. "Kingsley Shacklebolt" feeling confident that the auror would do perfectly fine. The auror removed himself from the panel of judges, and made his way down to the center of the courthouse.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt?" Bryant asked, confirming the identity. "An auror of the Ministry who was present on the day that Mr. Potter was captured?"

"Yes sir" The African said.

"May you kindly share with us your memories of that night?"

"Gladly."

"That I may probe into your mind and publicly reveal it now."

The auror nodded, knowing that there was nothing in his mind that couldn't be used against the defendant. With the man's consent, the lawyer pointed his wand at him, and performed Legilimens. With another spell, he enlarged it so that all could see. The group watched silently as the man probe the other's mind, without bumping into any resistance. Flashes of what happened from the point of view of the auror swept through, one after the next. Five minutes, ten minutes, half an hour, Bryant had a stern frown on his face. He was looking for something, but didn't seem to find it. Shacklebolt had a smug smile.

"Nothing?" The auror asked.

"Oh no, there is something. You're just unconsciously hiding it. You know its there and you're afraid to show it."

"Really?" Shacklebolt taunted, "Ten more minutes before I kick you out."

A devilish smile crossed the lawyer as he suddenly spotted what he wanted. "I've found it." He held his wand still. "Now, brace yourselves for the truth, the words coming from the man himself." In an elegant movement, he pulled out exactly what he was looking for.

The courthouse watched eyes staring at the holograms of the new figures.

_The first was of Dumbledore, the second of Avenger. Both of their attention was focused on a distance passed Avenger to where Harry seemed to be floating. What was more,something or someone began to fade into view, first legs, then a torso, then the upper body and then arms, a neck and finally a head._

Immediately, the same reaction that happened at the Potter manor, occurred in the courthouse: people panicked.

_"So you've finally decided to take your own form, Voldemort, and not hide through my charge." Avenger was heard saying softly. _

Bryant let that stick in for a while pausing it, keeping one single eye on Harry, who he noticed had sat up straight and had an eye of interested. He had initially thought of fast forwarding it, but now realized that the Prince had been unconscious during this time, and because he showed interest, Bryant decided to let it run.

_"Yes, so I have." Came Voldemort's cool reply. _

Bryant fast forwarded it slightly as the conversation afterward didn't matter, although it was done slowly so that the images prevailed.

_"I must say, I never believed my plan would succeed at such ground breaking records that would go way off the charts." Voldemort said casually, fumbling the wand he had retrieved from Harry's grasp. "Thanks to you Dumbledore, I have succeeded."_

_Dumbledore frowned, not understanding. "I do not know what you are playing out Avenger. It won't fool me." He said, ignoring Voldemort. "Tom's dead, wiped off the face of the Earth. None of your little creations would or could bring back the real thing."_

_Before Avenger could retort, Voldemort boomed into another laugh. "You think I'm dead? You really believe I'm dead?" he asked, mockingly. "No, wait, I am dead. The man you now face is a mere spirit of its former self!" Another laugh. "You are blind Dumbledore! As blind as a bat! You and the rest of the world! Blind!" he boomed out. Then Voldemort suddenly pointed his wand at the Prince, who was still unconscious. "If anyone is dead, then that boy is! In fact, Harry James Potter has been dead for 3 years!" _

Now, once again, the stir that came from the courthouse matched that that was occurring at the Potter Manor. They watched as Voldemort preceded in his explanation.

_"As you all know, three years ago, I was challenged by the Potter brat. It was bloody at the very least. We both ended up being knocked senseless. In the end, for the need of survival, I possessed the Potter boy, for he was the only one present. For the next two years, there was a fierce mind struggle for dominance of a single body. The boy was weak, and in the end I overpowered his mind, body and soul completely. From then on, I resurfaced in the world as Harry Potter." A chuckle. "Did you ever think my Death Eater's would truly follow my sworn nemeses?" Then as if to answer his own question he said. "No, they don't. They were following my others. They are my faithful servants. The only reason Potter got tangled in this messed, should I say framed for my actions, is because I was working through him. Brilliant, is it not?"_

_Dumbledore's fist clenched, as he took another look at Harry. "and now that you don't need Harry, you're disposing him?"_

_"Correct. I never needed him to begin with, although he proved himself useful. After all, didn't you convince the world that Harry Potter was Evil? You help aid and promote my little scheme. You gave me enough time to recuperate and at last" he gestured at himself. "regain my own form and dispose of my former nemeses body. He is weak. Potter will not survive past a day without my presence. I now thank you for that Dumbledore. Through your cooperation, I have succeeded in conquering the world." _

With that, Bryant paused the memory with a wave of his wand. His eyes swept the entire courthouse, giving it a deadly stare, as though daring anyone to rebuttal it.

"The man's own words. Thousands were present that night. Ask any, on either side, and they would have given the same answer."

Bryant had received the dire result, better then he had hoped. He knew perfectly well that the court as well as the rest of the world were now within his clasped. He might still need to make a few more points, but it was clear from the horrified looks on people's faces, that he had their votes securely locked around his finger. Of course there were those stubborn ones that even when facing a lost, still held onto it. He was now going to change that.

"Rigged memories?" he asked. "I don't think so." He said causally. "As I recalled, you, your honor, picked the person to be interrogated. In the end it didn't matter, for anyone who was present, I can conjure up the same memories, so can you, any of you.

Voldemort himself stated clearly that he had used my client, and he's dammed proud of it too. Right now in hell, he should still be gleefully dancing with joy at his success."

There was no response.

"and for those who still do not believe, I have more to show." He raised his wand and fast forwarded the memory. "That night, the possession of Albus Dumbledore proved just how venerable the strongest, most powerful person can be."

In an instant, before the court, the people there witnessed once more the battle between possessed Albus Dumbledore and Avenger.

"If my client is to be charged with such actions and offenses that he had no control over, I see not why that cannot be done the same to Albus Dumbledore. If being possessed and influenced by the darkest, foulest creature is a crime, then I hereby charge Albus Dumbledore with the same offences, in addition to the fact that he did not fight it off."

_"The man will resist."_

_"Oh no." Voldemort drawled. "The boy." He gestured at Harry. "was much more of a challenge. At least he resisted for two years. Dumbledore gave up after two minutes." He sneered, clearing enjoying the startled looks upon the other's faces. _

Again, the man paused the memory. "My client fought, and resisted, something that Dumbledore did not do. If you want to charge and sentence Harry, I'll make sure he gets sentenced for it as well."

An awful, unbearable restlessness passed. With a wave of his wand, Bryant dismissed the memories as well as the auror. A quick glance at everyone, he noticed the pale, white that descended on them.

"Need I go on?" he sneered, talking to what seemed like a brick wall. He shook his head, doing so anyways, taking full charge of the court.

"I'll like to call forth Avenger, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Lucius Malfoy."

This caught Harry's full attention, even more then Voldemort's little speech, in which he reminded himself that he'll have to thank the man that is, if they ever met again. The Prince was surprised at the slightest that those two Death Eaters were willingly to risk everything for him. What caught all his attention was Avenger. It was odd. Remus was still standing near the center of the court, and if that man was Avenger as well, how could there be two at the same place at the same time.

The court seemed to snap back into reality as a whole. Heads whipped around, unable to believe or locate the infamous three who served under the Prince. Wands were drawn as people prepared for the worst. Thoughts such as 'so this is what Bryant meant by 'unhappy' people and that they didn't want an 'uprising from within the Ministry.'

At first, there was no strange movement. Then slowly three figures rose in unison. The positions that they had been located within the courthouse shocked everyone. Two were standing next to Amelia Bones and the third was directly across from her. All had their hoods on drawn tightly around them, wearing identical robes. Immediately, wands were drawn.

"The court has already allow my client a full trail. It has let me call forth my own witness in defense for Mr. Potter, without any objections. Their safety for the duration of the trail must hold, no matter who I call forth. The evidence used is of my choice." Bryant repeated, word for word.

Bones frowned, but did nothing, as she had spoken her word and now was tied to it.

Slowly, the three made their way to the front of the court. Like everyone else, Harry was watching them keenly, or one person keenly. Unlike everyone else, he could distinguish all his Death Eaters, and knew immediately that the one across from Bones was Avenger. What puzzled him was the simple fact of how the same person could be at two different places at once, while being at the same place. From what he could make out, both Avenger and Remus were who they claimed to be. There was no potion use, nor any other altering device. Glancing back and forth between Remus and Avenger, he tried to distinguish the real man, and as hard as he tried, he found himself unable to do so.

"Avenger, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy" Bryant greeted, slightly inclining his head towards them, while speaking in a much more respective tone then before.

"Minister, members of the court, fellow citizens" Malfoy began with a polite, almost perfect recital of his long thought out speech. "We are gathered here, on the 21st of August, to bear witness to the trail of Mr. Harry James Potter."

"On behalf of our Dark Lord, Voldemort, we are here to merely confirm that indeed our lord has been living within and using Mr. Potter against his will for the past three years." Bellatrix continued, lacking her childish voice and falling into a serious one.

"you may wonder why," Avenger began. "No, it is not because my Lord pity's the brat" he pointed at Harry. "In fact the brat has been an eyesore for 18 bloody years." He continued. "We are not here to defend the boy. For all we care, we would be grateful if you, the Light, got rid of him for us."

"However, unlike contrary belief, the Dark Lord too has honor." Lucius slipped in again. "He will take responsibility for his own actions."

"No, he is not a coward" Bella followed afterwards. "He will not hide behind his nemesis. He is a man of strength, he will stand up for his beliefs and he will swallow the consequences. In no way will he let another take what belongs to him, away form him. "especially not Potter. With head high, feet firm on the ground, he will face the world once again as THE Dark Lord."

There was a long silence, before laugher broke out from Avenger. "Funny thing isn't it?" he asked smoothly. "That the world would turn against their savoir, the first minute it's got, with only half of the cards face up. What's more is that his greatest enemies are his truest friends, the ones who are now here to stand up for him"

There was an uneasy stir. Silently, they watched as Avenger stepped towards Harry. Then at a distance he kneeled before him.

"Mr. Harry Potter, I, Avenger, now hereby humbly ask that you join our ranks." Harry watched, confused. "In the name of the former Dark Lord, Voldemort, as his followers, we humbly ask you to succeed in his place. I now formally before the entire world, ask that you, Harry James Potter, to abandon those who have clearly abandoned you and have betrayed you for something you have no control over. They have given you nothing, never have they supported you once before. You are nothing to them. With you as our new leader, together we can fulfill Lord Voldemort's dreams, in which I believe you now understand our true views."

Harry squinted his eyes, feeling everyone stare at him. He wondered the purpose behind it.

_Was it to cause regret? Is this suppose to make the world feel bad, because if I said 'yes' now, it would mean that it was the entire world's fault, and not his. _

"No, Mr. Potter." McGonagall suddenly rose to her feet. She had a very angry face. Her wand was outstretched and pointed at the Death Eaters. "Get Out!" she yelled to them. "Get out!" she waived her wand. "otherwise I will force you all to."

Avenger slowly rose to his feet to face the woman. "Mr. Potter will not be manipulated no longer, by you lot." She sneered, held it there before moving to Harry.

"You're not as alone as you thought Mr. Potter." She said. "I cannot deny what you have done, but it must stop there." Then in a gentler voice, she said. "I'm sorry if you never had any true support from any of us. I regret it now, not because you are a threat, but for mistreating you as what you called an 'alien.' Nobody deserves it, especially you.

Everyone makes mistakes. No one is perfect. The world has done you wrong, and you have already avenged it. There needs no more be violence and corruptness. We must move forward, and once again place this wretched past behind us."

Harry closed his eye, listening.

"Please Harry. You won't want to do this. You will regret it your entire life. In the end, it's our choices that determine who we are. We make our own paths, we choose to be who we are." She pleaded. "Unlike what you may think, and what you believe, we have been supporting you though out this time.

From the beginning, Albus has thought of nothing but the best for you. You may not agree it, but it kept you alive, and safe. Battle after battle he has fought in hopes that you survive. Lesson after lesson, he's taught you about life and given you the basics that help you struggle away from darkness. He was always there; his doors were always open to you. You knew that, but still cut him off. No Harry, he didn't shut that link, you did. You closed him off, in hopes to protect him from the world, your world, the darker world that you couldn't rid of.

Your friends too have been with you from the beginning. Since the day you met the Weasley's, they've taken you in as their own. As Bill said, you were like another brother to them. Who was there first year when you faced Qurillel and the Sorcerer's stone? Your friends. Who were there to fight off those who thought you were Slyterin's heir because of being a paraslmouth? Your friends. Who was there in the Chamber of Secrets with you? Your friends. Who tried to prevent you from going out to find Sirius Black and protect you from a insane murderer? Your friends. Who supported you through the Tri Wizard Tournament? Your Friends. So don't tell me Mr. Potter that your friends weren't' there to support you, because they were.

And how about your guardian? If for no one else, just for the sake or Remus." She pointed at him. "He's done more for you, stood up for you more then anyone else combined. Tell me Harry, can you face Remus if you ever turned against him? How about Sirius? Can you ever do that?"

There was no reply, as Harry's eyes were shut tightly.

"You told me before the trail Harry,

'There is no point in denying the world its pleasure. In the end, I too have my own honor and pride. I will live up to my name. I will take my own responsibilities. It's the least I can do. For all those who have died in vain, for all those who have suffered in vain, for all those who now struggle to live in vain, this is the least I can do for them. It is the only way I will be at peace with myself and the world'"

"Even better then I thought." Avenger commented, clapping softly. "Indeed, Harry will make a great leader then. However, I too see my purpose wasted. It has already been served. Come, we will leave them now." With that the group walked causally out of the courthouse.

Taking this chance, Bryant spoke once more. "May you repeat the last part again?"

""There is no point in denying the world its pleasure. In the end, I too have my own honor and pride. I will live up to my name. I will take my own responsibilities. It's the least I can do. For all those who have died in vain, for all those who have suffered in vain, for all those who now struggle to live in vain, this is the least I can do for them. It is the only way I will be at peace with myself and the world', those were his exact words" McGonagall confirmed.

"Very well then, we will leave it at that." Bryant said, turning to Bones again. "There is significant prove that my client was under the influence of Lord Voldemort. In the end he too is a victim. He too is a confused, lost boy, waiting to be saved." He said for his closing statement. "I rest my case. It is time for the world to decide his fate."

There was a stirring amongst the group. Slowly, Bones stood up to address the group of people. When all attention was focused on her, she began to speak.

"In the light of new evidence that has been brought forth within this court, I hereby would wish a vote from the full courthouse. I will now put forth three sentences, and those in favor will raise their hands for it afterwards." Bones swept her eyes through the court.

"For all the crimes charged against Mr. Potter in this court, I hereby denounce him guilty of all charges. As the prince he is the mastermind and the undertaker of these counts of conduct. All in favor of the death sentence…"

Bryant looked around. There were raised hands everywhere. He held his breath, unbelieving that after all his efforts, there were still so many Potter haters out there. It was then after looking closer that he realized that these were the victims, direct victims of the Prince or direct members of families that were victims. He realized now that there were many, and no matter how brilliant his work was, these people will forever hold his client responsible.

"With recent evidence showing the possession of Mr. Potter by the Dark Lord Voldemort I hereby condemn him guilty of 'not fighting hard enough' and taking out 'direct orders from the Dark Lord' and innocent for having 'little to no control' over his actions as well as falling victim to the Dark Lord as well. Therefore, those like me, in favor of a lifetime imprisonment of the defendant, please raise your right hands now."

The first hand up was Remus, followed by Bones herself. People were looking at one another. Hesitantly, a few hands rose, and then more and more. Bryant watched intently, holding his breath as he anticipated for the worst. All around the courthouse there were scattered clumps of raised hands, some ½ raised, some ¼ raised, but raised nevertheless. He wondered, by the looks up it, if his client had a fighting chance to remain alive.

"Now those, who believe Mr. Potter is entirely innocent and should not be held responsible for anything that has occurred the last three years," there was bitterness laced in her voice. "and should be let to walk freely away from this court of justice, raise your hands now."

Surprisingly there were still those who hands shot up. Both Bryant and Harry had anticipated this, and knew that those who now raised their hands were the ¼ Death Eaters who had mingled in with the group. Still, even so, the ¼ of the raised hands was not enough.

"Now may I have the final results read out?" Bones asked.

"Fully innocent" Flickwick said, "250 votes"

"For the Death Sentence" Flickwick announced. "368 votes"

"For the life time imprisonment in Azkaban," he continued. There was a long pause. "382 votes" he squeaked as surprised as everyone else.

Bones eyes squinted. Bryant wore a smile on his face. Harry, looked normal, unaffected, even if it was clear that he beat death by 14 votes.

"Thank you, thank you." Bryant said, bowing low to the courthouse. "My client deserves nothing more."

"Under the name of justice, in the court of law, I, Amelia Bones condemn the defendant to a lifetime interment in Azkaban." She hit the gravel. "Court dismissed."

* * *

Nearly 2 dozen aurors, security guards, Ministry officials, and dementors escorted Harry Potter to the wizardry fortress Azkaban, which resided on an island, off the shore of nowhere.

The prison was a complete maze. The deeper they entered, the darker, damper and confusing it became. The path forked this way and that, and as hard as the Prince tried to remember a decent escape route, he too lost track of the right and left turns. Sometimes, he felt as though they were going in circles, something that he had thought the others did on purpose to confuse him.

"They will come for me." Harry whispered absent mindedly. "Avenger made a promise. He will come for me."

"What's that?" a nearby person asked.

"They will come for me. They wish to seek revenge for the lost of their Lord. They will come for me."

"He'll have to do that over my dead body." A voice said from the shadows. "Never again will I let anyone take you away from me."

"Remus" Harry whispered, as the man came to view. His voice clogged in his throat, and nothing more was able to come out.

"I'll take him from here." Lupin said to the head of the group.

"No, direct orders from the court" the man said. "I must personally see to it."

"Please. I fear this may be the last time I see my charge, before insaneness ensures. I must get it out from him why exactly he done what he did. Why did he not turn to me, his guardian when he knew I was there? Where in the world did the forked path began. Where in the world did I mess up?"

There was an awful silence.

"Oh, very well. However you cannot escort him alone, Mr. Lupin. Like I said, I as well as a few others must be present…"

"Very, very well then. Bring the minimum." Lupin said impatiently, standing behind his charge, leading him away from the others.

The others took a look at the two retreating men. With a wave of his hand, the leader instructed a few to follow, and the rest to go back. By the time the smaller group had caught up with them, Lupin was opening the lock to a cell.

"This is the highest security vault in Azkaban, Harry." Lupin was saying as the door opened. "Don't try escaping, for it will be to no avail."

Harry walked inside silently.

"Perhaps staying at the heaviest guarded cell by humans, dementors and wards will knock some sense too you." Lupin continued stepping in behind him. He glared at the group that followed and threatened to come forth, before entering completely. "At least it'll give you enough solitude time so that you can reflect on your actions."

Harry still said nothing as he stared at Lupin with an unreadable expression. The man was walking around in circles as the scooping the place out. To the young man, his guardian was acting very odd, and had been doing so since his reappearance after the trail. He wondered what had happened afterwards.

"What happened afterwards" Harry asked at last, being indirect but direct as possible.

Remus stared at him. He didn't respond, but was giving him a hard look. Finally he said. "I don't know. I was hoping you could explain to me exactly what had been going on now." Then slowly, he flipped up his sleeve. At first Harry didn't see anything. Then as Remus came closer, it came into view.

Harry's eyes glittered in hatred as he realized a tracking/monitoring device had been put on the man from Dumbledore.

"and they'll think I didn't realize it." Lupin whispered, barely audible. "After all that's been going on, I've been a lot more keener then a normal werewolf."

"as I was saying, this place here should knock some sense into you. It's the best Azkaban can offer." Lupin walked to a far corner of the cell. He seemed to kick it slightly. Curious at what the man was doing, Harry came up to the man. At first he didn't realize anything.

"They thought keeping you here in this particular cell would bring back some memories that might help set you on the right path again." He turned to Harry. "I hope it would as well." He kicked the corner harder. "For my sake, as well as his, stay sane." Then bending closer he whispered in the boy's ear. "I'll get you out. Wait for me. Stay sane."

Then Remus turned to leave. "I must be going now. I'll see if I can visit you soon."

Harry watched his back, walking further and further away from him. When the man was at his cell door, he suddenly asked.

"I'm sorry." Then louder. "I'm sorry for what I've done. What I did. I'm sorry Remus. I know you hate me. You have every right to do so. I'm sorry. I can't say that more enough." The prince said, more for the benefit of the monitoring device then actually meaning those words.

Remus stopped and turned to face Harry who was strolling up to him. "I know you didn't mean it."

There was an awkward silence.

"How about 'wolfsbane'? I, he took that away from you. Are you sure you're ready to face use of it after withdrawal?" Harry chose his words carefully, twisting it, hoping the other man would understand the true meaning.

"I will speak with Severus." He then leaned closer and from Harry's robes, took out three bottles of the addictive potion that the Prince had been using on him. "This should be enough for now. If not…" he trailed off. "then lets hope the world can remain a safe place." He thought a bit. "You've seen my other side, the 'wolf'. He can be very nasty if his necessities are denied."

"Indeed, lets hope Professor Snape can help." Harry commented, understanding.

"I must leave now." Remus repeated. This time Harry watched him leave and the cell door shut without making any further comments.

Five minutes passed, then ten, and fifteen. He hadn't been here long, but he was already inpatient. Thoughts of escape rushed into his mind. He paced around back and forth. After a while he sat down next to the corner that Remus had been kicking.

_Why exactly was Lupin kicking that? Is there something there? Was he trying to draw my attention there?_

Thinking that it was, he turned to face the wall. The kicking had done its job. He could somewhat see faint scratch marks on it. Using his hands and legs, he cleared it. When it was done, he couldn't help but stare at it.

There were numerous markings, slashes on the wall. Looking at it, he could tell it was a form of counting. However this wasn't what caught his attention. It was what was scratched above it.

Sirius Black: I am Innocent

* * *

At last! The trail is completed! Your thoughts and comments greatly appreciated. A few things to note: Harry did not speak once during the entire trail, and who/how was it possible that both Remus and Avenger could appear at the same place at the same time? Please **Review**!


	30. Azkaban: Black Reunion

**The Final Lesson**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary:**

He is tainted by evil. He had lost all emotions, all feelings all humane senses. He had become heartless, soulless towards all living creatures. The final straw had snapped. How could Harry save the world and bring light into a world consumed by darkness, when he, himself is the cause of chaos and destruction? When he himself is the Dark Master, the Half-Blooded Prince?

He is a werewolf, a dark creature, tainted by the goodness of people. He is the remaining Marauder, given the responsibility and the burden to raise young Harry. Now that Harry's gone evil, to what lengths would his guardian goes to protect him, to save him, not only from the world but from himself? Can Remus bring back the Harry that was once adored by everyone? Will Remus be able to teach Harry the most important lesson of all time? Can Remus teach Harry how to once again be humane, to have a heart and a soul? Will he, Remus be persuaded to give up, and cross over, when all is lost, and Harry is past being worth saving? Or will he stick by his beliefs, run out of time, and in turn pay the ultimate price?

**NO SLASH! NO SLASH! **in fact, Romance is not important, nothing romantically, and if there is, its not meant at all!

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_ (if any)

**sanzo/lovi:** thanks! Glad you love it. I will do a sequel when time comes (and I left things out), however in the mean time, this story is NOT over. It's not close to being finished! I'll give you a heads up when it is near (hopefully in long time).

**samuraiduck27:** haha! Thanks again! Yup, sent to Azkaban. (actually in the summary of the very beginning chapters, it actually says he was charged convicted and sent to Azkaban) The first chapter was suppose to be entirely different, but oh well, just say the others were a very long prequel. Avenger and Remus being at the same place same time. A polyjuice potion, extra strengthened? Maybe. However, remember how Harry described it:

"From what he (Harry) could make out, both Avenger and Remus were who they claimed to be. There was no potion use, nor any other altering device."

**Strega: **Bryant was fun to play with. He tried his best and that's what matters the most. Hopefully I'll get to play with him more often. The end verdict was so ironic! Just entirely twisted. Opps, I will correct 'trail' to 'trial'. Thanks for pointing it out.

Being a step ahead is just fine. That's what everyone tries to achieve. Becoming on top of the game seems to be everything nowadays. Both in fiction and reality.

A bit keen on your rebuttal. Got me interested in just what exactly you would have done, (even if the results would/might be the same). I'll like to see/hear about other points that might have been missed or unnecessary.

The wand is something obscured. At the time writing it, I didn't realize it would become so useful. My idea of the whole wand thing was for another purpose. Didn't realize that it would come in handy until during the trial when I was going back looking for 'facts' to prove Bryant's points.

Assumptions can be dangerous, and misleading. Remember, most people get into deep messes because they assume one way or another. I can confirm again that Dumbledore was not at the trial (for what reason, you'll have to wait). The comment of where and why he was absent, I will leave hanging. It may/may not be true. He would have been a problem in the trail, making Bryant's job that much more difficult.

Ah, the question comes to did they just let three Death Eaters go, just like that snaps fingers. The court made a promise, and as this is no ordinary case, it must keep it. The court is dealing with a subtle line between good and evil, it can't mess up, not at this moment by taking back its words. Of course, they didn't know such people would be present, so it just had to swallow it the hard way. Aurors crawling over them would have been likely in the court, but wasn't allowed. However, because what the court agreed upon doesn't apply outside the court, it would mean both Death Eaters and aurors can go off killing each other the first minute they step out. Even if some aurors did follow, as you say they would be facing two well known and one infamous Death Eater, and it is not a good package.

Harry locked in Sirius'-use-to-be dwelling. There may be more meaning to it then what it seems. The Light might see it as something that might help change Harry back to normal. Harry might see it as a means of hope to escape. Both ways, it is more inspiring then it may seem. The false argument was awkward for both of them. With Lupin being monitored (how and when did that occur!) there can't be any casual talk. Avenger/Remus did make a promise to Harry, and from their conduct, the chance of getting Harry out is great. However, even so, does Remus truly want to? His initial goal was to change Harry back to Harry. Maybe keeping him there for a while and using this time to his advantage may be a better idea, even if he wants to free Harry. His personality is split at the moment, two different people in one soul, the way Harry is as well. That brings it back to how Remus and Avenger was able to split, or have two of them at the same place same time (dunno if you noticed. I am very obsessed and protective with Remus/Avenger at the moment. The more I write the more I adore him.)

**Kitroku:** I'm glad you love this fic! Wow, that is one 'whacked out theory'! The idea is there, surprisingly. However, how is it possible that it's Sirius, I mean, he's been mentioned, but never actually showed up before. Another thing would be how they pulled it off, like with what method?

**Fire Gazer:** thanks!

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!** I**'m going to update my bio often so please check it out!**

**Chapter 30 Azkaban: Black reunion**

He stared at the words, completely frozen. 5 words were all it took to cause his entire world to halt and spin rapidly in the opposite direction. Previously, he had been existing in this dream like world, denying the truth, denying the existence of what might have caused him to take this chosen path and was now destined to complete. The truth of just how he missed the man whose name was etched on the wall as slowly those stray 'what if he was alive' thoughts were once again descending upon him.

"Si…Si...Sirius B…Black" he choked out at last, the words that he had ceased to speak out loud for 3 years, feeling, tasting and testing the name out, pronouncing it the way a child would while learning how to read. The sound came out odd and foreign to his ears, strange and distant, the same way that it tasted bitter to his lips. Memories, both happy and sad flashed through, with his godfather falling through the veil constantly biting at his mind.

"I am innocent" he read the words following after the name, shifting his weight from side to side. Those words were hollow and meaningless to him. All it did was cause him to produce a laugh as he realized how blind the world had been, to have the dementor kiss given to an innocent, while letting the real murderer walk free, yes walk free, as he knew Azkaban wouldn't be able to keep him long.

"I am innocent." He repeated louder. "I am innocent," even louder still. "I AM INNOCENT." He screamed at last, bursting into insane bouts of laughter, throwing his head back, letting his voice echo out of his cell and bounce through Azkaban.

"I was innocent." A soft, barely audible voice cut through the laughter, coming from behind him, causing it to die down almost instantaneously. Once again his body shook and froze, as though he was stunned. "That made no difference though, I ended up dead. 13 bloody years, and then 2 years running from both sides, and still managed to get myself killed." A forced laughter, and then a pause. He could feel 'breathing' and 'footsteps' approaching, though he knew that was impossible.

"Hey, easy lad." The voice continued. "I won't hurt you. A dead man can tell no lies." The owner of the voice floated to the other side, but sighed as he was a minute too slow, and the new prisoner had already pulled on his hood. "Hey, cheer up alright? We all make mistakes. That's human. I'm sure whatever you done, you don't deserve being here. No one does."

There was still no response. "Alright then, if you don't want to open up now, fine with me. I mean, there is no rush. Ha. I'm you're new dead cell mate…" The voice said jokingly, to no effect. In fact, it seemed as though he was talking to a brick wall.

"Fine! I don't get what's the matter with you! I'm just being friendly." He said. "Don't see why though. I mean, me associating with a Death Eater, ridicules!" He reached out as though to grab the hood off.

A hissing sound erupted, and the next thing the speaker knew, a snake emerged from the dirt, one that was ½ buried. It lashed out, threateningly, taking a stance before its Master. The figure froze entirely, surprised.

"Lay off Black" a second voice said, almost hiss like. "Leave before I make you. The Master does not wish to see you." Startled, Black, took a step back, and glanced above the prisoner to find another shadow occupant within the cell.

For a fleeting second, he stared, surprised and horror stricken at the new arrival. However, he recovered instantaneously. "Voldemort…" he sneered. "Come to rescue your petty Death Eater?" he mocked.

"Black…." Voldemort hissed dangerously. "If you weren't dead….you would be. If I weren't dead, you'll be banned from the face of this world."

"Ha! Very funny, a good one…you can't kill the dead? Or do anything to them…" Black retorted. "not as powerful as before? Oh right you said you're dead!" the last word seemed to at last register in the animagus. "You're dead?" he repeated. "Seriously?"

Voldemort nodded annoyed. "Potter took care of that." The lord smiled evilly. "however, I may say the world is in no better condition then when I was in power. Potter made sure of that."

"WHAT! Impossible"

"Oh, it's very possible indeed. After he killed me, he went on to take his place as the Dark Master, ruling with his pet werewolf at his side. Together they have caused chaos and destruction."

Sirius gave the man an incredulous look, not belieiving, or trying not to believe anything, which was impossible as all his instincts took him the Lord was speaking the truth.

"Prove it."

Voldemort gestured at the prisoner. "Harry in Azkaban, think that's good enough."

"Harry in Azka---" he broke off, as he realized what he was saying. He turned to look at the cloaked figure again. "Harry?"

Slowly the figure reached out a hand, and took off the hood. The two stared at each other. Harry, noting that Sirius was much younger, around the age when he was James' best man. Sirius was staring horrified at his godson's appearance, someone that he could barely recognize, but could still do so by the eyes, cold, emerald, lifeless eye that stared out at him.

"Harry?" Sirius unconsciously traced his gaze over the scars that had blinded his godson's left eye. Voldemort needn't say anymore, it was clear that what the Lord had said, could have been done.

"Like it? Remus left it." Harry whispered, answering the unasked question.

Sirius lowered his gaze. "Why" he asked finally. "Why? What the bloody hell happened, since I died." Was all he could mange to say.

"I snapped." Harry said in a monotone. "To say the least, it was all because of you that everything happened." With that, the 18 year old preceded to tell his tale, this time to his godfather. Unlike the version he told Remus, which had been mostly the truth, at least more truth then the world got, he told Sirius everything, what he did, why he did it, and just exactly what he planned to do once he got out. To Harry, there wasn't any reason not to tell Sirius, to torment him, blame him for leaving him, to make it seemed like Sirius was the cause, which was true, after all, Sirius was dead, and there was nothing a dead man could do about such knowledge.

Sirius listened quietly, never breaking, or cutting it. When Harry was done, Voldemort picked up and explained how he escaped and stayed in this world after Dumbledore snapped his wand by sharing Karo's body. He let everything sink in. A long silence passed. Finally when it did, he snapped. Anger boiled in him as he furiously shouted.

"YOU USED HIM! YOU USED REMUS! YOU MANIPULATING BASTARD!" Harry sat, crossed legged, eyes closed as he prepared for what was to come. "I don't give a bloody dammed about what you did, or why you did it. It's done, it's over with. The world got what it wanted. For all I care, you can rot in here!" Sirius heaved in a breath.

"He was there for you! Are you that BLIND? Can't you see that he done everything in his power to save you, rescue you. You weren't alone, you never was! You threw your life down the drain. Fine, your choice. You are old enough to decide. However, you just had to pull my best friend down as well. You just had to manipulate Remus and so cunningly too. You just had to make him do all that dirty work so that he could get closer to you and possibly change you, something that you gave fuel to, and made it seem like its working, when you're the one in control! Bastard!"

"What would you have me do then?" Harry roared, overriding his godfather. "Tell me Sirius. Kill him? Kill the only person who's trying to save me! Kill the man who has stuck by me, and will stick by me for eternity?" he glared at his godfather. "He made a choice. He's going to stick by it." He lowered his voice. "he choose to be Avenger. Unlike you, he's a survivor."

That seemed to have done it. Sirius stared unblinkingly at the ground, defeated. "You're not the Harry Potter I remember." he said regretfully. With head hung low, Sirius' spirit glided out of the cell.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, not quite believing that Sirius would leave him just like that.

"To make sure my friend doesn't fall victim to you again. To stop him from making his stupidest move yet: setting you free."

"I don't need his help." Harry called out after him.

"Oh, yes you do. There's only one possible way out, and I won't let him do that. The dementors aren't yours. From what I understand, and can predict, even if they had been yours, they would have switched sides, for their safety, as you did 'fall'"

"and that is?"

"my way." With that Sirius' form disappeared completely through the cell door.

They watched as Sirius left, no one spoke for a while.

"He's not as angry as he should have been." Voldemort commented.

"He's not as angry with me as he is with Remus." Harry explained. "though it should be visa versa." He frowned. "but that's not what I don't understand. If he is a ghost, why didn't he come back? Why did he leave me, and stay here?"

/He's not./ Karo hissed, interrupting. They both turned to the snake. Karo slid back towards the wall, and pointed at the wall. /Before you were sent here, Lupin came. He was just as surprised to find the words as were you. What's more he left me here to accompany you. While waiting, I found something interesting. That man, the one that just left, had left his spirit in the room, only to be activated by the one who is to be prisoner here, and be bound to that person, as protector, in exchange that he may regain his freedom and leave this cell, to remain in this world./

/and how do you know that/

"That is the only alternative for one to come back into this world and remain here." Voldemort cut in. "as I am now bound to you, Master." He paused. "I was the brilliant student of my time. After having done the same process, more then once, I can safely say that is what has occurred with Black. He may not be happy, but he has no choice."

Harry remained silent. "Maybe it would have been better if he didn't show up. If he didn't know what happened after he died. Yes, that would have been better. Much better."

* * *

Five Years later

He knocked on the door, paused, before knocking again. After a few tries, with no response, he admitted himself into the room.

Swish. Two daggers were thrown directly in his direction, pinning the door shut, and barely missing him.

"Leave Snape." Remus muttered. "I am in no mood to talk."

"You know, if I was someone else, your identity would have been revealed." Snape wretched out the two daggers that had 'Avenger' finely marked on them.

"If it was someone else, he or she would have been dead." Remus corrected. Severus smiled weakly. He stepped closer, pulled a couple of vials out of his pocket and placed it on the table, in between them.

"Same thing. 2 doses. I've strengthened the wolfsbane, and reduced the addiction of the other Potion." Snape continued. "Eventually you will come out of withdrawal and be mentally normal, stable again." He paused. "In the meantime, do watch your temper. Avenger's been even more reckless since Harry was sent to prison."

Remus' eyes flashed, with a glint of danger.

Severus dropped his gaze, as it fell onto a book that was casually laid on the table. He fingered that book, tracing the words on the cover, before quickly changing the topic.

"You're not thinking of setting him free are you?" he asked quietly. "I mean, it's a gift he'll use against you."

"Of course, not, he'll have to escape on his own. Not until I become normal again, and in control." He sneered.

"So you are then?"

"Perhaps, I need to save him Severus. He's the son of my best friend. If setting him free is the only way, to get him to change, than that is what I'll do. I'll do anything to get him back."

"Anything at all? You would have physically broken him out of Azkaban, if you had the ability, Avenger." Remus fingered another set of daggers. "not saying you are unable to." He quickly added. "It's just that sneaking out and creating massacres to avenge the boy, isn't correct. He's finally out for a while, and here's your perfect chance to save him, bring him out of this darkness he's placed around himself, but no, that's not what you do. You just go about killing the innocent." Snape carefully taunted. "When you finally get a chance, you throw it down the drain."

Remus was looking very deadly by now.

"not saying that it isn't expected. You are in a state of withdrawal. It's either the Potion or withdrawal, and withdrawal means mass slaughter to fill that void. As bad as it sounds, you need to get through this process Lupin. The world can't get any worse, but you can."

Remus chuckled. "You're an odd one Snape." He commented. "You want to stop me from mass slaughtering, while helping me overcome the mess I fell into. You know, they are opposites. It's one or the other." The werewolf stood up and stretched. He went over to a top shelf and pulled down a box. Snape watched silently, knowing what he was getting.

"Spare the children, at least?" the Potion Master tried, knowing that there was no way to prevent what was bound to occur. He watched as Remus pulled down his set of Avenger robes, before putting the box away. Remus made no comment that he had heard the other man.

"I'll see you around." He muttered. "I won't be back for a day or two."

"Where are you going?"

"You'll find out. The Daily Prophet has been keeping a superb tab on my alias."

"Don't do anything stupid. I hate making excuses…" Snape frowned. "Doing it for five years isn't helping"

"You do a fine job." He patted Snape's shoulder as he headed towards the door, snapping his fingers. Immediately the entire set of Avenger robes replaced the shaggy robes. A quick modified disorient charm allowed it so that only those who he wanted to see him in those robes would see it for the time being. Snape looked as though he wanted to retort, but didn't know what to say.

"You're staying right here, not if I could help it, Remus." An all too familiar voice floated into the room. The werewolf immediately halted, swirling around, unable to believe he had heard correctly.

"What did you say?"

Snape gave him an odd look. "I hate making excuses."

"no, after that."

"you're staying right here, Remus." The voice spoke up again. "not if a dead man can help it." Remus looked up, shock written on his face as a younger mid 20's form of Sirius Black floated down from the ceiling.

"Padfoot?" he asked hesitantly.

Sirius nodded, as he floated down so that he was eye level with his long time friend. "It's good to be back."

"How? Why?" Remus stuttered. "Sirius…I mean…if you were back, why didn't you show up sooner?"

Snape looked curiously at Remus. "You aright Lupin?" he asked. "seeing spirits again?"

Remus smiled. "Yes. Odd, don't you think? These lost souls have a nag of haunting me." He joked. "Voldemort's worst of course. That one is such a torment."

"I see." Snape muttered. "Well I'll leave now then. Reunion's not my thing." Snape walked up to the door, his hand resting on the knob. "and oh Black. If you know what's good for you, keep your friend alive."

Sirius blinked at the retreating figure, before shrugging it off. When the door closed at last, he turned back to his friend, who had sat back down, awaiting for that long chat that was due to come. Sirius floated over to the opposite side, taking the place of where Snape had just been. Neither knew what to say, or how to begin. Sirius looked around, his eyes finally falling onto the single book that rested on the table. He picked it up delicately, surprising Remus, as he was sure spirits couldn't touch things.

"You can touch?" he asked at last.

Sirius ran his fingers through the spine of the book. At last something clicked, and it opened. "Yes. It's been so long. I miss being solid."

"but how?"

Black suddenly looked up, meeting his friend's eyes. "There's more to me then what you see." He whispered. "You're not the only one who's picked up a few tricks from Voldemort." He continued. "am I right?" he lingered, and then even more quietly. "Avenger?" Lupin broke his gaze, unable to hold it, turning away, suddenly keenly interested in the vials that Snape had brought.

"I've been back for 5 years, and I've heard and seen some fairly interesting things." Sirius continued. "some straight from Harry himself, others from the paper of course."

Lupin faced his friend again. "Harry? Who? Which one? You…you met him?"

"Oh come on Remus. How many Harry's do we know? You know. Harry Potter? Harry James Potter? The son of our deceased best friends. The 23 year old, who went and walked down Voldemort's footsteps to become the Dark Master? You know. The one who you left 5 bloody claw marks on his face, blinding his left eye." Sirius continued. "The one who you plan to rescue by teaching him to become an animagus so that he could escape Azkaban, his home for the last 5 years, and cause more havoc." Black suddenly held the book still and with great force, shredded it to pieces. Remus growled inwardly as the pieces were carelessly thrown onto the ground.

"That was the last object I have of the Marauder's together. The last object of significance." He looked murderous. "I spent 5 bloody years researching and compiling those notes that made it possible for you three to become animagus. Without my help, there would have been no mutt, or stag, or rat." He sneered. "On top of it all, this was meant to have been given to Harry for his 18th birthday."

"Times changed." Sirius roared above him. "and we must adapt to it!"

"I did adapt!" Lupin cried back. "I survived!" he screamed.

"you became a blood thirsty monster." Sirius corrected softly. "You let Voldemort mold Harry, and then you let him mold you!"

"Wrong! You know nothing that's been going on." He snapped back. "I just started to spin Harry out, and what does the world do? Take him away from me again. You know nothing of Harry! You DIED! Face it Padfoot. You're a dead man walking. There's no room in the world for that."

"Spin Harry out?" Sirius cried, flinging his arms into the air. "He's using you! He's been manipulating you from the start! Wake up Remus! It's time you see the truth!"

"The truth!" Lupin shouted annoyed. "What truth! The truth is, this is reality. Only the strong survive!" he growled. "and I'm not following you anytime soon. I've still got to save Harry. How can I do that if I die?"

"and I assure you Black, he'll survive to see the end of this." A voice said from behind him.

"Oh, great, how nice of you to join us Voldemort." Lupin said smoothly glancing above Black. "I see you've been well since the last time we met."

"Never been better, Avenger." Voldemort commented. He then turned back to Black. "You're a tricky one Black. Leading me down a cat and mouse chase these past five years. I hate these games."

"Tell me about it." Black grumbled. "You think I had fun tracking Remus down."

Remus couldn't help but smirk at this.

"So Lupin," Voldemort began after the others said nothing more. "The Master's been quite bored lately, at least I would assume so. He'll love to get out any time soon."

"Thanks to Black here, he'll be staying a while longer." Lupin commented, giving his friend a hateful glare. "My whole Potter-become-Animagus-plan has just been scattered on the floor."

"and even if I wasn't here" Black retorted. "How would you have gotten it to him? If you could do that, then he'll be out and no use for this whole Animagus being."

Remus' eyes were downcast, as though thinking. "I'll gladly give my life in exchange for his." He whispered.

"In that case, I believe I can help you." Voldemort spoke up.

Lupin watched as the spirit floated up to him, lowered himself down and whispered something in his ear.

Black watched hatefully. He didn't know what to do, but had to do something. The world was all wrong, all messed up. He knew his friend was lost, he knew his godson was lost. He had to try though. He had to save them.

"Remus, please. Don't do this." He began pleading again. "We made a promise to James and Lily to raise Harry, to teach him, to lead him." His voice grew louder and stronger. "Even Severus has been giving you a hand." He said, quite not believing he was saying it. "Take it. Let him get you out of this darkness. Help Harry, pull him up. I know he needs you. I know you know that. Please. Please. Don't further damage what's already been done."

Remus shook his head. "it's too late, Sirius. I'm already part of this game. There is no backing out now. Not me, not Voldemort. Not you, and especially not Harry."

"not me?" Sirius repeated. "I am not getting involved with you lot."

"Voldemort just told me how you manged to end up in this state." His eyes traveled up and down the spirits body. "Brilliant." A pause. "If both of you succeeded, I don't see why I won't. At least temporary." Another pause. "besides, from what I heard, you are now bound to your godson, deeper then before."

Black threw his hands up in frustration.

"You can't run forever. What will come will come. You my friend, will play your part." Remus' eyes glistened with mischief.

"like you can make me."

"I believe I can. I do have power, fame and glory." A power hungry look swept through the werewolf's eyes. "no one says no to me. No one disobeys me or the prince. Now refine your answer Black."

Sirius looked hurt, but knew his battle was lost. "one day," he whispered. "you'll see the truth. Don't come running to me then with your tail between your hind legs." It hurt him to say it, but he had no other choice left.

As expected, a series of daggers were thrown at him, going straight through his body and landing on the other side of the wall. "Out." Remus yelled.

Voldemort watched at the sidelines, a smile curled up on his lipless mouth. He stretched out a hand and placed it on the werewolf's shoulder. "Come, we have some business to discuss." With that, Voldemort steered him to the door.

"Remus." Sirius said at last. The man paused and waited. "I'll see you in HELL." He quickly spun around. "Flagrantia"

Lupin went up in flames.

"You're not the only one who learned a few tricks. I'm a Black at heart. I swear I can be blacker then Black."

Remus strung out a series of curses. He pulled out his wand, got ready to fire something back at the spirit, but found Black had disappeared. He cursed. Instead, he swished his wands and extinguished the flames.

Still there were lasting results. His whole Avenger outfit had disintegrated to nothing. "and I thought this thing was flame resistant." He grumbled, magically and carelessly deposing it.

"You forgot." Voldemort commented. "Spirits such as us are much more dangerous to deal with then any other creature living or dead. That mutt really despises you."

"Perhaps." Lupin muttered. "Or perhaps he thought he was doing me a favor."

_Or maybe he's just a stupid fool. I mean, does he really expect me to show my true intentions in front of Voldemort, Snape, and the rest of the world? No. I am not that stupid. I know who I'm dealing with, and I can't mess up. For the time being, I must play my part. The only way to save Harry is to do it from within. The only way to do it from within is play Avenger as well as accepting and taking up Voldemort's offer.

* * *

_

So, its been a while. How was it? Please **Review**!


	31. Azkaban: Deadly Confessions

**The Final Lesson**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **

He is tainted by evil. He had lost all emotions, all feelings all humane senses. He had become heartless, soulless towards all living creatures. The final straw had snapped. How could Harry save the world and bring light into a world consumed by darkness, when he, himself is the cause of chaos and destruction? When he himself is the Dark Master, the Half-Blooded Prince?

He is a werewolf, a dark creature, tainted by the goodness of people. He is the remaining Marauder, given the responsibility and the burden to raise young Harry. Now that Harry's gone evil, to what lengths would his guardian goes to protect him, to save him, not only from the world but from himself? Can Remus bring back the Harry that was once adored by everyone? Will Remus be able to teach Harry the most important lesson of all time? Can Remus teach Harry how to once again be humane, to have a heart and a soul? Will he, Remus be persuaded to give up, and cross over, when all is lost, and Harry is past being worth saving? Or will he stick by his beliefs, run out of time, and in turn pay the ultimate price?

**NO SLASH! NO SLASH! **in fact, Romance is not important, nothing romantically, and if there is, its not meant at all!

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_ (if any)

**Sanzo** Sirius is not being mean. He just doesn't want his best friend to go dark.

**samuraiduck27:** the questions build. The answers won't be coming out soon. It'll come slowly and a bit at a time. In the mean time, more questions and no answers.

**Strega**Yes, you are superb when it comes to rebuttal. Ah, I should have really just let you play out Mr. Bryant! I mean it. Your ideas are great! Then again, it's a waste of time. There is no way the world would ever let Harry off, at least not so easily. Pay attention to everything! Details and clues are scattered everywhere. In fact, some unanswered questions are answered, if examined closely. Dumbledore regretting? Well he did sound like it, after his last appearance. Like I said before, no comment. His presence will remain a mystery, so anything related to him is unspeakable for the time being. You can suggest, but I will not comment. A war taking place outside court? It would have crumbled. For the time being, the Ministry needs to remain standing.

I am always up to something. Always. Never doubt that. Actually there is a lot going on while Harry is locked up, both within the cell and outside of it. You can say the room, is reserved for him. Harry in Sirius' cell, that is more then a coincidence. The Light actually want it, for maybe with the reminder of Sirius, Harry can change. The Light has a funny mind. They are too one sided. They think that are doing good, but actually making things worst. It is true, those words would only build hatred.

Lupin monitored. Yes, he is. At least was. It's actually not that difficult to slip things in if the Light really wanted to. However, since Lupin himself knows about it, then probably he wants it. He might want to act up a bit, to use it so that his 'friends' would remain his 'friends' and they would trust him. No, Remus cannot and will not abandon Harry. He think it's better for the world, safer for it, if Harry was out of the picture, but he also realizes that it is not possible. Harry can't be held in forever, and he doesn't need the older man's help to escape, if he really puts his head and heart to it. At the moment, Remus is somewhat in the same boat as Harry, whether he likes it or not. He is Avenger, and that makes a big difference. Azaban is nothing more then a free place to eat, sleep and remain safe from the rest of the world. A shelter for the time being. You could say it's a test for Remus, a test to see if in the end he is a Survivor. Split personalities for Remus and Avenger? Possible. Harry would love that. However, since at the moment, the Master is 'confined', it casts the werewolf in the dark and causes him to make life changing decisions. Being both Remus and Avenger is NOT helping. Eventually it would be better if one dominates the other. I'll come back with the Remus and Avenger being in the same scene. All possibilities are open! (including possible character pop ups and potions, plus magic) Once again, I adore Avenger. He's my cub!

At last, Sirius back. I always wanted him back, except he really seems to contradict everything. Still have to figure how to cast him. Currently, he's oppose to this whole new world and this whole Harry the Dark Prince and Remus Avenger. Yes, he's back. You did miss something. Karo was explaining it, but I can go over it briefly. While in Azkban, Sirius like Voldemort did with the diary, wand, etc. left an imprint in Azkaban. He did it early, that's why he's young around early 20's. After all, he knows his life would be numbered spending time in Prison. Sirius joining Harry's cause is debatable. That would be off character. I will see, and think on it. Sirius being annoying? Very likely. Bothersome too, with him hovering and making disagreeing remarks while either Harry, Voldemort or Remus are up to things, is very bothersome.

Thanks! Yes, so far 5 years in Prison. All we know is in that time, Sirus went off to chase after Remus, and Voldemort went to chase after Black. A big game of hide and seek, really. We really don't know what happened to Harry, or the rest of the world. You will find out in this chapter though. Thinking that he hasn't done anything at all, is a bad assumption. Anyways, you won't be finding out what he's been doing for a while.

**Kitroku** another chapter done. It's alright. You gave the theory a shot, and maybe it doesn't work, but its' ok. Well here's the next one. Enjoy.

**LupinLover88: **sorry. Been busy, and didn't get a chance to go online let alone update. The same goes. Give it a chance. I don't know what will happen, and what won't. Just try it out.

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!** I**'m going to update my bio often so please check it out!**

**Chapter 31 Azkaban: Deadly Confessions**

Sirius flew away, grumbling and mumbling underneath his breath. It was about time he took matters into his own hands. He still couldn't believe what had happened these pass years. Cursing whoever was up there that was suppose to be watching and keeping things right, he flung his arms into the air, thinking of a way that a mere sprit, one man, could do to change the course of history.

It was possible, oh yes, very possible. Voldemort did that so did Dumbledore and Harry and now Remus. Remus, the newest of that ever growing list. Somehow, someway he was going to balance that list out. There was already two fully dark wizards, lost forever, a light wizard, and one in-between that could be lost anytime soon, if not already.

Harry, from what he did to the world, Sirius was willing to let go, to abandon him, the way he left Pettigrew to die. Those two had a time for decision making, and now both of them were to live with that path. In fact he was more then willing to take Harry with him to the under world.

Remus was an entirely different matter. That man was worth saving. He had been used, being manipulated, and he could tell that his friend had more plans then what he had let on. To Sirius, the man was fighting, fighting a loosing battle against a split personality that was harshly and should have never been created. For this reason alone, among others, he was willing to stretch that hand to save his best friend. Yet, his previous tries in that brief meeting was futile. Clearly he was in the pit deeper then Sirius thought. Still the one thing that kept the animagus satisfy was the fact that Remus was clinging on to the belief that because he thought by doing what Harry said, pleasing him, he'll be able to get close to the boy and eventually slowly change him. It was a small, dimly lit thought, and Sirius was pleased to see that it hadn't died. Yes, Remus was worth saving, if for nothing else, just for this everlasting flame of hope. No, Sirius knew that he could never forgive the man, and never will, but because of this small tug and pull, he was willingly to save the man.

Sirius smiled. That was what he was going to do. He would continue what Remus had miserably failed doing. Perhaps, just perhaps he could save all of them. Knowing just exactly what to do, he set off in search of the one person who could possibly help him: Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

"Severus" The man looked up from his desk.

"Lupin" he spoke, softly, twirling the quill he had been using. "I thought you left." He trailed off, staring at the other man. "what happened?" he asked softly.

"Change of plans." Remus replied.

"no, not that, your face, your skin…." Snape said.

Remus frowned. Snape conjured a mirror and he gasped. There were obvious burnt marks across his face, distorting it slightly. One in particular brought out the previous battle scars that had not been apparent.

"Black…" he muttered, before preceding to tell his tale. "Can it be fixed?" he asked afterwards. "a Potion or two?"

"has anyone seen you yet?"

"only Voldemort, he didn't say anything though."

Snape rubbed his chin. "I suggest glamour charms. Then accidently while cooking or something, add a bit of fire so it burns the skin. An accident. Get what I mean?"

"Very well, Voldemort said not to mix the potion anyways."

"What potion?"

Remus hadn't him a piece of paper. Snape took it, unfold it, took one glance at it before his eyes shot up at the man again.

"Are you crazy?" he sneered in a desperate way. "3 out of 4 of those people stay in the coma for life."

"for Harry, anything." Remus muttered. To the man's surprise Snape shredded the piece of paper.

"I won't do it. I already turned you into a monster. I'm not going to take your life away from you as well."

"but…"

"It's time you waked up and saw the world Lupin." He suddenly grabbed the man and then pushed him away. Surprised, Lupin by the strength, Lupin flew across the room and hit a wall.

"Harry and Voldmemort were tyrants. You're merely a brute. All you've got is power and force without brains." He walked over and physically punched the man. "I thought you were strong. I thought you had control. I thought you could save Harry. I thought you were a survivor. How the hell can you ever accomplish anything if you just let person after person trample over you." Snape kicked him hard.

"This is the only way!" Remus shouted, a bit louder then he meant, knowing it instantly as Mrs. Black's voice screamed and overlapped his.

"You were there from the very beginning. I assume it was you who started it, this mess I'm in." Remus continued. "I would have rather died that night, then live in this hellish world which I have no control over. I know its wrong, but I can't do anything to stop it." He paused. "that was before my acceptance.

"then after I took on this role, life was much simpler. I find Harry actually listening to me, and doing as I say. If you think the world is bad, think of how it would be like without me. Harry would have been unstoppable. He shared with me his plans, which I have been outwardly, vocally disagreeing towards it. I suffer for it of course, and it's a good thing I do, for he turns those plans against me. For everything I object to, I became its victim, however I didn't mind as in the end, the world never suffered through it. Although he'll disagree when upon the presence with or without others, he won't do it, as long as I say it, and am willing to suffer it its place. It's been brutal, but without me, the world would be dead.

Besides, playing chess or quidditch has lessened his mind of evil thoughts. The time we spend doing that, could have been on a raid. He's changed little, but now I know he does change. What's more is, once I figure this out, the world takes him away from me."

"Remus, I…"

"Please Severus. Make it for me. I'm the only one who can stop him. The only reason I put up in this guise and seemingly agree with the Dark is I have to, otherwise I will die. Like you say, you can't save anyone when dead."

* * *

He was once again standing of familiar grounds. The grand entrance that led into Hogwarts was looming above him. Somehow it seemed different. Yet he shrugged it off. It was to be expected, after all, Hogwarts did fall under his godson and this was a reconstructed version.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" he asked, flying through the empty hallways as he just realized it was still summer. As he passed by moveable items, he couldn't help but cause a racket as he realized that it was possible that no one could hear spirits.

Almost instantly Professor Tonks, freshly hired defense against the dark arts teacher appeared with a pop. Sirius stared at her, halting, waving his hands wildly as if to catch attention, but the man didn't seem to see him. Instead, Tonks grumbled about Peeves causing a racket.

"Peeves, get out of here." Tonks said, his voice stained with anger. "You've created enough mess already."

Sirius ignored him. Instead he flung the items onto the floor. Suddenly an idea came to him. He ran up the flight of stairs continued while he continued the racket until he got to the Gryfindor common room. He levitated himself above the fat lady, and lashed at it. The occupant who couldn't see what was happening yelled out in fury, and dashed into another portrait.

"Sirius Black! Sirius Black!" The fat lady hollered, saying the first thing that came to her mind. The experience was too similar to link to something else.

Tonks halted stunned.

"Ah, I never thought I'll see you around here, Black." Tonks turned to see Nearly Headless Nick floating towards her.

"Wotcher Nick." Tonks greeted, but Nick ignored her.

"You came back for him?" Nick continued, ever so softly. "You know, I've not been expecting this, which is you showing up Black."

"and why wouldn't I?" Black asked.

"I was convince that you have…gone on" came an even softer reply.

Sirius lowered his eyes. "I'm not a ghost." He said at last. "a memory of my former self, imprinted within the walls of Azkaban." He shivered. "and yes, I had decided to go on." He paused. "You could say, I was afraid of death, but just as curious. Just as reckless as the way I died, I entered the realm of the dead, not really wanting to leave the present….as I knew I had matters to fix…"

"what matters?" Nick asked.

"to start with, I was in Azkaban, so ideally if I was to die, I could come back and kill Pettigrew, and fix amends with Remus. Both which have properly been dealt with."

Tonks was humming, as he was curious for he could only hear half of the conversation. Her hair kept changing colors as she waited.

"and now, with matters again with Harry and Remus, that has once again brought me here."

"no humans can, lets say, hear or see you."

"only two have so far, and I fear they do not listen to me."

Nick frowned.

"I am no longer important in the eyes of my best friend and godson."

"Nick, who you talking to? It's Sirius isn't it?" Tonks asked at last, interrupting. "My cousin who was killed by another?"

Sirius smiled, knowing that she couldn't see it. "Tell her, all I said, would you Nick?"

Nick nodded, and did as he was told.

"What you mean Sirius by not being important to either the Prince or Remus. The Prince, I can understand, but Remus…"

Nick was looking at him, just as curious. Sirius heaved in a breath, wondering if he should tell the secret or not. "I need to speak with Dumbledore first."

"He needs to see Dumbledore" Nick said.

Tonks frowned. "He can't"

"I know" Nick replied. "and McGonagall is away."

"have him tell me then. I'll gladly find out everything about Remus Jay Lupin."

However, the response that Tonks recived was one that she never wanted to find out, and rather have lived a life of deception.

"Remus, Remus….Remus…." Sirius began. "Is…really, really Av…Avenger…"

"Remus is really Avenger" Nick repeated, before halting completely.

"WHAT!" came the unison cry of surprise.

* * *

"Here" Snape shoved a Potion in front of Remus. It was already night, as it had taken the rest of the day to brew the potion that Remus had recommended earlier.

"I still don't think you should do this. I now know what you want, but this isn't the way to approach it." Snape tried again. Lupin took the potion without saying a word.

"If you are going to poison yourself, not now. Make it seem accidental." Snape was saying. Remus nodded. "I still suggest going to McGonagall…."

"No! They'll just lock me up. Kill me the very least."

"No, no you misunderstood me, Remus." Snape said. "I do not mean reveling yourself. Instead take the offer McGonagall gave you."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I have long forgotten. Refresh my memory."

"for you to be allowed to visit our Prince on the condition that you'll somehow persuade him to come back or confess his wrong doings and been properly sentenced to death."

"I can't do either." Remus commented darkly. "The former maybe, but never the latter for to do that is to throw my life away as well. I have no intention of it."

"Then the former" Snape murmured.

"neither helps the situation."

"you can pretend." Snape countered. "You've been a great actor thus far. Why not agree now, and break it later?"

"I have honor, whatever I say goes."

"you do, but does Avenger have that?"

Remus slowly shook his head. "Very well, I will try. There is no difference. Either way, more likely then not, that will find out."

* * *

Another chapter done. Not much action, as its saved for next time. Remember to **Review!**


	32. Azkaban: Twisted Truth

**The Final Lesson**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **

He is tainted by evil. He had lost all emotions, all feelings all humane senses. He had become heartless, soulless towards all living creatures. The final straw had snapped. How could Harry save the world and bring light into a world consumed by darkness, when he, himself is the cause of chaos and destruction? When he himself is the Dark Master, the Half-Blooded Prince?

He is a werewolf, a dark creature, tainted by the goodness of people. He is the remaining Marauder, given the responsibility and the burden to raise young Harry. Now that Harry's gone evil, to what lengths would his guardian goes to protect him, to save him, not only from the world but from himself? Can Remus bring back the Harry that was once adored by everyone? Will Remus be able to teach Harry the most important lesson of all time? Can Remus teach Harry how to once again be humane, to have a heart and a soul? Will he, Remus be persuaded to give up, and cross over, when all is lost, and Harry is past being worth saving? Or will he stick by his beliefs, run out of time, and in turn pay the ultimate price?

**NO SLASH! NO SLASH! **in fact, Romance is not important, nothing romantically, and if there is, its not meant at all!

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_ (if any)

**Because:** thanks though. So a longer chapter would be better?

**samuraiduck27:** yes, Remus secret is out….for now. Worst part yet, he doesn't know that. Poor him, to have one of his dead best friend to that

**Strega**awe, don't hate Black! Well, I'm happy I did one thing right for that reaction was more then I could hope for. 'What keeps Sirius from telling everyone?' that answer was already provided. 'Nothing.' He's strong in his beliefs and will die for it.

I'm not sure what you are getting at by saying 'two can play this game.' Who are you referring to? Sirius and Remus? To level Sirius will be difficult, not impossible, as Harry did it to Remus, and Remus can do the same to Sirius. Only problem is, they are both dominant, and usally only one emerges victorious. Remus can do all that you said to Sirius, however Sirius would just twist it back, something like, Remus was meant to lead and guide him down the _right_ path and that he's destroying the boy by letting him rot in evil and that his devotion was like that between Wormtail and Voldemort, out of cowrdness.

All aspects of the battle is important. These mind games and well as physical ones can either make or spoil a person. Clear example is of Harry messing with Remus' mind and Sirius getting onto Remus' case. Wow, I just noticed just exactly how much the werewolf has on his plate.

Well Sirius couldn't leave yet. He dwelled in his cell. It's like the price of the piece of magic that comes with it. I'm sure leaving a part of a person behind isn't like ok, I wanna put myself into a book, or wand and there is no exchange. I think there should have been one. Sirius came back because of the next occupant of his cell, that activated the magic, which just so happens to be his godson. If no one was ever to dwell in that particular cell, he would not have come back, just like if no one touched Tom Riddle's diary, it wouldn't have activated. Yes, Sirius is out for vengeance and that is why when he got his chance, he left his cell to fulfill it.

Haha! No can do. I'll try to fit in Harry, but he'll have to wait. We have a loose Sirius blabbing about Avenger, and I must defend my werewolf first. Harry will have to wait, even though the chapter titles still fall under "Azkaban" though it does not half to set there.

Why inform Black? Well I suppose it can be looked as two ways. A miscalculation on Harry's part, for he assumed that only he could understand these spirits (and possibly Remus) but neither would make a difference as that would be turning themselves in. Besides if you consider knowing the truth and not being able to do anything about it a sign of torture…then it is. Problem is, that wasn't what happened… Or it can be looked as a higher plan. A plan for what though? Remus did say that Sirius would serve his part, willingly or not, and that no one says no to him or the prince. Maybe that has something to do with it?

Um, take notes? Are you serious? This is suppose to be fun and enjoyment, not an English class. Do that to your discreet. Although I think I need to as well for I find myself using the same characters and accidentally bringing back the dead and having them killed again, something like that…I lose track of my side characters. Anyways, I'll love to know about your speculations. That would be fun. Just don't want to stumble into a forum about this story without preparation and therefore caught in the moment of surprise. Thank you for the compliment.

**Kitroku** yup, semi-out it is. Well we'll see how Remus deals with it…or if it'll get out of hand.

**Julie Long:** twisted? So is that good or bad?

**Lady Rachel Julie Snape:** NO! This is far from over! It barley begun. Too far with Sirius? Well that is his original book character. It's what he believes in, and therefore what he would likely do. I'll try to update soon.

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!** I**'m going to update my bio often so please check it out!**

**Chapter 32 Azkaban: Twisted Truth**

At last he tied the last letter that Remus had written to the last owl, and watched her fly away. These were school owls, so if seen there was nothing out of the ordinary. Besides if it was intercepted, as both of them hoped not, it would have been meaningless for the letters were closely reread so that it was full proof and nothing would be given away.

"To Hogwarts then?" Snape asked. "McGonagall's probably there, if not here."

Remus nodded. "Causal Severus. Remember she knows nothing. The less we speak and reveal, the safer and more loopholes to spin out of." He paused, watching the last owl disappear. "If I need help, it would be given." He turned to look at Snape. "You though, my friend, will be on your own." His gaze darkened. "I'll need you to stay alive, at least for tonight. I need you there to meet up with them at Headquarters at dawn, if some troubles befallen me."

"I understand." Severus whispered. "not that anything can happen to you." He added as a side thought.

"Very well then, shall we be off?"

"by Floo, portkey, or Apparation to Hogsmade and then walk up."

"Apparation will be the safest." Remus replied softly. "There's nothing wrong with going through the front door."

Checking that they had everything they needed, as well as making sure no signs of suspicions were left at Grimmuld Place, the two apparated onto the main street of Hogsmade, careful to leave the proper magical signatures there as there was nothing wrong for two wizards from the Order to take a stroll down a wizard village.

"Come" Remus said, leading the other down the fairly empty streets of the residential community and into the lively streets of commercial area. "To Honydukes"

Snape gave him a curious look, wondering how it was possible for the other to have a sweet tooth at the moment. He shook his head, and followed silently.

Honydukes couldn't have been more crowded on any other given day. Students and families occupied the building as though it was the only shelter left tainted only by sweets.

"Basement…"the werewolf muttered, causally slipping through a door with the other closely behind. "Lumos" the werewolf muttered, lighting up the darkened room. He gave a sigh of relief as he noticed that aside from boxes and crates, the room was empty.

"What are you doing?" Snape asked, watching at the werewolf's side as the other bent down and examined the floorboards, counting softly to himself.

"This one" he said at last." Remus kneeled down and with his hands, he gently pushed it to the left and then right and then left again as he freed the trap door. "In" he muttered glancing at Snape who had an emotionless face with fascinated eyes. The Potion Master did as he was told and waited. A moment later, he heard the trap door close, and Remus was beside him.

"Lumos" Both wands lit up.

"Only 5 know of this passage, you're number six."

"that many?" Severus commented.

Remus gave a laugh, before turning towards Snape and meeting his eyes. "3 are dead, 1 is in Azkaban, and the other 2 are currently within in." he suddenly trailed off.

"Something wrong?" Snape asked, feeling the uneasiness.

"Yes, Sirius…he's back as a spirit, similar to Voldemort." He sounded worried. "I wouldn't care about him, but he's been a jerk lately. I was engulfed in flames because of him."

"How many know that?" Snape asked, understanding.

"So far it's only been tested that only Harry and I can see them."

Snape thought a bit. "Then nothing to worry about. He can do no harm then. Nothing and no one would ever find out he was back, not even if he was floated next to them."

Remus nodded, slightly uncomfortable, but briefly reassured.

"Come, we will speak more in the Whomping Willow."

The two quickened their pace and finished the journey back to Hogwarts in silence.

* * *

"How many know?" Nick asked silently watching Tonk's sit behind her desk in her office. 

"only us." Tonks replied.

"and possibility the other ghosts of this castle." Nick corrected. "no live creatures though."

"although I sent a letter out to McGonagall" Tonks corrected. "Not looking forward to it though, for I want to question him myself. I want to get it out of him before I inform anyone." Tonks interrupted. "What if there's a mistake."

"There is no mistake! Harry confessed to me, and Lupin made no point in objecting." Sirius blew out angrily. Nick eyed him, but made no point of repeating it.

"Tonks, you're blind" Sirius said suddenly. "You're lovesick." He glared at Nick until he repeated it.

Tonk's sat up at that. "I am not, Sirius. I just want to make sure." She paused. "He's your friend. Maybe there's a look a like Remus out there. Who knows? He may have a brother…"

"He doesn't. The only child I believe, besides Harry mentioned by name."

"What did he say?" Tonks waited for Nick to respond.

However it never came as there was a bang from downstairs.

* * *

The two made it through the grand doors of Hogswart with no incident. In fact there was no sign of life. 

Bang! The two spun around to find that the gigantic doors had slammed itself and caused the racket. Snape cursed as he knew that was surely to have drawn attention. In fact it did.

"Why Loony Loopy Lupin," Peeves' voice drifted towards them as he appeared gliding through the grand staircase. "I hear you've been a bad boy lately." He taunted. "going about killing murdering and slaughtering…why…what fun what fun." Peeve's glided gleefully in and out of the portraits.

"What nonsense Peeves." Snape interrupted. "Shall I get the Bloody Baron to set things right? Or shall I send you back to the realm you belong."

The ghost stopped, as though frozen. An ugly smile slowly curls up onto his face. "and look here's the proof, going about, accompanied by the Prince's men."

"Peeves, leave him alone." The two turned to see the Bloody Baron approach. Peeves stopped in mid sentence as he bit his tongue.

"Don't you go about spreading rumors now."

"Yes sir, anything you say sir."

"Go now, before I obliterate you from this universe."

With one last look at Lupin, Peeves disappeared, causing a huge racket as he went about.

"my Lord." The Bloody Baron turned to face Lupin with his head bowed. Lupin gave a questioning glance. "Well if the Prince is Master, then that makes you Lord, does it not?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am no longer connected with Harry."

The Bloody Baron gave a curious look but ignored the comment. "Leave at once. Hogwarts no longer welcomes you." He said somewhat apolitically.

"Why?" Lupin asked.

"Black is back. I'm afraid he let slip some things." He said slowly. "Including that you are Avenger…" the last word came out slowly, but had the same affect on Lupin. The color from the werewolf's face drained out of him.

"How is it possible? How many know?" he whispered urgently.

"Oh, only the residential ghosts, you miscalculate my abilities." A new voice filtered through.

"Black" Lupin said venomously as he looked over the Baron's shoulder at his use-to-be-friend. He still couldn't believe that his world had crumbled before him because of a simple word from his dead friend.

"I can send all the ghosts back to the other realm, including Black, ghost or not. That is to prevent further leakage." The Baron whispered quietly. "In the meantime, I believe you have another to deal with." He nodded towards the staircase.

Remus took a look there, and the rest of the color from his face drained away completely. "Alright, I trust you with that." He replied. "All of them." He added.

"of course." With that the baron focused his attention back on Black, making sure that he wouldn't further disturb Lupin.

Remus glanced at his side at Snape, who seemed to have frozen at the knowledge of being discovered. For once there was shook written clearly on his face. At first Remus didn't understand as it was no surprise to the other man who he was. Then suddenly after Snape seemed to snap out of it, jump back and start yelling at him, that he understood was a Slytherin act to save his Slytherin skin.

"Avenger?" Snape asked, wand pointed. "I should have known. The Prince did mention of owing a tame pet werewolf. I should have guessed then."

Remus broke into laughter as he reached into his robes.

"Hands up, Don't move" Snape continued, jabbing the wand at thin air. "One more for Azkaban." He sneered as Tonks joined him.

"Remus is it true?" Tonks asked slowly, taking a step towards him.

"Is what true Nymphadora?" Remus asked kindly and calmly glaring directly at Snape. Slowly using Legimency, he penetrated the other man's mind. As expected a force blocked him.

_It's me_

_What?_

"Remus look at me! Answer me!" Tonks was saying, not caring at the moment that she was being addressed to by her first name.

_Which side are you on?_

_Your side, Lord Avenger…_

Remus squinted at that before taking his eyes off Snape and onto Tonks. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Black said…"

"Black? Who? Which one? From what I recall…you are the only Black I associate myself with…You aren't going to take the word of a Death Eater, are you?"

"Sirius…he said you're…"

"he's dead…"

"he…"

"Sirius is dead. I don't know what's wrong." He took a quick glance at the direction in which Black had disappeared after being chased by the Baron. "Tell me Tonks, tell me everything…." Remus took a step towards her, and she backtracked. "Tell me all that you've heard…You've always wanted to find out everything about me…"

Tonks continued to backtrack with each step that he took forward. Snape, to her disappointed did nothing more then keep his wand pointed at the man as he advanced towards her.

"Severus…" she murmured towards the Slytherin. "Do something."

Snape's eyes once more met Lupin's.

_I'll handle her. Scout the premises and make sure there's no more. Drop by the Order to make sure there hasn't been any other changes. _

_You mean kill her? _Snape mentally corrected.

_Possibly._

Snape stared at him for a while. Then slowly he lowered his wand. "I'll inform the Order." He said briskly before leaving through the main door, before Tonks could object.

Remus made sure he was gone before he spoke again.

"Nymphadora" he tried again, softening his voice, and gaze. "We need to talk…"

"Stay away from me." Tonks said, as her wand, which she had taken out the miniute Snape seemed to be in control, shook unsteadily at its target.

Remus sighed. Slowly and carefully he took out his wand and making sure that Tonks saw what it was, placed it on the floor and kicked it away from him.

"There now, I'm not armed. Will you listen to me now?"

"Answer my question, Lupin"

"I don't know what it is." He tried again.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me." Tonks hissed. "I know exactly what's going on. Now are you or are you not Avenger…"

"How dare you acu…."

"I have proof." She whispered. "Take off that cloak. Let me see your back."

Remus froze. There was no way she could have known that without Black telling her, and there was no way he could have known unless Harry told him. Still it was safe then to be sorry. He quietly muttered a glamour charm that could only be removed by himself.

"Eagar to touch and see feel my battle scars again?" he whispered just as softly. "or is this just and excuse to feel my flesh."

Tonks flushed red and continued to backtrack until her back hit the wall. Remus was now inches from her and she could feel his even breathing on her skin. She still couldn't believe how she had managed to fall in love with his man, this possible murderer.

She pushed him away. "Get your hands off of me." She hissed in anger, hating herself for the fact that her emotions got into her way.

"and what if I am?" he asked carefully. "I'm still the same guy."

"No you're not. You're drenched in blood, innocent blood" she slapped him away. "Death surely awaits you." Lupin grabbed her hand as she struggled against his inhumane animal force.

"I'm the bringer of death….Tonks…" he continued, barely audible. "I'm Death himself." He brushed her hair away from her face. "Think your time is up as well. No one lives knowing who I truly am."

She stared at him horror stricken as he admitted to being Avenger.

"Now tell me, how many more know?" he asked. "Just as Sirius didn't hesitate to sell me out, I don't hesitate in hunting and killing everybody who knows."

"He's that important to you? You threw your life down the drain so that you can be with him?"

"Yes, Harry's everything to me. I'll do anything for his sake. If I had to choose between family and friends, it would be family, even when it's clearly the wrong path. Unlike you and Sirius, the exceptional Blacks, I have no hesitation in declaring my full loyalty towards my family, in this case Harry."

"I could have given you a family of your own." She countered. "you could have been a father….you could have…"

* * *

Snape scouted the entire castle, making sure there was no other live creature that would be able to further reveal the werewolf's alias. He found nothing. Satisfied, he apparated back to Grimmiuld Place, leaving the Bloody Baron to do his job well. 

Number 12 Grimmuld Place as as quiet and untouched as he had left it. There was no one inside, let alone McGonagall. He sat down on the couch, quietly thinking of where the headmistress may be. Ten minutes, 15 minutes passed, and still no sign of the elder lady. Growling, he stood up and paced around the room.

The door suddenly opened, and he turned around. "She's not…" he began thinking it was Remus, but stopped as he saw McGonagall. She was clutching a tightly piece of paper in her hand, her face pale as a ghost.

"Minevra…" Snape began. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Remus? He's still upstairs?" she asked, ignoring him. McGonagall didn't wait for a reply as she headed up the stairs.

"Actually no. He went to visit Tonks I believe, at Hogswart."

Snape watched as her face grew even paler and turned ghastly white. There was a hint of anger, frustration and desperateness all wrapped within her usually stern, calm face.

"Hogwarts, Tonks?" Minevera turned to face Snape for the first time.

"Yes…" he looked at her. "What's wrong."

"It's him…" she whispered.

"what?"

"Tonks claims its him." She paused. "you know Avenger…."

This time, color drained out of Snape.

"You sure?"

"No"

"but we must find out. You say Lupin's with her? If it's true, then he must have gone out to kill her, as she discovered his secret."

Snape groaned, but the other paid no attention. Taking heavy strides he walked out of Hogwarts and apparated away, sure that Minevera would be right behind him.

* * *

"I won't have it from you either!" Remus growled. "I'm old enough to decide. I don't need anymore 'what ifs'. If you must know, I will tell you. My very existence is devoted to Harry, and nothing, no one will change that." 

"Don't you love me? Didn't you have feelings for me? Were those love letters and 'I love you' false? He's merely a boy!"

"You were easy. Every little thing would make your heart flutter. You knew nothing of me, suspected nothing. There was no love involved. You were blind, all I did was fuel it. You made a great cover for me. After all, isn't an ideal man at my age suppose to settle down, find a decent job and fight the forces of Evil? You made that cover possible"

"NO!"

"did you all really think I could abandon Harry? Did you really think I could do that? Did you really think I'll let Harry rot in Azkaban?" he said in a hurried whisper. "Then you don't know me. I already am a father. Harry's my cub now. If you can't accept him, then how do you expect me to accept you into my life."

"You're insane!"

"Actually I've been saner then ever before. I know my path.I will follow it."

Remus suddenly felt something jab at his stomach.

"Don't make me do it…" Tonks hissed. "Now let me ask you again. If I gave the chance, will you take it?"

"Chance of what? To live as a force to defeat evil?"

"Yes"

Remus smiled, he reached down slowly. One hand gently took a hold of the wand tip. The other ran into his pockets. Tonks seemed oblivious of his actions.

"Trying to turn me? It won't work." Lupin answered. "I ask the same for you…."

Before she could reply, he suddenly bent down and captured her lips with his, giving her his first, only, and last kiss. Tonks groaned, her eyes widening as the taste of sin tainted her lips. Yet, she couldn't help but enjoy it. Her eyes fluttered half close, completely lost in her senses.

Lupin then pushed his body closer. Through the tension, the wand snapped and fell. Before Tonks knew it, a searing pain elapsed over her stomach. A muffle scream broke as she bit down upon him.

The grand door banged open, and Lupin turned slightly to see a very pale Snape there.

"She's coming. McGonagall….She knows…." He managed to get out, before collapsing at the door.

A look of betrayal flashed from Tonks to Snape, suddenly understanding that he was part of it as well.

"I could give you all that….and more…" Lupin whispered, sucking the fresh blood that escaped his lips, bringing attention back onto him. "would you take it?"

"Bastard…" came the hateful reply.

"I see not…." Lupin looked around the room, as though searching. "You're cousin awaits you…" he added, seeing Sirius reappear. He suddenly twisted the blade of the dagger. Tonk's body stiffened as it sagged. He held her head up so that their eyes met and he could see life escaping it. "I loved you Nymphdora…." Saying the words for the first, only and last time.

Her body sagged and stained the murderers' robes with freshly produced blood. She fell onto of him, and he held her as her body began to cold as his body was dragged down with her.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Burry her…" he said, slipping into his cold, calm voice that he had adapted, telling the person without looking up to see who it was.

"Yes, yes, of course….as you wish…" came Snape's reply. "However, the dagger…."

"will remain. It is only proper."

"What's only proper…" McGonagall's voice suddenly drifted through the door. For a moment Lupin stiffened before falling into a neutral, sad tainted, horrified face. Snape watched curiously as the other man forced tears to form.

"to burry Tonks" Lupin replied softly, turing to face the headmistress with a tear stricken, freshly bloodied appearance.

"Remus…." McGongall began, suddenly forgetting the reason she was here. "Tonks…"

"I came here too late…" he whispered. "I only wanted to tell Tonks I would be leaving for a brief amount of time again. However, I found her being confronted by Avenger. I was too late…the dagger had entered, and he left quicker then I could have imagined…"

"Remus…." McGonagall tried to find comforting words, but stopped suddenly at the mention of Avenger, as it brought back on thoughts.

"She was everything to me…." Lupin continued, oblivious of the darkened face on the woman.

"Yet, you killed her…" came the retort.

For a brief moment fear, hate, and an insane murder look swept over him, before quickly disappearing. Snape choose this moment to step in.

"What are you talking about? That's absurd. Remus a murderer?" he asked, unbelievingly. "Even I know better, and I am suppose to hate all Marauders He can't even hurt a fly."

McGonagall looked between the two. Finally she opened her fist to reveal a scrap of paper. Eyeing both of them carefully, she levitated it over to Remus.

Lupin slowly took it, grabing it from the air.

It's Remus. The evidence is on his back.

That was all that was written on it in Tonk's handwriting. There was no to or from. In fact it wasn't even a message at all.

Lupin heaved in a sigh of relieve, as he realized there was nothing solid against him.

"Sorry?" he asked. "What's this? What's this got to do with anything? How dare you accuse me of murdering the only woman I've ever loved?"

"Let me see your back." McGonagall said firmly. "We can never be too sure."

"I must object." Snape began. "That is improper."

"Proper or not, this is for the world's benefit." She exclaimed. "It's not like I'll take advantage of a former pupil of mine." She flushed before the two men, turner redder then Tonks had. "Besides, Severus, whose side are you on?"

"I…." Snape tried. "Minevera…really…"

"Snape." A hand fell onto the Potion Master's shoulder. He shivered, slightly surprised at the tone of authority and deadliness it suddenly became. "I can handle this myself. If this will clear my name of any suspicion, then so let it be."

"but…" Snape couldn't find the words, as he glanced nervously between Remus' back, to Remus, to McGonagall and back again, repeating the action constantly. He wondered briefly if this would be the end of Minevera as well.

"You're right." Remus began. "I killed her as well as every other person Avenger has taken away from me." He began, his face producing a look of anguish and helplessness. "I won't deny it. If you must, then kill me McGonagall. However, I have the right to defend myself."

McGonagall eyed him curiously, befuddled by the way the statement contradicted itself. "I'm listening," she said smoothly.

"I give up." He said suddenly. "Harry won. He forced me over the edge…and now, now I'm ready to take my own life."

"Remus!" Minevera watched as he slumped down on the floor, his hands cradling Tonk's head. "Get a grip of yourself. What are you talking about?"

"I killed her. I killed everyone." The werewolf continued. Snape couldn't help but notice how ironic the words were. McGonagall walked up to Lupin and kneeled down beside him.

"Harry's always been after me." Lupin tried again. "I believe he has some obsession over me. He's a very persuasive man, he gets what he wants, by whatever means."

"but what does that have to do with you…unless of course…." McGonagall trailed off, fearing for the worst.

"He wanted me to rule, wanted me to fill the family void. He promised many things…many, many things."

"and…" McGonagall pressured.

"I denied it. He's been extremely unhappy about it."

"when was this…?" McGongall somehow began to breath evenly again.

"around the time when Molly and Dean were killed." A pause. "I was forced to watch it…."

"the initiation? Then you must know who….why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I don't know who it was. His back was facing towards me. Besides it's a far off distance."

"and how is this reverent to anything?"

"everything. Avenger knows my connection with the Prince. He knows just how deeply our relations run or ran. He knows that everybody, aside from the Prince himself, is forbidden to lay a scratch on me. Anyone who disobeys, no matter what the rank, will find themselves dead."

"ah, no wonder you seemed so well off and healthy at your first courthouse reappearance."

"My point is, because he can't get to me. He kills everyone around me. Takes away the people I care most. What's more, Harry sits back and laughs at my foolishness."

A silence passed.

"So you see. I killed them. I'm responsible. For the sake of my life, one life, I've let them kill others. I'm a coward. I don't deserve to live. If only I had accepted the Prince's proposition, then perhaps the deaths could have been spared."

"What proposition?"

"To join him. He guaranteed me a place and the safety of my friends. Even I would be above Avenger in rank. The only catch was, I'll be that tame pet werewolf of his, executing orders, doing anything that would please him…."

McGonagall frowned. "and you're not going to…"

"I give up. I can't let anymore suffer in my place…" he eyed McGonagall carefully. "Likewise, I will not sell my soul to the devil and become a means of his destruction."

"Remus…."

"I have decided to part from this world. In fact I had come to find Tonks to part with her…for the last time. Of course she wouldn't know, till it was too late. However…" he gritted his teeth. "I've only come to find that she passed before me…."

He took something out of his robes. Snape recognized it immediately as the Potion that he had just brewed. Lupin shook it lightly.

"You see this?" he whispered, holding it up. "I've been to Knockturn Alley and back. I've had this suicide all planned out."

Even at this distance, McGonagall could see the dark purple indicating a strong venom of some sort.

"Remus don't…."

"To Harry…." Remus held it out, without hesitating he drunk its contents.

In a rush, both Snape and the headmistress ran up to him. Snape catching his body before it hit the floor. Quickly he checked for a pulse, and sighed in relieve as he found one.

"Get Poppy." Snape said suddenly. "Still got a pulse." McGonagall wasted no time as she dashed out of the door. As she left she could here Snape say. "Why? Stupid werewolf! How could you save Harry now?"

Knowing that if the potion worked properly, he wouldn't have to worry about the other man. He stood up and paced as he waited for the nurse to return. Suddenly, tiny words appeared at his feet via the use of the blood from Tonks.

It works. Check my back. Get my wand by the door. Destroy all evidence. I will go to Harry now. Remember to be at headquarters tomorrow morning.

Once he had finished reading, Snape cleared the message with a flick of his wand. Then he began to pace again, as he realized the mess that Lupin had gotten himself into this time.

* * *

Remus wasted no time as he headed towards Azkaban. It had been 5 years since he last step foot there. Still he could remember just exactly where it was and who was in there. By midnight, he had found himself floating outside Sirius', no Harry's cell. The prison itself hadn't changed much. It was still guarded by dementors as well as wizards. Of course there were spells, but these were used as an extra precaution. 

Taking a deep breath, he floated through the door, anxious to see his cub for the first time in such a long time. He kept his eyes closed as he hoped that Harry was still the same and hadn't gone insane yet.

"What's the matter Moony?" an older deeper voice greeted him. "Gone blind?"

Slowly Remus opened his eyes and stared at the man before him. Nothing much had changed. In fact, nothing seemed to have changed at all. Aside from being older and much more weary, he looked pretty much as the young boy that Remus had last seen. The only noteworthy aspect was Harry's good eye. Instead of being dull and lifeless, it was constantly rolling and quite active, alive filled with a sense of maturity and patience.

"I knew you would come for me Remus. I've waited patiently for this day. You haven't let me down before, I didn't expect you would now. I was right. I knew you would come and get me out of this hell hole. After all, we're family."

* * *

Well a longer chapter. So 9 days till HBP comes out. I'll try to get another one out before then if not, then after I read book 6, which I promise will be soon. I must read it. Anyways, I'll work on this until then. Remember to **Review**! 


	33. Azkaban: The Final Lesson

**The Final Lesson**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **

He is tainted by evil. He had lost all emotions, all feelings all humane senses. He had become heartless, soulless towards all living creatures. The final straw had snapped. How could Harry save the world and bring light into a world consumed by darkness, when he, himself is the cause of chaos and destruction? When he himself is the Dark Master, the Half-Blooded Prince?

He is a werewolf, a dark creature, tainted by the goodness of people. He is the remaining Marauder, given the responsibility and the burden to raise young Harry. Now that Harry's gone evil, to what lengths would his guardian goes to protect him, to save him, not only from the world but from himself? Can Remus bring back the Harry that was once adored by everyone? Will Remus be able to teach Harry the most important lesson of all time? Can Remus teach Harry how to once again be humane, to have a heart and a soul? Will he, Remus be persuaded to give up, and cross over, when all is lost, and Harry is past being worth saving? Or will he stick by his beliefs, run out of time, and in turn pay the ultimate price?

**NO SLASH! NO SLASH! **in fact, Romance is not important, nothing romantically, and if there is, its not meant at all!

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_ (if any)

**tori: **lost interest? Sorry to hear that. Thanks for giving it a shot anyways.

**Nippledora Tweaks: **yes! Non stop scribble! Making progress too! Hehe. Alright, I'll take you're suggestion. So you bother reading reviews. I won't say anything. It's your decision. However if you two are going to argue, I'm not taking sides. I don't want a fanfiction to turn into something serious. It's an indiviual's opinion. Just be clear, this is a story, not a message board.

**samuraiduck27:**

**Strega: **I'm glad you don't hate Black. Black is just doing his job, an extreme, true form of a Gryffindor, unlike a manipulative Dumbledore, or a dark Harry. He's devoted to doing what's good, and always will be good, not necessary what's right. Remus is the fascinating one here. He's still true to his house yet acts upon his own judgment. As for why exactly Harry told Sirius the truth, full truth and not Remus there is a reason. The one you provided is close enough. Sirius isn't what's important to Harry now. It's about Remus and has always been. Perhaps he's using the man to declare something or do something. Maybe he's tired of the double role Remus is playing and wants him to reveal himself, or force him to, so that there is no turning back, not for this werewolf. The miscalculation is a 'what if'. It could have been a miscalculation or could have been really what was stated above. One or the either, not both. I'll say that Harry knows what he's doing.

So it's to Remus manipulating Sirius now? We'll see. It's complicated then. First Voldemort to Harry, I call that revealing the truth, then Harry to Remus and finally Remus to Sirius. That's very deep. As I say we will find out. Although Sirius is rash, his first instincts and his emotions usually put him down the right path…for that moment, and not the future.

Cowardice? Well it depends on how and who looks at it. It's all about manipulation at the moment. Both Sirius and Remus want to be the dominant one. It's possible to lead one down the wrong path, make them think one think and use that as an advantage. They both strongly believe in what they believe in and that's one reason why it's so difficult to be persuaded otherwise.

I won't call it torturing my favorite character. I'll say its enlightenment. He's being shown something from both sides and left to fight for what he believes in.

The rules of magic run so deep and so is so fascinating. One thing is true though. There's always a down side to getting something or doing something. Nothing comes easy. As for Sirius returning, you could say the downside would have been that someone had to be imprisoned in that particular cell, as well as being bind to them. So let say, if that person was a death eater, he would have been bind to him or her.

Marauder knowledge being put to use is dangerous at the moment. There are two originals out there, on opposite sides. That can be a problem. He actually wasn't acting. He really didn't think Sirius would go spewing his identity. They have had a long history as childhood friends. They've been through a lot, and overcome a lot. Perhaps he was hopping like how he didn't reveal Sirius's animagus form in Harry's third year, and the secret passages of how Sirius may have entered the castle, Sirius would keep his knowledge shut to himself.

Where is Voldemort? There must be something more important out there for the dark lord to pay attention to. Otherwise, he might have been part of this, 'revealing Avenger plan'.

The Bloody Baron would be the likely ghost alternative. He would be a great ally, but isn't the ghost also devoted to Hogwarts as a whole, not necessary the current headmaster/headmistress. Trusting him? Well at the moment, there was no choice.

Naturally Sirius would tell everything and reveal everything about Remus and Avenger, just to get people on his side. What better solid proof than that tattoo? Removing it would be a question, depending on how badly things turned out for Remus. Symbolically Avenger was forcefully created and is now part of Remus, as the tattoo somehow combines them. If removed, is it like declaring that he's not Avenger no more. Of course, on the surface it would be to Remus' advantage. He was honest to Tonks. There was no need to keep her. Some things hurt more then physical pain. That last blow, mental/emotional blow should have devastated her.

That was a suggestion. I didn't have that on mind. However, I do have something else to do with portrait, prior to your suggestion. I do not believe Salazar will appear. However, someone else will take the form of a portrait, a more recent person.

Snape is the experienced one when it comes to spying. Surprised and then shook, the look of 'out-of-all-people- how-could-it-be-you?'

Yes, Remus is gone from reality for the time being. I wouldn't say his life is old life is completely over. He isn't dead, completely dead. He was still breathing the last time Snape checked. Getting Harry out? We'll see….it might take longer then usual. Not sure.

Well others will read with the care of caution (not naming names, I saw the review as well). Maybe it's best to leave out predictions. However, we can still discuss it, perhaps through a messenger or email? Can I get something like that?

**Julie Long:** it'll only get even more twisted. Problems are arising.

**Lady Rachel Julie Snape:** thank you! Deserving reviews doesn't necessary mean getting them. I have come across people who don't read it because of the turn its' taking. I don't see why not. It's a difference of opinion. Remus did kill Tonks, and he did give an explanation as to why. Not the best one, but nevertheless one. He didn't kill Minevera, he twisted his story, yet again. Perhaps she severs a better purpose alive.

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!** I**'m going to update my bio often so please check it out!**

**Chapter 33 Azkaban: The Final Lesson**

To Harry's surprise, Remus snorted at that. "Family?" he snorted again. "Family?" he repeated. "for you I've just squashed that last thought out of my head." Slowly what he did minutes ago came back to him. "I've just killed the last person that ever cared about me…Tonks…" the full force of what he did, came back to him. He buried his face in his hands and slumped down next to Harry.

For a brief moment, the emerald eye softened before hardening. He reached out and seemingly hugged the man. "It must have been terribly difficult, I imagine…."

"that's what I would like to convince myself, but cannot. Harry, I can't believe I did it and not regret it."

"you've killed plenty. What's the harm with one more?"

Remus pulled back. "It's Tonks. She's different. I wouldn't have killed her if….I couldn't have killed her if…"

"if what? If she hadn't found out about…." Harry lowered his voice. "your little secret?"

"yes, of course…" Remus muttered absent mildly before realizing what his cub had just said. "what? How did you…"

"I sent him…"

"sorry?"

"of course he didn't know what he was doing then. I sent Sirius and Voldemort…Black played his part well."

"what are you talking about? I fear I do not understand."

"The Daily Prophet hasn't been the only one keeping a close tab on you Remus. I have been as well. I've read the paper. I know what you have done. I've over heard things that some of the guards have accidentally let slip. Conversations here and there."

Remus made no response.

"You've changed." Harry said suddenly. "so has Snape, from what I heard."

Still no comment, although his guardian had a raised eyebrow.

"He's more loyal to you then I would expect, considering your childhood history."

"I am afraid I do not understand you."

"You've been taking Wolfsbane again. From what I've heard, these…" he pulled out an all too familiar bottle of addictive mind changing potion. Harry watched as his guardian's left hand reached out for it, but at the same time, Remus' right hand grasped onto his own, and prevented his left from taking it. "have no control over you…" the bottle slipped and fell onto the floor. Harry looked up at him again.

"Five years, five years spent on defeating withdrawal, fighting a battle with yourself. Willfully massacring the world in hopes of filling that void the potion has created. A one man's fight" Harry eyed his guardian. "Tell me, is the world a better, safer place? Have it not dawned to you that you have been completing my noble work?"

"I…."

"The world is not better. In fact, if not worst. Five years ago, you had been forced to take out my duties and fulfilling your task. Now you do it willfully."

"NO! I have long come out of it! I have long been uninfluenced by anyone, especially you. I am merely purifying the world" Remus growled. "You have no idea whatsoever of where the world has turned since the day you were stuck here!"

"Oh really? I know more of this place then anyone else." The Prince replied. "The world is corrupted. The people with power are corrupted. You are corrupted, Moony. You've taken the power I've granted and done things that I too have thought impossible. With me in prison, there is no one above you, and the entire world below you. You are a hypocrite; you say one thing and do the other. Admit it Remus, if I hadn't sent Voldemort and Black to knock some sense to you, you wouldn't be here. You would have willingly declared yourself the next Dark Lord."

"He would have come without you interfering." A cold, bitter voice cut in. The two looked up to find Sirius gliding in. Both of the older men were glaring at each other. Black turned his attention to his former friend. "and if you aren't already near the brink of death, I'll personally see to it that you are. Mark my words Lupin. Mark my words. You'll pay for what you caused upon this world."

"Likewise Black. You don't belong here. If I didn't have better matters upon my hands, I'll see to it that you get brandished back to where you properly belong." Lupin sneered in response.

"Gentlemen please." Harry interrupted, obviously irritated. "neither of you are children. These cat fights must end. You must learn to cooperate."

"with him?" Lupin pondered, before lashing out. "after he placed me under an identity crisis. Some friend he is."

"I'll consider it, if he died." Black retorted. "he's a killing machine and at the moment I don't associate with these type of people."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Then you don't belong here Sirius. Remember? I'm the half blood prince! The dark Master!"

For a moment a pained expression elapsed over Sirius, before disappearing. "Harry, you're a disappointment to the world. A disappointment to James and Lily. A disappointment to me…" he whispered. "I'll see you in Hell." He glided off, pausing before he disappeared behind a wall. "Remus, look after him. You're the older one here. You're the adult. Take control for once!"

Neither responded, letting Sirius come and leave as he pleased.

"You shouldn't have been that hard on him. He's right you know."

"Remus…"

"You're right Harry. I did change. I'm no longer Avenger, if I can help it. The only reason I keep it up, is that it must be done. For face value, to keep the world running, whatever you would like to call it."

"You're wrong. I know you better then that. You wouldn't have killed Tonks…"

"if she hadn't found out. I wouldn't kill anyone if they would just leave me alone. It was an identity crisis. I just couldn't have it. I won't have it. There's nothing more to it…"

"So what you fear most is being revealed as Avenger….intriguing, to be afraid of yourself." Harry commented.

"maybe, maybe not. I won't ever know till I face a boggort." Remus responded. "who knows, there may be worst."

"boggorts…" the prince breathed out. "and to think, we met so many years ago as Professor and Student." A brief pause. "and how that progressed to guardian and cub and at last Master and Apprentice…yes Master and Apprentice…"

"I prefer Professor and Student." Lupin interrupted. "the world was still naive and innocent."

"Naive and innocent? Naive and innocent? I think not." Somehow he forced his guardian's head to look upon a particular spot on the wall. "Sirius Black, I am innocent." Harry recited, before he began ranting on about the mistreatment and corruption of the world.

Remus' gaze broke away almost immediately. "You know what I mean Harry." He said after Harry had seemed to cool off a bit.

"You're not my Professor anymore, _Professor Lupin_."

"However I plan to be. After all that is my puporse here. The only reason I agreed to Voldmort and took his help was because it was the only way I could get to you. I need to get to you."

"and why?"

"Harry, I know we haven't been on even footing. I know you fallen into darkness. I know I haven't been the ideal whatever-you-see-me-as-person. Please give me the chance. I can pull you out."

Harry broke into a harsh laugh. "You're still at it. Can't you see it's futileness."

"We have all the time there is. Even if I have to start from scratch, from the basics, from ABC's and 123's, I will do so. Harry, you know you're everything to me. It pains me to see you stuck here…" he trailed off. "no you won't be stuck here. I won't permit it. When I deem you fit, you will join society."

"I don't need your help to get out."

Remus snapped back. "but you'll be grateful you did." He eyed Harry. "You will be more powerful, mentally, physically and emotionally, that is, you will regain some emotions…" he floated over to where the words were, "by then…" he drew a circle around the last slash mark on the wall.

The hint of becoming even more powerful edged at Harry.

"This will be a lesson to remember. The final and most important lesson you will ever learn. I am honored to be the one to teach it to you." Lupin murmured.

The older man gathered himself together and sat down in the center of the room. "Come Harry, we shall begin. Sit down across from me and I shall teach you the universal language of our time."

Harry looked at him, finally he did as he was told.

"Now close your eyes Harry." As he said this, he too closed his own. "now I want you to let go of everything, clear your mind of alll thoughts, let go of all emotions, let go of this world." Remus followed his own little speech, doing each part with his cub. "From this day forth Harry, you will be reborn, clean, unscathed, and untainted by this corrupted world."

"no, untrue, you are tainting me…"

"do not interrupt. Just follow my lead Harry." Remus commented, opening his eyes to see Harry looking at him.

"I know what you're trying to do, _Professor_ and I can't have that." Harry said stubbornly.

"You must learn." The older man snapped back in a tone that made Harry flinch. The younger man downcast his gaze, sat up again, and tried.

Remus watched him a while, a smile tugging playfully at his lips. He watched the motionless man sit for minutes, then hours, and then what seem like eternity.

"We will move on…" Remus interrupted softly at last, after what felt like the seventh day. In fact it was, as he had helped cross out the slashes on the wall, that had been first made by Sirius for each day he was there.

Harry opened his eyes. His breathing had become softer, smoother and more rhythmic. In fact if Remus wasn't a werewolf and had keen senses, he wouldn't even have heard the other man.

"Are you hungry?" Lupin asked. "You've been a week without food or water. The only thing sustaining you have been your own magic."

As though to respond, there was a loud growl coming from the prince's stomach.

"I'll take that as a yes." Remus turned slightly to the cell door. He picked something up, and showed it to the Prince. "You're daily prison meals." Harry reached out as though to grab it. At the last minute however, the plate slipped and the food fell splattering on the floor. What's more was that once it did touch the stone cold floor, it disappeared.

"why did you…."

"it's life or death. You will have to learn how to survive on your own. You can't rely on anybody."

"but that's food, Professor, you can't deny me that, not after how I easily submitted and will submit to your lessons for the time being, as there is nothing better to do."

Remus eye's squinted, and a concentrated look appeared on his face. "Look…" he wrapped his hands together, formed what seemed like a plate with chicken on it. Harry looked on, seeing nothing. Then suddenly he saw it. First the plate became solid, then the chicken. Finally his Professor held it out to him. "Eat."

Slowly Harry took it, fascinated by how it was possible. The plate was solid, and the chicken was edible. He ate silently as the other formed a butterbear for him.

"You never told me you could do wandless magic, Remus…"

"Professor or Professor Lupin, I am currently teaching." He willed the now empty cup and plate away. "and no, this is not wandless magic. There is no such thing as wandless magic." He continued. "what people call wandless magic is really magic done by a highly focused and concentrated wizard or witch. The mind must be powerful, it must be strong. The body must be physically capable as well."

"will you teach it to me, Professor?" Harry asked and for the first time, he was egger to learn.

"I will. However, let me warn you now Harry. It is a skill and only to be used in times of need. It is not to be done to hurt or harm the world further. In fact to prevent such happenings all I will teach is how to conjure an item or items."

Harry made no argument, as it was a good place to start.

"Now I want you to start with something simple. A seed, of any plant you desire."

The prince raised an eyebrow. "Professor, are you serious? I can do better."

"Show me then. Clear your mind, and concentrate on the seed. I will know if you are ready." As he said this, a seed appeared on his palm.

Harry closed his eyes, and pictured the seed. Nothing happened.

"Concentrate Harry. Focus your mind. Think of nothing but that seed."

Still nothing happened.

"It's alright Harry. Take a rest. I didn't expect you to get it the first time anyways. Just like defending yourself of dementors, it takes time. Perhaps under desperateness, like say, you must have food and water and is stranded on some dessert, perhaps then it will work."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"That's enough for today. In the meantime, mediate, and clear your thoughts. It will greatly help. Exercise would be nice as well"

Half year later

There was a broad smile on his face. At last, finally, after what seemed like the billionth try, Harry had managed to create a seed onto his palm.

"Very good Harry. 50 points to Gryffindor…" Lupin said jokingly. He watched happily as his charge willfully conjured seed after seed.

"I think that's good enough Harry. Otherwise I think you'll have a fit trying to vanish all of them."

Harry frowned.

"Yes vanish, Mr. Potter, vanish. I don't believe this cell will fit everything if it does not disappear."

With that, he taught how to vanish items. It required the same energy, however instead of conjuring something, the item was to disappear. The process this time moved quicker. In less then 3 weeks, Harry had managed to do so as well.

"Now we shall move on to something a bit more difficult. I want you to conjure a pot, and some soil, water if possible."

Harry immediately set off on his task, conjuring all that was needed in that order. In another year's time, he found himself able to do so.

"Good job Harry. You are progressing quickly." Remus commented. "Now I want you to care for this seedling. Plant it, raise it."

"We're in Azkaban, the foulest place on Earth, do you really think life can exist. You do realize I am superior to all creatures, including humans."

"All creatures have a life of its own. No matter big or small, plant of animal, they are all part of the circle of life. You have learned thoroughly how to manipulate death, can you do that to life as well? I assure you, it's much more difficult." He paused. "besides, you've gotten on quite well without me, for the first five years of life, I'm not going to ask you how, however, if you can do it, I don't see why something else can't"

Harry didn't argue. It was true. From what he seen and done the last two years, nothing seemed impossible.

"In the meantime, you will learn how to conjure animals. Worms to be precise."

"worms?" Harry asked. "worms?" he repeated. "those pest of the world. There is too much. We don't need more, we need less. We should be slaughtering them, not conjuring them."

"Yes, worms Harry, worms." Remus said. "it is only to your benefit to learn to conjure animals as well. Besides, worms can help with the growth of your plant."

Harry groaned, but didn't argue. He set himself to work, knowing fully well that he'll have to take care of it afterwards.

two and a half years later

"Well Harry, five years, a full five years since I first set foot here and turned a cell in Azkaban into a classroom." Commented Remus, as he watched Harry feed his dragon, which he had cared for since it was an egg, with conjured steak.

"indeed." Harry replied, taking an apple from the only tree in his cell and biting into it. In fact, it was the same tree that Harry had first conjured up as a seed and raised it.

"what have you learned?"

"conjure and vanish items and life. Manipulate life to my needs."

Remus frowned. "No, that is not the answer I was looking for."

"then what Professor?"

"patience and endurance in a place that's unsuitable for you. To care and love others as if it were your own." He gestured at the tree and dragon. "You have become more human and less dark, less evil. You are gradually changing Harry. I am glad to take part in it."

Harry scoffed. "I assure you. I am just as dark and as evil as before. As you said Professor, this is a skill. It is a benefit to learn."

"You will have changed by the time you get out." He countered.

Harry didn't speak.

"You are ready." Remus said suddenly. "After 10 years in Azkaban you have proven to me, you are capable of learning it. Yes, it is time." He looked directly at Harry. "I will teach you to become an Animagus."

* * *

**Part 1 COMPLETE!** Done again! How was it? Do you think Remus' lesson's actually work, or that Harry is just doing it to learn, to obtain more power? **Review**! Find out the answers in the sequel. So a few reasons for the sequel. 1) I did realize that my story is going to be taken a turn of sorts. A bit of reshaping and a new added story line. 2) since HBP is out now, I will use things from it, add and change some of my original to make it make sense. The sequel will be out soon! In the meantime, two replies to the following people.

**Strega: **a series? Interesting. Actually I won't cut it there. I'll cut it with after the breakout of Azkaban. However, if lets say that was book 1, nothing really happened, just the development of people and characters. I suppose it was unusual, as it did differ from the other chapters, at least for Remus', his personality and character. A bit rushed? Maybe. I am getting slightly restless with moving the story forward. Sorry, but if you read the summary, that's all it was about. Harry stuck in Azkaban, and the whole first 35 or so chapters he's still there. Plot holes? Ok, I tried explaining the powers. It's not really a wandless magic thing. It's all about the mind, that's the focus. It'll be easier to explain once the story moves on again. As for why Harry might have not developed anything, well lets say the reader doesn't know that. In other words directly from the HBP: Snape teaching the use of NON VERBAL SPELLS. (yes, its in book 6, surprise surprise) From the moment Remus came, he started assuming things. He started launching into his whole Professor side. All we know is that physically Harry did not change. Remus did note that "The only noteworthy aspect was Harry's good eye. Instead of being dull and lifeless, it was constantly rolling and quite active, alive filled with a sense of maturity and patience." That makes no sense. Being stuck in prison should mean insanity, a wariness of the skin, and dull, lifeless eyes. Harry has the opposite of that. We still don't know how Harry accomplished that, or what exactly he had been doing the first five years in prison. You should have realized that Harry, aside from being in Prison, didn't really change at all, at least not in the way people expect him to. A bit of honesty never hurt anyone. Ok, I realize he's a tyrant and a maniac at the moment and people don't change that easily. Again back to reshaping the story. Well not really. I think, in my P.O.V, as the author, I see it going well. It's not really reshaping, but actually occurring the way it should. Not saying that Avenger will never appear again. I suppose knowing more always has the advantage.

**Julie Long:** a bit of both…yeah…you could say so…but changing Harry won't really happen anytime soon.

In the meantime guys, stick with me. The sequel WILL be up soon!


End file.
